Renovándome
by papillon69
Summary: Bella esta cansada de ser el patito feo, de los desprecios de los hombres y un buen día decide renovarse y vivir la vida, tener aventuras con los hombres sin compromiso, pero no se esperaba que su jefe Edward Masen se interpusiera en sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**MIRAME, NO ME CONOCES BIEN**_

_**AUN NO SABES NADA**_

_**AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA**_

_**RELAJATE, Y DEJATE HACER**_

_**NO DIGAS NADA**_

_**SOLO BESA Y CALLA.**_

_**TU Y YO SIN NADIE AL REDEDOR**_

_**DEJA VOLAR TU IMAGINACION.**_

_**PUEDES TOCAR, Y TE PUEDES QUEMAR**_

_**MUERDE LA MANZANA**_

_**PEGATE A LA LLAMA**_

_**ATREVETE, NO TE ARREPENTIRAS**_

_**NO TE QUEDES CON GANAS**_

_**ARRIESGATE Y GANA.**_

_**Y TU Y YO SIN NADIE AL REDEDOR**_

_**HECHA A VOLAR TU IMAGINACION...**_

_**PERO NO TE QUIERO NI LO VOY A HACER**_

_**EL AMOR EN ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER**_

_**CUENTAME AL OIDO QUE ME VAS A HACER**_

_**NO TENGAS REPAROS, UTILIZAME**_

_**NO PIENSES EN NADA SOLO EN EL PLACER**_

_**COMO DOS EXTRAÑOS EN UN MISMO TREN**_

_**EMPIEZA DESPACIO, ACARICIAME**_

_**QUE EL FINAL SE ALARGUE UNA Y OTRA VEZ**_

_**Y ESE OBSCURO OBJETO DEL DESEO**_

_**ME QUEMA POR DENTRO, ME QUEMA POR DENTRO**_

_**CONVENCETE, LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN**_

_**HAZME LO QUE SABES, TUS HABILADADES**_

_**GUIAME POR LA SENDA DEL PLACER**_

_**ES CUESTION DE INSTINTO EL QUE SALGA DISTINTO**_

_**ENTRE EL PECADO Y LA VIRTUD**_

_**PREFIERO LO QUE ME HACES TÚ**_

_**PERO NO TE QUIERO NI LO VOY A HACER**_

_**EL AMOR EN ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER**_

_**CUENTAME AL OIDO QUE ME VAS A HACER**_

_**NO TENGAS REPAROS, UTILIZAME**_

_**NO PIENSES EN NADA SOLO EN EL PLACER**_

_**COMO DOS EXTRAÑOS EN UN MISMO TREN**_

_**EMPIEZA DESPACIO, ACARICIAME**_

_**QUE EL FINAL SE ALARGUE UNA Y OTRA VEZ**_

_**Y ESE OBSCURO OBJETO DEL DESEO**_

_**ME QUEMA POR DENTRO, ME QUEMA POR DENTRO**_

_**Y ESE OBSCURO OBJETO DEL DESEO**_

_**ME QUEMA POR DENTRO, ME QUEMA POR DENTRO**_

_**RELAJATE Y DEJATE HACER**_

_**NO DIGAS NADA, SOLO BESA Y CALLA**_

_**PERO NO TE QUIERO NI LO VOY A HACER**_

_**EL AMOR EN ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER**_

_**CUENTAME AL OIDO QUE ME VAS A HACER**_

_**NO TENGAS REPAROS, UTILIZAME**_

_**NO PIENSES EN NADA SOLO EN EL PLACER**_

_**COMO DOS EXTRAÑOS EN UN MISMO TREN**_

_**EMPIEZA DESPACIO, ACARICIAME**_

_**QUE EL FINAL SE ALARGUE UNA Y OTRA VEZ**_

**BPOV**

Durante toda mi vida había odiado las reuniones de navidad, pero este año había sido diferente, después de perder a mi padre hacia apenas un mes y a mi novio hacia unos quince días, ( no piensen mal será mejor que me explique) Mi padre tuvo una enfermedad larga y tuve que prestarle toda mi atención para cuidarlo, entonces la relación que tenia con mi novio Jacob, se deterioro el no pudo soportar que yo le prestara tanta atención a mi papa, así que se alejo y poco tiempo después de su muerte termino conmigo alegando que yo no era suficientemente buena para él, esto me hacia estar más deprimida de lo normal. Por eso hoy aun que no me gustaban las reuniones navideñas había aceptado venir a la fiesta de la compañía donde trabajo, quería estar rodeada de personas para sentirme lo menos miserable posible, pero había sido un error ahora me sentía mas sola que nunca, yo había trabajado en esta empresa durante 6 años y solo conocía unas pocas personas, la verdad es que yo soy la persona menos popular de todo el edificio y yo sabía que era por mi forma de vestir y arreglarme, yo siempre había usado poco maquillaje, lentes de fondo de botella y había sido muy conservadora con mi ropa usaba faldas largas abajo de mis rodillas y blusas de acuerdo a lo profesional que debía parecer, el tener el puesto de secretaria ejecutiva de uno de los dueños de la empresa ameritaba dar una buena imagen.

Después del tercer ponche me sentía algo mareada, esperando sentirme menos deprimida me sentía a un mas, tenía ganas de llorar y de buscar al estúpido de Jacob y decirle que era un idiota por dejarme después de lo que había pasado con mi papa.

Algo malo debe tener el ponche ¿Por qué me siento tan mareada?

Tenía que echarme agua en la cara, vi la dirección hacia el baño y tenía que caminar por toda la sala para llegar al otro extremo y salir en dirección al baño, di otro sorbo al ponche, pero me hizo marear más. Como pude deje el vaso sobre la mesa y empecé a caminar lentamente pero me tropecé con alguien.

**-Ten cuidado cegatona**. Me grito, yo no reconocí a la persona, la visión se me ponía borrosa.

**-¡Discuuglpaa!** ¿Esa es mi voz? que chistosa jajajajaja

Cuando empecé a caminar de nuevo todo me empezó a dar vueltas y me tropecé con mi pie y casi me caigo, si no es porque me agarre de la puerta hubiera ido directo al suelo, Lo mejor sería ir a una de las oficinas y descansar porque algo raro me pasa.

Entre en la primer oficina que encontré y me recosté en el primer sillón que vi era amplio y muy cómodo, todo seguía girando a mi alrededor, cerré mis ojos para ver si se me pasaba el mareo, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando los abrí de nuevo, vi a alguien parado junto a mí, era un hombre alto, no podía ver su rostro porque no había mucha luz en la oficina, pero lo que si reconocí fue su olor, era increíble.

**-¿Estas bien?,** me pregunto, su voz era un susurro, pero melódica como la de un ángel, eso era este hombre era un ángel, que había venido a cuidar de mi.

**-No, no estoy bien**, de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inicie a sollozar.

**-¿Estas enferma? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? **su voz sonaba preocupada, pero lo que a mí me dolía era el corazón, nadie podía curar ese dolor.

**-Nadie puede curar el dolor que siento**. Seguí sollozando.

El se inclino y se recostó junto a mí en el sofá, cuando trate de enfocar su rostro, no pude se veía borrosa la imagen, Tenía que ir al oftalmólogo, la graduación de mis lentes ya no era suficiente, lo único bueno era su olor era mejor de lo que creía y su cuerpo era tan fuerte tan masculino.

**-Cuéntame que te pasa.**

**-No quiero molestarte con mis problemas.**

**-Cuéntame por favor, no quiero que llores más.**

Respire profundo y sentí como el liquido que escurría de mi nariz subía de nuevo por ella. Era un desastre, el tenía que ser un ángel, solo así podía soportar lo que estaba viendo y no reír.

**-Me siento triste, mi novio me dejo.**

**-no entiendo ¿Porque te dejo?**

**-Dijo que soy muy poca cosa para él**. El simple hecho de recordar sus palabras hizo que mi corazón se rompiera aun más.

**-Tiene que ser idiota, tú eres una mujer muy hermosa eh inteligente. **

Al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón se alegro, pero él era un ángel, debía ver a todas las mujeres hermosas, el tenía que ser compasivo y amable con todos.

**-Eso lo dices solo por ser amable conmigo.**

**-Claro que no, tu eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que he visto.**

**-Bueno si eso crees bésame**. No sé de donde salió el valor en mí para pedirle eso a un ángel, pero de repente me sentí como si nada importara, ¿que más tenía que perder?, al parecer él lo pensó un poco, pero después de unos segundos sentí su mano pasando por mi rostro, como si quisiera memorizar las líneas de él. Su mano tomo mis lentes y me los quito, los puso en el brazo del sofá.

Su rostro se acerco al mío, abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude para ver por fin su rostro pero ahora lo veía borroso por la falta de lentes, pero ya nada importo ya que sentí su aliento justo sobre mis labios, era tan cálido pero esto no fue lo mejor, cuando puso sus labios sobre los míos, comprendí que había muerto y ahora iba al cielo, este ángel me estaba dando la bienvenida. No importaba lo que hubiera pasado yo esta tan feliz por este recibimiento que ¿que importaba como había muerto?

Sus labios eran tan suaves y tan cálidos, su mano se enredo en mi cabello y hacia que apretara mas mi rostro sobre el suyo, su beso fue tranquilo solo un momento porque después sentí como su lengua trato de entrar en mi boca y yo le permití el acceso, su lengua empezó a explorar mi boca y si creía que el simple roce de sus labio era lo máximo me equivoque, su sabor era embriagante su lengua juguetona, sus dientes mordían mis labios apasionadamente, mientras yo correspondía como podía ese beso, nadie en mi vida me había besado como este ser majestuoso, yo lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba todo lo que me pudiera dar ahora, en este momento, no importaba nada mas, solo que este ángel y yo fuéramos uno.

**-Hazme tuya por favor, te lo suplico**. Mis palabras fueron un susurro, el no dijo nada pero supe que estaba de acuerdo cuando su mano soltó mi cabello y bajo lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas y agarrarlas fuertemente atrayéndome junto a sus caderas, fue cuando sentí su erección, perdón su enorme erección en mi vientre, el me deseaba tanto como yo a él, esto era maravilloso, un ángel deseándome con tanta intensidad.

Por un momento me soltó y se separo de mi, la separación de nuestros cuerpos hizo que me sintiera abandonada de inmediato yo no quería que se alejara de mi, pero yo no había entendido lo que el planeaba.

Cuando estuvo de pie pude medio ver como se quitaba el abrigo que traía puesto. ¿Los ángeles sienten frio?, pensé en preguntar pero cuando vi su cuerpo de nuevo ya no pude pensar en nada mas, de inmediato el me tomo por la cintura y me acomodo en el sofá para quedar totalmente recostada en el, se quedo quieto y suspiro no sabía si me veía o solo pensaba, de inmediato se recostó encima de mi eh inicio un beso de nuevo, me deje llevar hasta que no sentí nada más que su boca junto a la mía, su mano recorría mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, esto me hizo gemir, sus manos eran tan grandes tan masculinas, cuando puso una sobre uno de mis senos y lo empezó a acariciar, lo apretaba y lo soltaba mientras su beso era más desesperado, yo sentía como me humedecía, nunca me había pasado algo así, pero creo que ya dije esto, nunca había hecho esto con un ángel, este hombre sabía muy bien lo que hacía, parecía un experto. Cuando pellizco mi pezón para ponerlo aun más duro, solté un gemido más fuerte.

El soltó mis labios y escuche su respiración entre cortada, suspiro y me dijo en el oído.

**-Tus senos son hermosos, pero tengo que saborearlos.** Después de escuchar sus palabras, me moje aun mas, este ángel quería volverme loca de placer. Desabrocho lentamente mi blusa mientras besaba mi cuello e iba bajando lentamente, cuando ya no hubo más botones que desabrochar se acomodo de nuevo frente a mí y lamio mi pezón sobre el sujetador.

**-Hueles muy bien.**

Después de decirme eso llevo sus manos al sujetador y lo desabrocho en un solo movimiento. Mis senos quedaron expuestos y sentí el aire tocándolos esto me hizo sentir un escalofrió que me excito aun mas y los puso más duros. El ángel se inclino y se llevo mi pezón izquierdo a la boca mientras jalaba el derecho, estuvo un rato así y después cambio de pezón. Esto me hacia gemir mas, el los lamia con la lengua y luego los succionaba parecía desesperado por alimentarse de mis senos.

**-No puedo decidir cual sabe mejor**, cuando empezó a succionar mas mi pezón arque mi espalda y con el movimiento roce de nuevo su erección, yo estaba escurriendo y pude sentir que el también estaba muy mojado, por instinto lleve mi mano hacia ese lugar y empecé a masajear lentamente su dureza, el no se lo espero y cuando sintió los movimientos de mi mano dejo mi pezón y empezó a gemir.

**-Me vas a volver loco** **de placer**. Estas palabras fueron un grito de placer, esto me hizo sentir más segura y decidí seguir moviendo mi mano más rápido.

**-Espera un momento**. Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre una de mis piernas. Yo no sabía que hacia pero de repente escuche el ruido de un cinturón al ser desabrochado y después un cierre siendo bajado, pude sentir como los colores se subían a mi rostro, el se estaba bajando los pantalones, esto era genial, tenía que sentir la piel del ángel, mordí mi labio inferior por los nervios.

Cuando ya no sentí ni escuche movimiento el se recostó de nuevo sobre mi pero ahora podía sentir que no llevaba pantalones, su erección pego entre mis piernas y lo desee en ese momento dentro de mí.

Lleve de nuevo mi mano a su erección y ahora firmemente la tome y empecé un ritmo de subir y bajar sobre su miembro duro, ¿Todos los ángeles tendrían penes tan grandes? Así debía ser ya que ningún hombre podría tener ese miembro. El siguió gimiendo desesperado y me susurro.

**-Lo siento ya no soporto más, tengo que penetrarme**. Aparto mis manos y las subió sobre mi cabeza, agarrándolas allí con una de sus manos, con la que le quedaba libre subió mi falda hasta la cintura yo debajo traía unas bragas de encaje negro y al parecer le gusto por que hizo un sonido de aprobación.

**-Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto, prometo que la próxima vez iré mas despacio pero ahora en lo único que pienso es poseerte ahora**, No podía creer sus palabras esperaba hacérmelo de nuevo, esto tenía que ser el cielo o el infierno porque este ángel hacia cosas que ningún santo haría.

Su desesperación fue tal que arranco mis bragas de un jalón, y metió un dedo en mi lugar secreto, el ruido de su dedo entrando y saliendo entre mi humedad me hizo gemir aparte de que sus manos eran muy habilidosas, el sabia exactamente donde tocarme para excitarme más, por instinto abrí mis piernas para que pudiera entrar mejor.

-Me encanta que estés tan dispuesta a recibirme, prometo llevarte al cielo. No era necesario yo ya estaba en el cielo, con el simple roce de sus dedos.

**-Ya estas lista para recibirme, pero antes quiero saber a que sabes.**

Saco sus dedos de mí y se los llevo a la boca los chupo uno a uno saboreándolos y haciendo un ruido que jamás había escuchado, parecía gustarle mi sabor.

**-Sabes a miel, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso, si no estuviera tan desesperado te comería una y otra vez, pero ahora solo pienso en penetrarte.**

En ese momento sentí que se ponía sobre mi soportando todo su peso en sus brazos, la punta de su gran miembro estaba en mi entrada, lentamente él empezó a introducirlo era tan grande que por un momento me dolió, pero cuando ya estuvo todo dentro de mí, se quedo quieto un momento para que yo me acostumbrara a él, mientras iniciaba a chuparme de nuevo los senos, poco a poco empezó a moverse saliendo y entrando de mi lentamente.

—**Estamos haciendo el amor**, susurre

—**Así es.**

—**Me gusta.**

—**A mi también.**

Mi ángel se empezó a mover un poco más rápido, separe un poco mas mis piernas invitándolo a entrar más profundo en mi y el así lo hizo, en ese momento una punzada de deseo me lleno, venia pronto mi orgasmo y en lo único que pensaba era en que el llegara conmigo.

**-Llega conmigo por favor.**

**-Sera un placer.**

El empezó a embestirme más rápido y fue la gloria, estaba en el cielo y no quería regresar en ese momento una explosión dentro de mí, vi un millón de luces de colores y mi cuerpo se tenso en ese momento, sentí como explotaba mi ángel dejando salir un gemido de placer.

El se quedo dentro de mí un rato, sus labios dejaban pequeños besos en mi cuello, por un momento olvide todo lo malo que me había pasado, la muerte de mi padre, el idiota de Jacob, aun que esto fuera un sueño, había sido perfecto, cuando el salió de mi se recostó junto a mí y me abrazo.

**-Gracias, fue perfecto**, me susurro en el oído, me acomode entre sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo me abrigo, estaba tan cansada que no supe en qué momento me quede dormida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Recuerdan que hace algunas semanas les dije que trabajaba en un nuevo fic, pues aquí esta, no me pude aguantar las ganas de subirlo, no les diré cuantos capítulos son ni nada por el estilo porque siempre calculo mal, durara lo que tenga que durar.

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. Renovarse o Morir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**Renovarse o Morir"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**"¿Qué hace falta para ser feliz? Un poco de cielo azul encima de nuestras cabezas, un vientecillo tibio, la paz del espíritu"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lunes 14 de Febrero. Mañana

Si lo sé hoy es el día mas cursi de todo el año, ese donde las personas que están a tu alrededor y dicen quererte te mandan flores y chocolates, pero yo no tengo nadie que lo haga conmigo así que odio este día.

Dejen me presento soy Isabella Swan pero para los amigos soy Bella así que ustedes me pueden decir así, (no sé porque siento como si ya nos conociéramos) bueno tengo que decirles que hace unos meses era el patito feo, pero este fin de semana tome la decisión de cambiar mi exterior lo más posible. Han escuchado esa frase que dice renovarse o morir pues es eso lo que yo hice, me renové completamente, iniciando por mi ropa, tire todas mis faldas largas y blusas holgadas y compre faldas y vestidos que no dejan nada a la imaginación, cambie de corte de pelo mi cabello siempre estuvo largo a la cintura pero fui al salón de belleza y lo cortaron en capas y me enseñaron a peinarlo de diferente forma, también me enseñaron a maquillarme de forma que mis rasgos fueran resaltados al igual mi feminidad, después fui al oftalmólogo y me quitaron los lentes de fondo de botella, ahora uso lentes de contacto, no saben lo que me costó acostumbrarme a ponérmelo y a quitármelos, me pique los ojos muchas veces pero al final conseguí aprender a ponerlos en tiempo record y sin picarme el ojo, cambie mis zapatos de piso por unas trampas mortales porque así lucen mas mis piernas, según la señorita de la zapatería a los hombres les gusta que las mujeres muestren las piernas lo mayor posible, así que le hice caso y los compre..

Bueno y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y esta mujer porque hizo todo esto?

Pues la respuesta es fácil, estoy cansada de que los hombres me usen y luego me desechen como un pañuelo, bueno eso fue lo que hizo mi ex novio Jacob, bueno ya no tiene caso hablar del pasado, de ahora en adelante yo los voy a utilizar a ellos, solo voy a tener aventuras, nada de sentimiento, cuando sienta que la relación va mas enserio los abandonare como ellos han hecho conmigo.

Bueno hoy es mi primer día con esta nueva imagen y estoy deseosa de ver como resulta, hice el plan durante el fin de semana, llegaría tarde al trabajo y así todos me verían cuando entrara a la oficina, todos verían a la nueva Bella Swan.

Estaba parada en la puerta del edificio, hoy había decidido ponerme una micro falda gris con un saco a juego una blusa rosa súper pegada con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un conjunto de encaje bragas y sostén rosa, un liguero para mis medias, y los zapatos que parecían trampas mortales por el tacón tan grande.

Respire profundo, ahora no podía arrepentirme ya estaba hecho todo, así que camine hacia la entrada y mi primera prueba estaba frente a mí, el cuidador y recepcionista el señor Conar, nunca en su vida me ha dirigido la palabra ya veremos cómo reacciona hoy.

Camine lentamente haciendo que mis piernas se estiraran lo más posible, allí fue cuando vi que Conar me miraba fijamente subiendo por mis piernas, luego mi vientre, su mirada en mis pechos y allí fue donde se quedo más tiempo y por ultimo me vio a mí, parece que por poco le da un infarto al verme por la expresión de su cara.

**-Buenos días señor Conar.**

**-Buenos días señorita Swan**, parecía que había visto a un fantasma se puso blanco del susto, punto para mi, el marcador va uno Bella, cero hombres.

Al llegar al elevador espere a que las puertas se abrieran entre y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse de nuevo una mano lo impidió, era el soltero más codiciado del edificio Mike Newton mi segunda prueba, este hombre había salido con todas las mujeres de la oficina, bueno menos las casadas y las mujeres mayores y por supuesto yo Isabella Swan. Pero al parecer mi suerte cambiaria, ya que me miro con una cara de querer comerme de inmediato, no fue nada sutil en escrutar mi cuerpo.

**-Buenos días señorita.**

**-Buenos días caballero**, al parecer no me reconoció, genial esto va a ser divertido.

**-Va al sexto piso yo también voy a ese.**

**-Que coincidencia.**

**-Dígame ¿viene a ver a alguien en especial? **

**-A nadie yo trabajo allí.**

**-¿En verdad? tiene que ser usted nueva, deje me presento yo soy Mike Newton.**

Empecé a reír.

**-Que gracioso Mike, yo te conozco bien, tengo trabajando en esta oficina 6 años.**

Su rostro me miro curioso, no podía creerlo si así iba a ser todo el día, iba a ser genial

**-En verdad 6 años, entonces tengo que estar ciego porque nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.**

**-No seas adulador, ya sé cómo es tu técnica para conquistar mujeres.**

**-¿En verdad? ¿Y cuál es mi técnica?**

**-Estas buscando la forma de invitarme a salir hoy en la noche a cenar y bailar.**

-**Me conoces bien ¿y crees que tenga alguna oportunidad contigo?**

**-Claro**, le guiñe un ojo **¿A qué hora pasas por mí a mi casa?**

**-¿Te parece bien a las 8 de la noche?**

**-Me parece bien te estaré esperando.**

**-Pero no sé cómo te llamas ni dónde vives.**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del elevador y salí atrás de mí como un buen perrito faldero salió Mike.

**-¿En verdad no me reconoces?, soy yo Isabela Swan.**

**-¿Eres tu Bella?**

**-Claro tonto soy yo.**

**-Te ves genial, tenias bien escondidos todos tus encantos nena.**

**-Pues acostúmbrate a verlos porque de ahora en adelante no pienso esconderlos más.**

Mike se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir y yo no le di tiempo de reaccionar, camine por el pasillo entre los cubículos de los demás empleados y no puede dejar de sonreír con satisfacción todos asomaban la cabeza para verme, yo iba a ser la plática de todos ellos hoy a la hora de la comida, cuando por fin llegue a mi lugar estaba mi compañera Ángela comiéndose las uñas.

Mi jefe Emmett Masen es un ogro nadie le gana a ser gruñón, bueno si hay alguien que le gana su hermano Edward Masen, ellos son dueños de la empresa inmobiliaria mas grande de la ciudad, si tú necesitas algún inmueble vienes a buscarnos porque seguro nosotros lo tenemos, Emmett ha sido mi jefe desde que inicie a trabajar aquí y la verdad nos llevamos bien, el hace apenas un año se caso con una modelo de ropa interior, su nombre es Rose, aun recuerdo la boda, fue el evento del año y yo fui de las pocas afortunadas de la oficina de ser invitada.

**-Buenos días Ángela.**

**-Bella, ¿Eres tú? ¿ Qué te hiciste?**

**-Solo cambie un poco mi imagen Ángela.**

**-Un poco, eres una persona totalmente diferente, bueno luego hablamos de eso El señor Masen te ha estado esperando y está furioso porque llegas tarde, yo que tú me preparaba para la gritoniza de mi vida.**

**-Ya he recibido esas gritonizas y no me importa.**

Deje mi bolso sobre el escritorio y tome las cartas que habían llegado, una libreta y un lápiz para tomar dictado, respire profundo y toque la puerta del despacho.

**-Adelante, la voz masculina de Emmett me contesto.**

**-Buenos días Emmett,** el estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando su café como todos los días, así que cuando entre no me vio, fue hasta que me acerque y el iba a tomar su café, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y por la sorpresa de verme se derramo el café encima.

**-Por todos los cielos ¿Que te hiciste?, ¿Estás loca?**

Se paro corriendo para secar el café caliente que había tirado, yo me acerque para ayudarlo.

**-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te gusta mi nueva imagen?**

**-¿Nueva imagen?, pareces una mujer de la vida galante. Que le paso a tus faldas largas y tus bonitas blusas holgadas, abróchate la blusa, se te ven los senos.**

No lo podía creer el hombre que se había casado con una modelo de ropa interior que en los anuncios salía con menos ropa que yo me estaba diciendo que parecía prostituta, la anterior Bella se hubiera enojado o se hubiera puesto a llorar, pero la nueva Bella no se iba a dejar intimidar.

**-Bueno me canse de usar esa ropa, ahora me gusta esta y más vale que te acostumbres porque diario me veras vestida así.**

**-No puede ser Bella estás loca, esa falda es tan corta que por primera vez en la vida te veo arriba de la rodilla, yo pensé que no tenias piernas.**

**-Y dale con lo mismo de que si estoy loca, solo quería cambiar y qué bueno que ahora te des cuenta de que tengo piernas, porque eso de ser un fantasma y flotar no se me da muy bien.**

**-No sé qué te paso este fin de semana ¿Pero no se te pudo ocurrir un mejor día para cambiar?, mi hermano Edward quiere que le ayudes en un proyecto y tú no puedes ir vestida así a verlo.**

**-¿Porque no?, que me vista así no cambia nada mi inteligencia ni mi responsabilidad, sigo siendo la misma mujer solo que mejor vestida**

**-Y no lo dudo, solo que ya conoces a Edward él prefiere lo confiable, lo que no cambia, si te ve así ahora te correrá, ¿porque no vas a tu casa y te cambias? le diré que estas enferma y que no vendrás hasta mañana.**

Este hombre sí que estaba loco pretender que me cambiara, si apenas empezaba a acostumbrarme a mi nueva yo.

**-No lo voy a hacer, si tu hermano quiere que lo ayude tendrá que acostumbrarse a mi nuevo yo, igual que tu.**

Emmett suspiro y empezó a quitarse la camisa toda mojada por el café, yo camine hacia un mueble de madera al fondo un tipo closet, allí había ropa de Emmett algunos sacos corbatas y algunas camisas para emergencias, saque una y se la lleve.

Cuando la tomo sonó el interfono era Ángela.

**-Dime Ángela**

**-Su hermano el señor Edward pregunta si Bella ya llego.**

**-Dile que está enferma y que no va a venir.**

**-¡Emmett! **Le grite.

**-Sí señor.**

Apago de inmediato el intercomunicador y termino de ponerse la nueva camisa, se desabrocho los pantalones y se me quedo mirando.

**-Bella no te entiendo ¿Explícame porque este cambio tan drástico?**

Suspire y me acerque, empecé a ayudarlo a abrocharse la camisa.

**-Pues solo quería renovarme.**

**-No me digas que esto es la crisis de los 30 años.**

**-Esto es el colmo Emmett, no es la crisis de los 30 porque apenas tengo 26, es increíble tengo trabajando contigo 6 años y apenas sabes cuantos años tengo, exactamente el cambio es por eso, porque nadie se fija en mí, pero ahora con la nueva Bella todos tendrán que recordarme.**

Emmett suspiro por la frustración.

**-A Edward no le va gustar esto.**

**-¿Y qué importa lo que Edward piense?**

En ese momento escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de nosotros, yo deje de meter la camisa de Emmett en sus pantalones y voltee a verlo, allí estaba el hermano de mi jefe Edward Masen.

**-Emmett pensé que ya habías aprendido a vestirte solo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora veo que necesitas ayuda aun**. Una risa burlona salió de sus labios.

**-Es que.... Este**, Emmett estaba nervioso por cómo nos había encontrado su hermano.

**-Es que se le cayó el café encima y lo estaba ayudando a arreglarse. **Increíble ahora tenía que defender a mi jefe de su hermano, lo que me faltaba.

**-Señorita Swan, es un honor que nos dé el privilegio de su presencia en la oficina ya que llego más de media hora tarde y que rápido se recupero de su enfermedad.**

**-Yo no estaba enferma**

**-¿A no?** puso cara de interés y luego cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. **Eso fue lo que me dijo Ángela cuando llame.**

**-Debe de haber entendido mal señor porque yo hace rato llegue, de hecho Emmett y yo estábamos hablando del trabajo que quiere que haga para usted.**

**-Bueno que bien que ya hablaron sobre eso, así que tome sus cosas y sígame para que hablemos sobre ese asunto.**

**-Edward, espera no te la puedes llevar necesito que haga algunas cosas.**

**-Bueno Emmett para eso tienes a Ángela que ella lo resuelva, yo necesito a la señorita Swan de inmediato, así que sígame**.

No me dejo decir nada mas ya que me estaba esperando en la puerta de la oficina, Emmett nos veía con cara de no poder creérselo.

Cuando pase junto a Edward en la puerta me tomo del codo y me dirigió directo hacia el pasillo, mientras pasábamos junto a mi escritorio tomo mi bolso y lo llevo en la mano libre mientras con la otra apretaba mi coda, caminamos por los cubículos de nuevo y todos nos veían curiosos, definitivamente mi cambio de imagen no iba a ser el único tema a tratar en la comida.

Cuando esperábamos el elevador mire de reojo a Edward, el siempre me había parecido un hombre atractivo a sus 32 años era uno de los solteros más codiciados y ricos del país, nunca le había conocido una novia bueno tampoco es que fuéramos tan buenos amigos, el y yo siempre nos hablábamos con respeto, nada que ver con su hermano Emmett que siempre me ponía de cabeza con sus comentarios.

Cuando el elevador se abrió vi que salía Mike Newton el me miro con una sonrisa de esas que congelan a las mujeres pero a mí me dio igual.

**-Bella qué bueno que te veo, se me ha complicado un poco mi día ¿Te parece si paso como a las 9 por tu casa, para ir a cenar**?

**-Está bien, te espero a esa hora en mi casa**, me dio de nuevo su sonrisa y se marcho, el elevador seguía abierto y Edward me jalo para que entrara en el.

**-¿Vas a salir con Newtonto?, ¿que no sabes sobre su reputación?**

**-Si voy a salir con él y claro que se dé su reputación exactamente salgo con el por eso.**

**-Disculpa pero no te entiendo, porque una mujer como tú, que es toda prudencia querría salir con el mujeriego no 1 del edificio, se rumora que se acuesta con las mujeres y luego las bota, si no fuera tan buen vendedor ya lo habría corrido.**

**-Pues es eso lo que quiero una aventura de una noche, divertirme, tener buen sexo, nada de compromisos y seguir adelante.**

Edward me miro como si fuera un bicho raro, pero no le hice caso.

Cuando salimos del elevador me jalo al primer despacho vacio que encontró, cerró la puerta tras de él y empezó a hablar.

**-Bueno no entiendo, explícame por favor.**

**-¿Que quieres que te explique?,** ahora si me iba a volver loca con este hombre.

**-¿Porque una mujer tan bonita como tu se hizo esto?, la ropa nueva, el peinado, el maquillaje, los lentes,** al parecer lo noto todo y yo que pensé que no se había dado cuenta.

**-Pues quería un cambio, quiero vivir la vida, ya no quiero ser la misma Isabella la que es tan predecible, la que no sorprende a nadie, solo quiero ser alguien diferente.**

**-¿Y qué tiene de malo la vieja Isabela?, esa me gustaba a mí, era confiable, nunca llegaba tarde y por supuesto nunca saldría con el idiota de Mike Newton.**

Ahora entendía menos.

**-Bueno no importa lo que a ti te gustara, lo que importa es lo que a mí me guste, yo no estaba contenta con esa Bella a nadie le gustaba todos la miraban feo y exactamente por eso alguien como Mike Newton no saldría conmigo, pero ahora con la nueva Isabella todo será diferente, así que acostúmbrate y ya me estoy cansando de este tema, dime que es lo que quieres que haga para ti.**

Edward suspiro.

**-Está bien, tienes razón, es tu vida y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, mientras eso no afecte tu trabajo. Te he traído aquí porque tengo un trabajo especial para ti y quiero que me escuches bien antes de negarte a hacerlo.**

¿Pues de que trabajo se trataba?

**-Bueno iniciare contándote una historia, Emmett y yo no somos los únicos Masen tenemos una hermana menor su nombre es Alice.** Eso me sorprendió yo pensé que solo ellos eran los únicos hijos de Esme.

**-Yo no sabía eso.**

**-Bueno muy pocas personas lo saben cuando mi papa murió hace unos 10 años ella se deprimió entro en un estado de tristeza y decidió que entraría a un convento ella tenía 14 años, todos en la familia tratamos de disuadirla pero no quiso escucharnos, desde entonces ha vivido en el convento pero ahora ha cambiado de opinión ya no quiere ser monja y ha decidido que quiere regresar con nosotros.**

**-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso?** Una historia triste pero yo que vela tengo en el entierro.

**-Bueno Alice a decidido que quiere trabajar aquí, conocer el negocio que nos dejo mi papa, así que pensé que tu podías ser una buena imagen para ella y ayudarla en su integración al trabajo.**

**-En pocas palabras quieres que sea su niñera, ¿Y porque no la cuida tu mama?**

**-Bueno no quiero que seas su niñera, solo que la ayudes a encontrar su camino, la verdad yo no sé cómo tratarla no la he visto en 10 años y Emmett tampoco es el indicado ya sabes cómo es, Rose su esposa ni siquiera sabía que teníamos una hermana monja y cuando se entero se molesto bastante porque no la invitaron a la boda y mi madre, ha estado algo enferma y ha decidido que necesita unas semanas de vacaciones y ya tiene todo arreglado así que no está en sus planes interrumpirlos solo porque a Alice ha decidido que ya no quiere ser monja.**

**-No entiendo ¿Porque se comportan así con su Hermana?**

**-No lo sé, solo que para nosotros también es difícil tratar con ella, cuando se fue sufrimos.**

**-Y ahora que vuelve sufren de nuevo, porque no quieren dejar de hacer sus cosas.**

**-No tampoco es eso, es difícil de explicar, solo pido tu ayuda en esto.**

**-¿Puedo pensarlo?, es muy raro que me pidas esto.**

**-Lo se piénsalo y avísame, pero necesito que sea antes del miércoles porque ella llega el viernes por la tarde y si tú no aceptas necesito buscar otra solución.**

Pobre mujer 24 años y vivió 10 en un convento, su familia no la quiere la ven como un estorbo, eso sí que tiene que ser algo horrible, peor que lo mío, camine por la oficina y cuando llegue a la orilla del escritorio me recargue en él y en eso sentí como se me jalaba, solo eso me podía pasar a mí, cuando creía que alguien tenía una vida peor que la mía, el destino me recordaba que no era así, que yo soy la persona más patética del mundo.

Edward miro mi mohín y se acerco.

**-Se te corrió la pantimedia.**

**-No son pantimedias, son medias mira.**

No sé que me impulso a hacerlo pero alce mi falda y deje al descubierto mi liguero pero claro también mis pantis de encaje rosas, Edward se veía sorprendido por mi forma de actuar.

**-Bonita tu ropa interior.**

Cuando le iba a contestar la puerta se abrió y no me dio tiempo de bajarme la falda y si estaba por vivir el segundo peor oso de mi día, Esme la mama de Edward y Jessica una amiga de la familia entraron en la oficina.

Esme me vio como horrorizada y Jessica movía la cabeza como no creyendo lo que veía.

**-Edward Anthony Masen espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando,** su madre grito.

**-No mama no es lo que estas pensando, Bella me enseñaba la tela de su falda, pero ya la vi, así que Bella bájala por favor.**

Yo lo hice de inmediato, que pena mi cara era roja como un tomate.

**-Señorita Swan ¿Porque no va a enseñarle la tela de su falda a otra persona?, mi hijo y yo necesitamos hablar.**

**-Si señora Masen, discúlpeme.** Camine hacia donde había dejado mi bolso Edward y salí casi corriendo de la oficina, se suponía que hoy iba a ser el mejor día de mi vida y se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de mi vida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hola Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero que ya esté tomando forma esta historia, ya tengo escritos los siguientes dos capítulos así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para tenerlos.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**miadharu28:** siempre es un honor tenerte como lectora, espero que este capítulo te guste y me des tu opinión.

**aridenere:** aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo espero te guste también

**LilyMolly:** Espero que sigas pensando que el fic esta interesante, respondiendo tus preguntas si Bella esta borracha, pero no puedo decirte si fue Edward o una alucinación o un simple sueño, lo que puedo decirte es que para ella esa noche fue muy importante.

**Erill Cullen:** Bueno tienes que tomar en cuenta que Bella estaba borracha y había visto pocos penes en su vida, bueno solo uno el de Jacob y claro que era un ángel, si yo me encontrara un hombre así, y me hiciera las cosas que él le hizo a Bella yo también pensaría que es un ángel. jajajajaja

**karin cullen **: Espero que así sea, que te siga gustando capitulo a capitulo

**cr89 :** Que bueno que te gusto, espero seguir contando con tu lectura

**dana03:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no te puedo decir si ese ángel es Edward o un sueño o el simple deseo de Bella y si tienes razón Bella estaba muy tomada y no recuerda nada, bueno recuerda su sueño con ese hombre maravilloso que le hizo el amor y a lo mejor ella tiene razón solo es un sueño, producto de su imaginación, para consolarla por todo lo malo que le paso, el que su padre muriera y que el idiota de Jacob la dejara.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Natalie aka Isabella**

**veronick**

**Okishi Minako**

**dark Warrior 1000**

**Kriito Cullen**

**RockxAndxRoll**

**Sango-Tsunade**

**-andreiitah-**

**albaln**


	3. Cena y propuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**DEJA VOLAR TU IMAGINACION.**_

_**PUEDES TOCAR, Y TE PUEDES QUEMAR**_

_**MUERDE LA MANZANA**_

_**PEGATE A LA LLAMA**_

_**ATREVETE, NO TE ARREPENTIRAS**_

_**NO TE QUEDES CON GANAS**_

_**ARRIESGATE Y GANA.**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Lunes 14 de febrero, Noche**

**BPOV**

El vestido que me había puesto para salir con Mike Newtonto, era de un rojo intenso y parecía de una tela metálica por como brillaba, aun que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como el agua, la verdad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero eso era lo que yo quería, que él no se lo pensara dos veces y me llevara a la cama. El vestido tenía un escote en la parte de la espalda y la tela empezaba en la cintura, en la parte de enfrente un escote en v algo pronunciado, podía sentir mis pezones algo duros por el roce de la tela y aun que era largo tenía una abertura en una de mis piernas.

Mike ya había bebido algo, bueno para que mentir ya había bebido demasiado, teníamos bailando un rato y no sabía cómo controlar sus manos.

**-Anda Bella un besito por favor.**

**-No Mike, aquí no.**

**-No me digas que eres virgen.**

**-Claro que no lo soy**, y era la verdad había perdido mi virginidad con el idiota de Jacob, Larga historia, luego les cuento.

**-Entonces déjame darte un beso y tocarte, ¿ya te dije lo linda y sexy que te vez con ese vestido?**

**-Si ya me lo dijiste, gracias pero no quiero que me toques ni que me beses.**

¿En qué momento pensé que salir con Mike Newtonto podría ser una buena idea?, no comprendía porque tenía locas a todas las mujeres de la oficina, a caso estaban locas ¿Porque alguien querría besarse y tocarse en un lugar público?, ¿acaso eso tenía que suceder antes de tener sexo?, bueno supongo que tener una aventura es eso, besarse, tocarse luego sexo y ya, pero Mike no me inspiraba para nada de eso, guacala.

**- No te hagas la difícil cariño, yo se que lo deseas.**

**-Ya escuchaste a la señorita, no le interesan tus besos Mike.**

Esa voz, suspire y voltee a ver al hombre parado detrás de mi, ¿Porque me pasaban esas cosas a mi?, ¿Que no había recibido suficientes humillaciones el día de hoy? ¿Porque me tenía que encontrar con mi jefe Edward Masen en el mismo bar que yo?

-Señor Edward, buenas noches, no se preocupe por Bella yo la cuidare bien.

-Si lo veo, ¿Porque no vas a sentarte a tu mesa y pides un café mientras Bella y yo bailamos?

-Está bien señor, Mike no lo pensó dos veces, bueno cuando el jefe te habla de esa forma hay que obedecer, me soltó y se fue directo a la mesa, bueno directo no, se calló una vez y otras 5 veces tropezó con otras parejas que bailaban.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, ya no traía el traje de la oficina, ahora traía puesto un pantalón de vestir una camisa azul sin corbata, se veía muy apuesto, esto no era justo el se veía como un príncipe y yo tenía que arreglarme mucho para obtener algo decente de mí, me sentí celosa.

**-Ese vestido se te ve bien.**

**-¿Eso crees?**

**-Si, aun que se te vería mejor si tuviera más tela, pero yo no soy nadie para quejarme si a ti te gusta el vestido, me pregunto ¿qué ropa interior traes debajo de el?.**

**-No traigo ropa interior, esta tan ajustado que si me pusiera se me marcaria**, ¿Que había hecho? ¿Porque tenía que ser tan sincera cuando estaba con él?

**-Ahora entiendo.**

**-¿Que entiendes?**

**-Porque Mike no podía mantener sus manos quietas.**

**-Eso no es mi culpa.**

**-Claro que es tu culpa, si te pones ese vestido para salir con uno de los mujeriegos más grandes del mundo, no creo que esperes que él se porte como un caballero, cuando tenía más que entendido que tú querías que te manoseara y acostarte con él.**

Bueno si lo ponía así tenia razón yo me lo había ganado a pulso, pero no iba a dejar que él se enterara que tenía razón.

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de que los hombres crean que porque una se arregla para verse bonita es porque quiere que se la lleven a la cama.**

**-¿Ha no?, ¿tú no te querías ir a la cama con Mike Newtonto?, porque si no mal recuerdo en la plática que tuvimos hoy en la oficina fue eso exactamente lo que me dijiste, que solo querías una aventura, lo que yo creo es que no sabes el poder que tienes para atraer a los hombres y tu deseo de tener una aventura se te cumplió y ahora no sabes cómo manejarlo.**

Estúpido Edward Masen, pero si mi madre tenia razón, la verdad no peca pero como incomoda, me había dicho mis verdades y yo estaba furica.

**-Bueno si eso es lo que piensas, ¿Qué haces aquí ayudándome?**

Bingo, era verdad que hacia Edward en ese lugar.

**-Estaba cenando con unos amigos, te vi a lo lejos y cuando Mike se puso más insolente ya no lo soporte y vine a ayudarte, porque pensé que no podías manejarlo.**

**-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, dije indignada.**

**-Yo opino diferente, algo tiene que haberte pasado, seguro te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza para haberte decidido a este cambio tan radical.**

Suspire de nuevo, íbamos a empezar con lo del cambio. Ese tema ya me estaba aburriendo

**-Genial solo eso me faltaba, Porque no entienden que necesitaba el cambio, Emmett pensó que era la crisis de los treinta y ahora tú dices que me golpee la cabeza.**

**-Eso es imposible.**

**-¿Que es imposible?** dije gritando.

**-Que sea la crisis de los treinta porque apenas tienes 26.**

Eso me sorprendió Edward Masen sabio la edad que tenía, eso era un punto más para él, Emmett no sabía cuántos años tenia y eso que ya teníamos un rato trabajando juntos.

Trate de pensar en otra cosa y recorrí las mesas y fue cuando la vi, Jessica estaba con un grupo de hombres y nos miraba bueno me miraba como si quisiera matarme, yo le sonreí y moví mi cabeza como saludándola, ella de inmediato se volteo para otra dirección.

**-Eso no fue cortes.**

**-¿Qué?** dije tratando de sonar inocente

**-El saludar a Jessica así, dándole a entender que ahora estoy contigo y ella esta allá sola.**

**-Bueno señor sábelo todo, creo que debe ser aburrido creer que tienes la razón siempre. Yo no hice eso, solo la salude porque nos veía y si crees que tu novia se ofendió, ¿porque no regresas con ella? y me dejas regresar con mi pareja**, Mire hacia donde estaba Mike, pobre tipo estaba acostado en la mesa riéndose solo, si que tenía que estar muy pero muy borracho.

Edward suspiro.

**-No te dejo sola porque la canción no ha terminado y sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarte aquí parada en medio de la canción, Jessica no es mi novia solo es hija de una amiga de mi madre y ¿cómo puedes querer regresar con Mike? ¿No ha tenido suficiente de él en una noche?**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¿porque siempre tenía que ser tan perfecto? Eso me dio una idea para cambiar de tema.

**-Eso me hace recordar ¿Que hacia tu madre esta tarde en tu oficina?**

Claro y me humille de nuevo haciéndole recordar cómo nos había encontrado su madre

**-Buena forma de cambiar el tema, mi madre fue a buscarme porque se le ocurrió una idea de cómo ocupar el tiempo de Alice ahora que regrese.**

**-Así que ya no me necesitaras de niñera de tu hermana.**

**-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que a mi madre se le ocurrió una idea.**

**-¿Y cuál es su idea?**

Edward encogió los hombros

**-En realidad no fue su idea, fue idea de Jessica**, por instinto voltee a ver a Jessica de nuevo, ella nos miraba de nuevo algo molesta, ya teníamos bailando 4 canciones seguidas y al parecer Edward no la había sacado ni una sola vez a ella. **Jessica se ofreció a darle un trabajo a Alice mientras mi madre no este y dice que ella cuidara de Alice y la integrara a la sociedad.**

Eso de integrarla a la sociedad me sonó como si Alice hubiera estado es la cárcel y ahora después de años de condena saliera libre, ¿Que le pasaba a esta familia?

**-¿Entonces ya no me necesitas a mí de niñera de tu hermanita?**

**-No vas a ser la niñera de mi hermana si no una amiga, ella necesita eso y es algo que Jessica no le dará, ya que solo está interesada en quedar bien con mi madre.**

**-¿Y porque quiere quedar bien con tu madre? **Bella no seas tan curiosa ¿A ti que te importa?

Vi a Edward a los ojos y parecía complacido con la pregunta.

-**Por que así mi madre la aceptara como mi esposa.** Una punzada de dolor paso por mi corazón, pero solo fue un segundo ¿a mí que me importa con quien se case Edward?

**-Pues no creo que hagan una buena pareja, pero ¿A mí que me importa**?

**-Tienes razón a ti no debe importarte eso, pero comparto tu opinión yo tampoco creo que hagamos una buena pareja, ni siquiera somos amigos, mi madre me la ha impuesto por el cariño que le tiene a su amiga pero a mí ni me cae bien.**

**-Bueno y si no te cae bien ¿Qué haces con ella esta noche?**

**-Te dije que salí con un grupo de amigos y ella pertenece a él, fuimos a un concierto y luego vinimos aquí a cenar. **

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Edward miro su reloj y puso cara de asombro supongo porque ya era tarde.

**-bueno será mejor que nos marchemos, no creo que quieras llegar tarde al trabajo mañana.**

**-Tienes razón no quiero llegar tarde, mi jefe es un ogro y se puede molestar.**

Le sonreí abiertamente por el insulto que le acababa de dar.

**-Tienes suerte de que tu jefe sea un caballero y no te conteste eso.**

Estúpido Edward Masen.

**-Bueno no te quito mas el tiempo Señor Masen, será mejor que valla por Mike y nos vallamos. **

Edward no me soltó de la cintura, me jalo más hacia él, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, era tan dulce, tan embriagante, Eso me hizo recordar algo, yo ya lo había sentido antes ¿Pero dónde?

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado con Mike Newtonto, está muy borracho y pueden tener un accidente y si llegan a tu casa sin inconvenientes, que te hace pensar que se marchara así sin más, si aquí en un lugar público no podía controlar sus manos cuando lleguen a tu casa y estén solos nada lo podrá parar, será mejor que te lleve yo a tu casa.

**-Eso no es necesario, puedo tomar un taxi.**

**-Con ese vestido no llegaras a tu casa, seguro algún hombre querrá hacerte suya en la calle.**

Sus palabras me dieron escalofríos, eso no lo había pensado cuando me había puesto este vestido y mi abrigo no ayudaría mucho.

**-¿Que les dirás a tus amigos?**

**-No tengo porque darles explicaciones yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, solo me despediré de ellos, ve por tu bolso y tu abrigo mientras voy por mis cosas.**

Me soltó de la cintura y empezamos a caminar, Edward paso derecho a su mesa yo no le preste mucha atención

En la mesa estaba Mike peleando con el mesero porque ya no quería servirle otra copa, Edward tenia razón ¿Como salí con este hombre?

**-Mike ya no tomes, dame tus llaves para que te lleven a casa.**

**-No yo estoy bien, te llevo a tu casa ahora. Ya que no me quieren servir otra copa.**

**-No es necesario ya veré como regreso a casa, mejor dame tus llaves no puedes manejar a si.**

Mike se enfureció en un momento y me agarro de la muñeca y su agarre me lastimaba.

**-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado sola, yo fui por ti y te regresas conmigo.**

Cuando iba a gritarle que me soltara, la mano de Edward toco su hombro y Mike lo miro de inmediato.

**-Suelta a Bella, Mike.** Él lo hizo de inmediato, yo también lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera dado ese tono de voz tan frio. **Y no te preocupes por ella, yo la llevare a casa en tu nombre así no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, lo mejor es que tu tomes un taxi o alguien te lleve a la tuya, en tu estado no es bueno que manejes.**

**-Si señor Masen**, y Mike se dejo caer de nuevo en la mesa.

Yo suspire mientras lo veía.

**-¿Nos vamos?**

Solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando había iniciado mi día pensado que todo sería perfecto pero al parecer nada había salido así, me había avergonzado delante del hermano de mi jefe y luego delante de la madre de ambos y ahora mi pareja estaba totalmente perdido de borracho, si la vida es siempre así de difícil será mejor que me lo tome con calma, ¿Porque buscar una aventura sexual es tan difícil? ¿Que no hay un hombre decente que quiera enseñarme los placeres del sexo y ya?

El coche de Edward es el típico deportivo de un hombre Joven y con dinero un bonito coche lo admire y luego me subí en él, el camino a mi casa fue muy silencioso, no tenía nada que decirle y al parecer el tampoco a mí, así que me relaje y mire el camino, cuando por fin le di la ultima indicación para llegar a mi casa, suspire aliviada al ver la fachada de la casa, Esta casa había pertenecido a mis padres desde el inicio de su matrimonio habíamos vivido todos muy felices aquí, aun que la casa era pequeña para el tamaño del terreno, ahora todo esto me pertenecía.

Cuando iba a bajarme del coche Edward corrió para abrirme la puerta, como todo un caballero.

**-Bueno, gracias por traerme.**

**-¿Alguien te espera en tu casa?** La pregunta me extraño pero conteste sinceramente.

**-No**

**-Entonces permíteme acompañarte hasta la entrada.**

**-Eso no es necesario.**

**-Claro que sí, me gustaría asegurarme de que todo está bien y luego me retirare**. Hombres caballerosos, ¿nunca dejan de serlo?

**-Como quieras**.

Abrí la reja que daba al pequeño jardín de frente y cruce por el camino para llegar a la puerta, busque las llaves en mi bolso y cuando las encontré las metí en la pequeña ranura para abrir la puerta.

Todo parecía normal dentro de la casa, todo como lo había dejado al salir con Mike la pequeña luz de una lámpara iluminaba el recibidor, voltee a ver a Edward para darle las gracias de nuevo pero el se me adelanto.

**-Creo que me gustaría tomarme un café, ¿te importa si paso?**

Claro que me importaba que se está creyendo este hombre, porque sea mi jefe no quiere decir que se puede tomar esas confianzas, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a contestarle me estaba empujando para entrar en la casa. Cuando estuvimos dentro cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, observo todo con detenimiento, ¿no sé que esperaba encontrar? era una casa vieja, nada de lo que él hubiera visto antes.

**-No tengo café**, le dije a ver si así se decidía y se iba.

**-Entonces un té**, Estúpido hombre al parecer no se quería ir.

**-Está bien pero tendrás que preparártelo tú, porque los zapatos me están matando y quiero quitármelos. La cocina esta por allá. **Le señale con la mano

El solo me miro y no dijo nada empezó a caminar dándome la espalda, que buen trasero tiene ese hombre, Bella concéntrate el es tu jefe, aparte nada que ver contigo.

Me senté en el sillón que había y me quite los zapatos, no me atrevía a subir a cambiarme, así que solo me quite el abrigo y lo puse junto a mí, estaba muy cansada lo único que pensaba era en irme a dormir, cuando me di cuenta Edward entraba a la habitación llevando una charola con dos tazas, al parecer él no tenía planes de irse muy pronto.

Coloco la charola sobre la mesa y me miro.

**-¿Quieres un masaje en los pies?** Su pregunta me sorprendió, este hombre era bipolar o algo así, nunca en su vida me había dirigido la palaba si no era por trabajo y hoy lo tenia aquí en mi casa queriéndome dar un masaje en los pies.

**-No es necesario gracias.**

**-Te vez cansada déjame hacerlo**. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii estoy cansada ¿Porque no te vas de mi casa y me dejas en paz?

Una risa burlona se dibujo en su boca al parecer me había leído el pensamiento.

**-Haz lo que quieras.**

Camino hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó al borde de la mesa, se inclino y tomo uno de mis pies y lo puso en su rodilla y empezó a masajearlo, este hombre era un experto dando masajes de pies, yo me recargue en el sillón y deje de luchar por un momento me relajaría y dejaría que el hiciera lo que quisiera ya me había cansado de luchar.

Cuando termino de darme el masaje yo abrí los ojos no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado antes, sus manos seguían sosteniendo mis pies y su mirada estaba fija en mi.

**-¿puedo preguntar que tanto me miras?**

El suspiro y encogió sus hombros, **-Nada en particular, solo pensaba en lo linda que eres, aun que eso ya lo había notado antes, Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu papa?**

Primero me decía que era linda y luego me cambiaba el tema con lo de mi papa.

**-El no esta aquí Edward**

**-¿Y donde esta?, ¿Salió de viaje? porque según tengo entendido tu vives con él.**

**-Mi padre murió hace unos meses, ahora vivió sola.**

Su rostro cambio de la sorpresa a otra cosa que no supe comprender.

**-¿Porque no has dicho nada? Emmett no me lo conto.**

**-No tenia porque contárselo a nadie y menos a Emmett que es tan poco sutil cuando algo así pasa, mi padre había estado enfermo desde mucho tiempo atrás y en esos días había estado en el hospital, un viernes cuando salí del trabajo me avisaron que estaba muy mal cuando llegue al hospital ya había fallecido, así que arregle todo para su entierro y el lunes regrese a trabaja**.

**-Debiste decírnoslo, debió de haber sido duro estar sola ese tiempo y tomarte unos días para descansar hubiera sido lo mejor.**

**-No estaba sola y no necesitaba tiempo para nada, mi mejor cura para el dolor fue el trabajo.**

**-¿Así que no estabas sola? ¿Quien estuvo contigo en ese momento**? Porque no mantuve mi boca cerrada.

**-En esa época tenia novio y el estuvo conmigo en esos días**. Y me había sentido tan sola que lo había invitado a quedarse en mi casa y se había aprovechado de mi vulnerabilidad y habíamos tenido sexo, mi primera vez y había sido horrible, claro que eso no se lo iba a decir a Edward.

**-ok, ¿y qué piensas hacer? Te quedaras a vivir aquí. Es una casa muy grande para ti, aparte que esta algo retirada de la ciudad.**

**-Lo he pensado y la voy a vender algunas personas se han visto interesadas en el terreno no tanto en la casa y me ofrecen una buena suma de dinero, ya que al parecer se puede construir un edificio de departamentos y eso sería más lucrativo que una simple casa.**

**-Es un buen negocio ese, ¿Pero no te importaría que derrumbaran tu casa y construyeran otra cosa aquí?**

**-La verdad es que no, también lo pensé, pero los recuerdos los llevo en la mente y en el corazón y creo que necesito un lugar nuevo donde vivir voy a empezar a buscar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.**

**-Claro lo necesitas para tu nueva vida.**

**-Exactamente.**

Edward suspiro de nuevo, dejo mis pies en el suelo y tomo una de las tazas de Té y me la ofreció, yo la tome y el tomo la otra trate de no mirarlo así que le di un sorbo al liquido estaba buenísimo, así que este hombre por lo menos sabia preparar té.

**-¿Que has pensado del asunto de mi hermana?** Una buena forma de cambiar de tema.

**-La verdad no lo he hecho mucho últimamente, pero creo que te ayudare, solo el pensar que ustedes ven como una carga a tu hermana me hace enojar y me enojo mucho mas al pensar que Jessica solo busca su beneficio al ofrecer su ayuda, así que lo hare yo.**

Edward dibujo una sonrisa hermosa, nunca se la había visto jamás.

**-Bueno me da gusto saber que puedo contar contigo para esto, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para pensar que tipo de trabajo puede hacer mi hermana en la oficina y que tú puedas estar supervisándola.**

**-Está bien ¿Y dónde va a vivir?**

**-En casa de mi madre, esa siempre fue su casa y creo que estará bien allí, yo me quedare unos días con ella y cuando ya se sienta en confianza regresare a mi departamento.**

Bueno por lo menos iba a intentar ayudar a su hermana.

**-Eh estado pensando en otra cosa hoy, aparte de lo de mi hermana.**

**-¿Si?, ¿En qué? **Bueno a mí que me importa en lo que piensa este hombre en su día, ¿Por qué soy tan curiosa?

**-Bueno quiero entender algo, hoy que hablamos me dijiste que estas buscando un amante para que te enseñe de sexo ¿No?** De nuevo el cambio de tema me tomo por sorpresa.

**-Si eso fue lo que dije, por eso salí con Mike el tiene reputación de ser esa clase de hombre.**

**-Bueno entonces ya lo tengo bien entendido, lo que me lleva a una segunda propuesta.**

**-¿Y cuál es esa?**

**-Bueno me gustaría ser yo tu amante**. ¿Qué? Casi me atraganto con el té, creo que escuche mal ¿me está diciendo que él quiere ser mi amante?, que el mundo se detenga, estoy alucinando.

**-Creo que escuche mal ¿Me dijiste que tu quieres ser mi amante?**

**-Escuchaste perfecto**, Edward parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

**-No te entiendo Edward, apenas y hemos cruzado palabras, no entiendo porque estas tan interesado en mi.**

**-Bueno eso es algo que no puedo explicar en este momento, pero que no hablemos mucho en la oficina no quiere decir que yo no sepa cosas sobre ti y que no me interese lo que pasa en tu vida, eso de tener un hombre que te enseñe todo sobre el sexo me parece bien, pero creo que tú no tienes juicio para escoger a ese hombre.**

**-¿Que te hace pensar eso?**

**-Mike Newtonto, ese hombre puede tener fama de excelente en la cama pero también tiene reputación de contar cada detalle de sus aventuras, ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?, que todos en la oficina se enteren de lo que haces con él, en ser mas de la lista, cuando buscas un amante lo menos que esperas es discreción y que nadie se entere, si tu quieres aprender del sexo y de la vida yo estoy dispuesto a enseñarte, claro que tendremos que poner algunas cuantas reglas entre nosotros.**

**-¿Como que tipo de reglas?**

Edward sonrió de nuevo al parecer esperaba que yo tuviera interés.

**-Bueno primero tienes que decirme si aceptas o no**. Es la mejor oferta que me han hecho en mi vida, no puedo negar que Edward Masen es un hombre muy apuesto pero no era algo que pudiera decidir así.

**-Me tomas por sorpresa es algo que tengo que pensar**.

**-Allí está tu segundo error, una mujer de mundo, como tú quieres hacer creer que eres, no se piensa ni por un solo segundo una oportunidad así, pero yo se que clase de persona eres, así que no tengo problema en que te lo pienses. Pero quiero que me permitas darte una pequeña demostración de todo lo que puedo enseñarte.**

Creo que me perdí en un punto de la plática, mire a Edward como dudando mientras el dejaba su tasa sobre la mesa.

**-¿Puedo?**

Bueno no podía perder nada, así que solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

Edward de inmediato me dio una nueva sonrisa triunfadora y se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y se acerco lo mas que pudo hacia mí, yo de inmediato me puse tensa, pero el acaricio mi mejilla y me susurro al oído, **-No te preocupes no te voy a hacer daño, si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo y lo hare. **Después paso su lengua por mi oreja y chupo mi lóbulo y lo mordió lentamente, su mano se puso en mi cintura y empezó a moverla mientras su lengua dibujaba un camino hacia bajo por mi cuello, cuando subió sus labios se encontraron con los míos el beso fue profundo de inmediato apasionado, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera besarme así, la mano de Edward bajo por mi vestido hasta encontrar una abertura y al tocar mi piel sentí una descarga eléctrica, sin perder tiempo empezó a tocar mis muslos y llego de inmediato a mi feminidad, cuando sentí sus dedos rozando mi zona de inmediato me moje.

**-Es verdad que no traes ropa interior, eso me excita**. Sus palabras me calentaron mas y cuando sentí sus dedos entrando y saliendo no pude reprimir un gemido de placer mi cuerpo estaba tomando vida propia por las caricias de Edward.

Edward se retiro un poco de mí y yo le iba a pedir que no lo hiciera que continuara pero en ese momento el tomo la parte de los hombros de mi vestido y lo bajo para que quedaran al descubierto mis senos. El me acaricio la garganta eh inclinándose hacia mí, bajo la cabeza y en ese momento se apodero de uno de mis pezones y empezó a chuparlo con tanta habilidad que casi me vuelvo loca del placer.

Mis gemidos no cesaban y Edward seguía chupando una y otra vez mis senos mientras su mano seguía sus movimientos entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo.

**-Quiero probarte Bella**. Yo no entendí sus palabras pero en ese momento me recostó sobre el sofá, mientras él se hincaba frente a mí, nunca había visto a un hombre tan lleno de deseo y Edward estaba deseoso de mí.

Subió la tela de mi vestido hasta mi cintura y por un momento me encontré desnuda de arriba y de la parte baja, Edward no me dio tiempo de quejarme sobre esto, porque de nuevo inicio el movimiento con sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi lugar, me estaba volviendo loca de nuevo.

El bajo la cabeza y bajo hacia mi vientre y deposito un beso en el, cerré mis ojos la imagen de Edward haciendo eso era tan sensual que aun no quería explotar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la boca de Edward sustituyo sus dedos, El placer que sentí no era comparado al que sentí con sus dedos esto era mucho mejor, su lengua se movía dentro y fuera de mi lugar y sus labios jalaban mis labios íntimos y otros lugares, en un susurro escuche que me decía, **-Sabes delicioso, como a miel**, eso me hizo que me excitara mas, el siguió con su trabajo y yo no pude evitar llevar mis manos hacia su cabeza para acercarlo más hacia mí, cuando su lengua siguió su juego entrando y saliendo de mi, sentí como todo me daba vueltas y una extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar y paso, el gemido que salió de mi boca anticipo la explosión que sentí dentro de mi fue maravillosa, todas esas luces dentro de mí, como mi cuerpo se contraía por el placer que Edward me había dado, pero él no dejo de chuparme, seguía haciéndolo y esto hizo que me mojara mas.

**-Tu sabor me encanta, podría quedarme haciendo esto por horas.** Yo podía escuchar como sorbía el liquido que salía de mi y sentía como su lengua seguía jugando entre mis piernas, pero cuando pensé que no podría soportar más, el se detuvo, se puso de pie y se paso la mano por el cabello, yo me quede sorprendida y no puede dejar de mirarlo, la erección que tenia no podía ser ocultada bajo su pantalón parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero el no hizo nada mas, solo se acomodo la ropa y me miro como si esto no hubiera terminado.

**-Bueno esto solo es una demostración de lo que yo podría enseñarte y del placer que puedo darte, espero que lo pienses y me avises tu respuesta. **

**-Pero Edward**, no me dejo terminar, se inclino y me dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió rápido de la habitación, luego escuche que se cerraba la puerta y minutos después como arrancaba un coche, no lo podía creer me había dejado semidesnuda acostada en el sillón y con unas ganas de que continuara con sus enseñanzas.

Al parecer el final de mi día no fue como yo lo esperaba, todo esto era una sorpresa pero no había mucho que pensar Edward iba a ser el mejor maestro que cualquier mujer pudiera tener y yo lo quería para que me enseñara todo, esto se iba a poner interesante.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Bueno como les dije ya tenía el siguiente capítulo por eso no tarde tanto en subirlo, espero que este les haya gustado.

Algunas me han preguntado que paso en el primer capítulo, si Bella se acostó con Edward o que paso.

La verdad no les puedo decir eso es parte de la historia, Bella estaba tan borracha que no supo si fue un sueño o se lo imagino o en verdad hizo el amor con alguien, aun que yo les puedo decir que si hubiera hecho el amor con Edward él es todo un caballero, el se lo hubiera dicho ¿No? O ¿ustedes que creen?

Ah otra cosa, si se dan cuenta lo del sueño de Bella paso en navidad y ahora ya es febrero, así que ya pasaron casi dos meses desde ese día.

Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo solo me falta darle una ultima revisada pero creo que me quedo prade aun que no lo sabre hasta que ustedes me lo digan, porque ya saben mi opinion mientras mas raro siento que me quedo el capitulo mas les gusta.

Muchas gracias a las que me escribieron por el capitulo pasado, no les doy las gracias a cada una porque estoy en la oficina y ya tenia el capitulo arriba solo lo estoy agregando a la historia, Pero ustedes saben lo importante que es para mi saber su opinion y recibir sus rr.

Les aviso que tambien ya tengo el siguiente capitulo de amor y juego si todo va como pienso a lo mejor lo subo mañana sabado o el lunes, el domingo es familiar y si mis papas me ven pegada a la computadora me matan, si ya con trabajos me dejan hacerlo entre semana. Ya saben dicen que tengo un problema con mi pantallita ya me quieren mandar al psicologo jajajajaja les digo que yo solita me doy terapia pero no les da gracia.

Bueno ya me alargue mucho nos estamos leyendo y muchas pero muchas gracias por aceptar tan bien esta historia, me encanta que me lean.

Besos para todas y como me diria una de ustedes un gran abrazo Emmanesco para todas


	4. Iniciando la enseñanza

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**PERO NO TE QUIERO NI LO VOY A HACER**

**EL AMOR EN ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER**

**CUENTAME AL OIDO QUE ME VAS A HACER**

**NO TENGAS REPAROS, UTILIZAME**

**NO PIENSES EN NADA SOLO EN EL PLACER**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Viernes 20 de Febrero.**

**BPOV**

Había estado evitando a Edward durante toda la semana, lo último que quería en este momento era encontrármelo en algún pasillo o en el elevador y recordar los momento que vivimos el otro día o empezar a tartamudear, si lo sé el me dijo que lo buscara y le diera mi respuesta pero soy cobarde y no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿que debería decir?, si acepto tu propuesta de ser amantes y quiero que me enseñes todo lo que puedas, con una vos sexy y una ropa muy provocativa. Eso no iba a funcionar.

Suspiro.

Estaba sentada en una cafetería frente al edificio donde trabajaba, era un lugar tranquilo, el sándwich y el jugo que había pedido parecían estar bien al principio pero cuando los vi ya no sentí tanta hambre hasta se podría decir que me daban un poco de asco ahora que ya estaban aquí sobre la mesa y no era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, el último mes había sido así, no me daba hambre y cuando comí algo se me revolvía un poco el estomago, creo que estoy enferma y no sé de qué, pero puede que sea solo el sufrimiento de haber perdido a mi padre, la verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho y el coraje que sentía hacia Jacob, tenía unas ganas de encontrármelo y practicar con el mis clases de defensa personal.

Mientras movía de un lugar a otro en el plato la comida, sentí que alguien se paraba junto a mí, cuando voltee, me encontré con la persona que había estado evitando todos estos días, Edward Masen parado junto a mí, se veía muy apuesto con unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa con corbata y unos lentes de sol.

**-Mira lo que el gato trajo**, sus palabras me hicieron voltearme hacia otro lado, no importaba que me hubiera dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, seguía siendo un engreído.

**-¿Que quieres Edward?**

**-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? , Yo muy bien Y no quiero nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, ¿no está bueno el almuerzo?** miraba mi plato con mi sándwich.

-**No tengo mucha hambre**. En ese momento se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí, ¿en qué momento lo invite a sentarse que no me di cuenta?

**-¿hace cuanto no comes como debes? pareces más delgada de lo normal.**

**-Tengo un mes más o menos que no tengo hambre, debe ser la tristeza de la pérdida de mi padre.**

**-Deberías ir al doctor.**

**-No es necesario ya se me pasara.**

**-Como digas, pero creo que te estás mal pasando**, después de un momento de verme, bueno eso creo porque tenía las gafas de sol puestas. **Tenemos que hablar. Ahora recordaba la segunda razón para evitarlo, hablar.**

**-¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**-Quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre Alice. El lunes es su primer día de trabajo, pero quiero invitarte a comer el domingo a casa de mi madre para presentártela antes.**

**-¿Yo en casa de tu madre? Estás Loco** Al parecer comprendió mi cara de horror porque casi suelta una carcajada.

**-No te preocupes no va a estar ella se va de viaje mañana ¿Recuerdas que lo mencione?, así que solo seremos, Rose, Emmett, Alice, tu y yo.**

**-¿Para qué me quieres allí?**

**-Muy simple ella tiene que tomarte confianza y solo conociéndote lo hará. **

**-No te entiendo la verdad, ¿porque me escogiste a mí para este trabajo?**

Edward se quedo pensativo un rato y viéndome bueno eso creo porque los lentes oscuros no me dejan ver sus ojos como ya había dicho antes.

Después de un rato se quito los lentes, se tomo el puente de la nariz entre los dedos y dejo salir un suspiro de frustración.

**-Lo siento no puedo explicarte porque te estoy pidiendo este favor**.

Si quería confundirme más lo logro.

**Gracias por dejarlo tan claro, ¿Algún día podrás decírmelo?**

-**Si algún día**. Su mirada cambio y me vio con los ojos más tiernos del mundo como si me quisiera, pero eso tiene que ser un error ya estoy viendo cosas raras, **Bueno entonces voy a tu casa por ti.**

**-Está bien, ¿Algo más?** No es que te corra pero me siento rara cuando estoy contigo y después de ese orgasmo tan maravilloso.

**-Sí, ¿Que has pensado de la propuesta que te hice? **Empecé a toser, me atragante con mi saliva, tonta Bella compórtate, recuerda tu nueva personalidad.

**-No he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.**

Hizo una cara de no creerme. **-¿Ah no? Eres mala mentirosa,** se recargo en la silla cruzo sus brazos y me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene.

**-Está bien he pensado un poco en eso.**

**-Sigues mintiendo, estoy seguro que no has podido dejar de pensar en mí en todos estos días, me extraña que no me buscaras el martes.**

Estúpido Edward porque tenía que siempre decirme mis verdades.

**-Que ególatra eres Edward, ¿Que te hace pensar que eres tan importante para mí? ¿Y porque tendría que haberte buscado tan rápido?**

Encogió sus hombros **- Bueno no creo que yo sea tan importante para ti, de lo que si estoy seguro es de que lo que paso entre nosotros lo disfrutaste al máximo y eso lo sé por el orgasmo que tuviste en mi boca, sabes aun llevo tu sabor en la boca.** Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido, como me dice esas cosas, ya me moje de nuevo. **Y por eso pensé que me buscarías rápido para darme una respuesta pero al parecer me equivoque, pero puedo asegurarte algo ahorita.**

**-¿Qué?** le conteste irritada.

**-Que con el simple recuerdo de lo que te he dicho ya estas húmeda y caliente, deseosa de que te haga el amor en este momento**. Ahssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**-Eres un arrogante no eres tan bueno como crees.** No podía estar más enojada, soy una tonta mi cuerpo me delata y traiciona. Solo porque ha sido el mejor orgasmo en mi vida, bueno el segundo mejor.

**-No creo ser un arrogante y te lo puedo comprobar.**

En ese momento acerco su silla para quedar pegado a la mía y el se acomodo de tal forma que quedo frente a mí. Su cercanía me hizo temblar, sus labios rozaron mi oído mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cadera y la otra por mis hombros.

**-¿Porque lo niegas?, tu cuerpo te delata, estas igual de caliente y deseosa que yo**, su voz fue un susurro y si estaba lleno de deseo y necesidad, trague saliva lentamente su mano recorría mis caderas mientras el dejaba besos por mi cuello y luego jugaba con mi oído. **-¿Te han dicho lo rico que hueles?** yo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, las palabras no salían de mi boca, solamente una vez me lo habían dicho y fue en un sueño, pero en ese sueño tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, claro que no se lo iba a contar a este hombre. -**Pues el hombre que te lo dijo es igual de afortunado que yo, por haberte tenido tan cerca de él.** Sus manos ahora ya no me acariciaban sobre la tela de la falda ahora ya tocaban mi piel. **-No sabes cómo me excita recordar el día que no traías ropa interior, solo el pensar que estabas lista para mí me vuelve loco de deseo**. Y en ese instante su mano abrió mis piernas y toco mi lugar más intimo y como ya había dicho la tela de mis bragas estaba tan mojada que casi escurría. -**Ya vez como eres una mentirosilla, esta es la prueba de cuanto me deseas, pero no te avergüences yo te deseo igual.** Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su entrepierna y la coloco allí, era verdad su miembro estaba tan excitado, que los pantalones estaban húmedos también. **-No tiene caso negar que los dos nos deseamos mucho, así que no tiene nada de malo divertirnos un poco, tu quieres aprender cómo ser una buena amante y yo quiero enseñarte millones de formas de dar placer y recibirlo, así que ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?. **

El tenia razón no lo podía negar mas, este hombre me excitaba de una forma que ningún hombre lo había hecho, bueno solo uno, pero él fue producto de mi imaginación y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vivirlo en verdad, de sentir todo lo que un día soñé.

**-Si acepto**.

Una sonrisa paso por su rostro, se veía complacido por mi respuesta.

**-Perfecto, ahora antes de iniciar pondremos unas reglas tu y yo.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Primero Esto es una aventura, pero no veo nada de malo en que las personas nos vean juntos, solo no tenemos que dar explicaciones a los demás, si Emmett te pregunta dile que somos amigos y de igual forma yo lo hare, ni él ni nadie tiene porque enterarse de nuestra vida sexual.**

**Segundo. Nada de sentimientos, no te puedes enamorar de mi ni yo de ti en el transcurso de esta aventura, los amantes no se enamoran, recuerda eso y más porque todo llegara al final.**

**Tercero. El que seamos amantas no quiere decir que podamos salir con otras personas, así que espero que tú me seas fiel el tiempo que estemos juntos y al igual yo te seré fiel a ti.**

**Cuarta. y no por ser la ultima la menos importante esta aventura llegara al final cuando los dos estemos dispuestos a dejarla, no puedes llegar mañana y decirme ya no quiero ser tu amante, tendrás que soportarme hasta que yo así lo decida, igual tu si no quieres que termine tendré que esperar hasta que tu estés de acuerdo, entonces esto será por tiempo indefinido.**

**-Son simples las reglas, ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellas? y ¿quieres poner alguna otra tú?**

Tenia razón eran simples, que nadie supiera, no amor aun que yo le había dicho que quería una aventura no sé porque sentí que mi corazón se rompía cuando dijo esta regla y por ultimo disponibilidad eso me gustaba, saber que no iba a salir con nadie más solo conmigo.

**-Me parecen bien las reglas, solo no entendí bien la tercera, estamos hablando de salir o solo sexo.**

Otra risa paso por su rostro.

**-Eres inteligente Bells, estamos hablando de salir, aun que no somos una pareja como las demás, tenemos que conocernos y saber qué es lo que le gusta al otro, así que alguna vez te invitare a salir, cena, cine, baile, igual tu lo puedes hacer invitarme a mí a hacer algo que tú quieras.**

**-Ok me parece bien, por el momento no se me ocurre ninguna regla que yo quiera poner, pero si se me ocurre alguna te lo hare saber**. Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la suya, pero al parecer a él no le gusto la idea porque en vez de eso, me atrajo hacia el y me beso, pero no fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso exigente uno donde no pedía permiso de nada, estaba lleno de pasión y su lengua y labios me lo hacían saber. Cuando se aparto parecía complacido.

**-Si me sigues besando así en público alguien podría vernos y tendremos que dar explicaciones**.

**-Tienes razón y me disculpo tratare de que no pase de nuevo, pero quiero pedirte que hagas algo por mi ahora que regreses a la oficina**.

**-¿Que quieres?**

**-Bueno como ya te dije me excito muchísimo saber que no traías ropa interior el otro día, así que quiero que vallas al baño como una buena niña y te quites las bragas, y luego me las lleves a mi oficina, en la tarde cuando todos se hayan ido puedes ir por ellas.**

¿Qué?, estaba loco o que, cualquiera podía verme.

-Pero yo....este...

**-Shhh, **Puso un dedo en mis labios **haz lo que te digo**, **te espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos**. Y sin decir nada mas, se levanto de la silla y se fue, dejándome tan sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado en estos minutos.

Cuando llegue frente a la puerta de la oficina de Edward me sentía ridícula, había hecho lo que me había pedido, fui directo al baño y me quite la ropa interior y la llevaba doblada oculta en el bolsillo de mi saco, la sensación de estar desnuda en esa parte con una falda tan corta, me daba pánico. Mejor no hacia esto. Cuando me iba a dar media vuelta para irme, la secretaria de Edward la señora Tanya una mujer como de 100 años, que al parecer en su juventud fue una mujer muy guapa y había trabajado con el padre de Edward me miro.

**-Señorita Swan, el señor Masen la está esperando pase por favor.**

Estúpido Edward había dado por hecho de que yo vendría, este juego no me gustaba, ¿Porque no podía dar las órdenes yo?

Suspire.

**-Gracias, con permiso**. Bruja me estudio de arriba hacia abajo.

Ni siquiera toque la puerta entre como si nada. Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenía una estúpida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro cuando me vio entrar se paró de su lugar.

**-Cierra la puerta Bella**. Yo lo hice de inmediato mientras él se recargaba en su escritorio y cruzaba los brazos.

-Acércate no seas tímida.

¿Tímida yo? no era eso, solo que no sé cómo me metí en este juego tonto.

Camine hacia donde él estaba y me pare frente a él.

**-Así que me esperabas.**

**-Sabía que vendrías, estas tan deseosa de que hagamos el amor, igual que yo eso no tiene nada de malo.**

**-Que necio eres yo no te deseo tanto.** ¿Porque seguía mintiendo? el ya se había dado cuenta, yo ya me había dado cuenta y ustedes también ya se dieron cuenta.

Edward se empezó a reír.

**-Bueno creo que alguien aquí sigue tratando de mentir. Te puedo comprobar otra vez que mientes**.

Lo peor es que si lo podía probar yo ya estaba mojada solo de pensar que estaba frente a él y que solo tenía que sacar su miembro de sus pantalones subir mi falda y dejar que entrara en mi.

**-No es necesario que me compruebes nada, aquí esta mi ropa interior**. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi saco y saque la pequeña prenda doblada y se la entregue a Edward.

**-Eres una buena niña, cuando la recibió se la llevo a la nariz. Huelen a ti, ¿me pregunto qué tan húmeda estas ahora?**

Así sin más me tomo de la cintura abrió sus piernas y me metió entre ellas, subió mi falda y tenía una visión perfecta de mi feminidad, **-Abre un poco las piernas para mí,** no sé porque lo hice, pero las abrí yo también lo deseaba. Rozo con su mano mi monte de Venus y luego jugo un poco con mi bello, después delineo mis labios íntimos y cuando sentí metió un dedo dentro de mí y jugo un poco metiéndolo y sacándolo. El placer que sentí no lo podre describir jamás, era un conjunto de cosas, el hombre que lo hacía, era apuesto y sabia perfecto como tocarme, el lugar el hecho de que alguien entrara y nos viera le ponía un toque de excitación y el deseo de que me hiciera suya allí en ese momento.

Pero no duro mucho, Edward saco su dedo y luego bajo mi falda.

**-Vas a ser una gran aprendiz, ahora vete a trabajar y ven en la tarde cuando todos se hayan ido, hoy te daré tu primera lección de lo que una buena amante debe hacer. **

Y sin decir más me empujo lentamente para separarse de mí, rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo, me quede parada como una tonta un momento y cuando vi que no hacía nada mas, opte por salir de la oficina, cuando cerré la puerta la Señora Tanya me vio como si supiera lo que había pasado dentro de la oficina y movía la cabeza negativamente

Viejita metiche

Cuando regrese a mi lugar, Ángela me veía como si no pudiera soportar más la curiosidad.

**-Algo que tengas que contarme Bella.**

**-No que yo sepa Ángela.**

**-Por favor dime como te fue en tu cita con Mike Newton.** Ya se me había olvidado la cita con Mike, como se había puesto tan borracho al día siguiente conto que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, exagero diciendo que yo había estado encantada de estar con el y que se podría decir que yo era una más de su lista.

Era un tipo de lo peor, pero encontraría la forma de vengarme de él.

**-No hay mucho que contar, fuimos a cenar y a bailar, se puso tan borracho que tuve que dejarlo en el restaurante y yo me marche a mi casa. **Técnicamente eso paso ¿no?

**-¿En verdad? ¿No te acostaste con él?**

**-No Ángela como crees eso de mi, Mike puede ser guapo pero la verdad no es mi tipo de hombre, solo salí con él para ver si era cierto todo eso que se dice de él, pero no me gusto que se pusiera borracho y que no pudiera mantener sus manos en un lugar que no fuera mi cuerpo, la verdad no entiendo a esas mujeres que les gusta un patán como ese.**

**-Ni yo por eso me sorprendió que aceptaras su invitación.**

**-Solo fue un error pero ten por seguro que no ocurre de nuevo**, le sonreí, **bueno será mejor que me ponga a trabajar.**

La tarde se me paso como agua, tenía tantas cosas pendientes que hacer que ni me di cuenta que ya era hora de salir hasta que Ángela me pregunto que si se podía ir, yo le dije que si, al poco rato salió Emmett de la oficina se veía contento, ya se le había pasado el trauma por mi cambio de imagen y hoy en la mañana me había dicho que me veía bonita con la falda que traía, al parecer ya me estaba aceptando.

Yo seguí trabajando un rato mas, cuando mire mi reloj supuse que todos ya se habían ido, así que arregle mi bolsa y me encamine hacia la oficina de Edward, cuando llegue al elevador me quede parada viendo las puertas ¿Y si no iba? ¿y si le daba una lección y lo dejaba esperándome?, eso estaría bien. Pero no podía, eran más mis ganas de averiguar lo que me iba a enseñar hoy que las de dejarlo plantado.

Cuando llegue a su oficina vi que la Señora chismosa ya no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta, así que pase sin más, Edward estaba en su escritorio viendo unos papeles, así que aclare mi garganta para que se diera cuenta que yo estaba allí.

**-A eres tú.** ¿A quién esperabas idiota? **Cierra la puerta y ponle botón, en un momento estoy contigo.**

¿Porque se portaba así conmigo?, si lo sé yo se lo dije solo una aventura nada de sentimientos, aun que ahora yo tenía un sentimiento por él, odio, me chocaba porque soy tan débil ¿porque sus besos y sus caricias eran adictivas?

Hice lo que me dijo y me acerque a su escritorio, no le iba a mostrar que me irritaba, así que me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y cruce las piernas y la falda se subió un poco, bueno la verdad se subió un mucho, quería jugar yo también podía hacerlo. Y al parecer funciono, porque me dio una mirada que con solo eso me hizo el amor, sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se movió hacia donde yo estaba empujo mi silla hacia atrás un poco y se recargo de nuevo en el escritorio, como en la tarde, se paso la mano por el cabello y sobo un poco su cuello.

**-¿Estas tratando de volverme loco?**

**-¿Yo?, ¿Que te hace pensar eso?, **trate de sonar de lo más inocente pero había salido perfecto mi movimiento y había funcionado.

**-Tu forma de sentarte, sabes perfecto que así puedo ver que no traes ropa interior.**

**-Lo siento no sabía que podías verme**. **Pero si quieres me siento de otra forma**, en ese justo momento moví mi pierna para descruzarla y que tuviera una mejor visión de mí. Su mirada siguió cada uno de los movimientos de mis piernas, dejo salir un gruñido. Y cruzo los brazos.

**-Eso es jugar sucio.**

**-¿Porque?**

**-Porque me estas excitando mucho y vas a lograr que te tome aquí sobre el escritorio de una forma primitiva.**

**-¿Me estas amenazando? si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que me pidió mi ropa interior**.

**-No son amenazas te lo voy a cumplir, solo que quería ir lento para no asustarte, pero ya que estamos jugando rudo, ya no tendré contemplaciones contigo, ahora sabrás lo que es tener un amante y lo que es que te deseen como yo te deseo a ti. **

No sé si sentir miedo o brincar de felicidad.

El me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia donde él estaba, me tomo por la cintura y sin decir nada subió mi falda hasta la cintura y empezó a acariciar mi vientre después lentamente subió sus manos hasta mi saco y me lo quito, lo dejo caer hacia el suelo y continuo con mi camisa abrió cada uno de los botones como si de eso dependiera su vida, pensé que arrancaría algunos botones pero no, igual que con mi saco la dejo caer al suelo, allí estaba yo parada, con la falda hasta arriba y en sostén, paso sus manos por mi espalda y toco mis hombros, miraba fijamente mi cuerpo, cuando por fin llego a mi sostén y lo quito, dio un suspiro al parecer le gustaba lo que veía.

**-Eres tan hermosa y tu piel es tan suave.** Yo no sabía que decirle. Estaba allí en medio de su oficina semidesnuda solo porque tenía la falda aun, pero mientras pesaba esto el bajo sus manos a mi cintura y desabrocho mi falda y cayó al piso, ahora si estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él. Me acerco más y me abrazo, mientras me besaba tiernamente, al parecer había cambiado de opinión y ya no lo haríamos como temía, su beso me dio confianza, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda bajando hasta mis nalgas y subiendo de nuevo. cuando termino el beso que nos dábamos, empezó a acariciar mis senos que de inmediato respondieron a sus caricias haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran duros, al ver esto no te que sus ojos se veían llenos de excitación y de deseo, lentamente bajo su cabeza hacia mi pecho y con sus labios aprisiono uno de mis senos, primero lamiéndolo y luego succionándolo, esto me estaba excitando muchísimo, la forma en que se alimentaba de ellos me hacía sentir viva, como la otra vez mi cuerpo empezó a tener vida propia por las caricias que Edward me estaba dando, después sus manos bajaron hacia mi entre pierna y sin ningún miramiento empezó a acariciarme el sabia que lugar tocar y esto me hacia estar más mojada, sus labios en mis senos y sus dedos en mi feminidad era lo máximos cuando sentí que ya no podría sostenerme más puse mis brazos en sus hombros para sostenerme y fue cuando explote fue tan fuerte mi orgasmo que sentí como escurría el liquido por mis piernas. Edward me abrazo de nuevo dándome besos en el hombro, cuando me recupere me separo de nuevo y me miro directo a los ojos.

**-Ahora es tu turno, desvísteme. **

Sus palabras fueron entre una orden y una súplica muy sensual, lentamente inicie a desabotonar su camisa y cuando estuvo completamente abierta la saque de sus pantalones, y él me ayudo sacando sus brazos, su pecho era tan fuerte que no pude evitar pasar mis manos por él, Edward cerro sus ojos y recargo sus manos en el escritorio y yo aproveche y empecé a lamer lentamente iniciando por su cuello y bajando por su pecho, su olor era maravillosos, embriagante un olor muy masculino, Lo que me hizo recordar que yo ya lo había sentido antes, ¿Pero dónde? si este pensamiento ya lo había tenido pero no eh podido recordar de donde proviene este aroma.

Desabroche su cinturón y luego sus pantalones, cuando el sintió que lo había hecho movió sus caderas para que los bajara, aprovechando baje sus bóxers también y así fue como Edward Masen, mi jefe, dueño de la empresa donde yo trabajaba quedo desnudo frente a mí y por todos los cielos, que es el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, parece hecho a mano, como un dios griego, hay algo en el que no puedo describir con simples palabras pero en conclusión es un hombre hermoso, aparte que su erección era enorme, no es por comparar pero nada que ver con la de Jacob. Solo verlo así hizo que me excitara de nuevo, era mi momento de disfrutarlo como él lo había hecho con mi cuerpo, así que continúe besando su pecho y lamiéndolo, cuando me acerque a él, su erección pego en mi vientre y con el roce hizo que el gritara, me arme de valor y tome su erección con una de mis manos y baje lentamente hasta tenerla frente a mí, al parecer el de inmediato supo lo que iba a hacer, porque abrió sus ojos y me miro asombrado, deje besos en su ombligo y su vientre de acero, saque mi lengua y lamí lentamente su erección, Edward me sujeto del hombro y grito de nuevo.

-**Si haces eso ahora no voy a aguantar mucho y quiero penetrarte**.

Me aparte de él y lo mire, se quito los zapatos y eso me hizo recordar que yo aun tenia los míos así que lo imite, cuando se los quito y los calcetines tomo sus pantalones y saco de la bolsa un pequeño empaque, que de inmediato supe que era un condón. Lo abrió y lo saco, lo coloco en la punta y me miro.

**-Ahora tu termina de ponérmelo**, yo nunca había hecho eso, aun que en la escuela practicamos con una banaba, esperaba haber aprendido bien, lentamente desenrolle el preservativo en su miembro, cuando estuvo listo tomo mi mano para dirigirme hacia la silla donde yo había estado sentada al principio, se sentó en ella y me miro de arriba hacia abajo, metió un dedo en mi entrepierna y cuando noto lo húmeda que estaba lo saco.

**-Ven siéntate encima de mí**. Me quede extrañada nunca lo había hecho así, bueno la única vez que lo había hecho fue del misionero, yo lo obedecí y me senté, sentí su erección entre mis nalgas, me levante y el coloco su miembro en mi entrada, lentamente fui bajando para introducir su miembro en mí, como solo lo había hecho una vez, yo estaba muy estrecha aun y me dolió un poco pero cuando lo tuve dentro de mi fue maravilloso como me llenaba en ese momento éramos uno ahora. me tomo por la cintura y empezó a moverse lentamente, adentro y afuera, sin sacar totalmente su miembro cuando comprendí como hacia sus movimiento yo también empecé a moverme y sentí mas placer, Edward empezó a gemir y a moverse mas rápido, sus manos lastimaban un poco mi cintura pero no me importo no quería que parara, quería que siguiera moviéndose, yo me sostenía de los brazos de la silla y los apretaba fuerte, porque en ese instante explote de nuevo, fue un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior, casi me desmallo, del esfuerzo, cuando sentí que mi vientre se contraía y yo apretaba mas el miembro de Edward, el grito mi nombre y se dejo caer en la silla, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, estábamos todos sudorosos, pero no me importaba, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, me quise separar pero Edward no me dejo, me abrazo por la cintura, eh hizo que me recostara en su pecho y yo lo hice, aun que el aun estaba dentro de mí, fue el momento más tierno de mi vida, por que el empezó a darme pequeños besos en la nuca.

Así nos quedamos un raro sin pronunciar palabra, solo recuperado nuestras fuerzas y disfrutando del momento, por fin Edward rompió el silencio.

**-Bella ha sido maravilloso, gracias**. Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

**-Yo tendría que darte las gracias, me has dado la mejor experiencia de mi vida.**

**-Se que no es el momento, pero quiero preguntarte algo.**

**-Dime**

**-Se que no eres virgen ¿Pero con cuantos hombres has estado?, si no quieres no contestes.**

**-No te preocupes no tengo problema en contestarte, solo he estado con uno.**

**-¿Con tu ex novio?**

**-Si con él.**

**-¿Y lo hacían seguido?**

**-No, solo una vez.**

**-¿Es idiota? Si yo hubiera sido el no te habría dejado salir de la cama, ¿Puedes contarme como fue tu primera vez?**

**-¿Porque quieres saber eso Edward?**

**-Simple curiosidad.** Cuando dijo esto hizo que me parara y luego el detrás de mi, tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el sillón que había en su oficina me recostó en él y se quedo parado frente a mí, vi como se quito el condón y lo tiraba en la basura, regreso hacia donde yo estaba y se recostó junto a mi abrazándome.

**-¿Me vas a contar?**

**-Si quieres, no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, después de morir mi padre y del entierro me sentía muy sola así que le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo, el no entendió que se lo pedía porque necesitaba apoyo, pensó que era porque estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en la relación, el se quedo a dormir en el sillón y yo subí a mi cama, pero a media noche sentí como se metía en mi cama, nos empezamos a besar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnuda entre sus brazos, antes de poder decirle que no quería ya me estaba penetrando y él me susurraba que me relajara que me iba a gustar, pero fue tan rápido que no supe nada, cuando el llego se aparto de mi y se quedo dormido, paso mucho rato hasta que yo me dormí y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba en la cama, ya se había ido. Eso fue todo.**

La cara de Edward se veía molesta, rabiosa, como si quisiera matar a alguien.

**-Espero no encontrármelo nunca porque lo mato, es un idiota no te hizo disfrutar, solo busco su placer.**

**-Ahora lo sé, tú me diste mi primer orgasmo en la vida.**

**-De haber sabido que era el primero me hubiera tomado más tiempo para que lo disfrutaras.**

**-¿Y esa vez uso condón tu novio?**

**-Si él se lo puso antes de penetrarme, al parecer fue de lo único que se preocupo, pensándolo creo que no quería que yo quedara embarazada y tener algo que nos uniera después de utilizarme.**

**-¿Y después termino contigo?**

**-No, primero desapareció unos días y cuando me llamo de nuevo me puso de escusa que había tenido unos problemas familiares, después me decía que tenía mucho trabajo y no podíamos salir o ponía otras escusas, hasta que un día fue a buscarme a mi casa y me dijo que la relación se había deteriorado por que yo le había prestado mas atención a cuidar de mi papa enfermo y que aun que quisiéramos ya no tenia solución y que por mucho que él quisiera yo no era gran cosa para él, que prefería otro tipo de mujeres, fue la última vez que lo vi, el 5 de diciembre para ser exactos.**

**-Es un cretino, no te merece, no deberías sufrir por el más.**

**-Me costó trabajo pero ya no sufro por él, ahora estoy bien y creo que pronto estaré mejor.**

Edward me abrazo más fuerte hacia él y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, estaba agotada y eso que solo lo habíamos hecho una vez.

**-Duerme un poco, después te llevare a tu casa.**

**-No es necesario yo puedo ir sola.**

**-No seas necia descansa yo te cuido.**

No sé porque me sentía tan segura en sus brazos que de inmediato me acomode en su pecho y me quede dormida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Muchas gracias a todos y todas las que siguen esta historia la verdad estoy feliz de la aceptación que ha tenido, aun que apenas es el cuarto capítulo, espero que estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Joslin WeasleyC**: Hola, lo se fue una forma radical de cambiar, pero quien no ha pensado en hacer algo así y más cuando la vida te manda cosas difíciles y bueno ahora ya sabes que nuestra Bella acepto la propuesta de Edward y ya se estrenaron como amantes.

No comparto tu opinión de que porque Edward es un caballero no dijo nada yo creo que un caballero hubiera ido y hablado con Bella sobretodo porque fue algo importante lo que compartieron, pero bueno no hablemos mas de ese asunto. Gracias por escribir y espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capi.

**NataliaCullen13**: Natalia muchas gracias por tus palabras sobre este fic y es un gusto saber que te la estas pasando tan bien leyéndolo, espero que tengas boca de profeta y me lleguen todos esos rr que crees que merezco, espero saber si te gusto este capi.

**Nonita:** Maribel es un honor tenerte leyendo este fic, sabes que siempre me encanta saber tus comentarios sobre lo que escribo. Bueno siendo bien sincera yo no me negaría a una propuesta como la que Edward le hizo a Bella, como ya dije en otra ocasión ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no aceptaría ser amante de Edward?, Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**Aridenere**: Gracias por escribir y que bien que crees que quedo genial el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste

**Chiiocullen**: Hola como ya había dicho antes no te puedo decir si fue un sueño o no, pero creo que la mayoría ya tiene una idea de lo que paso esa noche loca de copas.

**Natalie aka Isabella**: Pues si ni modo solo queda esperar a ver qué pasa no es que sea mala pero si les digo más el fic perderá su chiste, sobre Alice al principio será muy tímida pero Bella tendrá un gran efecto en ella y hará que cambie solo eso puedo contar sobre Alice.

**Veronick**: Creo que hoy Edward ya satisfago todos sus deseos de Bella jajajaja grax por los deseos y espero que sigas en contacto.

**Danibella**: Oye fuiste de las pocas que se dio cuenta de que había algo en el capítulo que daba respuestas a algunas preguntas bueno solo tu y y Lokii se dieron cuenta, no Edward no es un don Juan que va por la vida pidiéndole a las mujeres que sean sus amantes, pero eso ya lo veras más adelante en la historia, de hecho cuando algunos personajes se enteren de la relación entre Bella y Edward se sorprenderán. Y gracias por el mensaje que me mandaste de no sentirme pervertida y que te parece si me recomiendas uno de esos fics ultra mega hot, para dejar de pensar que mi fic es pervertido jajajajaja

**hale cullen anna**: Gracias por escribir y espero que este capi también te guste mucho.

**L0kii**: Mira que mujer tan intuitiva con tus preguntas, tienes razón solo tú y Danibella se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero no diré más para no estropear el fic.

**Yolabertay**: Hola yo también quiero un maestro como Edward si encuentras uno no te olvides de mi y si yo lo encuentro primero te aviso para que lo contactes jajajajaja, grax por escribir.

**karin** **Cullen**: No me des las gracias, como ya he dicho yo soy la que tiene que agradecerles que me lean y que me escriban, me encanta si no fuera por ustedes hace mucho que habría dejado de escribir tantas locuras. ¿Sorprendida? Eso es genial, me parece perfecto que no esperaras la propuesta de el buen Edward.

**miadharu28**: Que bien que te gusto el capi, oye niña espero que te guste este también y sobre todo que me des tu opinión.

**Erill Cullen**: Tienes razón en dudar jajajajaja pero espero que no duren tus dudas por mucho tiempo, Edward es un caballero y tiene una excelente explicación por la cual actúa así y ya viste que Bella no se pudo negar, yo tampoco habría podido jijijijiji. Gracias por el abrazo Emmesco yo también te mando uno y no eres una explotadora es un aliciente pensar que esperan el siguiente capítulo y eso me hace escribir mucho. Claro que si me siguen escribiendo tantos rr escribiré más así que no dejes de hacerlo. q.D.t.b

**.stewart:** Grax por tu mensaje, me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta el fic y espero estar actualizando tanto como ustedes quieren.

**RockxAndxRoll:** Puede que tengas razón, a lo mejor eso fue lo que paso y por eso ahora tanto interés, ahora solo queda esperar para ver que pasa entre nuestra pareja consentida.

**Anitalunatica**: gracias por tus palabras sobre la historia y que bien que estés contenta con las actualizaciones, espero sigas escribiendo.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Pukichic****k**

**Renesmecullen1918**

**Lunalu87**

**Kmilita**

**Jag400**

**Akiato**

**Naancee**

**SabrinacullenBlack**

**Josephine I**

**Frida M. Schafer**

**Ileidan**

**Jigoku No Kokoro**

**Rosu**

**CLIPTEMNESTRA**

**LauCullen18**

**Cullen rules**

**Lyn masen**


	5. DeSeSpErAdOs

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Por ti seré calma y tormenta**

**Seré tu pan, tu panadero**

**Seré placer, seré tortura**

**Seré tu relleno y tu envoltura**

**Seré la pieza que te falta**

**Seré tu dueño y tu sumiso**

**El que te tumba y te levanta**

**Tu infierno y tu paraíso**

**Por ti seré**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Domingo 20 de Febrero**

Hoy se cumplían 2 meses desde aquella fiesta de navidad.

La verdad había hecho el oso de mi vida, alguien había creído que era buena idea poner un poco de licor en el ponche y con mi falta de experiencia al beber me había emborrachado al máximo, aun recordaba cosas como que iba a ir al baño y después decidí mejor entrar en una oficina a descansar porque me sentía mareada, también recuerdo un poco al hombre que hablo conmigo, bueno al hombre que imagine que hablo conmigo y me hizo el amor, nunca vi su rostro y no recuerdo nada de el que me pueda dar indicios de que exista, aparte cuando desperté en el sillón estaba vestida como si nada hubiera pasado, si hubiera hecho el amor con alguien, el debería haber estado allí cuando yo despertara o mi ropa debería haber estado desordenada, pero nada todo estaba en su lugar.

Aparte nadie me comento nada, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me había ido de la fiesta, entonces eh llegado a la conclusión de que todo fue producto de mi imaginación, mi desesperación por sentir que le importaba a alguien después de la muerte de Charlie y el abandono de Jacob, el cerebro humano puede engañarnos, pero bueno eso ya es parte del pasado.

Edward me trajo a mi casa he hicimos el amor toda la noche, el sexo fue maravilloso pero cuando terminamos el me beso en la frente y se fue, dijo que no era adecuado que se quedara a dormir conmigo y creo que opino igual que él, una cosa es compartir el sexo y otra compartir la cama después, eso ya es muy personal y no quiero que confundamos nuestro trato.

El sábado hice mis cosas habituales, me inscribí en una clase de cerámica y en un grupo de baile así que fui a las dos, en la clase de cerámica acabe toda llena de arcilla y en el grupo de baile pise a mi pareja tantas veces que opto por pedirme que nos sentáramos y viéramos a los otros bailar. Si soy un desastre, me inscribí en esas clases para tratar conocer gente pero si sigo pisando a mis compañeros nadie se me va a querer acercar.

Pero bueno cuando llegara el momento lidiaría con eso, por el momento todos mis pensamientos estaban en la comida de hoy.

El vestido que elegí, era más conservador ya estaba encontrando mi estilo, es un vestido azul no tan corto como mis faldas anteriores, solo un poco arriba de la rodilla un escote en la espalda tampoco tan pronunciado, con este si me podía poner ropa interior, unos zapatos azules de tacón, el peinado y el maquillaje nada elaborado.

Mientras me daba una última mirada en el espejo pensaba en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado en los últimos meses, mi padre había muerto, Jacob me había dejado y ahora Edward estaba en mi vida, sobre esto último no sabía cómo sentirme, nunca en ninguno de mis locos sueños me hubiera imagina que algo así me pasaría a mí la tímida y común Isabella Swan. Edward era todo lo que una mujer podría pedir de un hombre, guapo, fuerte, sensual, sexual y millonario, aun que esto último a mi no me importaba en realidad mis padres no habían sido ricos pero al morir mi padre me había dejado algo de dinero y ahora que estaba decidida a vender la casa tendría una suma más fuerte.

Tenía el loco sueño tomarme un año sin trabajar y simplemente irme a una playa y vivir así, pero ahora con Edward solo pensar en alejarme me sentía como si algo dentro de mi pudiera morir, aun que tenía que alejar esos pensamientos tarde o temprano esta relación terminara, el seguirá con su vida y yo con la mía, tengo que recordar la segunda regla que creo que es la más importante de todas no enamorarme de Edward Masen.

Mientras bajaba la escalera escuche el timbre sonar, le había dicho a Edward que no era necesario que viniera hasta la entrada solo tenía que llamar por teléfono para avisarme que ya había llegado y yo saldría a la puerta.

**-Te dije que me marcaras**, Cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta que no era Edward era Jacob el que tocaba.

**-¿Esperas a alguien?** Su voz nunca me había irritado pero ahora lo hacía.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?,** trate de que mi voz sonara con todo el desprecio que sentía por él y no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo porque realmente lo despreciaba.

**-No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Esperas a alguien?,** en ese momento empujo la puerta y entro haciendo que yo retrocediera lentamente, nunca había sido violento conmigo, pero la verdad era que yo no conocía bien a ese hombre, se había comportado primero de una forma amable y amorosa y cuando obtuvo lo que esperaba de mi, cambio totalmente, así que por el momento empecé a sentir miedo.

Trate de respirar profundamente sin que él lo notara, para recuperar mi tranquilidad.

**-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, si no mal recuerdo tu y yo ya no somos nada.**

**-Bella, cariño**. Cuando dijo esa palabra me dio nausea, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme cariño? **sé que me porte como un idiota pero por eso estoy aquí, la he pasado mal estos meses y quiero explicarte lo que paso.**

**-No me interesa lo que te pasa o lo que sientes, hubiera comprendido todo lo que tenias que decirme si me hubieras buscado al poco tiempo de terminar conmigo, pero ya pasaron más de 2 meses y lo siento pero ya no me interesa.**

**-¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién es él?, ¡DIME!** en ese momento sus fuertes manos tomaron mis brazos y su agarre fue tan fuerte que dolió.

**-Suelta a la señorita, ¿Que no escuchaste que no quiere saber nada de lo que tengas que decir?**

Vi que Edward entraba y su voz sonó firme pero tranquila, el se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y yo en ese momento también me sentí bien, por alguna extraña razón supe con toda la seguridad del mundo que él no permitiría que nada malo me pasara.

**-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿porque te metes? este asunto es entre mi novia y yo**. En ese momento me soltó y me dio la espalda, pero el coraje que sentí creció, ¿Su novia?, ¿que se creía este tipo? que podía pisotear mi orgullo, tirarme y después de meses venir y recoger lo que sobraba de mi.

**-Soy Edward Masen pareja de Bella y eso de que es tu novia no lo creo, según tengo entendido ustedes terminaron hace unos meses y como ya te dije ella no quiere hablar contigo, ahora está conmigo. **Edward era bueno, se veía tan tranquilo mientras hablaba, pero Jacob respiraba mas fuerte como si estuviera a punto de explotar, no quería imaginar la expresión de su rostro.

En eso Edward camino lentamente hacia donde yo estaba y paso su brazo por mis hombros. Se inclino lentamente y beso mi oído mientras me susurraba. **-¿Estás bien?,** yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, después de que me vio un momento volteo a ver a Jacob de nuevo.

**-Creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, porque no te retiras y dejas a Bella tranquila.**

**-Eres una zorra Isabella, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarme tan rápido? Yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida, que no vez que el solo está jugando contigo, no siente ningún respeto por ti, cuando te haya utilizado lo suficiente te dejara.** La rabia subió mas por todo mi ser como se atrevía a decirme eso, el había hecho exactamente lo que había descrito, pero tenía que mantener la calma ya que Edward estaba a punto de tirarse sobre él, su cuerpo estaba muy tenso y pude sentir como respiraba para mantener la calma. Yo voltee y lo mire, puse mi mano sobre su pierna y respire.

**-Mira Jacob si soy o no soy una zorra o si fuiste o no el primer hombre en mi vida, no tiene nada que ver, en primera porque Edward y yo no hacemos nada malo y en segundo porque recuerdo bien que tu si te aprovechaste de la situación por la que pasaba, tu si me usaste, el que nunca tuvo respeto por mi persona fuiste tú, el que jugó conmigo mientras era la novedad fuiste tú, pero en el momento en que deje de serlo me botaste como un trapo viejo. **Respire **Y sobre eso de usar, ¿quién te dijo que Edward me usa? para tu información yo lo uso a él y de formas tan divertidas que ni te imaginas, ahora soy yo la que tengo el control y no permitiré que ni tu ni nadie me lo quite, así que por favor VETE DE MI CASA.** Lo siento tuve que gritar pero me sentí bien.

El solo me dio una mirada de odio y luego vi a Edward.

**-Esto no se queda así, tú eres mía y tengo todo el derecho sobre ti por ser el primer hombre que te tuvo en la cama, tarde o temprano te encontraras sola y en ese momento yo regresare a tu vida.**

Y sin decir nada más se fue, yo corrí a la puerta y la cerré de inmediato recargando mi frente en ella, cuando estaba tratando de recuperar mi calma una carcajada detrás de mi me hizo voltear, era Edward que se reía como un niño.

**-¿Puedo saber que es tan divertido?**

El trato de calmarse pero yo me sentía furiosa, después del momento tan desagradable que había pasado y el se reía. Le di una mirada envenenada.

**-Lo siento, es que…..** otra carcajada.

**-Edward Masen contrólate.**

**-Sí, si perdón, pero fue muy bueno eso de que tú me usas a mí, hoy por primera vez supe cómo debe sentirse un pañuelo después de ser usado y tirado.**

Su comparación con un pañuelo me hizo reír, la verdad yo había sido mala al decir que ahora yo o usaba a él.

**-Lo siento no quise decir eso, no debí decirle que yo te usaba, pero me hizo enfurecer Jacob.**

El trato de controlarse y respiro de nuevo.

**-Lo sé no te preocupes, aparte tienes razón tu me utilizas y no puedo negar que lo disfruto mucho así que no tengo problema, puedes seguir usándome todo el tiempo que tú quieras.** Su voz paso en un segundo de divertida a sexual y ansiosa. Y yo por mi parte de inmediato me moje.

**-Edward**. Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila, si seguíamos por ese camino terminaríamos en la cama haciendo el amor toda la tarde.

**-Lo sé no es el mejor momento para esto, pero no sabes cuánto te extrañe ayer, estuve tentado a venir en la noche y hacerte mía una y otra vez**. De nuevo más humedad.

Suspiro.

**-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí o no llegaremos a comer con tu familia.**

Otro suspiro

**-Tienes razón, pero no estarás segura por mucho tiempo, recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo hacerte mía.** Y sabia que lo decía en serio no era broma su voz era firme, pero aparte era como una promesa y yo lo deseaba.

Mientras íbamos en el coche Edward se quedo en silencio un rato, no supe lo que le molesto pero se veía pensativo.

**-¿Bella?**

**-Edward**

**-¿Que has pensado con eso de vender tu casa?**

**-Pues ya tengo una oferta y la voy a aceptar, solo tengo que buscar un departamento donde mudarme, eso voy a hacer esta semana.**

**-Creo que es lo mejor, no me gustaría que sigas sola en esa casa mientras tu ex maniaco puede entrar en cualquier momento, y sobre buscar departamento yo puedo ayudarte recuerdas yo tengo una empresa de bienes raíces.**

**-Edward no soy una niña puedo cuidarme sola y no necesito tu ayuda para buscar un departamento.** Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, ¿pues que se creía?, mientras yo hacia una mueca de disgusto Edward se veía muy divertido con mi expresión.

**-Pues estoy empezando a pensar que no puedes cuidarte muy bien tu sola, primero Mike y ahora el ex,** **esto de salvarte se está haciendo un habito,** se veía muy divertido recordándome lo de Mike

**-No quiero hablar del tema de Mike eso fue un error, pero recuerda que yo no te pedí que me ayudaras esa vez, tú te metiste solito y sobre el departamento, en la semana buscare algo y si quieres puedo mostrarte los que más me gusten pero la decisión será mía y sobre mi seguridad personal te aviso que estoy tomando clases de defensa personal y puedo inmovilizar a cualquier atacante muy bien sola.**

**-Eso tengo que verlo.** Su voz sonaba mucho más divertida.

**-Claro cuando quieras, de hecho necesito un compañero. Si tú estas disponible eres bienvenido**

**-¿que días son?**

**-Los martes y los jueves en la noche, tienes que usar ropa cómoda porque eso de caer en el piso puede ser incomodo**, empecé a reír.

**-Bueno ya veremos quién cae más veces en el piso. **Su voz fue muy picara y la sonrisa que me dio me dejo congelada esperaba que el callera sobre mi todas las veces que quisiera.

Definitivamente la casa de los padres de Edward era un castillo nada que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. fácil debía tener unas 30 habitaciones dentro.

Cuando Edward se estaciono yo seguía impresionada.

**-¿te gusta?**

**-Es enorme.**

**-Lo sé, cuando éramos niños era muy divertido jugar a las escondidillas, regularmente nunca terminábamos un juego antes de dos o tres horas.**

**-Me lo imagino ¿cómo hacen para no perderse?**

**-Usamos GPS dentro de la casa.** Yo lo mire asombrada.

**-Bella es broma, te acostumbras a vivir en un lugar tan grande que lo llegas a conocerlo bien, hasta el ultimo rincón, te asombraría a los lugares donde puedo llevarte para que estemos solos tu y yo. Ahora se buena niña y dame un beso, desde que te vi tengo ganas de probar tus** labios.

**-Alguien puede vernos**, si lo sé, soy tonta yo también había deseado besarlo.

**-Nadie nos ve, todos deben estar adentro haciendo sus cosas, solo un beso**, en ese momento no espero respuesta se inclino y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, se sentía tan bien, su calor, la suavidad de sus labros, como se movía, definitivamente Edward era un maestro en el arte de besar. ¿Con cuantas mujeres habrá practicado? Bella concéntrate eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que este es tu momento que ahora eres tu la que lo disfruta y es por tiempo indefinido. Sus mano empezaron a rozar mis senos, y de inmediato mis pezones se pusieron duros y el aprovecho para hacer movimientos circulares en ellos haciendo que se pusieran mas duros, yo ya no podía respirar, como de costumbre cada vez que me besaba olvidaba respirar.

Edward se aparto de mí y me miro directo a los ojos.

**-¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te vez hoy? Ese vestido te hace ver muy sexy.** ¿Yo sexy? Que el mundo se detenga ¡SOY SEXY!

**-No me lo habías dicho hoy, pensé que no te había gustado, el vestido es algo conservador.**

Suspiro.

**-Bueno si, este vestido tiene más tela que todas tus faldas juntas pero se te ve muy bien, ese color resalta tu belleza natural y lo mejor de todo, me hace imaginar ¿qué tipo de ropa interior traes debajo de el?**

**-Bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo**, le guiñe el ojo y no le di tiempo de contestarme porque de inmediato salí del coche y lo hice porque dos minutos más en ese coche y saltaría sobre Edward y no podría parar mis deseos sobre él y ya era suficiente con haber pasado el oso de mi vida frente a su madre, para agregarle que Emmett nos llegara a ver y tuviera suficiente material para hacerme bromas durante el siguiente siglo.

Si creen que la casa de Edward era impresionante por fuera deberían verla por dentro, entre las pinturas las antigüedades y todo lo demás esto parecía un museo, no quería recargarme en nada a lo mejor lo rompía y me endeudaba de por vida, mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás trate de tocar un florero pero no me anime, solo me dedique a ver el cristal cortado.

Cuando entramos en un gran salón vi que ya estaban Rose y Emmett, pero cuando ella me vio corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

**-Bells ¿Eres tú?, te ves genial ¿qué te hiciste? **Ya se me había olvidado que Rose no me había visto con mi nuevo Yo y seguro Emmett no le había dicho nada, corría el rumor que en su acuerdo prenupcial ella había dejado muy claro que si él la engañaba tendría que pagarle una fuerte suma de dinero al parecer ella era muy celosa.

**-Cambie un poco mi imagen.**

**-¿Un poco? pareces otra ¿Emmett porque no me habías dicho nada?** ella le dio una mirada asesina. Emmett de inmediato tembló.

**-No le di mucha importancia, si ni siquiera se nota el cambio amor. **jajajaja ya tenía algo de que burlarme de Emmett.

**-Si estuvieras siego no lo notarias, pero es más que obvio que Bella cambio, ¿dime es por un hombre? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conozco?,** Rose casi saltaba de la emoción.

Atrás de mi alguien se aclaro la garganta.

**-Rose no creo que esto sea por un hombre.**

**-Tú que sabes Edward, deja que Bells conteste.**

**-Edward tiene razón no es por un hombre simplemente fue un cambio que yo necesitaba algo para renovarme, ya sabes lo que dicen, renovarse o morir y yo preferí renovarme.**

**-Todas las mujeres pasamos por eso de renovarnos**, por fin alguien que me entendía y no me veía como bicho raro, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu y yo deberíamos vernos más, **creo que no te veía desde la fiesta de navidad.**

**-Si tienes razón desde hace 2 meses no nos vemos.**

**-Y en esa ocasión ni te despediste, cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido.**

**-Me sentí cansada y me fui.** Si lo se mentí, pero no le iba a explicar que me habia puesto borracha, verdad

**-Pues no te perdiste de mucho, una fiesta aburrida y cuando llego Edward se puso peor**, Emmett comento.

**-¡Emmett!**

**-Cálmate hermanito seguro Bella ya conoce esa historia.**

De hecho no sabía de lo que hablaban.

**-Lo siento pero creo que no me entere.**

**-Cuéntale hermanito, para que se entere lo amargado que estas**. La voz de Emmett estaba llena de burlas y Edward se tenso.

**-Bueno creo que recuerdas que hice un viaje de negocios esos días, tenía planeado regresar un día antes de la fiesta de navidad.** Si yo recordaba eso, ¿pero que tenía que ver con lo de la fiesta?

**Bueno pues por el clima los vuelos se retrasaron y no pude regresar hasta el día de la fiesta ya entrada la noche, pensé que mejor debería irme a mi casa pero tuve un mal presentimiento así que directo del aeropuerto fui a la oficina**

**Y cuando llegue el policía de la entrada me comento que seguro era una excelente fiesta porque algunos habían salido muy felices. **

**Cuando entre a la oficina vi que había algunos empleados aun reunidos ya era el final de la fiesta, Emmett y Rose aun estaban allí y la verdad no me gusto ver que algunos de esos empleados estaban ebrios.**

Ahora recordaba Edward había buscado sin descanso al chistoso que le había puesto alcohol al ponche pero nunca lo encontró

**-Así que termine la fiesta y mande en taxis a los empleados que todavía estaban allí, por eso Emmett dice que soy un aguafiestas.**

**-No sabía que eso había pasado.**

**-Pues no Bella porque tú ya te habías ido, supongo que te fuiste temprano porque yo llegue como a la media noche a la reunión.**

Eso era cierto yo no había visto a Edward en la fiesta y tampoco recordaba a qué hora me había marchado del edificio, pero tuvo que ser antes de que el llegara, fue una suerte que no me viera porque tengo entendido que no le gusta ver a las personas en estado etílico.

**-Bueno dejemos de molestar a Edward el tiene sus razones para ponerse así, Bella ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Algo de comer? Alice bajara en un rato está terminando de arreglarse**. Rose siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo y siempre se lo he agradecido para ella no soy solo la secretaria de Emmett, si no una confidente y aliada, ella confió en mi desde el principio de su relación y desde entonces nos llevamos bien.

**-Solo un vaso con agua si como algo ahorita no tendré ganas de comer después.**

Cuando Rose iba hacia la puerta para pedir el vaso con agua una mujer entro en la habitación, no era tan alta, cabello negro, unos ojos enormes, vestía unas ropas parecidas a las mías, antes de cambiar, una falda larga hasta las rodillas color negro y una blusa amarilla algo holgada, su cabello iba suelto solo tenía una pequeña cinta color amarillo como adorno, parecía una niña, aun que yo sabía que esa joven solo tenía dos años menos que yo.

**-Ven Alice, deja que te presente a Bella**. Rose y la chica se acerco lentamente y su mirada fijamente al suelo, eso me hizo recordar lo que yo había sido antes, ella me recordaba a mí.

**-Mira Bella ellas es Alice mi cuñada, Alice ella es Bella y trabajara contigo en la empresa.**

**-Mucho gusto**, ella nunca me miro a los ojos permanecía agachada, Al parecer era tímida.

**-Mucho gusto Alice, es un placer conocerte, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas.** Esa fue la primera vez que ella me vio, me dio una sonrisa sincera y después se agacho de nuevo.

Bueno esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que yo creía, ella había estado en un convento 10 largos años, todos tendríamos que ser pacientes.

**-Bueno ¿porque no nos sentamo**s? Edward tomo el brazo de su hermana y a mí me tomo por la cintura dirigiéndonos hacia un largo sillón, el se sentó en medio de nosotras y Emmett enfrente en otro sillón, después de un rato regreso Rose con mi vaso con agua y se sentó junto a su marido.

Emmett conto algunas anécdotas familiares de esas que uno siempre quiere olvidar, pero él era muy bueno avergonzando a sus hermanos, aun recordaba cuando Alice era tan pequeña que quiso agarrar una galleta de una repisa y quedo colgada de ella porque el banco donde se subió se calló, ella se puso de mil colores por el recuerdo. Pero lo bueno fue que Edward la salvo recordando como Emmett se había roto un brazo jugando a que eran karatecas, como habían visto en la televisión un programa donde un grupo de karatecas rompían maderas él lo intento y termino con el brazo fracturado, mientras iba al hospital gritaba que se veía muy fácil en la televisión, todos reímos por el recuerdo.

Rose y yo también contamos cosas de nuestra respectiva infancia claro que yo omití los recuerdos humillantes.

Después de la comida, cuando llegaron los postres Alice ya se veía más relajada y platicaba como si nos hubiéramos conocido de toda la vida, me conto sobre cómo se sintió en el convento y como durante años pensó que el ser monja era su destino, apenas unos meses atrás se estuvo preparando para ordenarse, pero algo dentro de ella le había dicho que eso no era lo suyo y decidió regresar, al parecer estaba contenta por estar con sus hermanos y ahora con Rose su nueva hermana.

Edward se veía complacido de lo rápido que Alice me había tomado confianza, esperaba lograr algo con ella, nadie mejor que yo sabía lo difícil que es hacer amigos y yo también tenía que aprender mucho ahora que estaba sola en el mundo.

Al final de la tarde Alice se había despedido de mí diciéndome que nos veríamos al día siguiente en el trabajo y se había retirado a su habitación.

Mientras Rose y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo para salir un fin de semana de compras y Emmett y Edward hablaban sobre la empresa sentí que alguien me miraba así que de inmediato voltee a ver a Edward sus hermosos ojos verdes no se apartaban de mí, yo conocía esa mirada de lujuria que me daba, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza haciéndome entender que quería irse y yo también lo deseaba. Así que en la primera oportunidad me disculpe y me despedí de Rose y Emmett alegando que al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar y no quería que mi gruñón jefe se enojara porque llegaba tarde, Edward y Rose estaban muertos de la risa, pero al parecer a Emmett no le pareció gracioso ya que hizo una mueca.

Al salir de la casa, Edward y yo caminamos muy pegados rozando nuestros cuerpos y como todo un caballero Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y yo entre de inmediato.

Mientras manejaba yo pensaba en la tarde que habíamos pasado, la verdad me agrado estar con él y con su familia se sintió bien, podría acostumbrarme a esto, claro que ese pensamiento no puede llegar a mas, tarde o temprano nos separaremos de eso tengo que estar bien consiente, así que lo mejor es disfrutar día a día.

**-Bells, has estado muy cayada ¿Algo te molesta? **

Suspiro.

**-No solo que tengo una pregunta.**

**-Dime, soy todo oídos**

**-¿Porque te molesta tanto que la gente beba?**

Edward apretó el volante con sus manos, fue tan fuerte el agarre que los dedos se le pusieron blancos de la presión.

**-Si no quieres contarme está bien, solo preguntaba.**

Otro suspiro

**-No es eso Bella, solo que es difícil hablar de esto, Tu sabes que mi papa murió, ¿pero sabes cómo?**

Lo pensé un momento solo sabía que su padre había muerto pero nunca había escuchado como ni porque.

**-No lo sé ¿cómo murió Edward?**

**-Bueno como tú sabes mi padre fue el fundador de la empresa y estaba dedicado a ella un fin de semana tuvo que ir a trabajar y cuando venía de regreso por esta misma carretera, tuvo un accidente, un conductor venia muy borracho y no se dio cuenta que venía en el carril equivocado así que impacto de frente con mi padre, que murió instantáneamente, al otro conductor no le paso nado solo unos simple golpes, en 5 minutos nos dejo sin un padre y a mi madre sin un marido, el tipo trato de disculparse pero nunca pudimos perdonarlo y por eso hasta ahora no soporto a los borrachos, por eso ese día que llegue a la oficina y vi lo que pasaba no pude dejar de sentir nauseas, todos ellos pudieron haber tenido un accidente, dejar si un ser querido a una madre o aun hijo.**

Cuando Edward termino de hablar entendí todo, para el debió ser muy difícil pasar por esa experiencia. Me quede en silencio de nuevo no sabía que decir. ¿Que se dice en estos momentos? No te preocupes, algún día lo superaras, esas eran las palabras más absurdas que se podrían decir en la vida, ya habían pasado 10 años y no lo superaba.

No te preocupes ya no estás solo, ahora estoy contigo. Esa frase también era mala, yo no era tan importante como para superar algo así.

Bueno tienes que verlo por el lado positivo aun tienes a tus hermano y a tu madre. NO esa era peor aun.

Demonios una clases de como decir frases en momentos difíciles.

**-No es necesario que digas nada, yo tampoco sabría que decir si alguien me contara algo así. **Santo cielo, ¿Edward podrá leer la mente?

**-¿Lees mentes?**

**-No simplemente tu expresión es como de no saber que decir exactamente, pero no es necesario, el silencio es lo mejor en un momento así.** En ese momento tomo una de mis manos y trato de no soltarla el resto del camino.

Cuando Edward estaciono el coche enfrente de la reja de mi casa, la calle parecía desierta nunca me había molestado que nadie pasara por aquí, que todo fuera tan tranquilo, pero en este momento el recordar a Jacob y sus amenazas me hicieron pensar que tendría que cambiarme de casa lo más pronto posible, si algo llegara a pasar no serviría de nada gritar, nadie me escucharía.

**-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa**, le dije a Edward mientras iba a abrir la puerta del coche, pero no me lo permitió jalo mi mano y no me dejo salir del coche.

**-Aun no**. sus palabras fueron un susurro, pero estaban cargadas de deseo.

De nuevo sin darme tiempo de nada empezó a dejar delicados besos en mi cuello, -**No me canso de olerte, **sus palabras fueron seguidas de más besos y de una que otra caricia en mis muslos.

Mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato y me humedecí, este hombre tenía un don para ponerme húmeda con el simple roce de su mano.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y yo le permití el acceso a mi boca, su lengua la exploro como si su vida dependiera de eso, no dejo un lugar sin tocar y sin saborear, sus caricias eran más atrevidas, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sus manos iban de mi espalda, hacia mis senos y después hasta mi entre pierna.

De mi boca empezaron a salir pequeños gemidos.

Edward se separo y en sus ojos vi todo el deseo que sentía por mí.

**-Quiero ver tu ropa interior, enséñamela por favor**. Sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, no podía pedirme esto en su coche, ¿Y si alguien pasaba y nos veía?

**-Vamos a la casa y te la enseño.**

**-No puedo esperar, enséñamela aquí.**

**-¡Edward!**

El se inclino y de nuevo empezó a besar mi cuello, pero ahora también lo lamia y jugaba con su lengua en mi piel, mi cuerpo se estremeció por todo el placer que sentí, sus manos fueron subiendo mi vestido hasta dejarlo enrollado en mi cintura, yo me acomode y abrí mis piernas para que el pudiera tocarme mejor.

¿Cómo pude vivir todo este tiempo sin Edward? Era un experto en el arte de la sexualidad.

Sus manos siguieron su camino haciendo un lado mi ropa interior y ahora jugando con mi humedad, sus dedos entraban y salían de mí lentamente.

El detuvo el movimiento y me miro fijamente.

**-Quítate las bragas.** Esta vez no fue una sugerencia fue una orden y esto me excito tanto que no lo pensé, lentamente me moví para quitarme las bragas bajándolas por mis piernas y luego tomándolas con mi mano.

Edward tomo la mano donde tenía las bragas y me las quito lentamente las olio y pude escuchar un gemido**. –Estas lista para que te haga mía Bella, yo también estoy listo para penetrarte.**

Lentamente dirigió mi mano hasta su entrepierna y cuando puso mi mano sobre su miembro pude sentirlo tan duro y caliente.

**-Ya no puedo esperar Bella, vamos a entrar a la casa, necesito penetrarte.**

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Edward bajo del coche y fue directo hacia mi puerta para abrirla antes de poder acomodar mi vestido, cuando me ayudo a salir, llevaba la mitad del vestido arriba y la otra mitad medio acomodada, Edward de inmediato me vio y me abrazo.

**-Tienes suerte de que esta calle esta tan vacía siempre, porque me volvería loco de que alguien te viera así, recuerda que solo eres mía y te lo voy a demostrar ahora.**

Y sin decir más bajo el zíper de sus pantalones y saco su miembro fuerte y duro, de su bolsillo saco un condón y rápidamente se lo coloco, recargo mi espalda en el coche, mientras yo abrazaba su cintura con mis piernas, en ese momento no me importo que alguien pudiera vernos, lo único que quería era que me penetrara y me hiciera suya en este momento.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo cuando Edward se estaba acomodando en mi entrada y sin ninguna compasión me penetro lo más fuerte que pudo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por los movimientos de Edward, parecía desesperado, para no caerme tuve que pasar mis brazos por su cuello y agarrarme fuertemente. El me miraba con los ojos abiertos, su boca dejaba salir algunos juramentos y gemidos. Estaba tan excitado o más que yo, al sentir la desesperación de sus movimientos no pude aguantar más y explote, como nunca lo había hecho, fue el orgasmo más fuerte y placentero que he tenido.

Edward no dejo de moverse con la misma fuerza y rapidez y segundos después grito mi nombre y se abrazo más hacia mí.

Su respiración era entre cortada y su cuerpo temblaba.

Lentamente salió de mí y yo desenrolle mis piernas para poder sostenerme en el piso.

Mire de un lado a otro para asegurarme que nadie nos había visto, luego mire a Edward que tenía una mirada que no pude interpretar.

**-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención hacer esto en la calle, me siento muy apenado, no pude controlarme**. Sus palabras estaban llenas de vergüenza y de culpabilidad, yo debería sentirme así, pero era una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida y no me iba a arrepentir, rápidamente acomode mi vestido, cerré la puerta del coche, luego tome el condón del miembro de Edward y cuando estuvo libre lo metí en sus pantalones sin subir el zíper.

**-Bueno para la próxima tendremos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos mira o tratar de llegar a la casa antes de que el deseo nos gane y no te disculpes si yo hubiera querido te habría detenido, pero no quería que pararas y ahora será mejor que entremos a la casa antes de que alguien mande una patrulla.**

Y sin más tome una de sus manos y lo dirigí a la casa para poder hacer el amor mas lentamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Hola a todas de nuevo, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve que salir de viaje del país, por cuestión de trabajo y también tengo algunos problemas familiares y me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, por eso les pido disculpas si este capítulo quedo raro o si no fue de su agrado.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**daniii mii-chan**: Hola muchas gracias por escribirme, sobre tus preguntas lamento no poder contestártelas ahora, le quitaría la sorpresa al final, espero de corazón que continúes leyéndome y que llegues al final del fic conmigo.

**LauCullen18**: Me da gusto saber que amaste el capitulo y la verdad si alguien como Edward me ofreciera ser mi maestro en ese sentido yo también aceptaría, mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capi, espero tus comentarios sobre él.

**nadeshko-hime**: Hola soy malísima para los summarios, pero me da gusto que llegaras hasta esta historia y que los capítulos te vallan gustando, Sobre Edward y Bella tienen una relación muy extraña, sinceramente no podría decir con exactitud si Edward está enamorado de Ella o simplemente la desea como mujer, tendremos que esperar al final del fic para saberlo, muchas gracias por tus palabras hacia mi forma de escribir, espero no estarte aburriendo, esa no es mi intención.

**Chiiocullen**: si la primera vez de Bella fue muy fea pero si ahora esta Edward para enseñarle todo lo que se perdió de bueno y hacerla muy pero muy feliz, jajajajaja, espero que este capi te haya gustado y ojala me escribas.

**Pukichick**: No te preocupes por no haberme mandado rr antes te comprendo, eso de mandar mensajes desde el cel si es una pesadilla, pero lo bueno es que me sigues.

Sobre lo que me comentas de Bella, claro que llegara ese momento pero es hasta el final del fic, por el momento ella vivirá en la ignorancia y creo que es lo mejor, porque asi puede disfrutar al máximo a Edward, espero que no te de un ataque de saltitos en tu oficina, no me gustaría que te regañaran por mi culpa, jajajaja

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero tratare de hacerlo más seguido y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y si no lo es también quiero saberlo, espero tu comentario.

**LaAbuela**: Hola me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic, muchas gracias por todos tus rr y espero que sigas leyéndolo, suerte.

**Aridenere**: En algunas de las cosas que me comentas tienes razón pero no te voy a decir en cual para que sigas leyendo el fic, jajajajajaja (risa maligna) que mala soy.

Gracias por escribir espero tu comentario.

**karin Cullen**: Hola, recuerda que algunas veces las cosas más obvias no son lo que parecen o puede que si, en este caso no te aclarare tu duda, porque puede que si lo haga pierdas el interés en el fic y lo que yo quiero es que todas sigan leyéndolo hasta el final, espero tu comentario de este capítulo.

**miadharu28**: Hola niña, me da gusto saber que me sigues en este fic también, espero que lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo, si Edward fue muy tierno pero a la vez apasionado, se comporto muy bien con Bella, eso me hace preguntarme ¿Cómo hará ella para no enamorarse de el? Eso está muy difícil. Escribe pronto.

**Liloc**: Bueno si te contestara esas preguntas el fic dejaría de tener chiste, lo único que te puedo decir, es que Edward tiene una muy buena razón para comportarse cómo se comporta y eso de que le dejo claro a Bella de que no serán más que amantes, recuerda que las reglas se hicieron para romperse, pero me estoy adelantando mucho a los hechos, solo ten un poco de paciencia y sabrás todo con lujo de detalles, este fic es cortitito y yo le calculo unos 5 capítulos más.

**Erill Cullen**: Yo le aviso a Edward que lo quieres como maestro, haber si se anima, yo tengo rogándole como un mes para que me dé una clase pero no se anima jajajajaja, tienes toda la razón del mundo las reglas se hicieron para romperse ¿si no que chiste tendría la vida? Mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar y espero que te guste el capi, espero tener noticias tuyas.

**:** Que bueno que te gusta el fic y aquí está el nuevo capi.

**Nairelena**: ¿Tu crees eso?, yo creo que no dejo nada ¿o si?, pues no lo se la verdad, tendremos que esperar hasta el final del fic, para ver que se me ocurre. Jijijijiji

**Joslin WeasleyC**: Si yo también odio a Jacob y no sé porque, pero nunca me gusto y menos en este fic, pobre Bella, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me imagine su primera vez así, pero bueno Edward es un santo y la esta consintiendo mucho, aun que hoy creo que no se controlo muy bien.

**Rosu**: Hola niña, muchas gracias por leer, y si tienes razón tengo un grave problema con las comas y con los puntos y aparte, yo he tratado lo juro pero me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero seguiré tu consejo y claro que lo veo como una crítica constructiva, muchas gracias.

**Nonita**: Maribeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, no te puedo rentar a Ed, eso en mi ciudad se le llama trata de personas y no quiero que me metan en la cárcel por andar rentando al buen Edward, jajajaja pero le voy a hablar bonito de ti haber si se anima a darte unas clasecitas, pero te advierto que si se anima yo soy la número uno en la lista, jajajajajaja. AH y no quiero que tu esposo te mate así que esto quedara entre tu y yo jajajajaj 

Claro las reglas tenían que sorprendernos a todos, yo tampoco creo que las cumplan y creo que Edward ya rompió una antes de ponerlas, pero no diré cual, así que sigue leyendo y mandame muchos rr

**Danibella**: Si maldito Jacob voy a organizar un grupo de mujeres para lincharlo si quieres unirte a mi solo avísame, jajajajaja MUERTE A JACOB, MUERTE A JACOB, ese será nuestro lema jajajajaja. Espero tu rr

**L0kii**: si los capítulos están candentes y no sé donde puedas conseguir un instructor así de personal, pero si lo averiguas avísame porque yo también quiero uno jijijijijiji.

**BlackCullen**: Hola tengo que admitir que tu mensaje me confundió entre lo que fue real y fue un sueño, entre las pruebas reales y las que no los son, ya ni se de lo que hablo, pero no te preocupes Edward es un caballero y si es responsable de algo el se hará cargo sin dudarlo y porque Bella no le conto lo de su ángel, porque fue un sueño muy bonito pero si yo tuviera un sueño así, no iría por la calle contándoselo a todo mundo, me lo guardaría para mi, y le pediría a todos los santos volver a soñar con ese hombre hermoso.

**CLIPTEMNESTRA**: No tienes nada que agradecerme, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y tratare de que suba la temperatura, pero luego no podremos enfriar a esta pareja ni con baños de agua helada jajajaja

**Natalie aka Isabella**: Tus rr nunca me aburren de hecho me encanta que me escribas y claro todos los fics deben de tener algo oculto si no que chiste, ¿Qué te pareció Alice? Si lo se es muy tímida y salió muy poco pero para el próximo saldrá más en los capítulos y la conoceremos mejor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESCRIBIRME Y RECUERDEN QUE MIENTRAS MAS RR ME MANDEN MAS LARGOS Y MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO CAPITULOS.**

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

Ermia

Nadiarc22

Jekitapattz19

Anekka

-Swan

Konneko

Annygarcia

LauCullen18

Nadeshko-hime

Ifrittt

Edandme

Sunny ex koori

Scarlett rows

Fathy Cullen Black

Crisvel

Animefangirl123

Crisode76

Jenny CP

Ester Cullen

gbyaln


	6. Amigos, Amantes y Algo mas

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Te respiro hasta en mis sueños,**

**Por eso vengo a confesarte hoy lo que siento por ti**

**Prometo entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma**

**Llenar tu vida de pura felicidad**

**Ser tu compañero fiel...amarte hasta la eternidad**

**Prometo regalarte un millón de estrellas**

**Cubrir de besos cada espacio de tu piel**

**Proteger tu corazón...idolatrar todo tu ser.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Lunes 21 de Febrero**

**BPOV**

Un movimiento junto a mi hizo que despertara, por un momento no supe donde estaba pero mientas los segundos pasaban me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama y que el movimiento a mi lado era el cuerpo de Edward tratando de salir de la cama.

Cuando abrí los ojos, tuve una hermosa vista de su espalda y sus nalgas mientras se ponía los pantalones con el mayor sigilo posible.

**-¿Que hora es?,** le pregunte mientras me acomodaba en la cama enrollándome con la sabana ya que estaba desnuda después de una noche de pasión.

Edward volteo a verme y paso su mano por su cabello, se veía tan bien apenas levantado.

**-Lo siento no quería despertarte, trate de no hacer ruido, son las 5 de la mañana, trata de dormir de nuevo.**

Su voz era tan dulce y su mirada demostraba que en verdad estaba apenado.

**-Edward es muy temprano, no tienes porque irte, quédate más ¿Si?**

Hice un movimiento con mi mano para señalar el lugar que estaba junto a mí. Aun que de inmediato supe que cometía un error la mirada de Edward cambio y se puso tenso, repase mentalmente las reglas y no veía nada de malo pedirle que se quedara, pero al parecer para el sí.

**-O puedes irte a las 5 de la mañana, nos vemos en el trabajo,** trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila y no se notara que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-Tonta Bella, gracias por la invitación pero será mejor que me valla, recuerda que tengo una empresa que dirigir y no creo que sea adecuado llegar con la misma ropa de ayer, pero si la invitación sigue en pie, podríamos hacerlo el fin de semana.**

**-¿el fin de semana?**

**-Si esos días que llegan después de una semana de trabajo. Regularmente sábados y domingos.**

**-Que chistoso Edward claro que se lo que es un fin de semana, solo que pensé que mi invitación te había incomodado.**

Se acerco y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

**-No seas tontita, no me incomodo tu invitación, solo que .....** Se paso de nuevo la mano por el cabello despeinado, suspiro **- será mejor que te lo muestre.**

Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su entrepierna su miembro estaba duro como una roca, el soltó mi mano pero yo la deje allí y lo acaricie un poco.

**-Este es el problema te deseo tanto, que si me quedo un minuto más junto a ti en la cama no podre parar y te hare el amor una y otra vez y creo que sería muy sospechoso que no vallamos ninguno de los dos a trabajar. Y si tomamos en cuenta que algunas personas nos vieron ayer en la tarde juntos, puede que alguien sospeche.**

El tenía razón y yo lo sabía, Emmett sacaría sus conclusiones y no podríamos negarlo pero cada vez que pensaba en que se marcharía una angustia me llenaba. Y debía acostumbrarme esto no duraría para toda la vida.

Lentamente me aparte de él y lo mire a los ojos, nos miramos por unos minutos y luego el suspiro.

**-Sera mejor que me valla**, duerme y sin dejarme hablar me dio un beso en la frente tomo la ropa que le faltaba por ponerse y salió del cuarto como si nada.

Me quede sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que escuche que la puerta se cerró al poco tiempo escuche un coche que arrancaba y por fin me recosté en la cama hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y por más que trate de dormir no pude.

Extrañaba a Edward, lo necesitaba. Esto era absurdo apenas teníamos unos días saliendo.

Tenía que olvidar todo esto, si me ponía así ahora que apenas teníamos unos días saliendo, ¿Como seria cuando tuviéramos meses? Lo mejor sería vivir el día a día, no importaba lo que el futuro nos deparara, lo que importaba era el hoy el ahora y eso significaba que Edward estaba en mi vida y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Aun que trate de dormir de nuevo no lo conseguí, daba vueltas por la cama buscando el olor de Edward en la almohada, a las 6:30 decidí que era mejor ponerme ropa deportiva y salir a caminar.

Aun que aun no amanecía había una tenue luz que iluminaba el cielo, el parque estaba repleto de personas que iban a correr por las mañanas, mientras lo único que quería yo era no estar sola en mi casa, así que empecé a caminar dándome tiempo para observar el mundo a mí al rededor.

Tenía unos minutos caminando cuando escuche una voz.

**-Que agradable sorpresa**. La voz venia de detrás de mí y yo sabía a quien pertenecía, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse por el miedo y la sorpresa, sin siquiera voltearme seguí caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

**-No trates de ignorarme sé que me escuchaste Isabella**, en ese momento tomo mi muñeca con una de sus manos e hizo que girara hacia él.

**-No te estoy ignorando Jacob solo que no se que tiene de agradable este encuentro.**

El parecía tranquilo, pero su mirada lo delataba estaba molesto, muy molesto y por eso no soltaba mi mano.

**-Bueno creo que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ya que pensaba justamente en ti.**

**-Es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo y si no tienes nada más que decirme suéltame por favor.**

Trate de jalar mi muñeca pero el la apretó mas y empezó a dolerme.

**-¡Suéltame me haces daño!**

**-Yo que pensé que te gustaba jugar rudo, si eres capaz de tener sexo en la calle con tu amante, no creo que te importe que te tome fuerte de la muñeca.**

Sus palabras me dejaron en Shock, Jacob nos había estado espiando a Edward y a mí.

**-No sé de lo que estás hablando**, trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila pero no lo logre, solo fue un susurro.

**-Eres una mentirosa, sabes bien de lo que hablo, anoche que regresaste con él, tuvieron un encuentro afuera de tu casa.**

Respira Bella, tienes que estar tranquila

**-Bueno si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia, sabes que puedo llamar a la policía por espiarme.**

**-Yo no te espiaba, por casualidad estaba allí y puedes hacer lo que quieras, si no mal recuerdo tener sexo en la calle es un delito.**

Como lo odiaba, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan satisfecho de sus palabras.

**-Bueno entonces la próxima vez se tan amable de no espiar.**

Jacob jalo mi mano.

**-No habrá próxima vez, porque estoy dispuesto a matar al tal Edward y a ti de paso, me engañaste muy bien con esa pose de niña buena, inocente y pura, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres una zorra, que le gusta jugar rudo y sabes algo querida, a mi también me gusta el sexo rudo, yo puedo ser mejor amante que tu amiguito y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo.**

Jacob jalo mi muñeca de nuevo y trato de acercarme a él.

**-¡NO!,** yo grite pero él seguía jalándome.

**-¿Que pasa aquí?** una voz masculina hizo que me volteara, era un policía que se dirigía hacia nosotros Jacob soltó mi mano de inmediato y se alejo un poco de mi.

**-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?** Mire al policía a los ojos

**-No, este tipo me está molestando**, dije firmemente.

El policía vio hacia Jacob

**-Señor será mejor que me acompañe.**

**-Yo no he hecho nada señor policía, ella miente, dile Bella, dile que somos novios y que solo es una pelea de amantes**.

Por un momento empezó a parecer asustado aun que pude ver en sus ojos mucho enojo, si el policía no lo llevaba con el seguro trataría de hacerme algo.

**-Yo no soy su novia señor policía, solo quiero que me deje en paz**

**-Si señorita la comprendo, el caballero me va a acompañar y usted puede irse. **Estas últimas palabras fueron para mí.

**-Muchas gracias señor policía.**

Jacob se acerco a mí y me dijo en un susurro. **-Esto no se queda así, nos veremos pronto.**

Sus palabras me dieron escalofrió, pero sin perder tiempo empecé a caminar tan rápido que de repente me vi corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a mi casa. Cerré la puerta con todas las chapas y me asegure de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas.

No sabía que hacer, llamaría a Edward para decirle lo que pasaba, tome el teléfono y empecé a marcar el numero, pero luego recordé que eso no estaba bien, yo no podía acudir a Edward cada vez que tuviera problemas, el y yo solo nos acostábamos juntos no teníamos una relación amorosa, ni siquiera podíamos decir que éramos amigos, colgué el teléfono.

Respire profundo y subí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y la ventana y entre al baño, una ducha caliente me caería bien y me ayudaría a relajarme.

Me desvestí y entre en la ducha, gire la llave y espere a que saliera el agua caliente, al principio el agua fría me hizo temblar pero poco a poco el agua se templo y el calor del agua me hizo sentir segura y un poco más limpia, me sentía tan sucia en cuerpo y alma, ¿como pude ser tan tonta de pensar que estaba enamorada de Jacob? ¿Como pude sufrir tanto por un idiota como él?, ahora estaba agradecida de que me dejara, me había hecho al favor de mi vida abandonándome y ahora lo comprendía.

Mire mi muñeca tenía un feo moretón donde Jacob me había apretado, seria difícil ocultarlo, moví la muñeca para ver si no tenía nada más y comprobé que solo era el moretón y un poco de dolor, trate de no llorar pero fue inútil las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Me quede bajo la regadera hasta que el agua empezó a salir fría de nuevo, cuando salí de la ducha tome una enorme toalla y me arrope con ella.

Al entrar en mi cuarto fui y me senté directo al borde de la cama, me sentí mejor aun olía mi cuarto a Edward y eso me calmo un poco más.

Respire profundo de nuevo y pensé que ya no podría regresar a mi casa en la noche, ya no dormiría en paz, lo mejor sería ir a un hotel y pasar la noche allí, haría una maleta con un poco de ropa. Ahora lo importante era estar segura, nunca había huido de mis problemas pero con Jacob era diferente, prefería ser cobarde a que le hiciera algo a Edward, el lo había amenazado abiertamente y no podría perdonarme que le hiciera algo a él.

Encontrar algo que ponerme para ocultar mi muñeca fue difícil, pero lo conseguí poniéndome una blusa de manga larga y un saco, la falda rosa combinaba perfectamente y zapatos de tacón alto, en una maleta metí un poco de ropa y al salir del trabajo regresaría por ella, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado ni de mis planes para ir a un hotel.

De camino al trabajo compre el periódico para ver los anuncios de los departamentos en venta, también tenía planeado hablarle al contratista que quería comprar la casa, la vendería de inmediato y no importaba si encontraba un departamento o no, si era necesario llevaría las cosas a una bodega y allí las guardaría, los muebles los podría tirar o regalarlos, solo guardaría lo mas importante.

Cuando subí al elevador de la oficina acomode de nuevo mi blusa, sería imposible ocultar el moretón sobre todo para Edward y más ahora que éramos amantes, a él le encantaba subir mis manos hasta mi cabeza y mantenerlas allí mientras besaba mi cuello, mis senos y mi vientre, solo de pensarlo me hacia desearlo, pero tenía que sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza y concentrarme en lo que diría, ¿que escusa pondría?

Camine lentamente hasta mi lugar algunos volteaban a verme pasar, aun era la noticia del mes, mi cambio había dado mucho de que hablar, todos querían saber que era lo que había impulsado mi cambio, algunos de mis compañeros aparte de Mike me habían invitado a salir, pero yo me había negado, las mujeres me hablaban un poco mas pero yo sabía que no lo hacían sinceramente, yo representaba ahora un problema, con mi cambio me había hecho notar y algunas no lo soportaban.

Cuando llegue a mi cubículo me sorprendí al ver en mi escritorio un enorme arreglo floral, eran rosas amarillas, rojas, blancas, tulipanes, margaritas, claveles y muchos tipos de flores mas que no reconocí, era un arreglo enorme tenía que haber un error ¿quien me mandaría flores a mi? tenían que ser de alguien más, acomodado entre las ramas había un pequeño sobre, cuando lo tome vi que tenía mi nombre.

Así que eran para mi, abrí el sobre en el interior había una tarjeta, con una hermosa letra que decía.

_Para la mujer más bella del mundo,_

_Es mi forma de disculparme por mi comportamiento_

_Tan inapropiado en la calle ayer._

_E._

Las flores eran de Edward, era la primera vez que en mi vida me regalaban flores, este gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido, lleve la tarjeta a mi narrias y olía a Edward, a su loción.

**-Son hermosas las flores Bella, ¿quien te las mando?**

La voz de Ángela me hizo voltear hacia donde ella estaba, ¿Que le diría?, no podía decir que eran de Edward, tendría que mentir.

**-La tarjeta no tiene nombre, al parecer tengo un admirador secreto.**

**-Bella, eso es muy romántico, ¿no tienes idea de quien te las mando?, a lo mejor son de Mike Newton.** Esa idea me hizo reír, Mike Newton jamás tendría ese detalle con una mujer.

**-No Ángela no creo que sean de Mike, no creo que un hombre como el pueda tener un detalle como este**, encogí los hombros **– Y no tengo idea de quien puedan ser. Bueno será mejor que iniciemos a trabajar, antes de que se haga más tarde.** Lo mejor era cambiar de tema, Ángela no insistió y al poco rato me vi llena de trabajo tanto que se me olvido que Alice vendría a trabajar y cuando la vi parada frente a mí me asuste.

**-Hola bella, siento llegar tarde, pero he venido con Emmett y antes pasamos a ver unas cosas. **

Alice iba vestida con una de sus faldas largas igual a la que le había visto el día anterior, una blusa igual de recatada y el cabello con una cinta que lo adornaba, parecía una niña en su primer día de clases.

**-No te preocupes Alice ya sé como es tu hermano, mira ella es Ángela y trabaja con nosotros, cualquier duda que tengas si no estoy puedes consultarlo con ella. Ángela esta es Alice, es hermana de Emmett y ha venido a que le enseñemos lo que hacemos en esta oficina.**

Ángela la saludo lo más amenamente posible y así iniciamos nuestro día.

Nunca imagine que alguien podía ser tan inocente, el aislamiento es terrible, cuando le mostré la computadora a Alice tuve que enseñarle todo, hasta lo mas básico desde prenderla, como usar el mouse, los programas básicos del office, lo bueno era que Alice aprende rápido y un par de horas antes de comer ya podía manejarla con una destreza que yo no hubiera imaginado. Esto iba a ser más sencillo de lo que imagine, ahora que nos conocíamos mejor Alice era más abierta, más segura de sí misma.

Mientras yo seguía haciendo mi trabajo buscando unos archivos, no me di cuenta que las mangas de la blusa se subieron y dejaron al descubierto el moretón, cuando regrese a mi lugar Alice me lo vio e hizo una mueca de dolor.

**-¿Bella que te paso en la muñeca?, ¿Quien te hizo daño? **

Ángela volteo de inmediato y corrió hacia mi lugar tomando mi muñeca.

**-Bella ¿que es esto?, no me digas que el que te mando las flores hizo esto.**

**-No Ángela, ¿Como crees?, retire mi mano. Esto fue un accidente sin importancia estoy bien no se preocupen y ya te dije que no tengo idea de quien mando las flores**, trate de sonar lo mas despreocupada posible.

Alice y Ángela me miraron por un buen rato y no dijeron nada mas, trate de que todo se viera de lo más normal como si no importara. Hasta que la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-Bella ¿Donde está el sanitario?**

**-O Alice lo siento no te eh mostrado las oficinas, si quieres te acompaño y así te muestro todo.**

**-No es necesario Bella solo dime donde está el baño no quiero interrumpirte de lo que haces, después de la comida puedes mostrarme todo.**

**-Mira vas todo derecho por el pasillo y por donde están los elevadores allí esta la entrada.**

**-Gracias. **Y sin más salió del cubículo hacia los baños.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de esto, pero con los archivos que había que guardar, las llamadas que tenía que hacer y los papeles que tenía que revisar se me fue el tiempo hasta que la voz de Ángela hizo que regresara a la realidad.

**-Bella está sonando el teléfono,** era cierto el teléfono sonaba y yo no lo había notado, estaba tan concentrada redactando unos oficios que ni siquiera lo note.

Conteste y era la señora Tanya que me informaba que Edward me esperaba en su oficina, debía necesitar algo urgente, probablemente me quería preguntar por el primer día de Alice y pensando en Alice ¿Donde estaba?

Camine lentamente por el pasillo buscandola y allí en la puerta del baño la vi.

**-Alice ¿estas bien?** ella volteo a verme

**-Bella, a mmmm si todo bien**, parecía nerviosa.

**-Segura, te tardaste mucho en el baño y pareces nerviosa.**

**- Bella lo que pasa es que me llego el periodo y me tomo por sorpresa, pero ya lo solucione.**

**-¿Segura? si necesitas algo puedo conseguírtelo.**

**-No es necesario ya lo tengo todo bajo control. **Me sonrió tímidamente

**-Bueno, ya sabes que lo que necesites me lo puedes pedir, voy a la oficina de Edward parece que necesita algunas cosas, ¿porque no me esperas y vamos a comer juntas?**

**-Gracias por la invitación pero voy a ir a comer con Emmett, pero si te parece bien mañana podemos ir a comer.**

**-Claro no hay problema aparte no sé que es lo que necesita tu hermano y cuando tiempo me llevara.**

Sin decir más deje a Alice y camine hacia el elevador en menos de 3 minutos estaba caminando hacia la oficina de Edward.

Cuando me pare junto al escritorio de la Señora Tanya, ella me miro con ojos como queriéndome matar.

**-El señor Edward la espera desde hace rato, ¿Que no le han dicho que no debe hacer esperar al jefe?**

Bueno ¿esta mujer que se creía?, solo me había tardado 5 minutos o 10 no era el fin del mundo.

**-Lo siento mi jefe me entretuvo un momento.** Trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila, no tenia porque darle explicaciones a esta mujer, si Edward me preguntaba le diría la verdad solo a él.

**-Bueno no te quedes allí parada como tonta, entra te están esperando.**

Respire profundo y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta empecé a contar hasta diez, esa mujer era una institución en la oficina y era mejor no hacerla enojar.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió y escuche la hermosa voz de Edward.

**-Pasa Bella**. Sin decir más entre a la oficina y cerré la puerta tras de mí, Edward estaba parado frente a mi recargado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndome directamente a los ojos, me dio una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas y deje de respirar por un momento, sentí que las rodillas se me hacían de gelatina, no era justo ¿porque era tan guapo? **-Ponle seguro a la puerta por favor, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.**

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, pero hice lo que me pidió, cuando puse el seguro camine lentamente hacia donde él estaba recargado y me detuve a unos paso de donde él estaba, mantuve mis manos en la espalda para que no viera mi moretón.

**-¿Que pasa Bella?,** su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

**-Nada, ¿Porque?**

**-Estas rara, ¿porque te quedas parada allí? ¿Porque no te acercas?**

**-Bueno, no sé. No me hagas caso soy una tonta.**

Camine de inmediato a donde él estaba y busque sus labios para besarlo, era la primera vez que yo tomaba la iniciativa, así que rápidamente pase mis brazos por su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su hermoso cabello cobrizo, al principio note que se sorprendía de que yo lo besara, pero segundos después correspondió mi beso con tanta pasión que como de costumbre se me olvido respirar.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y él me sonrió.

**-¿Puedo saber a que se debe ese beso?**

**-Es mi forma de agradecerte el hermoso ramo de flores que me mandaste**. Le di otro beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Te gusto?,** hizo una mueca mientras me preguntaba no supe descifrar a que se debía.

**-Claro que me gusto, fue muy lindo de tu parte, tengo que confesar que nunca nadie me había regalado flores y son todas muy hermosas, pero no tenías porque hacerlo.**

**-Las flores no son tan hermosas como tú,** sus palabras me sonrojaron de nuevo, **-aparte fue una forma de disculparme por lo que paso ayer en la calle, me siento muy apenado nunca había hecho algo así, pero algo me pasa cuando estoy contigo que no me puedo controlar, como ahora que te tengo tan cerca de mí y solo al olerte, deseo hacerte mía Bella.**

Mi nombre fue entre un susurro pero lleno de deseo y pasión, sin perder tiempo sus manos jalaron mi cintura mientras el abría sus piernas y me colocaba en medio de ellas, cuando me acerco mas pude sentir su miembro duro entre mis piernas y esto me hizo sentir feliz, el saber que él me deseaba tanto como yo a él.

**-Edward**, susurre en su oído.

El dejo salir un suspiro, **-Me encanta como dices mi nombre preciosa.**

Sus palabras y sus caricias hicieron que me diera escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal.

Edward jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras yo gemía de placer, el sentir como mordía lentamente y luego lo chupaba succionándolo, me hizo recordar que hacía lo mismo con mis pezones y esto me hizo sentir un deseo incontenible de que lo hiciera también allí.

**-Edward por favor, te necesito ahora.**

**-Bella yo tampoco puedo esperar para hacerte el amor, pero déjame disfrutarte por favor.**

Si eso era lo que yo quería que me hiciera el amor, no quería sexo eso ya lo había probado con Jacob, quería algo más y Edward me lo daba al 1000%.

Edward se detuvo y yo deje salir un gemido de disgusto, pero de inmediato el trato de quitarme el saco, yo por instinto me aleje, no quería que viera mi moretón, pero lo único que logre fue que él me mirara asombrado.

**-¿Que haces Edward?**

**-Ayudándote con ese saco que parece que me estorba para quitarte la blusa y besar tus senos**. Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**-Creo que no es el mejor lugar y momento para hacer eso**. No lo pude mirar a los ojos así que baje mi mirada al piso como si acabara de descubrir algo muy interesante en el.

**-Bella ¿Que pasa?, ¿Que me ocultas?**

**-Yo, mmmm nada ¿Porque?**

Edward suspiro.

**-Porque sé que algo pasa, algo me ocultas pero si no me tienes confianza para decírmelo está bien, no insistiré, lo único que yo quería era hacerte el amor, desvestirte, disfrutar tu cuerpo y pensé que tú querías lo mismo pero al parecer me equivoque.**

Sus ojos me miraban como dos dagas, estaba enojado, yo no quería que él se enojara conmigo, pero tampoco quería que hiciera una locura, no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando le contara lo de Jacob.

**-Edward no te molestes, por favor**. Trate de que mi voz fuera tranquila, pero no pude fue mas una súplica y Edward lo noto ya que de inmediato cambio su mirada de enojado a sorprendido.

**-Bella discúlpame soy un idiota, ven princesa déjame abrazarte. **

Sus brazos fuertes me tomaron por la cintura y me atrajeron hacia el de nuevo me abrazo tan fuerte y tan protectoramente que me dieron ganas de llorar, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda mientras el hundía su cabeza en mi hombro. Después de unos minutos allí solo abrazándonos, el me soltó lentamente y tomo mis manos entre sus manos y primero beso una en la palma y cuando iba a besar la otra se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes y su mirada cambio de inmediato, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde el veía.

Deje salir una maldición, estaba viendo un punto negro en mi muñeca, cuando trate de apartar la mano el la sostuvo con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño y con la otra subió la manga de la blusa y el saco al mismo tiempo para ver completo el moretón.

**-¿Quien te hizo ese moretón?, ¿Fui yo?, Soy un idiota, Discúlpame Bella no me di cuenta, no quería ser rudo contigo**, Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada y sus ojo mostraban la angustia, esto hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, me dio tanta ternura, el se preocupaba por mí.

Edward tomo mi muñeca y empezó a darle pequeños besos**.- Discúlpame por favor.**

**-Edward tu no me hiciste esto, por favor no te preocupes.** Sus ojos cambiaron de la angustia a la ira de un momento a otro.

**-Bella si yo no hice esto ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien te lastimo?, ¡DIMELO!.** Me tomo por los hombros y se veía muy enojado.

**-Edward, me asustas.**

Respiro profundo, dijo una maldición

**-Princesa no quiero asustarte ni hacerte daño, solo quiero que me digas quien se atrevió a tocarte y mientras más tardes en decírmelo mas me molestare y puede que no me controle muy bien y mate al idiota que te hizo eso, así que no tientes al destino y dime quien fue, porque si yo no lo hice tuvo que ser en el transcurso de la mañana y si mi instinto no me engaña te pusiste esa blusa y ese saco para taparlo, así que eso reduce las horas en la que te pudieron hacer eso.**

**-Bueno ¿y que te hace pensar que alguien me lo hizo? a lo mejor yo sola me lastime, sabes puedo ser algo torpe.**

Otro suspiro.

**-Bueno, dejare que insultes mi inteligencia, dime que fue lo que te paso para que te hicieras este moretón que tiene la forma de un apretón de dedos.**

Me miro directo a los ojos, me entro el pánico yo no tenía una buena escusa y tenia razón las marcas eran de dedos, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh está bien, no puedo mentir.

**-Está bien, no insultare tu inteligencia, es imposible que yo sola me hiciera ese moretón.**

Otro suspiro de Edward.

**-Bueno, entonces eso solo deja una posibilidad y es que alguien te lo hizo y si dices que yo no fui, entonces fue alguien más, ¿A quien tratas de proteger?, dime la verdad porque la paciencia se me está terminando Isabella.**

Mi corazón se encogió, Edward no me había hablado con mi nombre completo desde el día que me presente y se escuchaba como si quisiera matar a alguien en verdad, el tenia razón no tengo porque proteger a Jacob, al que estoy protegiendo es a Edward yo no quiero que nada malo le pase, pero si no le digo la verdad dejara de confiar en mí, se valiente Bella.

**-Está bien te voy a contar toda la verdad, pero antes tienes que prometerme algo.**

**-Está bien, ¿Que es?**

**-Que no harás nada, no buscaras a la persona que me hizo esto y no te lo pido por él, te lo pido por ti, porque no quiero que nada malo te pase, **por fin lo dije, **prométemelo Edward.**

Lo mire suplicante esperaba que el aceptara.

Otro suspiro

**-Está bien, si te preocupa que algo malo me pase a mí, prometo no buscar al idiota que te hizo esto. ¿Porque fue un hombre verdad?**

**-Si**, Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y luego se paso la mano por el cabello. **Cuéntame que paso por favor.**

**-Después de que te fuiste trate de dormir, pero la verdad ya no pude, así que decidí ir a correr un poco, cuando llegue al parque que está cerca de mi casa empecé a caminar, cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, reconocí la voz de inmediato, era Jacob trate de ignorarlo y se molesto así que me tomo de la muñeca y me jaloneo por eso tengo el moretón.**

**-Ese hijo de ......**

**-Edward** le grite.

**-¿Que? ¿Que más te hizo ese desgraciado? Lo voy a buscar y a matar, como se atreve a tocarte, es un idiota.**

**-Edward cálmate, recuerda lo que me prometiste, no quiero que nada malo te pase, el me dijo que te mataría si te veía de nuevo**, tape mi boca con las mano, no quería darle esa información.

**-Así que aun hay más.** Cuéntamelo todo, dime que paso

**-Bueno, la verdad es que si hay mucho mas, estaba enojado porque anoche nos vio en la calle haciendo el amor y me dijo que no permitiría que pasara eso de nuevo, me dijo que primero te mataría antes de permitir que me tuvieras de nuevo, yo Edward, no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase, no lo soportaría. **

Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, ¿que me estaba pasando?, este sentimiento era horrible, si algo malo le pasara a Edward yo me moriría, ¿Pero porque me sentía así?, por nadie había sentido esto, oh por todos los cielos, me estoy enamorando de Edward, no eso tiene que ser un error, yo no lo puedo amar, es una tontería.

**-Bella**, me susurro en el oído, **no te preocupes nada malo me pasara a mí y tampoco permitiré que ese tipo te toque de nuevo, yo voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante.**

No supe en que momento cayeron unas lagrimas por mis mejillas pero Edward las empezó a besar lentamente, mientras acariciaba mi espalda para confortarme.

**-No te preocupes yo estoy aquí y de ahora en adelante ya no estas sola.** Su voz de nuevo fue un susurro en mi oído, su boca fue bajando por mi cuello mientras sus manos iban de arriba hacia abajo entre mi espalda y mis nalgas, de nuevo me sentí embriagada por sus besos y sus manos.

**-Edward**, gemí.

**-Déjame hacerte el amor ahora, por favor.**

Yo no pude responder me sentía morir, no comprendía que me pasaba con este hombre, hacia dos minutos estaba muriendo de miedo porque algo malo le pasara y ahora estaba desesperada porque me hiciera el amor.

Lo único que hice fue mover mi cabeza afirmativamente, Edward movió sus manos hasta mis senos y los apretó sobre la blusa, acariciándolos lentamente, mientras con su boca seguía el camino de mi cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de mi blusa, lentamente vi como lo desabrocho y el siguiente hasta quedar toda abierta, lentamente la jalo para sacarla de la falda.

**-Eres tan hermosa Bella.**

En ese momento yo también me arme de valor he imite sus movimientos, lentamente también desabroche los botones de su camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su firme pecho, pase mis manos por su piel, Edward cerró los ojos mientras yo seguía explorando su piel.

**-Tú también eres hermoso Edward.**

Después de que dije esto el soltó una carcajada.

**-Un hombre nunca es hermoso pequeña, somos varoniles, apuestos, guapos, pero nunca hermosos, eso solo las mujeres como tú.**

Yo me mordí el labio inferior después de sus palabras pero seguí tocándolo.

Edward dejo escapar pequeños suspiros de su boca mientras yo disfrutaba de su piel y su aroma.

De nuevo yo tome la iniciativa y empecé a lamer el cuello de Edward bajando lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su plano vientre, lentamente desabroche el botón de sus pantalones y metí mi mano para tocar su miembro duro y sobarlo con toda la delicadeza posible, Edward estaba muy excitado y podía sentirlo, sus bóxers estaban húmedos, su miembro temblaba cada vez que pasaba mi mano por encima de él.

Moví sus bóxers para dejar libre su miembro, mientras lo acariciaba seguía dejando pequeños besos por su pecho hasta que me hinque frente a él y lo tuve frente a mi sin pensarlo, lamí lentamente la punta de su erección, Edward empezó a gemir mi nombre mientras mordía sus labios.

Sin más, empecé a chupar su miembro a meterlo y a sacarlo de mi boca con movimientos firmes, Edward puso sus manos en mi cabeza y me ayudaba a llevar el ritmo de los movimientos, con mi mano acaricie su saco lentamente y cuando lo hice Edward gimió más fuerte y luego pronuncio mi nombre.

**-Bella.**

**-mmm **

No lo solté por primera vez yo tenía el control de la situación y era genial, yo era la que le estaba dando placer a Edward y me gustaba, por primera vez era yo la que le enseñaba algo.

**-Me estas matando, si sigues haciendo eso no voy aguantar mucho.**

No le hice caso seguí con lo mío, chupando, acariciando y saboreando su miembro.

**-Bella,** mi nombre fue pronunciada como una oración. **-Por favor quiero penetrarte ahora.**

Yo también lo deseaba, así que me aparte y mire a Edward a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar su miembro con mi mano.

**-Eres muy mala conmigo, no sabes cuánto esfuerzo he tenido que hacer para no llegar en tu boca.**

**-Bueno creo que era mi turno de darte placer a ti**, le dije con una voz muy picara.

Edward no contesto simplemente me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me jalo hacia el sillón mientras como podía me quitaba el saco y la blusa, que salieron volando por su despacho, cuando quedamos parados frente al sofá fue su turno de meterme mano bajo la falda y bajarme las medias y las bragas que tuvieron el mismo destino que mi otra ropa.

Y fue así como quede frente a él, solo en sostén y con la falda del día.

Edward me recostó lentamente en el sofá, y me alzo la falda hasta la cintura, me observo por unos momentos y después se quito la camisa y la tiro junto a él, metió la mano en la bolsa de sus pantalones, sacando un paquete que yo conocía bien ahora, un condón, después salieron volando sus pantalones con sus bóxers y quedo parado frente a mi todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Su mirada era fija en mí, sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo normal por el deseo y yo me sentía igual.

Mientras me miraba, tomo su erección y empezó a acariciarla lentamente, subiendo y bajando, esto hizo que me excitara mucho mas, nunca había visto a un hombre darse placer él solo, esto hizo que dejara salir un pequeño gemido que Edward escucho y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

**-¿Te gusta ver como me acaricio?**

**-Si**

Edward abrió el empaque y saco el preservativo de su interior lo acomodo en la punta de su miembro y luego lo desenrollo, cuando estuvo listo se acostó encima de mí.

-Abre tus piernas para mi Bella

No me lo tuvo que pedir dos veces, yo estaba deseosa de recibirlo, así que abrí mis piernas para darle la bienvenida en mi interior, solo sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada cuando Edward empujo de un solo golpe, esto me hizo gemir su nombre, sus movimientos fueron mas rápidos mientras con una de sus manos tocaba mis senos pasando de uno a otro.

**-Bella mírame, quiero ver como llegas al orgasmo.**

Yo fije mi mirada en el mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, no iba a aguantar mucho si seguía sus movimientos así de rápido.

Edward mordió lentamente mi hombro y no pude soportar más, en ese momento sentí una explosión dentro de mí, grite su nombre como nunca lo había hecho y el siguió sus movimientos hasta que sentí como explotaba el también y se dejaba caer sobre mí.

Nuestras respiración era entre cortada, pero nuestra mirada seguía unida, nunca me había sentido tan conectada con alguien como me sentía con Edward, en este momento supe que podría compartir con el cualquier cosa, no debía ocultar nunca nada.

Lentamente él se aparto de mí y se recostó junto a mí y me abrazo y beso mis cabellos.

**-Ah sido grandioso Bella.**

**-Si, aun que creo que la señora Tanya se ha enterado de que algo estábamos haciendo.**

Edward se alejo para ver mi rostro.

**-¿Porque lo dices?**

**-Lo siento he gritado muy fuerte.**

Edward empezó a reír.

**-No te preocupes, me encanto que gritaras así y si la señora Tanya nos escucho será muy discreta, aparte de que somos adultos y podemos hacer este tipo de cosas. **

**-Si, pero no en la oficina.**

Por un momento no importaba nada ni nadie, solo disfrutar del cuerpo de Edward así que me acerque más y me acomode en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio

**-Bella.**

**-Mande.**

**-He estado pensando en algunas cosas**. Su voz era muy seria.

**-¿En que cosas?**

**-Bueno en que no es seguro que regreses a tu casa, si tu ex anda merodeando por allí, seguro espera que estés sola para hacer algo.**

**-Si ya lo había pensado, por eso pensé que podría ir a un hotel, de hecho ya hice una maleta en la mañana y tenía pensado ir por ella después del trabajo.**

**-Puede ser, ¿pero que pasa si te sigue y entra en el hotel?, seguirás sola.**

**-Eso no lo había pensado, pero no conozco a nadie que me deje vivir en su casa, no tengo amigos y sin familia ¿Que más podría hacer?**

**-Bueno puede que no tengas familia con quien ir, pero me tienes a mí y he pensado que tal vez podrías venir a vivir a mi casa, mientras encuentras una propia.**

Que el mundo se detenga ¿Escuche que Edward me invitaba a su casa?

Me aparte lentamente para verlo a los ojos, tenía una expresión muy rara, ya se la había visto otras veces, pero aun no sé como interpretarla.

**-Edward, yo.....**

**-Solo estoy diciendo que es mejor que no estés sola y puedes quedarte en mi casa tengo una habitación de huéspedes que puedes ocupar y así no te sentirás incomoda, solo es una invitación como amiga, sin compromisos.**

Claro era eso, solo amigos y nada más, tonta Bella, ¿que esperabas? que de repente Edward te declarara su amor y que te quiere por siempre jamás, esto solo es un juego para los dos no lo olvides.

**-No lo sé, **

**-Bueno hagamos un trato, pasa hoy la noche en mi casa y mañana buscamos otra solución, compraremos el periódico y buscaremos un lugar mejor para que vivas si te sientes muy incómoda en mi casa, pero en verdad me gustaría que pasaras un tiempo conmigo.**

Respire profundo, solo una noche, si no función mañana puedo ir a un hotel, aparte el tiene razón en mi casa sola no quiero estar y el es buena compañía.

**-Está bien, una noche si mañana no nos sentimos cómodos me voy a un hotel.**

**-Perfecto.** Beso mis cabellos de nuevo y se puso en pie para recoger su ropa, lentamente vi como se vestía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba listo de nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado desnudo hace un momento.

Suspire y me puse en pie yo también busque mi blusa y mi ropa interior, también me apresure a vestirme y a pasarme una mano por el cabello lo tenía todo alborotado.

Cuando estuve lista me encamine hacia la puerta.

**-Bella**

**-Mande**

Edward se acerco hacia donde yo estaba, me abrazo lentamente y se inclino para besar mis labios, fue un beso fugaz pero lleno de ternura.

**-Voy a mandar a James por tu maleta, entrégale las llaves de tu casa eh indícale donde la dejaste, para que pueda traerla, espérame a la hora de la salida para ir a mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?**

Yo solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

**-Buena niña**, otro beso en los labio y me soltó

Bueno había corrido con suerte no estaba la señora Tanya para mal mirarme cuando saliera del despacho de Edward, al parecer se había ido a comer, mire mi reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para que todos regresaran de la hora de comida, genial se me había ido la hora haciendo el amor con Edward y hoy si tenía hambre.

Bueno no me puedo quejar aproveche muy bien el tiempo con Edward.

Cuando llegue a mi cubículo me di cuenta que no había nadie así que me senté y cerré los ojos me sentía muy cansada ese encuentro con Edward me había agotado, como deseaba una cama grande y poder acostarme en ella, bueno claro que también el calor y el olor de mi amante era importante.

Suspiro.

**-Bella ¿Estas bien?, la voz de Ángela me hizo reaccionar.**

**-Hola Ángela, ¿Ya de regreso?**

**-Si ya termino la hora de la comida, ¿Tu estas bien ? te vez rara**

**-Todo bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño, anoche no dormí muy bien.** Y no mentía, me había pasado casi toda la noche haciendo el amor con Edward y cada vez que intentaba dormir el me despertaba con sus besos y sus caricias.

**-Si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas con alguien.**

**-¿Que?, ¿Que te hace pensar eso?**

**-Bueno, las flores que te mandaron en la mañana, esa sonrisa tonta que ultima tienes en la cara y que a cada rato suspiras, como ahora.**

**-No me había dado cuenta que suspiraba, debe ser que últimamente no duermo muy bien, sobre la risa no veo nada de malo en estar feliz, solo por estar viva y las flores ya te explique que no sé quien me las mando, aun que tengo que confesar que fue un lindo detalle.**

Ángela me miro y yo sabía que no se lo había creído.

**-Está bien si no me quieres contar esta bien, pero me da gusto que estés tan feliz tú te lo mereces más que nadie en este mundo.**

No dije nada, solo sonreí

Al poco rato llego James y le entregue las llaves de mi casa y le explique exactamente donde había dejado mi maleta, el solo asintió y se retiro.

Cuando Alice llego del brazo de Emmett después de comer se veía feliz, su hermano oso entro en su despacho y ella se sentó en el lugar junto a mí, me platico que Emmett le prometió llevarla a la playa el fin de semana y que yo estaba invitada, se lo agradecí pero no sabía si podría, tenía que plantearme conseguir un nuevo lugar donde vivir pronto y mis clases de baile y cerámica que eran el sábado.

**-La señorita Isabella Swan**, un repartidor llego a mi mesa con una bolsa en la mano.

-**Si soy yo**

**-Esto es para usted,** dejo la bolsa en la mesa y salió del cubículo.

Alice y Ángela me miraban, yo trate de ignorarlas abrí la bolsa de la cual salió un exquisito aroma a papas a la francesa y un sándwich, dentro había una nota, la saque y la leí

_Espero que tengas tanta hambre como yo_

_después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos juntos._

_E._

Saque el Sándwich y le di una mordida estaba buenísimo, Edward era un amor al pensar en mi y tenía razón yo tenía mucha hambre y la comida me callo como perlas.

La tarde paso igual de rápido que la mañana Alice seguía aprendiendo el movimiento de la oficina de Emmett y el de vez en cuando salía para ver como iba su pequeña hermana acostumbrándose al trabajo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tan contento a Emmett y eso era bueno, que recuperara todo el tiempo perdido con su hermana.

Cuando todos se empezaron a marchar me empecé a sentir nerviosa, a pensar que había cometido un error al aceptar ir a dormir a casa de Edward, pero me repetí miles de veces que solo sería una noche si no me sentía agosto al día siguiente podría ir a un hotel el chiste era despistar a Jacob por un tiempo.

Empecé a acomodar las cosas de mi escritorio y a ver los pendientes del día siguiente cuando sentí que alguien entraba en el cubículo, seguro era Ángela que se le había olvidado algo, así que no preste mucha atención, hasta que me di cuenta que no había ruido pero alguien estaba parado en la puerta podía sentir la mirada, cuando alce los ojos para ver quien era me di cuenta que allí estaba parado tan apuesto como siempre Edward.

**-¿Porque no me dijiste que eres tú?** le pregunte alzando una ceja

**- Porque te ves hermosa mientras trabajas y quería disfrutar de esa vista**. Sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, lo mire de nuevo y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción total en la cara.

**-¿Te falta mucho para terminar? Puedo sentarme y esperarte.**

**-Ya termine solo estaba haciendo tiempo para ir a buscarte.**

**-Bueno creo que me adelante a ese pensamiento y vine yo a buscarte primero. ¿Tienes hambre? podemos pasar a cenar algo antes de ir a mi casa.**

Lo pensé un momento, pero el sándwich y las papas me habían llenado mucho. Eso me hizo recordar que no le había dado las gracias por la comida que me había mandado.

**-Gracias por el sándwich y las papas estaban buenísimas.**

**-Me da gusto saber que te gustaron, no me gustaría que mi chica muriera de inanición.**

Me sonroje de nuevo, ¿En verdad el me consideraría su chica? o ¿solo era una forma de hablar?.

**-Bueno entonces ¿Que quieres de comer?**

**-Crees que podamos comer pizza,** de repente al imaginar la pizza caliente con el queso fundido se me antojaron y se me hizo agua la boca.

**-Claro, vamos a casa entonces y pediremos la pizza cuando lleguemos.**

Termine de recoger mis cosas, tome mi bolso y camine hacia Edward, el tomo mi mano y la apretó fuerte mientras empezamos a caminar hacia el asesor, que nos llevo directo al sótano donde estaba estacionado el coche de Edward, el muy caballeroso me abrió la puerta y yo subí después la cerro y corrió a su lado del coche.

**-Edward ¿Y mi maleta?**

**-La guarde en la cajuela cuando la trajo James, yo tengo las llaves de tu casa. Dijo que todo parecía normal, que no vio nada raro cuando entro por la maleta.**

**-Gracias.**

**-No tienes porque agradecer nada, lo hago con gusto, pero creo que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a Jacob y te puedo asegurar que le voy a romper la cara cuando lo encuentre.**

**-Edward tú me prometiste que no lo buscarías.**

**-Si te lo prometí, pero no dijiste nada de si me lo llego a encontrar por casualidad.**

**-No creo que eso suceda.**

**-Bueno esperemos que no por el bien de él, pero recuerda que esta ciudad es muy pequeña y tarde o temprano lo veré y no puedo prometer que no le romperé la cara.**

Edward tomo mi mano y la beso, no volvimos a decir palaba después de eso, el ambiente quedo algo raro y yo no me atreví a decir nada.

La zona donde está el departamento de Edward es de las más caras de la ciudad nada que ver la zona donde estaba ubicada la casa de mis padres, se podía saber que la gente más rica de la ciudad vivía aquí, los edificios de departamentos eran elegantes y la zona estaba llena de restaurantes y otros negocios que por la hora ya estaban cerrados.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al edificio donde vivía Edward, era muy elegante, las puertas del estacionamiento se abrieron y dieron paso para que nosotros entráramos, el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches del año, algunos deportivos, otros más lujosos, pero todos se veían muy caros.

Cuando Edward aparco el coche en un lugar vacio volteo a mirarme, estaba muy raro, a lo mejor ya se había arrepentido de invitarme a pasar la noche en su casa, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

**-Bueno hemos llegado.** Y sin dejarme contestar se bajo del coche y corrió a abrir mi puerta, me ayudo a bajar y luego abrió el maletero para sacar mi equipaje.

Cuando entramos en el edificio Edward saludo al conserje que estaba en la entrada arreglando una maceta. El conserje un señor mayor de inmediato puso su mirada curiosa en mi, esto me hizo preguntarme ¿A cuántas mujeres habrá traído Edward a su casa?.

Edward nos presento con breves palabras le informo al señor que yo era su amiga y que pasaría unos días con él en su casa, sin darle mas información nos despedimos y subimos por un pequeño elevador.

El departamento estaba en el tercer piso y era muy amplio, cuando entramos me quede sin respiración estaba decorado con muy buen gusto y los muebles parecían muy cómodos, aun que había algo en él, no tenía el calor de un hogar, era como si un desconocido viviera en ese lugar.

**-¿No te gusta mi casa?** La voz de Edward me hizo reaccionar.

**-Es muy bonita, pero hay algo en ella.....** Deje de hablar

**-¿Que?**

**-No te enojes, pero es como si un extraño viviera aquí, no encuentro nada tuyo, no se siente como un hogar.**

Edward suspiro

**-Eres muy suspicaz, la verdad yo no decore el departamento contrate a alguien, pero si, solo es un lugar al cual llegar a dormir.**

Edward me enseño el resto del departamento, al fin llegamos a la habitación donde dormiría yo, era una cuarto muy iluminado tenía un ventanal enorme y los colores de las paredes eran claros esto me gusto también, la cama era enorme, podrían dormir en ella unas 5 personas.

**-La puerta de la izquierda es el baño y puedes acomodar tus cosas en el closet, si necesitas algo mi dormitorio esta al final del pasillo, bueno será mejor que te deje un rato mientras pido algo de comer, puedes bañarte y cambiarte.** Y así sin más, salió del cuarto.

Yo por mi parte le hice caso, me di un baño caliente, cuando Salí me cambie la ropa interior y me puse unos pantalones y una playera, no era la ropa más elegante pero si era muy cómoda de haber sabido que vendría con Edward hubiera puesto ropa más adecuada, a lo mejor un camisón de seda y ropa interior más atrevida, pero no, lo que traía puesto ahora seguro le quitaría las ganas a cualquier hombre eran unas bragas con un osito enfrente.

Cuando estuve lista Salí del cuarto para buscarlo, escuche ruido en la cocina y me dirigí hacia allá, me quede parada en el umbral, Edward también se había bañado y cambiado aun que su ropa era más adecuada, se puso unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa nada formal pero aun así se veía guapo.

**-Tú también te bañaste**. Mi voz lo sorprendió porque dio un pequeño brinco.

Cuando volteo a verme me sonrió, -Me asustaste, no estoy acostumbrado a tener compañía.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír, así que no estaba acostumbrado a traer mujeres a su casa, eso era bueno.

**-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.**

**-No seas tonta, no me incomodas solo es cuestión de acostumbrarnos, también para ti debe ser difícil tener compañía ya que tu también vives sola.**

Edward tenía razón, debería sentirme incomoda con la compañía, ya habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de mi papa y desde entonces tenía que llegar a una casa sola, pero por una extraña razón me sentía muy bien de estar con él, me sentía segura y tranquila. Claro que yo no le iba a decir esto.

**-¿Qué hacías cuando entre?** El cambio de tema

Edward hizo una mueca pero contesto.

**-Voy a abrir una botella de vino para que tomes una copa y te relajes.**

**-No es necesario me siento bien, preferiría tomar un jugo ¿Tienes?**

**-Si por algún lugar del refrigerador, si quieres puedes buscarlo**

Me dirigí hacia el moderno aparato y cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que Edward jugaba conmigo, su refrigerador estaba casi vacío solo tenía unos huevo, un bote de jugo y un pedazo de queso, bueno me imagino que en sus buenos tiempo esa cosa fue queso.

Voltee a mirarlo y tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

**-¿Estas jugando conmigo Edward?**

El se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura**. –No princesa, solo que me dio pena decir que no tenía nada en el refrigerador, prometo que mañana podemos ir a comprar algo.**

-S**e nota que eres soltero y que nunca tienes visitas**, después de decir esto me mordí el labio, yo no debí haber dicho eso.

**-Tienes razón casi nunca tengo visitas aquí, los únicos que vienen son mi madre o Emmett y Rose y cuando vienen ellos traen de comer, porque aquí nunca hay comida, como bien dices soy un soltero incorregible y prefiero salir a comer o pedir algo a algún restaurante.**

**-Bueno eso se puede arreglar, que te parece si mañana yo hago la cena. **

Edward se separo un poco y me miro directo a los ojos, parecía emocionado aun que podría equivocarme.

**-¿En verdad cocinarías para mí?**

**-Claro, no soy una chef consumada pero no te matare con lo que cocine.**

**-Entonces me parece perfecto que tú cocines mañana.**

Cuando iba a decir algo, el timbre sonó Edward se movió hacia la puerta, era el repartidor de la pizza, solo se escuchaban algunos murmullos.

Yo busque asiento en la mesa que ya estaba dispuesta con todo lo necesario, platos vasos.

Al entrar a la cocina Edward dejo las cajas en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí.

**-No sé cuál es tu pizza favorita así que pedí hawaiana, de salami con extra queso y una vegetariana.**

**-La verdad no tengo una favorita todas me gustan y con el hambre que tengo podría comerme un caballo.**

El me miro de nuevo y no comento nada.

La cena paso entre chistes y anécdotas, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, Edward era increíble platicando de todo y todos, contándome de su vida en la universidad, de su familia.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y llego la hora del café, preferí no tomarlo, no quería que me diera insomnio, así que ayude a Edward con los platos que habíamos ensuciado mientras el guardaba las sobras de la pizza en el refrigerador.

Después platicamos otro rato, pero cuando empecé a bostezar me di cuenta que el momento incomodo había llegado.

**-Ha sido un día muy largo y creo que es hora de ir a dormir.**

**-Tienes razón mañana hay que ir a trabajar y te vez cansada, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde buscarme, creo que yo también ya me voy a dormir.**

Lo mire un momento**,- Gracias por todo de nuevo.**

**-No tienes que agradecer nada esta es tu casa el tiempo que tu quieras, buenas noches**. Me dio un beso en la frente

**-Buenas noches Edward**, empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto entre a él y cerré la puerta. Recargándome en ella por un momento.

Si había sido un día muy largo muy cansado físicamente y psicológicamente, pero por más que trataba de dormir solo daba vueltas en la cama y no era porque fuera incomoda todo lo contrario era la cama mas cómoda en la que me había acostado, lo único malo es que me faltaba algo, bueno alguien, extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Edward y no sabía que hacer.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si iba a su cuarto y le pedía que me dejara dormir con él?

Bueno esto nunca lo sabría si no iba y se lo preguntaba, así que sin más me pare de la cama y Salí de la habitación, camine lentamente por el pasillo y cuando llegue frente a la puerta del cuarto que me había indicado Edward que era el suyo.

Por un momento me arrepentí y me di vuelta pero luego regrese a la posición inicial, si regresaba a mi cuarto iba a suceder lo mismo, yo dando vueltas en la cama y sin pensarlo toque la puerta.

Pasaron un momento y nadie contesto, a lo mejor Edward ya se había dormido, será mejor que me regrese por donde vine.

Cuando iba para mi cuarto escuche que la puerta se abría, salió Edward vestido con una pijama y con una cara entre sorpresa y otra cosa que no supe.

-¿Pasa algo?

Me mordí el labio, me sentí como una niñita de 5 años que iba a buscar a sus papas porque la obscuridad le da miedo.

**-No quiero dormir sola, ¿puedo dormir contigo?**

El me miro por un momento y cuando empecé a sentir angustia por su respuesta, el se estiro para tomar mi mano y jalarme hacia su cuarto.

Dejo que entrara yo primero y después él y cerró la puerta.

Su cama era igual de grande de la que había en mi habitación, pero la decoración era diferente y el aire estaba impregnado del aroma de su loción y un aroma a hombre algo muy agradable

**-¿De que lado duermes?**

**-No importa el lado**

**-Bueno entonces acuéstate.** Esto sonó como una orden pero no dije nada solo obedecí, me acosté en medio de la cama y me tape con las cobijas, Edward espero un momento y segundos después estaba junto a mí, apago la luz de la lámpara y quedamos en la obscuridad y el silencio del cuarto.

**-Si te incomodo puedo regresar a mi cuarto.**

**-No me incomodas** en ese momento me abrazo fuertemente yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza. **–Ahora duerme, estoy aquí y nada malo pasara.**

No fue necesario que dijera nada más, porque yo ya me había dormido profundamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Si lo sé, me odian por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tengo que confesar que me tarde 2 semanas y 2 días en escribir este capítulo, la inspiración me falla, se fue de vacaciones y no ha regresado completamente, por eso les pido una disculpa si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban, si tienen alguna queja, reclamo, sugerencia, saludo, aviso o lo que sea ya saben donde escribirme.

Tratare de ponerme al corriente con amor y juego pero tengo que decirles que primero quiero actualizar la promesa que es la historia que tengo mas abandonada, tengo medio capitulo escrito pero hay algo que no me gusta y no me convence al final, pero tratare de terminarlo mañana y si todo sale bien y mi media inspiración sigue por aquí, actualizare el miércoles y ya me dedicare a amor y juego.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron rr, discúlpenme por no responderles pero saben que me encanta que me escriban y que me digan lo que les pareció la historia.

Muchas gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos espero tener noticias suyas pronto.


	7. Locura

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_"Ahí estás tú,  
cuando busco por la luz,  
en el medio de la noche,  
buscando la estrella más brillante,  
ahí estás tú"._

**Martes 22 de Febrero**

**BPOV**

Caminaba junto a la playa, las olas del mal jugaban con la arena y con mis pies, los colores del cielo, eran entre rojizos y naranjas y el mar era del mismo color era un atardecer hermoso, a lo largo de mi vida había visto muchos atardeceres, pero este era especial, me sentía tan tranquila, como si no tuviera preocupaciones, como si mi vida fuera tan feliz, que no pudiera soportarlo y por un momento supe porque me sentía así.

A lo lejos sobre la playa una figura caminaba hacia mí, era un hombre, un hombre alto esbelto el viento jugaba con su cabello, aun que no podía ver su rostro no sentía miedo de ese hombre, solo una pequeña ansia por que llegara rápido a donde yo me encontraba, su figura era familiar para mí, yo conocía bien a ese hombre, aun que por el momento no podía recordar su rostro, pero si sus caricias, sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi boca, la pasión con la que me hacía el amor cada noche, el era un ángel que había venido a rescatarme cuando más lo necesitaba, el era mi salvador, el hombre más importante de mi vida, al que yo amo con todo mi corazón, el hombre al cual nunca podre olvidar.

Mientras más caminaba mas distinguía su cuerpo y poco a poco su rostro, era muy apuesto, era el hombre perfecto.

Lentamente susurre su nombre.

**-Edward**

El se paro frente a mí, su mirada fue directa hacia mis ojos y luego me abrazo y beso en la cabeza.

**-No tengas miedo pequeña ya estoy aquí contigo y nunca te dejare.**

De nuevo lo mire a los ojos, yo no tenía miedo de él, tenía miedo de que me abandonara de que se esfumara de que fuera una ilusión.

**-Edward te amo.**

El seguía mirándome fijamente mientras el viento movía nuestras ropas y nuestros cabellos, la briza era tranquila y al fondo el mar cantaba para nosotros.

**-Mi Bella, mi princesa, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olvides**.

De nuevo me abrazo fuerte y desee que este abrazo nunca terminara.

Cuando desperté estaba tan desorientada que me dio miedo al principio, encontrarme en una habitación que no era la mía si que me dio un susto de muerte, cuando trate de tranquilizarme respirando lentamente me senté en la cama y trate de recordar.

Estaba en la casa de Edward, en su cuarto después de unos momentos recordé lo que había pasado y porque yo estaba allí.

Suspire aliviada, pero después busque a Edward no estaba en la cama y no se escuchaba ruido en el baño, toque el lugar junto a mí y estaba frio al parecer Edward se había despertado hacía rato.

Mire el rejo que tenia Edward en la mesita de noche y apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana, regularmente a esta hora yo ya estaba despierta y bañada pero hoy había dormido más de lo debido.

Estire mis brazos y me dispuse a levantarme cuando escuche que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entraba Edward ya vestido listo para ir al trabajo, sosteniendo una bandeja con café y tostadas.

**-Buenos días bella durmiente ¿Cómo dormiste?**

Me sonroje un poco por el saludo tan afectuoso, Edward era tan gentil conmigo y aun no entendía ¿Por qué?

**-Buenos días Edward, yo dormí muy bien, gracias a ti ¿Y tu como dormiste? **

**-Yo también dormí muy bien, la verdad tengo que confesarte que hacía mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien como hoy, pero creo que la compañía tiene mucho que ver en eso.**

De nuevo me sonroje por las palabras.

**-Te traje algo de desayunar, como ya viste anoche no tengo mucho que ofrecer pero hoy podemos ir a la tienda para comprar todo lo que necesites para esa cena que me prometiste.**

Mientras me decía esto colocaba la charola junto a la mesita de noche.

**-Está bien, no te preocupes no desayuno mucho por las mañanas, ¿Por qué ya estás listo para ir a trabajar y yo sigo en pijama?**

Edward empezó a reír.

**-La verdad me desperté temprano y te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte, pero aún hay tiempo para que te bañes y te cambies.**

**-Sera mejor que vea que traje para cambiarme, la verdad cuando hice la maleta no me fije muy bien, a lo mejor tenemos que ir a mi casa por algunas cosas.**

Su cara cambio de inmediato, se puso muy serio.

**-Preferiría que no fuéramos por un rato a tu casa si algo te hace falta yo te lo comprare.**

**-Bueno si no quieres que vallamos a mi casa está bien, no vamos pero no es necesario que me compres cosas yo puedo pagarlo.**

**-Bella no vamos a discutir por esto, quiero que quede claro que no me cuesta nada comprarte lo que necesites y lo hago con gusto, también estoy pensando que podrías ayudar a Alice a comprarse ropa, no es que no me gusta lo que usa, pero creo que le caería bien un cambio, algo que la haga verse mas como una mujer y no como una niña.**

**-Yo ya había pensado en ello, pero nos tomara por lo menos una tarde o dos darle un cambio de imagen porque no esperamos hasta el fin de semana.**

Edward me miro un momento.

**-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos la tarde de hoy para ir de compras y lo que falte por hacer lo dejamos para el fin de semana?**

**-No es correcto que faltemos al trabajo en la tarde.**

Ante todo yo era muy responsable, aparte ¿Qué escusa le daría a Emmett?

**-No te preocupes por eso, tu jefe no te regañara yo hablare con él, le diré que queremos darle una imagen nueva a Alice, estoy seguro que Emmett se pondrá feliz.**

Ante esa seguridad de sus palabras no podría discutir, Así que suspire.

**-Está bien, supongo que si tú hablas con Emmett no podre negarme.**

**-Perfecto ahora tienes que convencer a Alice tú**. Empezó a reír

Pequeño tramposo así que ese era el truco, que yo convenciera a Alice para el cambio de imagen.

**-Eres un tramposo Edward Masen.**

**-Me lo han dicho**, en su voz había tanta satisfacción por aceptarlo que me dio risa.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta del cuarto. Cuando pase junto a Edward el agarro mi brazo y me giro hacia él.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A mi cuarto para bañarme. **Dije inocentemente, pero Edward me miro pícaramente.

**-Bueno pero antes de ir, ¿Por qué no me das los buenos días como se debe?**

**-¿Y cómo es eso?** Alegue ignorancia.

**-Así**

Me tomo entre sus brazos y busco mis labios con los suyos y me empezó a besar de una forma hambrienta, como si quisiera comerme y yo respondí al beso de la misma forma. Sus labios quemaban los míos, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, pase mis brazos por su cuello mientras el tocaba algunas partes de mi cuerpo, la lengua de Edward entro en mi boca y la exploro como me encantaba que hiciera, yo deje escapar un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir como el sexo de Edward se ponía duro en mi vientre.

Lentamente Edward se separo de mí y me miro con ojos llenos de pasión y de necesidad.

**-Bella si no sales ahora mismo de esta habitación voy a empezar a desnudarte y vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo.**

Yo sonreí y Salí corriendo del cuarto. Aun que algo dentro de mi me decía que era mejor faltar al trabajo.

Mientras estaba en la ducha aun podía sentir el calor en mis labios, ese calor que habían dejado los labios de Edward al besarme, mientras pensaba en eso recordé vagamente el sueño que había tenido, Edward y yo en la playa yo diciéndole que lo amaba y el confesándome lo mismo.

Un escalofrió de miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, yo no podía estar enamorada de Edward o ¿Si?

_Durante años había guardado en el rincón más profundo de mi mente la primera vez que lo vi, cuando me hicieron la entrevista para el puesto de secretaria, el que entrevisto fue el encargado de recursos humanos y cuando vieron que cumplía con los requisitos tuve una entrevista final con Emmett._

_Las primeras semanas yo había oído hablar del hermano de Emmett, Edward Masen todas las secretarias decían que era el hombre más guapo del mundo pero yo nunca lo había visto y tengo que confesar que sentí curiosidad de conocerlo en persona para saber si todos esos rumores eran ciertos o las mujeres exageraban, pero al principio no tuve suerte._

_Un día Emmett se había reunido con varios ejecutivos en la sala de juntas y me pidió que le llevara unos papeles para discutir con algunas personas, cuando yo iba llegando varios de los ejecutivos iban saliendo al mismo tiempo y cuando pasaron junto a mi me ignoraron como si yo no existiera, esto no me extraño, esa era la historia de mi vida nunca nadie me notaba._

_Mientras caminaba entre ellos uno me empujo y todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano salieron volando, la persona que me empujo ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, nadie lo hizo todos siguieron en sus platicas sin prestarme atención._

_Yo me hinque de inmediato para recoger todos mis papeles y fue allí cuando sentí que el mundo se detenía a mí alrededor, los murmullos se callaron y de repente todo mundo se quedo quieto como estatuas de piedra alrededor mío._

_Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez tan apuesto impecable con un traje negro y una camisa azul que hacia juego con su corbata, con su cabello despeinado y esos enormes ojos mirándome fijamente._

_Edward se hinco junto a mí y me empezó a ayudar a recoger todos los papeles regados por el piso, cuando terminamos de hacerlo me ayudo a pararme y se presento._

_**-Soy Edward Masen, creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla señorita.**_

_Yo por un minuto me quede sin habla, su voz era como el canto de los ángeles y sus ojos me miraban fijamente._

_Cuando pude recuperarme de la impresión que me causo, pude hablar_

_**-Mucho gusto señor Masen yo soy Isabella Swan, la secretaria del Licenciado Emmett.**_

_Edward me sonrió _

_**-Así que usted es la famosa Bella, mi hermano habla maravillas de usted, dice que es la secretaria más eficiente que ha tenido, lo tiene impresionado y eso que tiene muy poco tiempo con nosotros**__._

_Yo no supe que decir solo me sonroje, Edward miro alrededor y se fijo que todo mundo nos observaba._

_**-Supongo que todos ustedes tienen cosas mejor que hacer que estar mirándonos a la señorita Swan y a mí.**_

_Y como si el mundo girara de nuevo, todos empezaron a moverse rápidamente para ir a sus oficinas._

_**-Bueno señorita Swan fue un gusto conocerla y espero tener el placer de trabajar pronto con usted.**_

_Y sin más se fue_.

Así fue como inicio todo o nada, Edward siempre fue tan formal al referirse a mí, que yo nunca imagine que 6 años después terminaríamos como estábamos ahora, siendo amantes, ¿Quién se imaginaria que algún día Edward Masen se podría fijar en una simple secretaria como yo?

Después del Baño todo parecía más claro, los sueños son solo eso sueños, nada que ver con la realidad, Edward era un gran amigo solo eso.

Cuando termine de vestirme hice una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría, unos trajes, unas blusas, ropa interior, zapatos, cosas de higiene personal.

Aun que esto se me hacia una exageración por parte de Edward sabia que lo hacía por mi seguridad y yo se lo agradecía.

Me mire en el espejo, la falda que llevaba hoy no era tan corta como las de costumbre pero dejaba ver mis piernas, era de un color azul cielo que me encantaba, la blusa era de seda blanca y el saco hacia juego con la blusa, los zapatos también eran azules, no sabía porque pero este color me favorecía.

Edward estaba sentado junto a la mesa leyendo el periódico, dos tazas de café en la mesa, una frente a la otra y la silla de enfrente de el recorrida, camine lentamente hasta ese lugar y me sente, cuando Edward escucho que se movía la silla bajo el periódico para mirarme, fue una de esas miradas lujuriosas que ahora me daba más seguido, se aclaro la garganta.

**-Eh estado pensando en lo que me dijiste que necesitas tu ropa.**

**-aja**, tome la taza y tome un sorbo.

**-Bueno he pensado que tienes razón, así que contratare a una empresa para que vaya a tu casa y empaquete toda tu ropa y la traiga aquí, supongo que con el cambio de imagen solo tienes ropa nueva.**

Lo mire unos segundos antes de gritarle que yo no necesitaba que el arreglara mi vida.

**-Yo puedo hacer eso, ir a mi casa y empaquetar toda mi ropa no es necesario que contrates a nadie y si solo tengo la ropa nueva, la otra la done a los pobres.**

**-Bueno eso lo hace más fácil tengo un amigo que se dedica a mudanzas cuando llegue a la oficina le hablo, que empaquete todo, que la ropa la traiga aquí y los muebles a una bodega y allí se pueden guardar hasta que decidas que hacer.**

Estaba sorprendida, ¿No había escuchado lo que acababa de decir dicho?

**-Y yo te he dicho que no es necesario yo puedo ir….**

**-Bella**, me cayó en el momento.

Me miro a los ojos y luego suspiro.

**-Puedes discutir todo lo que quieras, hacer un berrinche como una niña, llorar, gritar, lo que quieras o simplemente aceptar lo que te estoy diciendo, de todas formas no voy a cambiar de opinión, tu no vas a regresar a tu casa, no quiero que te encuentres a Jacob, no quiero que te haga daño y yo no pueda protegerte. Has esto por mí, por mi salud mental, porque si me entero que fuiste a tu casa y algo te paso no me lo voy a perdonar.**

Contra esas palabras y la mirada que me estaba dando no podía hacer nada, sus ojos brillaban con la seguridad de que era una batalla ganada la que tenia frente a él.

**-Está bien,** dije resignada **Pero yo pago la factura de la empresa que haga el trabajo.**

Edward sonrió maliciosamente me miro con ojos llenos de lujuria.

**-Claro que puedes pagarme la factura, ven puedes iniciar ahora.**

Trate de poner cara de ofendida, pero creo que no me salió porque él empezó a reír.

**-Edward Masen, ¿Qué me estas proponiendo?, **cruce mis brazos para darle autenticidad a mi enfado.

El de inmediato movió su silla y se puso de pie camino hasta quedar frente a mí.

**-Bueno estoy pensando que mi mama me enseño a ser caballeroso y a no permitir que las mujeres pagaran nada que yo pudiera pagar, así que como no puedo recibir tu dinero y tu insistes en pagarme, se me ocurren dos o tres formas en que me pagues.**

Esto último lo dijo pegado a mi cuello besándolo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

**-¿Si?, ¿Cómo cuales formas?,** pregunte inocentemente.

Ahora estaba chupando los lóbulos de mis oídos.

**-mmmmm** fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

**-Te pregunte que formas conoces para que yo te pague.**

Edward se aparto y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me miro de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mis senos y en mis caderas más tiempo del necesario.

**-Quítate la ropa interior.**

**-¿Qué?** Esperen creo que no escuche bien.

**-Que te quietes la ropa interior. **

Yo lo mire extrañada, pero hice lo que me pidió, subí mi falda hasta mi cintura y deje al descubierto las pequeñas bragas que había debajo de ella, Edward las miro y suspiro.

Tome la orilla de cada lado y las baje entre mis piernas, cuando las tuve en mis tobillos y me iba a inclinar para tomarlas, Edward se adelanto hincándose frente a mí y ayudándome a quitármelas.

Las tomo entre sus manos, luego se las llevo a la nariz las olio por unos segundos y luego se las guardo en la bolsa de los pantalones.

Empezó a besarme el interior de los muslos hasta llegar a mi feminidad, abrí mis piernas para que tuviera mejor acceso a ellas, cuando vio lo que hice gimió.

**-Sabes tengo una fantasía.** Dijo esto mientras acariciaba con un dedo mi entrada. Yo agache mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Qué tipo de fantasía?**

**-Me gustaría saber cómo te ves sin vello en esta parte**. Lo dijo mientras tocaba mi monte de Venus, la verdad yo ya había pensado algo así, no es porque tuviera mucho vello allí el normal supongo pero sentía cierta curiosidad por quitármelo.

Edward suspiro y me beso el clítoris, Esto me hizo temblar.

Cuando se paro me ayudo a acomodarme la falda y luego besos mis labios.

**-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en camino para el trabajo o llegaremos tarde**. Y sin más salió de la cocina.

Esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre Edward regularmente decía la última palabra

Después de lavarme los dientes, acomodarme de nuevo la ropa, estar tentada a ponerme otras bragas, tomar mi bolso, salimos de casa de Edward.

Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del coche, espero a que subiera y luego la cerró.

El inicio del camino fue muy tranquilo, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, cuando el ambiente se ponía muy denso Edward puso la radio, una música tranquila de piano se escucho, cuando termino la pieza la voz de un hombre la presento, Bright Angel de Harlan Mark Vale y después inicio otra pieza

Edward agarraba el volante con tanta soltura, como si fuera un experto majando, esto me hizo recordar que yo necesitaba un coche, tendría que comprar uno, ¿Qué coche me gustaría?, un deportivo o uno normal, no soy buena manejando tendría que tomar algunas clases para perfeccionar mi forma de conducir.

**-¿En qué piensas?,** La voz de Edward me saco de mis sueños de un coche nuevo.

**-En que necesito un coche nuevo y unas clases para perfeccionar mi forma de conducir.**

**-¿Tu papa no te enseño a manejar?**

**-No, mi papa siempre estaba trabajando o cuidando a mi mama nunca tuvo tiempo para algo así**, encogí mis hombros, **aprendí con un amigo en el instituto pero hace tanto que no lo hago que creo que tendré que aprender de nuevo**.

Edward volteo y me miro

**-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen lo que bien se aprende no se olvida. Y tengo una idea, que te parece si yo te enseño a manejar y cuando estés lista podemos ir a ver coches y seleccionar el que más te guste.**

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, Edward Masen uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad se iba a tomar la molestia y el tiempo para enseñarme a manejar. Esto me hizo sonreír.

**-No lo sé Edward, ¿En qué coche practicaríamos?**

**-Pues en el único que tengo, en este Bella**

La voz de Edward sonó como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, yo moví mi cabeza negativamente.

**-¿Y si le pasa algo?, no quiero imaginar si eso llega a suceder.** Y era verdad que tal que por accidente lo chocaba o le pegaba algunos hombres sentían mucho aprecio por sus coches.

**-No es para tanto, solo es un coche y si llega a pasarle algo, lo mandamos arreglar y ya no será el fin del mundo. Lo que me hace pensar que a lo mejor necesito comprar un casco un chaleco, rodilleras, coderas, para ti la verdad sería una pena si le llega a pasar algo a tu hermoso cuerpo.**

¿Qué debe sentir uno con una respuesta así? Indignación por la forma de comportarse de este hombre u orgullo porque piensa que su cuerpo es hermoso.

**-Bueno ya veremos**, no tenia caso hablar de eso ahora.

Edward soltó su mano de la palanca de velocidades y la puso sobre mi rodilla dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos, lentamente fue subiendo sobre mi pierna hasta mis muslos, que yo apreté para que no tuviera acceso, pero sus manos siguieron acariciando mi piel hasta que abrí mis piernas y el empezó a jugar con mi sexo.

Deje salir un gemido de placer, mis pezones se pusieron duros.

**-Sube tu falda Bella. **

**-¿Qué?,** ¿estaba loco o qué? **Alguien puede vernos**. Dije

**-Nadie va a vernos, por favor sube tu falda quiero ver cómo te acaricio**.

Sus palabras fueron una súplica y lo hice subí mi falda hasta la cintura y me recargue en el asiento y abrí mas mis piernas.

**-Bella estas tan mojada, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor ahora**. Su voz estaba llena de deseo, lujuria y suplica.

Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose dentro de mí, mientras que con su mano libre cambiaba las velocidades y manejaba al mismo tiempo, ¿Con cuantas mujeres habrá hecho lo mismo?, este pensamiento hizo que me tensara y sintiera una oleada de celos recorrer mi cuerpo, esto no me gusto.

El sintió como me tensaba, porque saco sus dedos de mi y me miro.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime?**

**-No, estoy bien.**

**-Entonces porque te enojaste.**

**-Por nada**. Dije tajantemente.

**-Bella eres muy mala mintiendo, dime qué pasa.**

**-Solo pensaba que eres muy hábil con el volante y me preguntaba con cuantas mujeres habías hecho esto.**

No sé porque me enojaba y porque se lo decía.

Edward rio con una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo que me enojara mas.

**-¿Estas celosa?** Mis mejillas ardieron por la pena.

**-NO, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

El encogió sus hombros y me miro, **-Eso parece, pero a lo mejor me equivoco**.

**-Te equivocas.**

**-Si tu lo dices**, su voz sonó burlona, **y para que lo sepas con ninguna mujer con la cual haya salido he hecho esto que estoy haciendo contigo, no sé qué me pasa contigo, bueno si sé que me pasa, me vuelves loco y me dan ganas de hacer cosas que nunca he hecho con nadie. **

Después de esta confesión que me dejo con más dudas suspiro.

**-Bájate la falda ya llegamos a la oficina**

Cuando Edward estaciono el coche nunca me había sentido tan feliz de llegar al trabajo, lo que no quería es que se fuera enojado conmigo, así que cuando me abrió la puerta, trate de rozar su mano, pero no me resulto, Edward cerró la puerta tras de mí y se dirigió hacia la cajuela donde había guardado su saco, el portafolio y mi bolsa.

Se puso el saco y luego saco mi bolsa y me la entrego y al final saco su portafolio y cerro la cajuela.

Tomamos dirección hacia el elevador y nos mantuvimos en silencio, cuando las puertas se abrieron subimos a el y Edward marco los pisos en donde habríamos de bajar, yo pensé que me diría algo pero nada, estaba tan silencioso como un muerto, esto me descontrolo eh impulsivamente toque el botón para que el elevador se parara.

No di tiempo para que Edward reaccionara, simplemente me acerque y lo bese, con toda la necesidad que sentía por sus labios, su sabor, su olor. Al principio Edward no respondió pero cuando la sorpresa se disipo mi beso fue correspondido con la misma necesidad que yo sentía por él. Dejo caer el portafolio y uso sus manos para recorrer mi espalda y bajar hasta mis nalgas, me abrazo tan fuertemente que podía sentir la dureza de su sexo restregándose en mi vientre.

Cuando por fin nos separamos sus ojos brillaban por la excitación y la necesidad, curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa que me hacia morir y apretó el botón para que continuara el viaje del elevador.

Cuando las puertas de mi piso se abrieron yo iba a salir, pero Edward jalo mi mano para no dejarme continuar, me acerco y me susurro al oído.

**-Recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer a la hora de la comida**. Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios y me soltó.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo todos los ojos me observaban, seguro habían visto como Edward me besaba. Cuando pensé en agacharme y tratar de ocultarme recordé que ya no era la misma Bella, que no tenía nada que ocultar, Edward y yo éramos adultos y si él no tenía problema en ser visto conmigo yo tampoco tendría por qué ocultarme o sentirme mal, es como si Edward fuera casado y yo estuviera entre su él y su esposa, el era soltero y yo igual.

Levante mi cabeza y camine lo mas dignamente hasta mi escritorio.

Ángela aun no había llegado ni Alice así que aproveche para llamar al salón de belleza donde me habían hecho el corte de cabello.

Saque la tarjeta de mi bolso y marque el teléfono.

**-Salón de belleza "belles femmes"** La voz era muy femenina.

**-Buenos días señorita hablo para hacer una cita para hoy en la tarde.**

**-¿Cuántas personas son y qué tipo de tratamiento necesita?**

**-Seriamos dos, una necesita un cambio de imagen, ya sabe cabello y maquillaje y yo quiero saber si cuentan con depilación.**

**-2 personas, cambio de imagen y depilación ¿Qué tipo de depilación señorita? Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa ¿existen tipos de depilaciones?**

**-Este yo.. **La voz del otro lado de la línea no me permitió concluir

**-No me diga más, ¿una depilación de bikini?**

**-Algo más profundo**, exprese

**-Ya se ha lo que se refiere tenemos un tratamiento que se llama depilación brasileña, **

**-¿Duele mucho?**

La voz empezó a reír.

**-Bueno cariño te diré lo que mi abuela decía, sin dolor no hay belleza. Tenemos tiempo a las 4 de la tarde ¿a nombre de quien pongo la reserva?**

**-A nombre de Bella Swan.**

**-Perfecto Bella Swan a las 4 las esperamos.**

Y sin más colgó.

Estaba segura que me iba a arrepentir de esto.

Cuando Ángela entro se veía feliz tan radiante y a los pocos minutos llego Emmett con Alice el nos saludo y entro en su despacho, Alice se sentó junto a mi eh iniciamos el día.

Ángela salió un momento del despacho para sacar copias y aproveche para hablar con Alice sobre los planes de Edward.

**-Alice, necesito comentarte algo** ella me miro prestándome toda su atención, yo me moví incomoda en mi asiento.

**-dime Bella**

**- bueno espero que no te ofendas con lo que te voy a decir.**

**-Claro que no dime**. Una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**-Bueno he estado hablando con Edward y me comento que le gustaría que fuéramos hoy de compras a las tiendas que están en el centro para cambiar un poco la imagen que tienes y tu ropa, no es porque no le guste, simplemente cree que ahora que saliste del convento es mejor que cambies un poco tu forma de vestir.**

Estúpido Edward ¿Cómo me había metido en esto?

Ella empezó a reír.

**-Bella no te apenes, la verdad es que yo te iba a pedir lo mismo, sé que mi ropa no es adecuada para venir a trabajar y necesito ayuda para escoger ropa adecuada y no había pensado en nadie más que en ti, Rose es una buena cuñada pero ella vive en su mundo y me da pena molestarla, pero ahora que tu ya lo has sugerido es más fácil para mí.**

Suspire aliviada.

**-Sabes Alice me quitas un peso de encima, hice una cita para el salón de belleza hoy en la tarde así también podrás cambiar tu peinado y el maquillaje.**

**-Se que Edward se preocupa por mi está en su naturaleza, Bella hablando de Edward necesito hacerte una pregunta.**

Edward, Pregunta esto no sonaba nada bien.

**-Dime Alice.**

**-Bueno no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida de hecho no está en mi naturaleza meterme en los asuntos de mis hermanos, pero he visto como Edward te mira y como lo miras tu y esto me hace preguntarme si entre ustedes hay algo.**

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y me puse nerviosa, las manos me empezaron a sudar.

**-Solo somos amigos Alice.**

Alice me miro y luego movió su cabeza

**-Discúlpame Bella no debo ser tan curiosa, no importa lo que pase entre mi hermano y tu, solo que nunca he visto que mire a nadie como te ve a ti y nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tanta emoción de alguien, bueno no es como si habláramos mucho de mujeres estos últimos 10 años, pero lo veo feliz y eso me agrada.**

Las palabras de Alice me confundieron mas, Edward era un buen actor pero no entendía ¿Por qué?

Cuando le iba a preguntar a Alice a que se refería con eso de que Edward estaba feliz o que hablaba de mi, Ángela entro en el despacho tan agitada que me pare para ver que sucedía, en la mano traía un ramo de rosas rojas amarradas con un listón blanco y una nota en la mano.

**-Son para ti. **Extendió la mano y me entrego las rosas las olí y las coloque en el escritorio.

**-¿Son de tu admirador secreto?**

**-No lo se deja ver la tarjeta.**

Me entrego la tarjeta, tenían que ser de Edward era el único que me mandaba flores, aun que había algo extraño en estas, abrí la tarjeta y la mire.

_Pequeña zorra puedes tratar de ocultarte,_

_Pero no podrás esconderte para siempre._

_Tarde o temprano tú y yo nos encontraremos y sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad._

_Jacob_

Todo paso tan rápido, sentí como si me dieran un golpe muy duro en el vientre y todo el aire que hubiera salido tan rápido que todo empezó a dar vueltas, el miedo lleno mi ser, escuchaba voces gritándome y de repente todo se nublo y no supe nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que estaba recostada en un sofá muy grande, estaba en la oficina de Emmett, pero él no se veía por ningún lado, trate de sentarme pero aun me sentía un poco mareada.

Respire profundo y toque mi frente estaba sudando frio.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro Edward junto con Emmett, los dos me dieron una mirada extraña y Emmett se acerco y se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella?,** su voz sonaba dura y acusadora, mire a Edward pidiendo ayuda para saber de qué se trataba.

**-No sé de que hablas Emmett.**

**-Claro que lo sabes, Edward ya me lo conto todo, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo dijiste a mí, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?, no solo soy tu jefe soy tu amigo.**

**-Emmett yo**.. Busque de nuevo a Edward pidiendo ayuda y después de eso hablo.

**-Cálmate Bella, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza tú no tienes la culpa de que tu ex novio loco te este acosando, ya le conté yo a Emmett que el tal Jacob no te deja en paz.** La voz de Edward era tranquila como si no tuviera importancia nada.

Saque el aire lentamente, sentí como mi cuerpo se calmo de nuevo.

**-Bueno hermanito has hecho bien en proteger a nuestra Bella, si algo malo le pasara no me lo perdonaría, ella es muy importante para todos nosotros.** Ahora Emmett hablaba tranquilo.

¿Qué más le habrá dicho Edward?

Los dos se miraban como si compartieran un secreto y yo no estuviera incluida en conocerlo.

Emmett se puso en pie y camino hacia la ventana, Edward tomo su lugar junto a mí en el sillón tomo mi mano con sus manos temblorosas y me dio una mirada preocupada. Esperen si he dicho manos temblorosas, sus manos tiemblan y se ve preocupado como si le hubieran dado el susto de su vida.

**-Ya me siento bien, será mejor que regrese a trabajar.**

Edward me miro y movió la cabeza negativamente.

**-De eso nada señorita, su jefe le da permiso para tomarse el resto del día libre ¿verdad Emmett?**

El aludido volteo y me miro sonriente.

**-Claro lo mejor es que te lo tomes con calma y hoy descanses, ya mañana arreglaremos los pendientes, lo importante es que te recuperes del susto, no te preocupes por nada Ángela y yo nos las arreglaremos bien.**

**-Pero yo…**

Edward puso un dedo en mis labios.

**-No hay pero que valga, vamos Alice vendrá con nosotros.**

Edward se puso en pie y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a pararme.

Cuando íbamos saliendo por la puerta del despacho Edward se volteo a hablar con Emmett

**-Bueno Emmett cualquier cosa que necesites háblame al celular, llevare a estas dos señoritas a tomar algo.**

Esto último fue haciendo referencia a Alice (que ya tenía nuestras bolsas de mano listas) y a mí,

**-Si ustedes no se preocupen por nada, yo me las arreglo solo**. Su voz era más de resignación que de estar bien seguro de lo que decía.

Edward camino por el pasillo arrastrándome por la muñeca y Alice del otro lado muy sonriente, ahora si no podía evitar ponerme roja como un jitomate todos nos veían.

Cuando subimos al elevador me solté del agarre de Edward y le di una mirada envenenada, quería gritarle que no era dueño de mi vida y que yo podía cuidar de mi sola, pero Alice estaba allí y no quería arman un escándalo enfrente de su hermana que ya sospechaba.

Alice fue la primera en subir al auto y cuando yo me disponía a subir Edward me susurro al oído.

_**-Sabias que enojada te ves aun más hermosa**_, me tomo por la cintura y me ayudo a subir al coche y luego cerró la puerta.

Estúpido Edward Masen sabelotodo

Alice y Edward iban platicando muy amenamente de todo lo que haríamos en la tarde, primero iríamos a las tiendas de ropa para comprar un nuevo guardarropa para Alice, luego iríamos a comer y por ultimo nuestra cita en el salón de Belleza

Cuando llegamos A la primera tienda yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba tan molesta que estaba segura que salía humo por mi cabeza.

Al entrar en el local una señorita se acerco a nosotros y Alice le explico lo que estaba buscando ella se ofreció a ayudarla y se alejaron yo me disponía seguirlas, cuando note que la mano de Edward jalaba la mía.

**-¿Qué?,** trate de que mi voz sonara lo más desagradable posible.

**-Bella sabes el susto que me lleve cuando te vi tirada en el suelo, por poco me vuelvo loco, estaba pensando en llevarte al doctor, pero Emmett me dijo que estaba exagerando. ¿Qué te paso?**

Si lo sé es difícil estar enojada con alguien que parece tan preocupado por la salud de uno.

Encogí mis hombros y lo vi a los ojos.

**-Cuando Ángela me dio las flores, pensé que tú me las habías mandado pero cuando vi de quien era, sentí mucho miedo y todo empezó a dar vueltas y se nublo. Lo demás ya lo sabes.**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que vallamos al doctor, has estado muy rara, no comes te ves demacrada y ahora te desmallas.**

**-No por favor**. Si lo sé soy cobarde pero no me gusta ir al doctor. **Estoy bien solo es que estos últimos meses han sido una locura, primero lo de mi papa luego lo del idiota de Jacob y cuando creí que todo ya estaba bien de nuevo Jacob aparece y tengo miedo, la verdad es que quería pensar que el no haría nada pero con lo de ayer y con las flores de hoy ya me di cuenta que está loco y no me va a dejar en paz.**

**-Emmett dice lo mismo que es por todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente, pero yo creo que lo mejor es ir al doctor y que te hagan una revisión.**

**-Edward por favor no es necesario, hagamos un trato.**

**-¿Cual traro?**

**-Si me desmayo de nuevo o algo raro me pasa de inmediato vamos al doctor. **

Edward me miro un momento como pensándolo.

Suspiro, **- Esta bien Bella, es un trato lo voy a dejar pasar por hoy pero a cualquier síntoma extraño, desmayo o un simple estornudo raro, vamos al doctor.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Ahora siéntate voy a buscarte un sándwich para que comas, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo sin comer.**

Me senté en el lugar que me indico, estaba sorprendida en un minuto yo había estado enojada con él y ahora resultaba que la regañada era yo, lo mejor era no seguir discutiendo porque al final seguro yo tendría la culpa de la hambruna mundial, o de la muerte de Kennedy.

Alice no se veía por ningún lado, la verdad en esta tienda había cosas muy lindas, las podía ver sentada desde aquí.

A los pocos minutos Edward regreso con un sándwich y un jugo hizo que me lo comiera todo, al igual que tomara todo el jugo.

El fue a ver qué hacia Alice, mientras yo comía el sándwich era de carnes frías y el jugo de mango, la verdad después de comerlo me sentí muy bien, como si hubiera recuperado la vida, deje de sentir frio y sentí que el color regresaba a mi rostro.

**-Te vez mejor**, Edward me dijo cuando regreso a mi lado.

**-Gracias me siento mejor.**

**-Que bien porque estoy a punto de volverme loco con Alice, necesita la opinión femenina. **Me dio un beso ligero en los labios

Empecé a reír y me dirigí hacia los probadores.

¿Alguna vez han visto la metamorfosis de una mariposa? bueno primero es ese lindo gusanito que se arrastra por todos lados, después necesita un tiempo de maduración, a Alice le tomo 10 años madurar y hoy ante mis ojos esa crisálida se convertía en mujer hermosa, intercambiando las faldas largas por faldas que dejan ver sus piernas, unas blusas más ajustadas y unos tacones que darían miedo.

**-Alice te vez hermosa.**

Ella me dio una mirada tímida.

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Claro**

**-Me gustan estos colores. **

**-Te quedan bien, también el tamaño de la falda, ¿has visto algo más que te guste?**

Esa ha sido la peor pregunta de mi vida, ya que frente a mi tuve un desfile entre trajes, ropa de vestir, jeans, vestidos de noche y mucha más, al final Alice solo escogió algunas ropas, Edward pago y salimos a la siguiente tienda.

Así pasamos por una y otra tienda, dejando que Alice se probara ropa y yo dándole mi opinión mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono casi siempre con clientes, con la señora Tanya ( que aquí entre nosotros, lo regaño por salir antes de la hora de salida, alegando que su padre en todos sus años de presidente de la empresa nunca salió temprano, Edward como todo un caballero no dijo nada al respecto, aun que una pequeña vena que no me había dado cuenta que tiene en la frente le empezó a temblar).

Cuando llegamos a la tienda donde yo compro mi ropa, la vendedora me recibió con los brazos abiertos, la última vez que estuve aquí compre media tienda y me imagino que la comisión fue muy buena para ella, Edward se veía divertido con el servilismo de la señorita y Alice encantada con la ropa.

Yo solo tome algunas prendas, entre faldas y pantalones de vestir, unos jeans para el fin de semana y blusas, estaba segura que con lo eficiente que es Edward pronto tendría mi ropa en su casa.

No fue necesario que me probara nada ya que conozco bien mi talla pero cuando coloque la ropa junto a la caja, Edward llego con un hermoso vestido de seda negra semi transparente, era algo elegante para una fiesta de noche.

**-¿Quieres que se lo de a Alice?** le pregunte

El movió la cabeza negativamente

**-¿Quiero que te lo pruebes tu?**

**-¿Yo?, es un vestido hermoso pero no tengo donde ponérmelo.**

**-Solo te estoy pidiendo que te lo pruebes, no que organices un evento para ponértelo.**

Me dio una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y no pude negarme, tome el vestido de entre sus manos y me metí a los probadores.

Me desvestí, hasta la ropa interior, bueno no traía bragas solo me quedaba el sostén, toque la tela del vestido, era tan suave, mire la talla para ver si correspondía con la mía y así fue era mi talla.

Me lo coloque lentamente y me gusto como se veía, tenía un lindo escote enfrente y uno muy pronunciado atrás, era largo y un poco ajustado, tenía un broche en la espalda pero no lo alcanzaba yo, así que deje de hacer el intento.

Mientras me veía en el espejo, escuche que se abría la puerta.

**-Está ocupado**. Ante mi advertencia la puerta se abrió, entro Edward en el reducido lugar y cerró poniéndole botón a la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Solo quiero ver como se te ve el vestido.**

**-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que saliera? Alguien puedo verte entrar.**

¿Que sentirían ustedes en mi situación?, ¿miedo? por ser descubiertos, ¿vergüenza? por que un hombre tan guapo como él te viera semi desnuda en un lugar público.

Pues no, yo estaba excitada, ansiosa por el toque de Edward.

El no contesto mi última pregunta simplemente me volteo para admirarme frente al espejo.

Beso mi cuello y susurro.

**-Te ves hermosa.**

Sus manos exploraron el escote de mi espalda, y su boca no dejo ni un milímetro de piel sin ser besada.

Me abrazo y empezó a masajear mis senos sobre la tela. Yo gemía por sentir sus manos jalando mis pezones y su erección entre mis nalgas.

**-Edward. Por favor.**

**-¿Por favor que Bella?**

**-Te necesito, hazme el amor**.

No necesito mas palabras dejo caer el vestido hacia mis pies y observo mi desnudes por el espejo. Un rato muy largo.

Me voltee hacia él y lo mire directamente a los ojos, desabroche sus pantalones y metí mi mano en su bolsillo para sacar el condón que yo sabía que traía allí y después deje sus pantalones y sus bóxers hacia sus rodillas.

Edward solo me miraba, su miembro estaba tan excitado que estaba listo para mí y yo estaba lista para recibirlo.

Abrí el paquete, saque el condón y se lo coloque, el roce de mis dedos hicieron que Edward gimiera y tomara el control de la situación,

Me recargo en la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello.

**-Sube tus piernas en mi cintura**, más que una petición fue una orden

Yo hice lo que me pidió, lo abrace con mis piernas en la cintura y el coloco sus manos en mis nalgas para sostenerme mientras introducía su miembro en mi entrada, sus embestidas eran ligeras al principio, podía sentir su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí y mis jugos bañándolo, sus manos masajeando mis nalgas, mientras mis manos estaban enredadas en su cabello y nuestras bocas unidas.

No fue necesario esperar mucho para sentir que pronto tendría un hermoso orgasmo, toda la situación era excitante a nuestros lados estaban personas probándose ropa mientras nosotros simplemente hacíamos el amor, este pensamiento hizo que yo explotara, sentir como mis músculos apretaban el miembro de Edward y su boca aminoraba el ruido de mis gemidos, hizo que segundos después el tuviera su orgasmo.

Allí en medio de un probador de ropa, Edward y yo parados, respirando agitadamente cuando escuche la voz de Alice.

**-Bella ¿Estás aquí?**

Tuve que tratar con todas mis fuerzas de que mi voz sonara normal, me aclare la garganta y respire profundo.

**-Si Alice, me estoy probando un vestido, ¿Necesitas algo?**

**-No, solo…. Mmmm ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?, no lo veo por ningún lado**

Quise empezar a reír, pero Edward me vio feo.

**-Cuando entre en el probador estaba allá afuera hablando por teléfono, a lo mejor salió de la tienda para no ser interrumpido.**

**-Puede ser, voy a probarme unas cosas.**

**-Está bien yo salgo en un minuto.**

Se escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrándose y de nuevo Edward y yo nos vimos a los ojos, como si estuviéramos compartiendo los secretos del mundo, los dos empezamos a reír y lentamente afloje mi amarre de la cintura de Edward cuando estuvimos separados busque mi ropa mientras él se quitaba el condón y lo envolvía en un pañuelo y se acomodaba la ropa.

Respiro profundo, metió la mano en su saco y saco mis bragas, me las entrego me dio un beso en los labios, después se separo de mi camino hacia la puerta me dio una última sonrisa, abrió la puerta asomo la cabeza y así como entro salió del probador.

Unos minutos después Salí yo también del probador con el vestido en la mano, mis bragas en su lugar y satisfecha de la experiencia que acababa de obtener.

La vendedora me estaba esperando tomo el vestido de entre mis manos y lo llevo a la caja donde tenía el resto de la ropa que yo había elegido en un montón y en otro mucho más grande estaba toda la ropa de Alice.

Cuando empecé a buscar en mi bolsa la tarjeta para pagar mi ropa la señorita me detuvo.

**-El caballero que viene con ustedes ya pago todo**, me dio una sonrisa y empezó a meter todo en bolsas.

Busque a Edward pero no lo vi por ningún lado, este hombre me iba a volver loca, yo puedo pagar mi ropa, no entiendo eso de ser un caballero con armadura dorada y salvar a la doncella en peligro.

Cuando Alice salió del probador llevaba unas cuantas prendas mas y se las entrego a la señorita se veía feliz, mire mi reloj y era buen momento de ir a comer para después salir directo al salón de belleza.

La señorita nos entrego nuestras bolsas dándonos las gracias por la compra. Al salir de la tienda vimos a Edward recargado en su coche esperándonos, tomo nuestras bolsas y subimos al coche.

El restaurante a donde Edward nos llevo era un lugar muy agradable, tenía música en vivo y una pista de baile que por la hora no estaba ocupada, la mesa que nos asignaron estaba junto a una ventana.

Tengo que decir que fue una comida muy agradable, no solo por los alimentos sino también por la compañía, Alice se veía feliz y Edward mmmmm es Edward el siempre se ve bien.

Cuando termine mi postre me quede pensando cuando fue la última vez que comí tan bien y la verdad es que ya no lo recordaba, pero Edward tenía razón tengo que cuidar mejor mi salud y comer más, subir unos kilos no me vendría nada mal.

El salón de belleza no estaba lejos así que llegamos puntuales a la cita, dos señoritas muy amables salieron a recibirnos, cuando iba a entrar Edward tomo mi mano.

**-Regreso por ustedes en 2 horas.**

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Voy a aprovechar que estamos por la zona y voy a visitar a un amigo que trabaja por aquí.**

**-¿Amigo?**

**-Si un amigo, toma.**

En mi mano derecha puso un pequeño teléfono celular.

**-Eh notado que no tienes celular así que me tome el atrevimiento de comprarte uno, mi numero está guardado en la memoria, solo marca uno y llamara, si salen antes de que yo regresa háblame, no quiero que anden solas, ¿De acuerdo?**

Mire el celular y asentí con la cabeza, nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí.

**-Que se diviertan**, me sonrió y de nuevo me beso en los labios, podría acostumbrarme a estos besos.

Alice se fue por su lado y yo me fui por el mío, el nombre de la persona que me atendería a mi era Mary, una mujer experta en el tratamiento que me iban a hacer.

Primero fui llevada a una pequeña sala donde me entregaron una bata y me pidieron que me quitara toda la ropa, cuando estuve lista me llevaron a un tipo consultorio de paredes blancas y algunos cuadros en las paredes y platas como decoración, a la mitad del cuarto una camilla, junto a ella una mesa con cremas, lociones, cera y otros utensilios.

Mary me pidió que me recostara en la camilla, me explico porque este tratamiento se llama depilación brasileña y que como es mi primera vez en practicármelo, seguro me dolería un poco pero con el paso del tiempo esto disminuiría, cuando tuvo todo listo subió mi bata dejando al descubierta la parte que iba a ser depilada, coloco la cera y un tipo tela arriba, presiono algunas veces y me pidió que contara hasta 5 y así lo hice.

**-1, 2, 3, 4 y **

Si alguna vez un hombre les pide que se depilen el área más sensible de su cuerpo, mándenlos al diablo.

Una hora después de mi primer grito, algunos litros de loción, un tratamiento para la irritación y mi piel tan suave como la de un bebe, busque a Alice por el salón para ver cómo iba y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la encontré.

El corte de cabello era de lo más moderno, algo cortó para mi gusto pero lo tenía hacia todas direcciones, su cabello enmarcaba su hermoso rostro, ahora le estaban dando unas clases de cómo maquillarse, que tipos de tonos le iban y como aplicárselos, me senté frente a ella y observe.

Cuando por fin termino se veía espectacular, nada que ver con la mujer tímida que vi por primera vez en la sala de la casa de la mama de Edward, esta era una Alice diferente y me gustaba mucho.

En la entrada del salón de belleza ya nos estaba esperando Edward y estaba acompañado de un joven rubio, estaban riendo, cuando Alice los miro se puso roja como un tomate solo pude hoy susurrar un nombre.

**-Jasper.**

En el momento que le iba a preguntar ¿quién era él?, Edward nos vio y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

Tomo la mano de Alice y la miro fijamente.

**-Te vez hermosa hermanita.**

**-Gracias Edward.**

**-Hola Alice**, Saludo el rubio

**-Hola Jasper**. Nunca podre explicar con palabras la mirada que vi en sus ojos, como la de viejos amantes reencontrándose.

Solo que fueron interrumpidos por Edward.

**-Jasper ella es Bella**, indicando hacia mí. **Bella él es mi amigo Jasper**

**-Mucho gusto** dije extendiendo mi mano para que el la estrechara,**- El gusto es mío**, me miro por un momento y después regreso su mirada hacia Alice.

**-Mucho tiempo sin vernos Alice.**

**-10 años Jasper.**

**-Sigues igual de encantadora**. Su voz era tan dulce igual que su mirada, mire a Edward que tenía una mueca en la cara.

**-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya**, nos presiono

Al salir a la calle vi estacionado el coche de Edward y atrás del suyo otro que supuse que era el de Jasper.

**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya, tenemos que ir a dejar a Alice**. Edward presionando.

Alice miro a Jasper y le sonrió.

**-Edward si no tienes inconveniente me gustaría llevar a Alice a su casa, así no tienes que hacer el viaje y yo puedo disfrutar más de su compañía.**

La aludida se puso roja, Edward los miro un momento hiendo de Jasper a Alice y de regreso.

Encogió los hombros y suspiro

**-Si ella así lo desea yo no veo nada malo en que la lleves tu.**

Todos miramos a Alice.

**-Sera agradable platicar con Jasper.**

Sin más Edward saco las miles de bolsas de las compras de Alice y las coloco en la cajuela de Jasper y algunas otras en el asiento de atrás.

Nos despedimos y nosotros tomamos nuestro camino.

Ya en el coche empecé a hacerle plática a Edward.

**-Se ve que tu amigo es agradable.**

**-¿Quién? Jasper. Si es agradable, ha estado enamorado de Alice desde que ella era una niña.**

**-Ya me había dado cuenta empecé **a reír.

**-Si lo sé, es muy obvio solo espero que no sufra de nuevo, cuando Alice se fue al convento se deprimió mucho, le costaron muchos años superarlo, bueno yo creí que lo había superado pero cuando le dije que Alice regresaba me di cuenta que aun sentía cosas por ella.**

**-Alice también siente cosas por él. Afirme**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? **Me miro curioso.

**-Bueno por la forma en cómo su mirada brillaba cuando lo vio y la forma en que dijo su nombre.**

**-¿Así que con una simple mirada se le puede decir a alguien que se le ama?**

**-Claro**

Edward se quedo pensativo un rato.

**-¿En qué piensas**? Pregunte curiosa.

**-En que creo que entonces tú estas ciega**, prendió el radio para distraerme. Aun que no fue necesario, su afirmación me dejo sin palabras, con un montón de preguntas, aun que al final decidí no decir nada, a lo mejor había mal interpretado sus palabras, no tenia caso aclarar nada.

C.C.V

_Hola de nuevo, ya estoy tomando mi ritmo para actualizar, esta semana ya actualice los 3 fics que tengo y espero seguir así._

_Como ya les había comentado, tengo dos nuevas historias que creo que les gustaran, pero antes de empezar a subirlas, tengo que terminar por lo menos con una o dos historias y por lo que veo la primera será esta, yo le calculo que 2 o 3 capítulos mas y se termina la historia, pero como ya les dije lo mío son historias cortitas._

_Muchas gracias a las que me mandaron rr, no se olviden de mi, a partir de este capítulo, les voy a empezar a contestar sus rr por mail, para no hacer tan largos los capítulos._

_Nos leemos la próxima._


	8. Sol, Arena y Calentura

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿Cómo yo  
Pasaré la noche sin ti?  
Si tuviera que vivir sin ti  
¿Qué clase de vida sería?  
Oh, te necesito en mis brazos, necesito tenerte  
Tu eres mi mundo, mi corazón, mi alma"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sábado 26 de febrero **

**BPOV**

Todo el cuerpo me dolía.

Cuando abrí los y trate de moverme, mi cuerpo se quejo, todo me dolía, los muslos, las piernas, los brazos, si fuera posible hasta el pelo me dolería.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior llenaron mi mente, Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor toda la noche en diferentes posiciones, sin descansar hasta ya avanzada la madrugada.

Desde que Edward descubrió que me depile la zona más intima de mi cuerpo, no dejábamos de hacer el amor en todas partes, en la recamara, en la cocina, en la sala, en el baño, en la oficina de Edward, en la de Emmett, en el baño de la oficina, ya no había ningún lugar sagrado para nosotros.

Era como si no pudiéramos mantener nuestros cuerpos separados.

Aun que la semana había empezado algo rara, con las flores de Jacob poco a poco todo mejoro y ahora me siento muy segura.

Edward me había pedido que evitara salir sola de la casa, al igual que del trabajo, regularmente nos quedábamos a comer en la oficina de Edward, algunos días Alice, Emmett y hasta Rose se nos había unido en nuestras comidas, yo insistí uno o dos días de que ellos salieran a comer fuera, no era necesario que todos nos quedáramos, la verdad es que ni Edward ni yo nos habíamos sentido solos mientras ellos se marchaban a comer, la verdad es que habíamos aprovechado el tiempo muy bien.

Estire mis brazos y me senté en la cama.

Respire profundo y empecé a buscar a Edward por el cuarto pero no se veía por ningún lado, trate de escuchar si venia algún ruido del baño, pero no se escuchaba nada.

En ese momento me llego el aroma de café, así que allí estaba Edward, en la cocina.

Me puse de pie y Salí de la habitación para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando entre a la cocina Edward estaba recargado junto al mostrador, tomando entre sus manos una taza de café, traía puestos sus pantalones de pijama y nada más, estaba descalzo y con el torso descubierto, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, pero aun así se veía guapísimo.

Cuando el levanto su cabeza la mirada fue directo hacia mi cuerpo, subiendo lentamente desde mis pies pasando por mis piernas, mi sexo subiendo por mi vientre mis pechos, al final mi cara y mis ojos.

En ese momento me percate que estaba desnuda, ya no era buen momento para correr a taparme, de todas formas Edward ya me había visto desnuda colocada en diferentes posiciones así que trate de aparentar seguridad aun que por dentro sentía mucha vergüenza.

Camine lentamente hacia donde él estaba, cuando llegue me pare justamente frente a él tome de sus manos (Cuando mis manos rozaron sus manos escuche un gemido o mejor dicho un suspiro) la taza con café y sorbí un poco del contenido de ella, tratando de no apartar la mirada de él.

**-Buenos días** susurre en su oído.

Sonrisa

**-Hola**, Otra sonrisa aun más deslumbrante, que me hizo estremecer y que la piel se me pusiera chinita.

Me miro de arriba abajo y con su mano toco mi pezón y me estremecí, los tenía muy adoloridos.- **¿Qué pasa?** Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca y su voz estaba algo preocupada.

**-Nada solo estoy un poco dolorida del cuerpo, nada que un buen baño no remedie.**

Edward tomo la taza de entre mis manos y la puso en la mesa, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo fuertemente, mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y el acariciaba mi cabello con su mano, este gesto no me extraño últimamente se portaba así de protector conmigo.

**-Lo siento** me dijo.

Yo me extrañe de sus palabras y me aparte un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué?**

Me dio una de esas miradas culpables, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

**-Bueno no me he portado muy gentil contigo últimamente, solo de pensar en estar dentro de ti me pone a mil y no te he dejado descansar mucho.**

Y a mí me pasa lo mismo, aun ahora toda adolorida estaba deseosa de tenerlo dentro de mí.

**-No recuerdo que me obligaras a hacer el amor contigo y tampoco recuerdo haberme quejado anoche mientras lo hacíamos una y otra vez, oh en la ocasión que lo hicimos es el despacho de Emmett, o en el sofá de tu oficina o en el baño o en el estacionamiento de la empresa.**

Mientras yo iba enumerando los encuentros sexuales que habíamos tenido en lo largo de la semana la cara de Edward iba cambiando de apenado a excitado y lo podía sentir también en su cuerpo sus ojos cambiaron de intensidad se pusieron más oscuros y su miembro fue creciendo poco a poco hasta que se puso tan duro que creí que en cualquier comento explotaría.

Tomo mi boca en un beso tranquilo, tenía un rico sabor a café y su sabor masculino, sus manos me jalaron más y más hacia él mientras restregaba su entrepierna en mi vientre.

Suavemente masajeo mis pezones y mis pechos, hacia unos días me había demostrado que podía llevarme al orgasmo solo tocando esa parte de mi cuerpo aun lo recordaba fue increíble.

Separe nuestras bocas y me moví en dirección a su oído lentamente lo delinee con la punta de mi lengua y luego chupe su lóbulo, mientras mis manos vagaban por su pecho bajando hacia su erección.

Cuando roce su miembro sobre el pantalón Edward gimió.

**-Bella espera, si me sigues tocando así no podre detenerme y no quiero lastimarte.**

Aparte mi mano, pero seguí tocando su pecho.

**-Tú nunca me lastimarías Edward.** Mis palabras eran ciertas, estoy muy segura que él nunca me lastimaría.

Su mirada cambio después de mis palabras, un toque de emoción y un brillo que no comprendí, últimamente me veía con ese brillo en los ojos.

**-Ven**. Jalo mi mano en dirección el sofá en el vestíbulo, un sofá blanco enorme y muy cómodo, cada vez que me sentaba allí me hundía.

Nos paramos frente al sofá

**-**** arrodíllate aquí al borde del sofá. **Lo mire un segundo y después hice lo que me pidió, me subí al sofá y luego me arrodille lo más cerca de la orilla que pude. Tenía frente a mí su erección que iniciaba a lubricar.

**-Estas perfecta allí, ahora ****pon**** las manos debajo de los senos ****y levántalos para mí****.**

Extrañada aun mas hice lo que me pidió agarre mis senos y los levante.

La mirada de Edward estaba llena de lujuria.

**-****¡Qué hermosos son! Mira cómo me están implorando que los toque. Pero no voy a tocarlos ni con las manos ni con la boca. Ahora júntalos para mí**

De nuevo hice lo que me pidió.

Edward cogió su pene y lo deslizó entre los dos pechos y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Baje mi mirada y vi el pene capturado entre mis senos, aun que el pene de Edward es tan largo que sobresalía del amarre que formaban mis senos.

La punta del pene estaba justo debajo de mi barbilla, incline mi cabeza y lamí lentamente la primer gotita de lubricante que salía de el, hice trazos con mi lengua jugando en la pequeña abertura y Edward se sorprendió tanto que casi se derrumba sobre mí.

**-****N****o he hecho esto con nadie** gruñido **¿Te parece demasiado? ¿Quieres que pare?**

¿Parar? ¿Está loco? si apenas estamos iniciando.

—**N****o quiero que pares** Le grite **Me encan****ta tener este poder sobre ti. **

Junte los senos mas y el empezó a deslizar el pene hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Era como sentirlo dentro de mí, pero en vez de estar en mi sexo estaba en mis senos.

La fricción que se hacía por mis senos era increíble y podía sentir los distintos cambios del pene de Edward, también me guiaba por los movimientos al principio eran lentos pero ahora que estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo lo movía mas rápidamente.

Un leve temblor me hizo saber que estaba cerca de explotar así que solté mis senos rápidamente y me apodere del pene para meterlo en mi boca, justo antes de que el explotara.

Había sentido orgasmos en mi boca, pero el que Edward acababa de tener no tenía nada que ver con los anteriores, este fue más largo y más fuerte, podía sentir su miembro vibrando en mi boca aun, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a mis hombros, hasta a un grado del dolor, pero no me importo solo quería sentir lo que yo había provocado en el.

Lentamente lo solté y sentí como el soltaba mis hombros, su respiración era muy rápida y sus ojos vidriosos.

Me senté bien en el sofá y Edward hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

**-Gracias a sido maravilloso**. Me dio un beso en la sien y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá.

**-Edward, tengo una duda, si nunca has practicado esto con nadie, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?**

Que el mundo se detenga Edward Masen se ha sonrojado.

**-Bueno, mmmm ya sabes cómo es Emmett de comunicativo con su vida sexual y hace unos días estaba alardeando sobre esta postura y pues se me ocurrió probarlo hoy contigo.**

**-Creo que hoy tenemos que agradecer que Emmett sea tan abierto con su sexualidad porque fue una experiencia interesante.**

**-Tienes razón Bells y hablando de Emmett será mejor que nos alistemos para encontrarnos con Ellos.**

Al escuchar sus palabras de inmediato hice una mueca, ya se me había olvidado que teníamos planes con la familia de Edward.

Toda la semana Alice había insistido en que los acompañara a su visita a la playa, alegando que Rose y Emmett tenían una linda casa junto a la playa y podríamos pasar un día sin preocupaciones.

Por más que había tratado de poner escusas la pequeña duende ( que hace unos días era una linda y tierna niña salida de un convento, pero ahora estaba convertida en un pequeño demonio del mal) no me había dado escapatoria hasta que tuve que aceptar la invitación, por suerte Edward me consoló esa noche.

**-Edward yo no quiero ir, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.**

**-¿Cómo qué?**

**-Desempacar mi ropa.** Y no era mentira, Edward era tan eficiente que había contratado a la empresa de su amigo para que empacara todo lo de mi casa, la ropa y objetos personales habían sido traídos a su casa, mientras los muebles, cosas de la cocina, pinturas, etc, etc, etc, fueron llevados a una bodega, de la cual Edward me entrego la llave.

Las cajas con mis cosas él insistió en colocarlas en el cuarto de invitados, aun que me dijo que ahora que ya dormíamos juntos guardara toda mi ropa en el closet de su cuarto, él personalmente hizo espacio suficiente para que yo guardara mis cosas y desocupo algunos cajones, esto me conmovió mucho y me ilusiono.

**-Podemos hacerlo mañana, hoy vamos a ir a la playa, nos tumbaremos en la arena y tomaremos un poco de sol y nos olvidaremos de todo lo malo de la semana.**

**-Pero….**

**-Nada de peros Bells, ahora tú vas a tomar un baño caliente mientras me ocupo de todo lo de más.**

Sin dejarme hablar, me jalo hasta el baño, abrió la regadera y templo el agua hasta que tuvo la temperatura adecuada para mí.

Cuando me empujo hacia adentro de la regadera, trate de jalarlo conmigo pero se resistió.

**-Si entro contigo no saldremos de esta casa en todo el día y eso desilusionara a Alice, así que no seas traviesa y báñate.**

Me dio una nalgada y salió del baño mientras yo hacia un puchero.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto, a esta casa, a la compañía de Edward, a todo.

La verdad ahora cada vez que lo pienso se me hace difícil saber como sobreviví todo este tiempo sin él y eso me asusta, tengo que confesarles que creo que me estoy enamorando de él y eso rompería claramente el trato. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

Y no es por el sexo que ha sido maravilloso y muy satisfactorio, es por Edward es el hombre más dulce que conozco, es muy protector conmigo y muy detallista.

Nos complementamos a la perfección el es cuidadoso y súper ordenado, mientras yo soy un total desastre, el siempre está pendiente de recordarme las cosas importantes, como no mal pasarme en las comidas o simplemente colocar una toalla limpia para que me seque, como ahora.

Pensando en el orden de las cosas, tengo una mejor escusa para no ir a la playa, la falta de un traje de baño, seguro los míos están empaquetados y tardaría horas en encontrarlos.

No pude dejar de sonreír por la satisfacción, tenía ganada esta batalla.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi a Edward parado junto a la puerta de la entrada, ya estaba listo, bañado y vestido con unos pantaloncillos cortos color arena y una camisa de manga corta blanca, unas sandalias, nunca podría acostumbrarme al efecto que ese hombre tenía sobre mi se veía tan guapo aun que no estuviera vestido con su habitual traje para el trabajo.

Su mirada se dirigió directamente a mí y sentí como me desvistió de inmediato.

Un suspiro.

**-Bueno señorita hora de vestirse para ir a desayunar.**

**-Edward tengo un problema.**

Movió su ceja

**-Si ¿Qué problema?**

**-No tengo un traje de baño, no puedo ir a la playa.**

Una sonrisa dibujo su cara

**-Bueno tienes suerte de que yo piense en todo, señalando una pequeña bolsa sobre la cama**

Camine hacia la cama y tome la bolsita para abrirla, adentro había un pañuelo azul.

**-Es broma ¿no?, esto es un pañuelo.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y me miro.

**-No es un pañuelo sácalo.**

Jale la tela y salió un diminuto bikini azul. Tome la parte de arriba y lo mire, he hice lo mismo con la parte de abajo.

**-¿Pretendes que me ponga este mini traje de baño?**

Su mirada cambio en un instante cuando señale el traje de baño, pude ver el deseo en esos ojos.

**-Claro, se te vas a ver muy bien.**

**-No creo Edward es muy pequeño, todo mundo me vera.**

**-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, que vean lo afortunado que soy por estar con una mujer como tú.**

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, ¿Cómo debía tomar sus palabras? ¿Cómo una broma o enserio?

**-Edward yo…**

**-Nada, pruébatelo quiero vértelo puesto. Aparte tengo otra cosa para ti, espera.**

Y salió de la habitación, bueno yo que pensé que tenía una batalla ganada, Edward iba a 5 pasos delante de mí.

Tome las pequeñas bragas y me las puse, era una suerte que me depilara esta parte del cuerpo porque con lo poco que ocultaba esta tela, seguro se vería mi bello.

Después me coloque la parte de arriba y al igual que las bragas era muy pequeño pero ocultaba bien mis senos.

Me pare frente al espejo para ver que tal me veía.

Bueno no lo podía negar Edward tenia buen gusto, el color me iba a la perfección y no me veía tan mal con el traje de baño.

**-Te ves perfecta.**

Di un pequeño brinquito, me asusto.

**-Me asustaste.**

En la mano traía un vestido de una tela ligera del mismo tono azul que el traje de baño.

**-Toma es para que te lo pongas sobre el bikini.**

Cuando me lo entrego lo extendí para verlo bien, era un vestido corto, sin mangas que se ajustaba en la parte de arriba, la tela en verdad era ligera.

**-Edward es muy bonito, ¿Cuándo compraste todo esto?,** dije señalando el vestido y el traje de baño.

**-Bueno no me gusta rebelar mis secretos, lo único que diré es que lo compre el día que fuimos con Alice a comprar ropa.**

Esto me sorprendió lo mire agradecida y me puse el vestido.

**-Te queda perfecto Bells, ahora siéntate aquí para que te cepille el cabello.**

Me jalo para que me sentara en la única silla de la habitación, tomo el cepillo y empezó a desenredar mi cabello y a cepillarlo, lo hizo con tanto cuidado de no lastimarme, que me dieron ganas de llorar, la única que lo hacia así era mi madre.

**-Edward ¿Por qué haces esto?**

**-¿Cepillarte el cabello?, porque me gusta.**

**-No me refiero a eso, a todo esto, dejar que viva en tu casa, comprarme cosas.**

Edward me miro por un momento y luego siguió cepillando.

**-Porque me gusta protegerte, no quiero que nadie te lastime y lo más importante porque cuando tu eres feliz yo soy feliz.**

**-Edward creo yo siento cosas…**

**-Bella no es el momento para hablar de eso, te prometo que ya llegara el tiempo cuando estés bien segura de lo que sientes, lo único que puedo decirte en este momento es que recuerdes que las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho y tenemos que desayunar antes de salir de la casa, así que ponte zapatos y te espero en la cocina.**

Me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Que quiso decir con eso de que las reglas se hacen para romperse, ¿Qué siente algo por mi? ¿Qué se está enamorando? Y si eso es así porque no me lo dice y ya, o ¿Por qué no me deja decirle lo que siento por él?

El camino en el coche fue muy silencioso, bueno desde nuestra plática en la habitación ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho. Aun que el silencio no era incomodo, simplemente raro Edward siempre estaba haciendo bromas o haciendo algún comentario, pero ahora estaba tan tranquilo que tuve que enfocarme en el camino mientras las notas de la música clásica retumbaban en el ambiente.

Cuando salimos de la ciudad no preste mucha atención solo deje vagar mi vista por la ventana, pero ahora que ya estábamos más cerca de la playa y el paisaje había cambiado, los paisajes ya no eran los mismo ahora los colores que resaltaban eran el amarillo y el azul, el sol, la arena, el cielo y el mar.

**-Estamos por llegar**.

La voz de Edward hizo que volteara a ver la casa que estaba al frente aun estábamos algo retirado pero cuando estábamos cada vez más cerca la casa se hacía mas y mas grande.

**-¿Esa es la casa de Emmett y Rose? **Mi expresión debió decirle todo a Edward.

**-Si lo sé es ostentosa no es nada como una pequeña casa de playa.**

**-Es más grande que tu departamento.** Y era cierto esta casa no era tan grande como la casa de los papas de Edward pero no le pedía nada la fachada era hermosa y se veía al fondo el mar, seguro ver los atardeceres eran fabulosos.

Cuando nos estacionamos frente a la casa había otros dos coches ya allí, supuse que uno era de Rose y Emmett, ¿Pero de quien sería el otro?

**-¿De quién será el otro coche que está aquí?** Lo mire con cara de duda.

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente

**-Nop, Alice lo invito. **

**-Pensé que Alice era muy tímida para invitar a un hombre**

Edward soltó una carcajada

**-Bueno esa historia es algo larga pero para resumirla, Jasper y su familia han sido amigos de nuestra familia desde siempre y por consiguiente Alice se enamoro de él desde niña y la verdad es bien correspondida porque Jasper también está enamorado de ella, pero por la diferencia de edad siempre quiso esperar a que fuera un poco mayor para poder cortejarla, Jasper siempre ha sido un romántico de primera, pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar papa murió y Alice decidió que quería ir al convento, dejando a un Jasper con el corazón roto, el trato de hablar con ella y pedirle, suplicarle que no se fuera, pero ella no escucho a nadie.**

**Al principio pensé que el moriría de amor, no salía de su casa, no comía, no dormía, no quería hablar con nadie, parecía un muerto viviente, hasta que un día meses después salió de su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, yo creí al principio que ya había superado a Alice y me sentí un poco tranquilo, pero a través de los años descubrí que simplemente no hablaba del tema porque le seguía doliendo y era más fácil simular que nada había pasado a afrontar lo que paso.**

**Como sus amigos Emmett y yo tratamos de alegrarlo, presentándole amigas y llevándolo a fiestas, pero el simplemente se dedico a la escuela de medicina. Como Emmett , ni yo nunca nos habíamos enamorado realmente de alguien y éramos algo inmaduros, no podíamos comprender como alguien podía dejarse morir así, un joven con todo un futuro adelante que se enclaustraba por su propia voluntad, por lo menos Alice fue a un convento, pero Jasper se quedo aquí y vivió como un monje.**

**Hasta que Alice decidió regresar y creo que Jasper tiene algo que ver en esa decisión aun que no habla mucho de ello siento que a pesar de todos estos años ella tampoco ha podido olvidarlo y eso es bueno porque espero que ahora que ella ya es mas adulta se den una oportunidad para ver si su amor florece.**

La historia que me estaba contando Edward era tan triste y tan romántica a la vez, Jasper había esperado todos estos años por ella y yo sentía igual que Edward, Alice no había olvidado del todo a Jasper, lo vi en sus ojos el día que lo vimos por primera vez, ese fuego cuando quieres a alguien.

**-¿Y ahora comprendes lo que es el verdadero amor**?, Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, la curiosidad me gano ¿Por qué le hice esa pregunta?

Edward me miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras se veía muy pensativo.

**-Bueno ahora ya soy 10 años más grande y he vivido más, he visto el amor en muchos sentidos y si ahora comprendo lo que es el verdadero amor y lo que un hombre llegaría a hacer por el amor de una mujer.**

Sus palabras me dolieron, eso quiere decir que Edward se ha enamorado de alguien.

**-Entonces tú te has enamorado así de una mujer**, mis palabras no fueron una pregunta, eran una afirmación.

**-Sí, me he enamorado de una mujer como un loco, una que no sabe hasta ahora lo que siento por ella o lo que sería capaz de hacer por su amor y lo que he sufrido a través de los años al pensar que ella a lo mejor nunca me corresponde.**

En ese momento me dieron ganas de salir corriendo, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos tonta Bella claro que eso es lógico un tipo como Edward Masen no se enamora de una mujer como tú, por eso desde el principio te dejo muy en claro que no te enamoraras de él, porque el ya ama a alguien más y tu solo eres un pasatiempo, alguien con quien olvidar un poco a esa mujer.

**-Y puedo saber ¿Quién es ella?,** trate que mi rostro no mostrara que quería llorar y que mi voz sonara tranquila y decidida pero lo único que logre fue un murmullo que apenas se escucho.

Como esperando descubrir la cura de alguna enfermedad terminal Edward seguía estudiando mi rostro, suspiro y movió su cabeza negativamente.

**-No es el momento de hablar de eso, pero ya llegara y escucharas toda la historia, pero por ahora hoy solo vamos a disfrutar de un día familiar en la playa.**

Edward abrió la puerta de su lado y salió del coche, esa actitud ya se estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que quería hablar con el de algo serio el simplemente se alejaba.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, la tonta regla de no enamorarse y porque en la mañana no había querido hablar conmigo sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, yo sabía que él no quería hacerme daño, pero el daño ya estaba hecho porque simplemente yo ya me había enamorado como una tonta de él.

De nuevo el silencio entre nosotros, pero este si fue incomodo, Edward trato de sonreírme me sabia que algo le preocupaba y yo por mi lado estaba tratando de no gritarle que me había roto el corazón y que yo si podría corresponderle que estaba enamorada de él.

Después de tocar el timbre de la entrada los dos nos quedamos viendo la puerta de madera de la casa como si de ello dependiera nuestra vida, hasta que por fin se abrió y una Alice muy sonriente apareció, como ya les había contado, Alice era otra ahora físicamente usaba ropa más moderna y el peinado con el maquillaje que había aprendido a usar la hacían verse como una hermosa mujer, aun que también tengo que confesar que la actitud ayudo mucho, ahora ya no era la misma muchacha que parecía asustada o muy tranquila, eso era del pasado ahora era una mujer que sonreía todo el tiempo y que hacia bromas.

Cuando Alice nos vio salto a abrazarnos a Edward y a mí.

**-Qué bueno que ya llegaron, los estamos esperando pasen por favor.**

La decoración de la casa era muy lujosa, se veía a plena vista, los muebles combinaban en su totalidad con los colores de las paredes y los adornos que había colgados o en las mesas.

Alice y Edward iban abrazados frente a mi mientras murmuraban algunas cosas, yo no les puse atención simplemente me dedique a seguirlos y a admirar la casa.

Hasta que entramos en un enorme salón preste atención, sentados en un sillón frente a una televisión del tamaño de la pared estaban Jasper y Emmett, al parecer jugando un videojuego, mientras Rose estaba sentada en una mesa con algunas revistas regadas en ella.

Emmett fue el primero en pararse y salir a nuestro encuentro. Ustedes pensarían que lo normal sería que Emmett saludara primero a Edward, pero no corrió directo a abrazarme. No me dio tiempo de prepararme, cuando me di cuenta estaba volando en los brazos de Emmett.

**-Bells te ves hermosa hoy, parece ser que Edward te ha cuidado bien.**

Cuando me soltó sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo por sus palabras, cuando él lo noto empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Edward murmuraba algo, que pareció más un gruñido que una frase.

**-Emmett no molestes a Bells, ella es nuestra invitada hoy y queremos que se sienta a gusto con nosotros.**

Mientras Rose decía esto le daba un golpe por atrás de la cabeza a Emmett.

-Aush, Amor no me pegues en la cabeza, eso duele.

**-Emmett tiene razón Rose, no deberías pegarle así a mi hermano, no vez que puedes dejarlo más tonto de lo que ya es y eso afectaría los negocios.**

Emmett le dio una mirada fulminante a Edward que trataba de no reír, pero no lo consiguió porque todos los demás si lo hacíamos.

**-Tienes razón Edward será mejor que busque otro lugar donde golpear a tu hermano.**

Sus palabras fueron dichas con doble sentido, porque la mirada furiosa de Emmett cambio de inmediato ahora se veía que estaba deseando ser golpeado por su esposa.

**-Ustedes dos cálmense** dijo Jasper, **discúlpalos Bella no saben comportarse.**

**-No te preocupes Jasper los conozco bien a los dos, he trabajado con Emmett durante 6 años y hay pocas cosas sobre el que me sorprendan y a Rose la conozco casi desde el principio de la relación con Emmett así que tampoco me sorprendo mucho de ella.**

Jasper me dio una mirada divertida.

**-Olvide eso, tienes razón debe haber pocas cosas de este par que te sorprendan, no quiero ni pensar las cosas que has visto o has escuchado.**

De nuevo me sonroje, era verdad si yo les contara las cosas que he visto o escuchado, como el día que oí gritar a Emmett como tarzan y me asuste tanto que entre en su despacho y el estaba arriba del escritorio golpeando su pecho como el hombre mono, mientras Rose reía a pierna suelta.

**-Bella Edward me ha contado que te ha visto algo desmejorada ¿Cómo te sientes?, esta pregunta se me hizo rara y voltee a ver a Edward.**

**-Bells recuerda que Jasper es doctor y me preocupe tanto por ti que le conté que te habías desmallado y que te veías más delgada de lo normal.** Edward dijo con una mirada culpable

Yo encogí mis hombros.

**-Tengo que admitir que no tuve mucho apetito un par de meses, pero ahora me siento bien y no es por demeritar la opinión de Edward pero creo que exagera, simplemente estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida, mi papa murió y otras cosas pasaron, que me tenían muy ocupada mentalmente para pensar en comer, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y cada día recupero un poco de ese peso que había perdido. A parte Edward y yo tenemos un trato si él ve algún síntoma raro en mi de inmediato iremos a visitarte.**

**-Bueno entonces no insistiré mas, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa rara que sientas o veas puedes venir a verme de inmediato.**

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, nos hemos puesto muy solemnes, será mejor que las chicas vallamos a cambiarnos para salir a la playa, porque ustedes chicos no van saliendo y acomodando las sillas y la sombrilla, cuando salgamos nostras llevaremos algo de tomar.**

Alice jalo mi mano, mientras Edward me daba una mirada divertida. Ella me llevo entre el pasillo hasta que entramos en una habitación, Rose entro atrás de nosotras y se sentó en la cama.

**-Bella tengo que decirte que me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, dijo Rose, bueno estoy muy contenta que las dos estén aquí, nunca pensé que tendría una nueva amiga y una nueva cuñada.**

Alice soltó mi mano y abrazo a Rose.

**-No le voy a perdonar fácilmente a Emmett que no me contara que tenía una hermanita.**

**-No lo culpes Rose, para la familia no fue fácil aceptar mi decisión y sé que si no te dijeron nada fue porque yo se los pedí, cuando mi mama me conto que Emmett y tu se casarían yo le dije que no podía salir del convento, que era mejor no comentar nada de mí, pero ahora eso no importa porque tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos y hacernos no solo cuñadas si no hermanas.**

Ver la escena me conmovió y me hizo darme cuenta lo sola que estoy, cuando lo que tenía con Edward terminara ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no tendría con quien acudir, la sola idea me hizo sufrir más de lo que nunca imagine, Edward se había metido en mi vida, en mi piel, en mi mente y en mi corazón como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho y para ser sincera su familia también lo había hecho, no con la misma intensidad pero de alguna forma igual.

**-Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella.**

La voz de Alice me hizo reaccionar. Voltee a ver a las dos mujeres paradas frente a mi, que me examinaban como si me hubiera dado una aneurisma.

**-¿Me decías algo Alice?**

**-¿Está todo bien Bella? Parecía que estabas a kilómetros de aquí.**

**-Sí, solo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ¿Qué me decías?**

**-Te preguntábamos si traías traje de baño.**

**-Traje de baño mmmm, si lo traigo abajo del vestido.**

**-A muy bien si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño o hacerlo aquí.**

**-Creo que no me voy a quitar el vestido mi traje de baño, bueno mmm no es algo muy recatado.**

De nuevo me puse roja.

Rose y Alice se miraron.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo tu traje de baño? Me pregunto Rose**

**-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de comprarme uno nuevo y los que tenia no sé donde los guarde así que me puse uno que Edward me regalo pero es algo pequeño.**

No mentí del todo, no sabía en qué caja estaban mis trajes y el que traía me lo regalo Edward y era muy pequeño.

Rose empezó a reír.

**-Bueno Bella si no nos dejas ver el traje de baño no podemos juzgar si es adecuado o no, pero si quieres darte valor te enseño el mío.**

Rose llevaba puesto un vestido rojo para la playa. Pero así como lo traía puesto se lo quito, dejando al descubierto un traje de baño de dos piezas del mismo tono rojo que el del vestido. El bañador al igual que el mío no tenía mucha tela, pero a diferencia mía, a Rose se le veía un cuerpo espectacular y esto me hizo sentir envidia y miedo, en comparación a esa mujer yo era insignificante.

**-Bueno ¿Y qué opinan?** Rose empezó a modelar el bañador, como si fuera una pasarela.

**-Es un traje de baño muy lindo, me haces sentir envidia de lo alta que eres**, dijo Alice

**-Bueno Alice, puede que yo sea más alta que tu, pero desearía tener tus piernas, son muy lindas**, contesto Rose mientras yo las miraba.

**-Bueno será mejor que les muestre mi traje de baño ahora, ya que Bella no se anima.**

Al igual que Rose Alice se saco el vestido verde limón, para dejar ver un traje de baño color amarillo con unos decorados verdes, a diferencia del traje de Rose el de Alice era un pequeño pantaloncillo con un sostén que se amarraba al cuello, yo hubiera preferido un traje así.

Las dos mujeres me vieron esperando que yo me quitara mi vestido y haciendo una mueca, me arme de valor y lo hice.

Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo me sentí como si estuviera desnuda, así que de inmediato cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, me sentí muy incómoda.

**-Bella, no sé de qué te ocultas, ese traje de baño se te ve genial, tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que Edward tuviera tan buen gusto y si no supiera que Emmett esta tan enamorado de mi podría sentir que eres competencia.**

Mire a Rose sorprendida por sus palabras.

**-Rose tiene razón Bella, te ves genial, tenias muy bien escondido ese cuerpo, ahora entiendo porque Edward está loco por ti.**

Si creí que no me podía sorprender mas estaba equivocada ¿Alice acaba de decir que Edward está loco por mí?

**-Alice**, el tono de la voz de Rose fue una advertencia.

Alice la miro y encogió sus hombros.

**-Lo siento pero es la verdad, bueno a lo mejor para que no te sientas tan incómoda podría prestarte un pareo, para que te lo pongas y ya cuando entremos a nadar te lo quitas.**

Alice abrió su bolsa y empezó a buscar hasta que saco un pareo color azul casi del mismo tono que mi traje de baño, se acerco a mí y me lo acomodo.

**-Ahora será mejor que bajemos antes de que los hombres se vuelvan locos.**

Antes de salir a la playa pasamos por la cocina y tomamos algunos refrescos y limonada.

Yo seguí el camino que había detrás de la casa, al final ya estaban acomodas unas sillas y una mesa para colocar las cosas, Edward, Emmett y Jasper parecían muy serios platicando y cuando llegamos junto a ellos se quedaron cayados.

**-¿Interrumpimos?** Pregunto Rose mientras se acercaba a su marido que no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Jasper ya se había lanzado a ayudar a Alice con la bandeja donde llevaba la limonada y Edward me ayudo con los refrescos que yo llevaba en la mano.

**-Amor tu nunca interrumpes, solo platicábamos cosas de hombres.**

**-¿Cosas de hombres?**

**-Bueno ni tan de hombres, solo recordábamos que en dos semanas es la cena de industriales, eso es la cena de industriales.**

**-¿No es esa donde dan el premio al negocio del año?**

**-Así es y este año estamos nominados. Así que saca tu mejor vestido porque puedes ser la esposa del futuro empresario del año. **Emmett dijo eso con tanto orgullo que casi me carcajeo, mire a Edward que movía la cabeza.

**-Creo que si ganas tendrás que compartir el premio conmigo hermanito, así que seremos los empresarios del año.**

**-Bueno eso no es tan importante, lo que realmente importa es que consigamos ese premio, será la mejor publicidad para el negocio.**

Rose volteo a mirar a Edward.

**-¿Y a ti quien te acompañara a la cena?**

De inmediato Edward me miro a mí como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

**-Pues Bella quien más.**

**-Edward, yo no sé, yo nunca he ido a un evento así y necesitas alguien que pueda moverse en ese ambiente, porque no invitas a alguien más, por ejemplo a Jessica.**

Edward puso cara como si acabara de decir una maldición.

**-De eso nada, ya me imagino hiendo con Jessica que es mas acartonada que nadie que yo conozca, aparte no disfrutaría la velada así que tu iras conmigo y no acepto excusas aparte no tienes porque sentir miedo, Alice y Jasper también van y ellos tampoco tienen mucha experiencia en esas cosas.**

**-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme**. No me pueden culpar por intentar salir de este problema

**-Bella no te compraste un hermoso vestido negro, el día que fuimos de compras. **

Mire a Alice como queriendo matarla.

**-Alice tiene razón ese vestido es perfecto para la ocasión así que no se diga nada mas, tu serás mi acompañante ese día.**

**-Esto es genial Bella, podemos tomarnos ese día para ir al salón de belleza, ¿Qué te parece mi idea Rose?**

**-Perfecta Alice, tendremos que hacer cita para que nos hagan tratamientos de Belleza y así dejemos con la boca abierta a todos los del lugar**.

Mientras Rose y Alice saltaban como dos niñas esperando el día de navidad, yo puse mis ojos en blanco, eso sería como una tortura china.

Estaba tumbada en una de las sillas tomando un poco de sol mientras Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett estaban en el mar jugando caballazos.

Alice y Jasper eran una pareja y Rose con Emmett otra, el juego consistía en que Alice y Rose se subían a los hombros de sus respectivas parejas y tenían que tratar que derribarse una a otra, ganaba la que no fuera derribada.

Edward estaba sentado junto a mí riéndose de las tonterías de sus hermanos, era un típico día familiar.

**-¿Bella te pusiste bronceador?**

¿Qué pregunta tan rara? **–mmm no recuerdo ¿Por qué?**

**-Es que te estás poniendo roja como un camarón, será mejor que entremos a buscar una loción que ponerte.**

Edward me ayudo a ponerme de pie y cuando caminamos escuche a Alice preguntando hacia dónde íbamos.

**-Vamos a la casa a ponerle loción a Bella**. Grito Edward y sin más ellos siguieron jugando.

Entramos directo a la cocina y Edward me pidió que me quedara aquí mientras iba a buscar la loción.

Mire mi cuerpo y el tenia razón me estaba poniendo roja como un camarón, que tonta debí haber pensado antes lo de la loción o el bronceador para no quemarme, esperaba que no me ardiera al día siguiente.

**-Lo encontré**, Edward grito en la puerta de la cocina, **será mejor que te ponga ahora antes de salir de nuevo a la playa.**

Se acerco a mí, - Te voy a quitar el pareo para ponerte en todo el cuerpo. Puso la loción sobre la mesa y lentamente desabrocho mi pareo, poco a poco rozo mi piel y me dio un escalofrió, luego puso un poco de loción en sus manos y empezó por mi espalda, dándome un masaje que casi me hace llegar al orgasmo por lo bien que se sentía.

Cuando termino con mi espalda paso hacia mis brazos y mi vientre, los ojos de Edward se pusieron más oscuros y pude ver como su miembro se ponía más duro cada vez que me tocaba.

**-Sera mejor que te sientes en el mostrador para ponerte loción también en las piernas**.

El puso sus manos en mi cintura, me alzó y me sentó en el mostrador. La superficie de mármol me resultó fría al tocarla con las nalgas, pero le aliviaba de algún modo mi sexo que aun estaba un poco ardido y dolorido por la acción que tuvimos en la semana.

Edward puso más loción en sus manos y empezó a ponerme en una pierna, tomándose más tiempo del necesario en mis muslos y rozando la parte interna del mismo esto hizo que me excitara aun más y deseara con todo mi corazón que siguiera tocando más arriba.

Me atormento de la misma forma en la otra pierna, mientras yo dejaba salir algunos suspiros.

Cuando termino de ponerme loción pensé que me bajaría del mostrador pero en vez de eso, me abrió las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas para abrazarme y besarme.

Su sexo estaba justo en medio del mío y sentía como lo apretaba.

Mientras me besaba cerré los ojos por el placer que sentía mientras él se restregaba en mi sexo.

De repente se alejo de mi y cuando iba a abrir los ojos el los tapo con su mano.

—**Mantén los ojos cerrados Bells.**

Yo hice lo que me ordeno, lo escuche como caminaba por la cocina y abría el refrigerador y sacaba algo.

Por un momento no se escucho ningún ruido pero segundos después escuche un suspiro, Edward estaba cerca observándome esto me hizo excitarme mas.

Edward se paro junto a mí y deposito en el mostrador algo, pero no sabría decir qué era. ¿Sería un plato? ¿Tal vez un cuenco? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Quise abrir los ojos y ver qué me había preparado, pero era mucho mejor esperar a que él me dijera que hacer.

Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas y bajo lentamente la parte baja de mi traje de baño para dejarme desnuda.

**-Abre un poco más tus piernas Bella**. Lentamente me acomode en el mostrador para poder abrir un poco mas mis piernas, lo que no pude evitar fue temblar por el deseo que sentía. **— ¿Tienes frío?** Su voz fue un poco burlona. **— Veo que estás temblando.**

**-No tengo frio,** conteste un poco molesta, me estaba desesperando un poco por este juego.

—**Deja que te ayude a aliviar esa tensión**. Me dijo Edward con una voz tranquila.

De repente sentí un cálido aliento en mi sexo y de repente me di cuenta que el estaba allí inclinado viendo mi lugar más secreto. **— Apoya las manos detrás e inclina el trasero hacia delante. **

Al hacerlo supe que estaría más expuesta, Le escuche suspirar de placer cuando me incline hacia delante **— No abras los ojos ** me insistió **— Pase lo que pase.**

—**Intentaré mantenerlos cerrados, pero me lo estás poniendo duro. Quiero mirar, quiero ver lo que estás haciendo**.

—**Es al revés**, me dijo Edward

—**¿Qué quieres decir?** Pregunte algo confundida.

—**Me lo pones duro tú a mí, tan duro que el deseo me hace sentir dolor**. Su respuesta me hizo reír un poco, cuando Edward se ponía así de excitado siempre era muy sincero.

**-Me gustaría poder ayudarte con tu problema.**

**-Claro que lo harás, pero en un rato.**

Se escucho como se movía algo y luego sentí agua fría cayendo en mi sexo.

**-¡Santo cielo**! grite **— Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

—**Refrescándote, pequeña, simplemente refrescándote.**

Me pasó el cubito por mi vientre, por el monte de Venus y me rozó el clítoris con una esquina del hielo. La sensación era indescriptible. El frío del hielo se encontró con el calor ardiente del clítoris. Bajó más el cubito y trazó círculos sobre mi entrada. Me Introdujo un poco el cubito.

—**Abre las piernas un poco más.**

Yo lo hice y de repente sentí como introducía poco a poco el cubito en mi sexo.

—**Mantenlo dentro** Me dijo

Yo trate de hacerlo como me dijo, pero se me hacía difícil, la sensación del hielo era muy rara, de repente escuche como se rasgaba una envoltura y supe de inmediato lo que era, un condón.

Me lo imagine poniéndoselo en la punta de su miembro y luego desenrollándolo hasta su base.

El me atrajo más sobre el mostrador y me introdujo el pene a empujones. El pene empujaba a su vez el cubito más hacia mi interior. De repente temí desmayarme por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Me alzó para que pudiera rodearle la cintura con las piernas. No pude más y abrí los ojos de golpe. Él me sonrió y me besó en los labios. Me sostuvo y dejó que el pene se deslizase hacia mi interior. Estaba muy caliente por dentro y el hielo muy frío.

—**Engancha las piernas detrás** dijo Edward y empezó a empujar lentamente. Con cada empuje la punta del pene tocaba el hielo. Cada empuje me hacía arder.

Empujó más, hasta el fondo, y sentí como mi vagina empezaba a contraerse, mis músculos internos calientes y vibrantes aferrándose al pene de Edward.

Edward empezó a gemir y a empujar más fuerte, entrando y saliendo tan duro después de dos golpes más sentí como el también llegaba al orgasmo mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados, con nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas, Edward me recargo de nuevo en el mostrador, su mirada ahora era tranquila y empezó a sonreírme.

**-Cada vez que hacemos el amor es mejor, nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho como ahora. Gracias.**

Deposito un beso en mis labios, mientras yo desenrollaba mis piernas y apoyaba todo mi peso en el mostrador.

**-La que tendría que dar las gracias soy yo, eres el mejor maestro que pude encontrar.**

Edward hizo una mueca y después se inclino para buscar la parte baja de mi traje de baño, cuando la encontró me la coloco de nuevo.

Me dio otro beso en la frente y me ayudo a bajarme del mostrador.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la playa antes de que nos busquen.

Cuando regresamos nos sentamos de nuevo en las sillas mientras veíamos como seguían jugando los demás.

La tarde fue tan agradable que paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos de regreso hacia la casa.

**-¿Estas cansada?,** me pregunto Edward.

Yo trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero me costaba mucho trabajo.

**-Un poco.**

**-No te preocupes, trata de dormir cuando lleguemos te despierto.**

Por más que trate de no cerrar los ojos me fue casi imposible solo recuerdo un poco del camino.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Edward me llevaba en brazos a la recamara.

**-No tenias porque traerme en brazos, deberías haberme despertado.**

**-Shh trata de dormirte de nuevo, no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti.**

**-Gracias eres un amor.**

**-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, ser tu amor.**

Esto último no supe si en verdad me lo dijo o fue parte de mi sueño, porque por más que trate de abrir los ojos, no pude.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo sé, lo se quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, ahora no pondré de escusa que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones porque no es cierto, simplemente no le da la gana ayudarme a escribir estas historias, pero bueno ya está este capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

Bueno como ya les dije mi inspiración anda por aquí y eh escrito 2 historias que son mi regalo para ustedes de navidad, una se llama enamorada de un vampiro y la otra un amor para navidad.

La primera historia será de unos 3 capítulos y los subiré la semana que entra y la segunda es un one shote y la subiré el 24 de diciembre. Espero que les gusten las dos historias que son sobre vampiros, espero dar el ancho en esa categoría, ya saben muchos lemmons y mucha acción en las dos.

Por último ya solo le quedan 2 capítulos a esta historia y la termino, ya tengo una idea de cómo seguirá el siguiente capítulo, espero tenerlo para la semana que entra y terminar la historia antes de que termine el año y dedicarme a las otras dos.

Les mando muchos besos y espero sus rr, para insultarme, recordarme a mi madre o el insulto que quieran por tardar tanto, jijijiji


	9. ChOcOlAtE

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**"Cuando Ríes veo salir el sol**

**Es algo increíble **

**Hay un ángel que esta junto a mi por mi corazón"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

**Domingo 27 de febrero **

**BPOV**

Los fuertes brazos de Edward me abrazaban y una de sus piernas estaba arriba de mis piernas, era la primera vez desde que vivía con él, que Edward estaba junto a mí en la cama cuando yo despertaba.

Esto me hizo sonreír, se sentía tan bien estar aquí atrapada entre su cuerpo, me hizo sentir muy segura, el único problema era que en este momento tenía que ir al baño.

Lentamente quite los brazos de Edward de mí alrededor y saque todo mi cuerpo de la cama, me quede parada junto a la cama para ver si él se movía, pero estaba tan dormido que ni noto que Salí de la cama.

Entre corriendo al baño y casi no llego, uff.

Mientras me lavaba las manos mi estomago gruño un poco, esa era mi señal de que tenía hambre, así que Salí silenciosamente del baño y camine de igualmente por el cuarto hasta salir de el.

Se me ocurrió la idea de preparar hoy yo el desayuno mientras Edward dormía, era lo menos que podía hacer desde que estaba aquí el se dedicaba a cuidarme hoy es mi turno.

Abrí el refrigerador para ver que podíamos desayunar y mientras veía los huevos, el queso y otros ingredientes decidí hacer un omelett de queso y champiñones, saque todos los ingredientes para prepararlo, un poco de leche para mí y el chocolate liquido para acompañarla, para Edward puse un poco de café, busque una charola para llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Edward, tosté un poco de pan y me dispuse a preparar todo lo demás.

Mientras vigilaba que no se quemara el omelett, sentí unas manos que me envolvían por la cintura y que me daban un beso en el cuello.

**-Buenos días princesa, ¿Qué haces levantada?**

Me voltee para ver a Edward sin dejar que soltara mi cintura.

**-Buenos días, tenía hambre y te vi tan dormido que no quise despertarte, quería sorprenderte con el desayuno.**

Le di un ligero beso en los labios y seguí vigilando el desayuno

**-Me despertó el olor a café, pero me has sorprendido ese omelett se ve buenísimo.**

Me soltó y empezó a sacar los manteles y platos para poner en la mesa, por un momento me sentí desilusionada yo quería sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama, pero me había ganado viniendo a la cocina, pero cuando vi la botella de chocolate se me ocurrió otra forma de sorprenderlo.

Camine hacia donde él estaba y lo agarre de la mano para jalarlo el me vio algo sorprendido pero se dejo guiar.

Cuando llegamos a una de las sillas lo puse enfrente de ella y le indique que se sentara él lo iba a hacer, pero lo detuve.

**-Primero quítate los pantalones de pijama.**

Edward puso cara de no comprender.

**-Solo quítate los pantalones.**

Sin más hizo lo que yo le decía, se bajo los pantalones y los saco de sus piernas dejándolos en el piso de inmediato quedo desnudo frente a mí, su miembro estaba en estado de reposo, pero al notar que lo miraba de inmediato empezó a reaccionar, esto me hizo sonreír al saber que con solo una mirada podía lograr eso.

**-Ahora siéntate.**

Edward lo hizo sin hacer ningún comentario, se acomodo en la silla y me miro a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta, yo le sonreí.

**-Ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.**

**-¿Bella de que se trata esto?**

**-Solo haz lo que te pido por favor**, le hice una mueca como una niñita y el puso sus ojos en blanco.

**-Está bien.**

Edward cerró los ojos y se acomodo de nuevo en la silla, mientras yo me movía a su alrededor buscando lo que iba a necesitar, la botella de chocolate y un trapo por si se caía algo en el piso.

Mientras yo hacía esto, escuche que Edward empezó a reír, voltee a verlo.

**¿De qué te estás riendo? **Le pregunte.

Al escuchar mi voz el volteo buscándome sin abrir los ojos, esto hizo que admirara su hermoso rostro que tenía una sombra por la barba mañanera.

**-Estaba pensando en piedras, nada más**, murmuró él.

— **¿En piedras?** Pregunte qué cosa más rara.

—**Sí. Ya sabes. Cosas duras como la piedra **Cuando dijo eso mire hacia abajo hasta llegar a su miembro que estaba tan duro como una piedra.

**- Oh. Ya veo a lo que te refieres. Parece doloroso. A ver qué puedo hacer por ti**

Seguí tomando lo que necesitaba y cuando estuvo listo me dirigí hacia donde él estaba.

**-**** Mantén los ojos cerrados, muchacho. ¡Nada de mirar a hurtadillas! Le advertí en tono severo**

—**Quiero que pongas las manos atrás y también que te inclines un poco hacia atrás**. Edward lo hizo de inmediato.

Me coloque entre sus piernas y tome la botella de chocolate y la abrí luego deje caer un chorro en el estomago de Edward.

—**. ¡No hagas trampas! ¡No abras los ojos** Le volví a decir. **—. Sé que quieres ver cómo te quito esto con la lengua pero todavía no.**

Mientras veía como el chocolate escurría por el estomago de Edward pensé que por fin tenía mis dos cosas favoritas juntas, Edward y chocolate. Que rico.

Me incline sobre él y empecé a lamer el chocolate. Sabía a chocolate y a hombre, una combinación embriagadora. Le limpie el chocolate del estomago con lengüetazos cortos como los de un gato. Fue delicioso.

Termine de lamerle el chocolate y tome de nuevo la botella.

—**Bueno, y esta vez ¿encima de dónde lo verteré?** murmure

Mire hacia arriba para asegurarme que él tuviera aun los ojos cerrados y cuando vi que así era sonreí.

Luego mire de nuevo hacia abajo para ver donde pondría el chocolate, el miembro de Edward estaba aun más duro si eso es posible, pero era muy pronto para poner el chocolate allí, así que mire su muslo, ese era el lugar indicado para ponerlo.

—**¿Podrías abrir las piernas un poco más y deslizarte más hacia adelante?** El lo hizo de inmediato.

Después le puse un poco de chocolate en el muslo, cuando empecé a lamer Edward casi salta hasta el techo haciendo un gruñido.

—**Te estás portando muy bien** le dije**—. No has abierto los ojos en ningún momento. Te mereces una pequeña recompensa**. Seguí hacia abajó para lamerle el chocolate de la parte interior del muslo. Edward se agarró al borde de la silla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Cuando me aparte Edward suspiro y soltó un poco la silla.

**-Sera mejor que no se me olvide tu otro muslo.**

Así que puse más chocolate en el otro muslo y seguí lamiendo hasta que no quedo nada mas en su piel.

Cuando mire de nuevo el miembro de Edward, suspire con satisfacción, estaba muy excitado y no podía ocultarlo, había conseguido mi objetivo.

**-Lo bueno es que tengo una botella llena de chocolate.** Le dije.

Tome de nuevo la botella y le vertí un chorro de chocolate en la punta del pene. El líquido fue escurriendo lentamente y suspire de nuevo.

**-Eres el mejor postre de chocolate que he visto en mi vida.**

—**¿Podrías...?** suplicó Edward.

—**¿Podría qué?**

—**¿Podrías lamerme el chocolate del pene, por favor? **Dijo en un susurro

—**Me encantará complacerte. ¿Quieres mirar?** le pregunte

—**Me encantará mirar** me contestó al tiempo que abría los ojos y me miraba primero a mí y luego a su pene goteando de chocolate.

Antes de darle tiempo a decirme algo abrí la boca y me metí la punta para limpiarla con mi lengua.

Le limpie todo el chocolate a lengüetazos, luego lamí los bordes usando a veces la punta de la lengua a veces la lengua entera.

Luego me acomode mejor y le lamí el resto del pene quitándole los restos de chocolate que había ido goteando, Tuve que moverme en diferentes ángulos para asegurarme que le había limpiado bien, incluso le lamí su saco.

—**¡Hey! ¡Ahí no hay chocolate!** Me dijo cuando sintió mi lengua allí.

—**No quiero que se me pase nada** le dije Además, **creo** **que se ha escapado una gotita por aquí **hable antes de pasar mi lengua otra vez por sus testículos.

**-No sé si habré hecho un buen trabajo en esta zona** dije señalando la punta del pene. **Creo que lo puedo hacer mejor.**

Y acto seguido, me incline y metí la punta del pene en la boca. Le pase la lengua formando círculos con el pretexto de quitarle cualquier resto de chocolate que le pudiera haber quedado. Use la lengua para excitarlo y luego le succionaba con ayuda de las mejillas.

Note que mientras más le lamia, más grueso y más grande se ponía el pene de Edward, tuve que usar mis manos para ayudarme a lamerlo con mayor facilidad.

Sabía que Edward estaba a punto de correrse así que me lo volví a meter en la boca y succione.

Los testículos de Edward empezaron a tensarse y se levantó sobre la silla para introducir su pene más profundo en mi boca. Me cogió la cabeza entre ambas manos y cerrando los ojos empezó a movérsela al ritmo que necesitaba.

Note que la fuerza se iba concentrando y con un gruñido Edward se corrió en mi boca haciéndome tragar.

Saboree el sabor salado del esperma mezclado con el chocolate y fue demasiado para soportarlo. Empecé a temblar y a balancearme con un inesperado orgasmo propio.

Cuando Edward abrió sus ojos y me miro empezó a reírse.

—**Acabo de proporcionarte la mejor experiencia sexual de toda tu vida y ¿te estás riendo?** Trate de que mi voz sonara molesta.

Edward me levanto y me sentó en sus piernas.

—**No puedo evitarlo. Tienes la boca embadurnada de chocolate y estás muy graciosa**. Me abrazo y empezó a lamer el chocolate de mi boca. **Sabes muy bien **dijo. **Sabes a chocolate y a mí. ¡Una combinación deliciosa! **Trate de no reírme mientras me rozaba con su piel sin afeitar.

—**No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de volver a tomar un helado de chocolate** dijo sonriendo

**-Sera difícil pensar en chocolate de nuevo,** agregue yo.

**-Creo que necesito un baño urgente y tú también así que vamos a bañarnos,** me jalo para ponernos de pie al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Y el desayuno?**

**-Tendrá que esperar unos minutos, necesitamos un baño urgente. **Me dijo coin una voz picara

Y sin más me jalo hacia el pasillo que se nos llevaría a nuestro cuarto, este iba a ser un día muy largo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hola a todas mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero estoy de luto mi computadora donde tenía todos los capítulos que estaba escribiendo se descompuso (si alguien vive en México df y conoce a algún técnico que pueda arreglarme mi pc acer avíseme porfavor) y tuve que iniciar todo de nuevo, snif, snif, snif.

Este capítulo es un regalo para ustedes, aun faltan dos mas así que no se pongan tristes aun falta de esta historia, aparte de que me han pedido que escriba los Edward pov y serán 10 capítulos más.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me escribieron y a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas

Subí 2 nuevas historias, una se llama **enamorada de un vampiro** y la otra **un Juramento para siempre**, espero que las lean y me hagan saber que opinan de ellas.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, hace unas semanas una de ustedes me escribió diciéndome que mi fic carecía de historia y que las escenas de sexo parecían una película porno, saben yo acepto todas las críticas, constructivas o destructivas, yo no engaño a nadie arriba antes de iniciar los capítulos hay una leyenda que dice así:

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

Así que no me digan que no aviso sobre las escenas fuertes, si el fic tiene o no tiene historia no voy a discutir porque se que esa es tu opinión sobre mi trabajo y es muy respetable, lo único que me queda decirte es que si no te gusta mi trabajo no lo leas, nadie está aquí a la fuerza, lo que yo hago lo hago esperando que les guste y se pasen un buen rato si este no es tu caso, no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte porque la línea de la historia es esa, así que lo siento mucho.

Bueno eso es todo Nos leemos pronto.


	10. El amor Verdadero

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Lenguaje fuerte **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu cuerpo**

**dame tu mano vuela conmigo cruzando el universo**

**y siempre contigo estar**

**no ay otra forma de amar**

**que desbordar los sentimientos**

**que tanto tiempo tuve dentro**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

BPOV

¿Alguna vez han tenido una amiga con la cual se cuentan todo?

Pues creo que yo ahora tengo dos amigas de esas, como ya les había contado de un tiempo para acá Alice y Rose, se habían vuelto mis inseparables y esto no es de extrañar ya que Alice y yo trabajamos juntas, lo que me sorprendió fue el interés que Rose le puso a nuestra amistad, a pesar de que ella no trabaja en nada relacionado a la empresa familiar y tenía otros compromisos en las últimas dos semanas ha estado más que dispuesta en acompañarnos a comer o buscar tiempo para hacer cosas de chicas.

Si ya han pasado dos semanas que rápido pasa el tiempo, en estas últimos días, Edward como siempre se ha portado súper bien conmigo, ya no tengo dudas estoy enamorada de él, no sé ni cómo, ni cuando paso, pero ya no tengo dudas, cada noche me hace el amor como si fuera la última vez y cada vez es aun mas especial.

Suspiro

Aparte de la amistad con Alice y Rose, el descubrimiento de mi amor por Edward, no he tenido noticias de Jacob, quiero pensar que eso es bueno aun que Edward no esta tan seguro, el piensa que algo malo debe estar planeando, pero yo le digo que no sea tan pesimista, tengamos fe en que ya se aburrió o que la cárcel fue una buena lección para él.

También por fin llego la cena a la que Edward me invito, por eso Alice y yo nos tomamos el día, para ir al salón de belleza con Rose a que nos peinaran y maquillaran.

Y ahora estamos en un lindo café comiendo porque últimamente he tenido mucha hambre, Edward insiste en que valla al doctor y ahora lo estoy pensando seriamente, en el último mes mi cuerpo ha tenido un cambio algo extraño primero baje de peso y ahora creo que estoy subiendo, estos trastornos alimenticios ya no me están gustando, pero bueno hablaremos de eso después.

El asunto que nos trajo a comer aquí es por Alice, Rose y yo pensamos que Jasper está perdidamente enamorado de ella y que ella de Jasper, pero creo que necesitan una pequeña ayuda y es lo que Rose y yo queremos hacer, darles un empujoncito para que fluya el amor.

**-Bueno Alice cuéntanos que está sucediendo con Jasper.**

La cara de Alice se tiño de rojo después de que Rose le hiciera el comentario.

**-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras**, agregue con la esperanza de que Alice no se sintiera presionada.

**-Lo sé, solo que no hay mucho que contar.**

**-No vas a negarnos que han estado saliendo últimamente.**

**-Claro que no, la verdad es que nos hemos visto diario los últimos 15 días.**

**-Entonces si tienes mucho que contar.** Rose insistió.

**-Bueno**, suspiro. **Yo siento cosas muy especiales por Jasper.**

Otro suspiro.

**-¿Amor?,** como de costumbre Rose muy directa.

Alice nos miro un momento y luego fijo su mirada en el mantel como si hubiera encontrado algo muy interesante allí.

Mire a Rose como si quisiera matarla, para que entendiera que había hecho mal en presionar a Alice.

Pasaron unos segundos y Alice nos miro de nuevo, el color subió por sus mejillas otra vez.

**-La verdad es que no lo puedo negar, yo si estoy muy enamorada de Jasper, lo he amado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero no estoy muy segura de que el sienta lo mismo por mi ahora, han pasado muchos años desde que me confesó que me amaba.**

No sabía si darle un zape o abrazarla por sus palabras.

**-Alice como puedes decir eso, no te has dado cuenta como se le ilumina la mirada cada vez que te ve o como empieza a tartamudear cada vez que te acercas a él, o como todo su ser se fija en ti, si eso no es amor entonces no se que sea**.

Rose y Alice me miraron

**-Puede que tengas razón, pero él no me ha dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos, tu sabes lo importante que es para una chica que el hombre al que ama, le diga que siente lo mismo por ella**.

Lo pensé por un momento.

**-Bueno tienes razón es importante para una chica escuchar de vez en cuando que es amada, pero en tu caso tiene que fijarte en los pequeños detalles, en cómo te mira, te toca, te protege, ya sabes todo eso.**

**Y no es porque no te merezcas que Jasper te diga que te ama, pero si no mal recuerdo el sufrió mucho cuando decidiste irte y creo que tiene miedo de que le rompas de nuevo su corazón así que porque no dar el primer paso y decirle que lo amas.**

**-¿Y si el ya no siente lo mismo por mi? ¿Y si hago el ridículo? ¿Y si me rechaza?**

Lo peor de todo es que yo entendía sus miedos a la perfección.

**-Cálmate y respira, Es un riesgo que tienes que tomar para encontrar de nuevo la confianza perdida de Jasper y sé que si das el primer paso no te arrepentirás.**

Tome su mano entre las mías, tratando de darle valor.

**-¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo?**

La voz de Rose me recordó que también estaba aquí. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba y después de verla un momento y analizar sus palabras me di cuenta que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

**-Discúlpame pero no se dé que me hablas.**

Rose me miro

**-Bella no mientas, Alice y yo sabemos que estas enamorada de Edward, ¿Por qué no se lo dices y terminan con este juego?**

¿Juego? O por todos los cielos ¿Ellas lo saben?, ¿Edward les contaría sobre nosotros y nuestro trato?

**-Sigo sin entender ¿De qué juego hablas?,** trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila pero de repente las manos me empezaron a sudar.

**-Bella nosotras somos tus amigas y como Rose ya dijo no tienes que mentirnos sabemos que eso de que Edward y tu son amigos solo es una fachada. Ustedes están enamorados se les nota y si te preguntas como lo sabemos, pues es obvio. Edward nunca se comportaría con una amiga cómo se comporta contigo, te cuida como a un tesoro, como su mayo tesoro, si por él fuera no dejaría que el aire te tocara.**

**-Alice Exageras.**

**-Alice, no exagera es la verdad se le ve el amor en la cara cada vez que te ve y tu tampoco lo puedes negar siempre que estas a su lado irradias amor. ¿Así que no se que esperan para hacerlo oficial?**

Suspire

**-Es un poco complicado.**

Otro suspiro

**-Bueno nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil, recuerda que lo que más nos cuesta conseguir es lo que más disfrutamos y vale la pena intentarlo, así como se lo aconsejaste a Alice, tu también tienes que dar un primer paso y ese es admitir que estas enamorada de Edward.**

Mis manos sudaron de nuevo, ¿Qué podía perder si lo admitía?, no podía negar la verdad, como ya les conté no sé cómo sucedió pero ya estoy súper enamorada de Edward.

Bueno como no me iba a enamorarme de él, es el sueño de cualquier mujer, muy guapo, inteligente, divertido buen amante, claro que eso no es lo más importante, Edward me hace sentir segura, siempre me escucha y en este tiempo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin él.

Un nuevo suspiro.

**-Sí, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Edward.**

Las mire de nuevo, Rose empezó a reír, mientras Alice se puso de pie y empezó a saltar como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

**-Ya vez no fue tan difícil.**

Las tres empezamos a reír, la verdad no fue difícil admitirlo, pero (si ya lo sé hay un pero) de repente me entro miedo al recordar las reglas que Edward me había puesto, si las dichosas reglas, ¿Recuerdan? Una es NO ENAMORARSE.

¿Y si él no me ama? ¿Y si lo pierdo para siempre?, no podría soportar ese terrible dolor.

**-Ahora el siguiente paso es hablar con él y confesarle tu amor.**

Sentí como mi cara hizo una mueca de dolor y como empecé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-Eso es imposible, una cosa es admitirlo frente a ustedes y otra muy distinta decírselo a Edward, nunca podría decirle algo así.**

**-No seas tonta, el también está enamorado de ti y estoy más que segura que el está esperando que tu des el primer paso, no seas cobarde.**

La voz de Rose sonaba algo molesta.

**-Es muy complicado explicar la relación que tenemos Edward y yo, y se complicaría aun mas si yo le confesara mis sentimientos, aparte que estoy segura que él no siente lo mismo por mi y si yo voy ahora y le digo, Edward estoy enamorada de ti, seguro no querría volver a saber de mi y eso me rompería el corazón y no podría soportarlo.**

Tape mi cara con mis manos.

Al fondo se escucho que se corría una silla y luego sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y me confortaban.

**-Calma Bella La voz de Alice fue muy dulce, No tienes razones para sentirte así, yo estoy segura que mi hermano está enamorado de ti, pero si tienes miedo es mejor esperar a que el de el primer paso, estoy segura que él no tardara en hacerlo, pero cuando lo haga tu también tienes que decirle lo que sientes, no dejes que nada los separe. ¿Lo prometes?**

Alce mi vista hacia arriba y vi a Alice, no entendí muy bien sus palabras, pero si Edward me confesara que me amaba yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo y claro que jamás lo dejaría ir, esa es una promesa fácil de cumplir.

**-Claro yo lo prometo.**

Después de pagar la cuenta salimos del restaurante y caminamos por la calle, hacia el coche de Rose, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la casa y arreglarme para la cena.

Mientras iba haciendo un repaso mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a casa, sentí un jalón en mi brazo.

Mire para ver qué pasaba y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

Si ya adivinaron Jacob Black frente a mí, agarrando mi brazo.

**-Nos encontramos de nuevo Bella.**

**-Hola Jacob,** jale muy despacio mi brazo para soltarlo del agarre, **No puedo decir que sea un gusto encontrarte.**

**-Que puedo decir para mí si es un gusto verde de nuevo, he tratado de darte tiempo para que pensaras bien las cosas. ¿Estás lista para regresar conmigo?**

Que sinvergüenza ¿Aun tiene la esperanza de que voy a regresar con él?, este hombre está enfermo.

**-Bella ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo?,** Sentí el cuerpo de Rose pegado a mi espalda, eso me dio confianza.

**-Claro, Rose él es Jacob un conocido, Jacob ella es Rose mi amiga.**

Jacob la miro por un momento estudiándola y después regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba yo.

**-Yo no soy solo un conocido Bella, yo soy tu novio**.

Cuando le iba a contestar Rose me interrumpió.

**-Tú eres el famoso Jacob, el ex novio, pareces inteligente, pero creo que las apariencias engañan.**

Jacob puso cara de querer matar a Rose, **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-Pues es muy fácil de entender, Bella ya no es tu novia, ustedes ya terminaron, ahora ella es novia de mi cuñado Edward y ya es muy tarde para que trates de reconquistarla porque ellos se van a casar muy pronto, así que ya no pierdas tu tiempo, mejor ocúpate en otras cosas y si nos disculpas tenemos algo de prisa, suerte.**

La cara de Jacob se iba deformando cada vez más, mientras Rose seguía hablando, por un momento pensé que iba a explotarle y al final no pudo ocultar que se enfureció por las palabras de Rose sobre que Edward y yo nos íbamos a casar pronto.

Mientras íbamos corriendo por la calle, trate de respirar para no desmayarme, sentía unas ganas inmensas de perderme por un momento.

**-¿Rose como se te ocurrió decirle eso? Se veía furioso.**

**-Bella no te preocupes por ese tipo, ahora lo único que importa es que entienda que tu ya no eres nada de él, que tu ya estas con alguien más y no importa si para lograrlo tenemos que mentir un poco.**

-.-.-.-.

Edward había escogido casi toda la ropa que llevaba puesta para la cena, un vestido de seda negro transparente, un conjunto de ropa interior negra, los zapatos de tacón fueron un regalo de Rose que hacían juego perfecto con mi atuendo.

Mientras me miraba en el espejo no podía dar crédito a la imagen que había frente a mí, ¿esa era yo?, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos meses que yo iba a estar aquí vestida así, no le hubiera creído, de hecho me hubiera burlado de esa persona.

**-Voy a ser la envidia de todos los caballeros que estén en el festejo hoy, te ves hermosa.**

El escuchar la voz de Edward me hizo salir de mi nube, no lo había oído entrar en la habitación así que voltee hacia donde él estaba.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, luciendo un impecable smoking negro, con su cabello cobrizo todo despeinado como de costumbre y una sonrisa que me mataba, allí estaba mi Edward, cuando lo vi mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, se veía guapísimo vestido así, seguro yo si sería la envidia de todas las mujeres de la fiesta.

**-¿En verdad luzco bien?**

Mire hacia abajo al vestido y luego a Edward

**-Mucho mejor que bien, Bella eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y si no fuera porque tenemos que ir a esa tonta fiesta, no permitiría que salieras de la casa, esta noche. **

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, últimamente desde que me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, me sonrojaba todo el tiempo, solo bastaban un par de palabras bonitas para que yo tuviera la cara roja.

**-Mmmm Aun que a tu atuendo le falta un pequeño detalle.**

**-¿Un detalle?, cual detalle Edward.**

Me voltee para ver mi imagen de nuevo en el espejo, para ver de qué se trataba, pero no vi nada fuera de su lugar o que faltara algo importante.

Edward se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y de su espalda entre sus manos saco un estuche negro de terciopelo.

Cuando me lo extendió para que lo tomara lo mire extrañada.

**-¿Qué es esto?**

**-¿Por qué no lo abres para que lo averigües?, no te preocupes la caja no te va a morder.**

En su boca de dibujo una sonrisa burlona, yo puse los ojos en blanco y tome el estuche. Pase mis dedos por el terciopelo negro sintiendo la suavidad en mis dedos, antes de abrirlo.

Casi me muero del susto cuando vi el hermoso collar y aretes de diamantes, me quede sin respiración al ver el brillo de los diamantes con la luz.

**-Edward son hermosos pero yo no puedo…**

Cuando iba a terminar de pronunciar mi frase Edward puso un dedo en mi boca.

**-Shhhh, si son hermosos, pero no tanto como tú, hoy mereces verte como una princesa, aparte que es un regalo que quiero darte, ya sé que me vas a decir que no lo puedes aceptar, pero yo sé que si puedes.**

**-Pero Edward.**

**-Nada de peros Bella, déjame ver como lucen en ti.**

Y sin dejarme decir nada mas, saco en collar, camino hacia atrás y moviendo el poco cabello suelto de mi peinado me coloco el collar, mientras yo lo veía por el espejo.

Después, saco uno de los aretes y lo coloco en mi oreja y después repitió con el otro.

Cuando termino de ponérmelo, suspiro.

**-Te ves como la princesa que eres, este juego ni mandado a hacer te habría quedado mejor.**

**-Es hermoso, pero es más de lo que puedo aceptar.**

**-Bella.** Lentamente me volteo para que quedáramos frente a frente. Su mirada fue directa a mis ojos. **Esto solo es un pequeño detalle de lo que me gustaría darte, hoy después de mucho tiempo a llegado el momento de que hablemos con la verdad, se que muy probablemente hoy sea nuestra última noche, después de lo que hablemos hoy y quiero que te lleves un recuerdo mío, solo te pido eso**.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y sus ojos de melancolía, no entendí ni una sola cosa de las que me dijo, ¿o sí?, ¿Estaba tratando de decirme que lo nuestro se iba a acabar?, ¿que ya lo había aburrido?, ¿Qué?

**-Edward ¿Qué quieres decirme?**

Otro suspiro.

**-No puedo hacerlo ahora, soy un cobarde, por eso te pido que esperes hasta después de la fiesta para que hablemos, porque sé que si lo hacemos ahora, saldrás por esa puerta y no voy a volver a verte y soy un egoísta no quiero quedarme hoy sin tenerte en mis brazos y bailar toda la noche por última vez, por favor no me hagas más preguntas y no me niegues la dicha de ese recuerdo.**

**-Edward yo nunca te dejaría, si tú me dejaras.** Las palabras salieron sin pensar de mi boca, le iba a confesar mi amor, que mi vida ya no estaría completa sin él, pero en ese momento me beso con una pasión que nunca le había sentido, como si estuviera a punto de perder a la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo y yo le respondí de la misma forma no quiero perderlo, quiero estar aquí para amarlo el resto de mi vida.

Los minutos pasaron entre besos y caricias, hasta que Edward se separo de mí lentamente, su respiración era igual de agitada como la mía y su mirada nunca dejo mis ojos.

**-Ahora no, después en la noche, cuando te diga todo lo que tengo que decir, tu podrás decirme lo que quieras, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de estas horas, así que vámonos o se nos hará tarde.**

-.-.-.-.-

El viaje en el coche de Edward fue muy silencioso, solo las notas de una melodía al fondo, pero cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por mi parte pensaba en las palabras de Edward, ¿Qué era tan importante para que él se pusiera tan serio?, un sinfín de ideas se me ocurrieron, como que dejaría el país, o era gay, no esa última no podía ser, solo había una forma de que nos separáramos y ese era que su madre siguiera insistiendo en que el saliera con Jessica, a lo mejor era eso, que su madre insistió mucho y el por fin había aceptado por no hacer enojar a su madre, en ese caso tendríamos que separarnos, aun que si él me lo pidiera yo sería su amante, como ya dije antes no podría vivir sin él y si mi destino era ser simplemente la amante de Edward no importaba.

Tan sumida iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al lugar de la recepción, Edward bajo primero del coche, entregándole las llaves del mismo al ballet parking y después corrió para abrir mi puerta. Ofreciéndome la mano yo con gusto la tome y caminamos hacia el salón.

La decoración me impresiono, el salón era enorme, con un mar de gente moviéndose por todos lados, entre invitados y los meseros.

Las mesas estaban numeradas así que nos dispusimos a buscar la nuestra. No fue tan difícil, ya que Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados.

Rose era la que atraía todas las miradas, enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo, no es justo porque una mujer tiene que lucir tan bien. Al parecer Edward leyó mi pensamiento porque se inclino y me susurro al oído.

**-Tú te vez más hermosa que cualquier mujer en este lugar**. Tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la mesa.

**-Bueno la pareja del momento por fin llego**. El comentario de Emmett me hizo sonrojar. Pero en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose, **-¿Qué?**

**-No molestes a Bella y a Edward.**

**-Está bien, Bella permíteme decirte que te vez muy hermosa hoy y si no fuera porque ya estoy casado hoy te raptaría y te haría mi esposa, así que Eddy apúrate o te pueden robar a Bella.**

**-¡EMMETT!** Gritaron al unisonó Rose y Edward.

**-Es la verdad tengo que cuidar los intereses de Bella, ahora es como mi hermana y si Edward no la hace su esposa pronto, le buscare un marido yo.**

Y sin más empezó a reír, Edward le dio una mirada asesina y yo me sonroje.

**-Bella no le hagas caso, ya está algo tomado ya sabes cómo se pone, mejor deja me ver ese hermoso vestido negro, luces muy linda hoy.**

**-Gracias Rose.**

**-Hola, **salude a Alice y a Jasper, que como de costumbre se estaban comiendo con la mirada.

Ellos me devolvieron el saludo

Edward retiro la silla para que yo me sentara y después el hizo lo mismo. Un mesero se acerco y nos ofreció una copa, la cual yo rechace no era buena idea emborracharme como Emmett y dar el espectáculo de la vida.

Algunas personas se acercaron, a saludar a los hermanos, Emmett como de costumbre presumiendo a su esposa y Rose encantada de la vida de ser el centro de los halagos.

Alice, Jasper y yo también fuimos presentados con todos los demás.

Aun que yo me puse más de una vez roja, cuando Edward me presento como su cita de la noche, todos me daban una mirada antes de sonreír, se veían algo sorprendidos de que Edward me presentara así, algunos comentaron que era grato ver a Edward con alguien cuando acostumbraba ir solo a ese tipo de eventos, un hombre me dijo que era afortunada de estar con Edward, pero cuando iba a contestar, El se adelanto y aseguro que el afortunado era el por estar a mi lado, esto me hizo muy feliz, después me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y siguió su plática con el hombre, mientras yo lo miraba embobada.

Después de un rato todo parecía tranquilo hasta que recibimos una visita inesperada en la mesa, Jessica se acerco a saludar, pero cuando me vio junto a Edward casi me fulmino con la mirada.

**-Hola Edward, es un milagro verte, tengo semanas sin saber de ti.** Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward que de inmediato se puso rígido como una tabla.

**-Hola Jessica, pues he estado muy ocupado últimamente.**

**-Me puedo dar cuenta de eso**, lo dijo mientras me miraba. Edward de inmediato como el caballero que es, intervino.

**-Ya conoces a Bella.**

**-Claro es la secretaria de tu hermano, si necesitabas una acompañante me lo hubieras pedido a mí.**

**-Bella no solo es una secretaria, es mi amiga, mi cómplice y muchas cosas más que no podría explicarte y seguro no entenderías y por eso esta ella aquí a mi lado.**

**-No lo puedes decir enserio, ¿sabes cómo se va a poner tu mama cuando se entere?**

**-A mi mama no le va a importar, porque sabe que cuando conozca a la mujer de mi vida no lo pensare dos veces y me casare con ella y para aclarar las cosas tú no eres esa mujer, así que por favor no ínsitas conmigo**.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien ponerse tan rojo y tan enfurecido si se hubiera podido Jessica hubiera explotado en mil pedazos. Rose y Emmett empezaron a reír abiertamente, mientras Alice trataba de calmarlos, aun que no fue necesario porque Jessica se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**-Listo no molestara de nuevo.**

**-Bien hecho hermanito, esa mujer ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.**

La cena pasó sin más contratiempos, nadie nos interrumpió y las personas que llegaron a acercarse saludaron amablemente y conversaron con todos los que estábamos en la mesa.

Cuando empezaron a dar los reconocimientos, Edward tomo mi mano muy fuerte estaba muy nervioso.

**-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, le susurre en el oído.**

**-Yo lo sé, solo que este premio es importante para todos nosotros, es algo que a mi padre le hubiera gustado recibir a él en persona.**

**-Tu papa debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ustedes en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre.**

Edward me miro me dio una sonrisa y después beso mis labios, un beso rápido pero que me dejo ardiendo donde me toco.

_**-Buenas noches es momento de anunciar el premio más importante de la noche, El premio al empresario del año y los ganadores de este año, son dos jóvenes, que han sorteado los problemas de la vida y que aun siendo muy jóvenes e inexpertos han sacado adelante una famosa empresa inmobiliaria y por eso la noche de hoy nos complacemos en nombrarlos los empresarios del año, ¡Edward Masen y Emmett Masen¡**_

_**Pasen por favor a recibir su premio y reciban un fuerte aplauso.**_

Edward y Emmett se pusieron de pie y caminaron entre las mesas mientras el público del lugar aplaudía hasta más no poder, en ese momento me sentí tan orgullosa de Edward.

Recibieron su premio y Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

**-Es un honor para nosotros que nos tomaran en cuenta para este premio, pero es un privilegio que nos lo dieran, esto significa mucho para nosotros ya que como todos saben, nosotros hemos seguido con el legado que nos dejo nuestro padre, muchas gracias.**

Emmett se aparto del micrófono y vi como los ojos de Rose se llenaban de lagrimas, ahora llegaba el turno de Edward.

**-Mi hermano Emmett ya dijo casi todo lo importante, solo me queda agregar, que este premio no es solo nuestro, también pertenece a los empleados de inmobiliaria Masen que si no fuera por su trabajo y esfuerzo no seriamos la más grande empresa en el ramo, también tenemos que agradecer a la familia y a los amigos porque nunca nos han dejado y en especial, Emmett y yo tenemos que darle crédito a las mujeres que están detrás de nosotros apoyándonos y animándonos a seguir adelante, Rose, Bella este premio es para ustedes.**

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, voltee a ver a Rose que sonreía como una tonta y me miraba de igual forma, Alice también sonreía igual.

No sé porque sentí que en ese momento todos nos miraban a Rose y a mí, quería meterme debajo de la mesa.

Edward y Emmett tardaron en llegar a la mesa, mientras caminaban muchas personas se paraban para darles sus felicitaciones y hablar con ellos, después de un rato, por fin el alboroto fue cediendo y ellos llegaron a la mesa, Emmett fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso de Rose.

**-Sí, siempre que gane un premio me vas a recibir así, los ganare más seguido.**

**-Te amo Emmett, **

**-Yo también te amo Rose.**

Yo mire a Edward no sabía que decirle, viendo mi problema Jasper se paro y lo felicito.

**-Felicidades hermano**, dijo mientras lo abrazo.

**-Gracias Jasper.**

Después fue el turno de Alice, que también lo abrazo, mientras yo lo miraba como una tonta.

**-Bella ven, vamos a bailar.**

Edward tomo mi mano y me jalo a la pista de baile.

Una tonada tranquila empezaba a sonar, mientras nosotros nos movíamos entre las personas.

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks _

_Now I'm trying to get back _

_Before the cool done run out _

_I'll be giving it my best test _

_And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Nos miramos a los ojos y empecé a hablar.

**-Edward no sé qué decirte.** El sonrió.

**-Entonces no digas nada, solo abrázame muy fuerte**.

El me abrazo muy fuerte mientras nos movíamos en nuestro mundo y tiempo.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_All - ah peaceful melody_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved_

**-Sabes nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan amada, como hoy tu.** Dije sin pensar.

**-Pues acostúmbrate porque después de esta noche, siempre será así.** Me beso lentamente en los labios.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure _

_There's no need to complicate _

_Our time is short _

_This is our fate, I'm yours _

**-¿Podemos hablar ahora?** Edward me miro.

**-No aun no, por favor déjame grabar este momento en mi alma.**

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror _

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass _

_And so I drew a new face and laughed _

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason _

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do _

_Our name is our virtue _

**-Edward creo que lo que tienes que decirme no es tan grave, puedo soportarlo.**

**-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no hablemos pero ahora no, cuando lleguemos a la casa, ¿Si?**

**-Está bien, en la casa.**

_I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_It cannot wait I'm sure _

_Well no, no, well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours _

_Please don't, please don't, please don't _

_There's no need to complicate _

_Cause our time is short _

_This is out fate, I'm yours_

Cuando una nueva melodía iniciaba sentí la necesidad de ir al baño a refrescarme un poco, tanta gente me hacía sentir mucho calor.

Jale a Edward a la orilla de la pista.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No, solo necesito ir al baño, hace mucho calor aquí.**

**-¿Te sientes mal?, voy por Jasper.**

**-Edward cálmate, solo necesito ir al baño.**

**-Voy contigo.**

**-Edward Masen, no me trates como una niña, puedo ir yo sola al baño no necesito escolta, espérame en la mesa.**

Y sin dejarlo responder Salí hacia el baño.

Hombres, te sientes mal unos días y sienten que te rompes como el cristal, soy una mujer adulta se cuidarme sola.

Cuando por fin encontré el baño entre murmurando algunas maldiciones, una señora que iba saliendo me miro con cara de susto, por mi vocabulario.

Me mire en el espejo y respire profundo para calmarme, ¿Qué me pasaba?, ¿Por qué me había enojado tanto?, Edward solo había tratado de ser amable conmigo y yo me comportaba como una maniaca.

Por un momento sentí que me iba a desmayar, así que entre en una de las cabinas y me senté cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentada, pero cuando por fin me regreso el calor al cuerpo, me puse de pie, Edward debía estar preocupado por la tardanza, abrí la puerta y de nuevo el alma se me salió del cuerpo, parado frente a la puerta estaba Jacob, vestido con la misma ropa de la tarde.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué no sabes que este es el baño de mujeres?, sal de inmediato de aquí.**

**-Eres una cualquiera, vete vestida con ese atuendo, eres la prostituta de ese tipo hoy te dejo en ridículo frente a todas esas personas, deberías estarme agradecida de que yo aun me interese en ti.**

**-Eso no es verdad, Edward me quiere y lo demostró frente a esas personas esta noche, pero no espero que tú lo entiendas porque no sabes lo que es amar de verdad.**

**-Cállate, **después me dio una bofetada en la cara.

El dolor fue tan fuerte que grite.

**-Estás loco, déjame en paz.**

Cuando iba a correr hacia la puerta el me tomo por el brazo apretándome fuerte.

**-Puedes correr, pero no te des harás de mi, entiéndelo tu eres mía y ningún otro hombre te dará lo que yo te doy.**

**-Voy a gritar si no me dejas ir**, cuando iba a empezar a gritar como loca sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se nublo mi último pensamiento, fue para Edward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO RECUERDEN QUE EL PROXIMO ES EL ULTIMO POR PARTE DE BELLA Y SEGUIRA LA PARTE DE EDWARD, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME MANDEN SUS OPINIONES.


	11. SeCrEtOs

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Lenguaje fuerte **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**_

_**Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me**_

_**All - ah peaceful melody**_

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**EPOV**

Hoy era el día más importante de mi vida, por fin después de tanto tiempo me iba a sincerar con Bella, sacaría a la luz mis fantasmas y esperaba salir victorioso, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no iba a ser así y por mi torpeza seguro voy a perder a la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Mi Bella hoy lucia espectacular y me sentía muy orgulloso de llevarla en mi brazo, pero se que también mi vida seria completa si ella se quedara permanentemente en ella, mi primer paso fue mi discurso cuando recibimos el premio, ella tenía que enterarse que es parte importante para mi, pero unas simples palabras no cambian nada el montón de errores que he cometido.

Mientras bailábamos y la tenía en mis brazos, sentí una necesidad de hablar con la verdad, pero como ya lo he dicho antes soy un cobarde, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, pero si mis suposiciones son verdaderas no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad, tengo que sincerarme con ella, por el bien de los 3.

Caminando lentamente hasta la mesa donde estábamos todos, iba pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Desde que conozco a Bella mi vida es así, todo y nada, alguna vez han sentido como que están en la cima del mundo pero les falta algo, así me sentía yo, hasta que la vi por primera vez, tan tímida, tan hermosa.

**Cuando me senté en la silla, Alice de inmediato se paso al lugar junto a mí.**

**-¿Y Bella?** Pregunto

**-Fue al baño**. Me miro un momento y suspiro.

**-¿Qué pasa Edward? Estas raro**

Le devolví la mirada

**-Ha llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad Alice, no lo puedo posponer mas.**

**-¿Estas preocupado por eso?**

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

**-Ella te ama.** Lo dijo con la misma seguridad que yo lo sabía.

**-Eso ya lo sé, pero no estoy seguro que el amor que siente por mi sea tan fuerte como para perdonarme todos los errores que he cometido**.

Ella tardo unos segundos en contestar.

**-Recuerda que el amor todo lo perdona y si ella te ama con la misma intensidad con que tú la amas a ella, te perdonara esos errores y podrán ser felices juntos.**

**-Alice tu sabes la verdad, ¿Tu me perdonarías?**

De nuevo me miro, mis palabras fueron como un dolor del alma.

**-Si yo fuera Bella te perdonaría cualquier cosa, recuerda que yo estoy pasando por lo mismo, todas las noches me pregunto cómo fui tan inmadura para dejar a un hombre como Jasper, dejar el amor que él me ofrecía y defraudarlo así, siempre me pregunto si algún día el me perdonara y podremos estar juntos siempre.**

Mi hermana tenía razón, los dos habíamos defraudado a nuestros amores.

Tome su mano entre las mías.

**-Alice, si lo amas díselo, el te ama, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ti, solo tienes que darle tiempo para superar el miedo de perderte de nuevo.**

**-Lo sé, pero no sé si algún día el superara ese miedo.**

En ese momento quise estrechar a mi hermanita y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era algo que ni yo mismo sabia.

La bese en la mejilla y la mire a los ojos.

**-Creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad para los dos Ali, es momento de arriesgarnos he ir por lo que amamos, solo recuerda eso.**

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua, pero ninguna lágrima salió.

En ese momento como si Jasper entendiera que algo iba mal, se acerco y le ofreció su mano.

**-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? **Dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

Ali me vio y yo le sonreí, después de respirar por un momento tomo la mano de Jasper, pero antes de irse me dio un beso y me susurro.

**-Todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé.**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado sumido en mis pensamientos, le di mil vueltas a como iniciaría la plática y dibuje mil escenarios en como Bella reaccionaria.

En la mayoría todo salía mal y Bella me dejaba sin más.

Solo en dos ella me perdonaba y se quedaba conmigo.

Cuando Alice y Jasper se acercaron de nuevo a la mesa, no me di cuenta hasta que ella tomo mi hombro.

**-¿Bella no ha regresado del baño?,** tarde un segundo en captar el significado de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hice, de inmediato me puse tenso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?, ¿se había ido sin mi?, eso no era posible ella no haría eso, y si le había pasado algo.

Me pare como un resorte y escuche que se movía una silla también, empecé a caminar hacia el baño de mujeres y sentí que me seguían Jasper y Emmett, lo agradecí Jasper es doctor y si algo andaba mal el podría ayudar de inmediato.

Cuando más me acercaba, vi que había un alboroto en la entrada del baño así que corrí.

Una señora hablaba con un mesero.

**-Le digo que allí adentro hay un tipo molestando a una mujer.**

Cuando escuche sus palabras el alma dejo mi cuerpo, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

**-¿Qué sucede pregunte?**

La mujer de inmediato me miro.

**-Iba a entrar al baño cuando vi a un tipo que molesta a una joven, ella empezó a gritar y yo Salí corriendo para buscar ayuda pero ya no escuchamos nada.**

**-Señor no se preocupe ahora mismo voy por los de seguridad. **El mesero trato de moverme, pero no le hice caso, si mis miedos eran fundados, Jacob estaba allí y tenía a mi Bella.

Fui más rápido que él y entre al baño.

La imagen que tuve de primera vista, casi me hace que me derrumbe, tirada en el piso del baño estaba Bella, un pequeño charco de sangre estaba junto a ella.

Parado en una esquina del baño estaba Jacob.

Cuando lo vi casi me le voy encima pero dos fuertes brazos me agarraron.

**-¿Qué le hiciste?,** le grite.

Tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba acompañado en el baño pero cuando salió de su transe me miro y contesto.

**-Tú tienes la culpa de todo, yo no quería hacerle daño, yo solo quería que se diera cuenta que no hay otro hombre en este mundo que la pueda amar como yo.**

**-¿Y por eso le hiciste daño?**

**-Ella no quiso escucharme, siempre diciendo tu nombre, Edward me quiere, el es importante para mí, bla, bla, bla. Por tu culpa la mate**.

Cuando dijo eso de inmediato voltee a ver a Bella, Jasper ya estaba inclinado junto a ella, tomándole los signos vitales.

Trate de soltarme del agarre de Emmett para hincarme pero no me dejo.

**-Emmett suéltame necesito ver que este bien.**

Emmett parecía furioso y en ese momento comprendí que no me había agarrado para que no me fuera sobre Jacob, lo hizo para no matarlo el mismo.

Lentamente soltó el amarre y yo me hinque junto a Bella.

**-¿Qué tiene Jasper?**

El me miro.

**-Necesitamos llamar una ambulancia, sus signos vitales son fuertes, pero no reacciona, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital y asegurarnos que todo va bien. No quiero poner en peligro su vida y la del…**

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento entraron un montón de personas, los guardias de seguridad nos miraron.

**-Él fue el que le hizo daño, señale hacia Jacob, que seguía en el mismo rincón.**

Los policías rápidamente entraron al baño y lo sujetaron, lo jalaron hacia el exterior del baño.

**-Si ella no es mía no será de nadie, entiéndelo.**

Alcanzo a gritar mientras lo sacaban.

Entre el alboroto no vi cuando entro el mesero del principio.

**-Señor ya le he hablado a una ambulancia pronto estarán aquí.**

**-Gracias, **dije y de inmediato regrese a ver a Bella, se veía tan frágil, tan blanca.

No podía perderla de esta absurda manera.

Tome su mano.

**-Bella no me puedes dejar ahora, por favor reacciona, te necesito conmigo.**

**-Cálmate Edward ella va a estar bien, vamos al hospital y nos aseguraremos de eso.**

A los pocos minutos llego la ambulancia y los camilleros la subieron, mientras Jasper les daba indicaciones de a qué hospital la llevaran.

Yo trate de ir con ella en la ambulancia pero solo podía ir una persona y era mejor que Jasper fuera con ella para cuidarla.

No quería separarme de ella Estaba muy preocupado, no reaccionaba y se veía muy pálida.

Emmett insistió en que todos fuéramos en su coche, yo acepte estaba muy nervioso para poder manejar y quería llegar lo más pronto al hospital para saber cómo estaba mi pequeña.

Cuando entre corriendo en el hospital, fui directo hacia la enfermera en recepción.

**-Señorita, somos los familiares de Isabella Swan.**

Ella nos miro y asintió con la cabeza.

**-La está atendiendo el doctor Hale el vino con ella, al parecer aun no hay cambios en su estado. Vallan por esa puerta y esperen en la sala.**

Y sin más se volteo a seguir haciendo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, yo mire hacia la puerta y camine.

¿Alguna vez han estado en una sala de espera de un hospital?

Pues yo si, por un momento recordé cuando mi papa tuvo el accidente y nos llamaron para ir al hospital.

Las horas que pasamos en la sala de espera la angustia de mi mama y de mis hermanos.

Nunca podría pasar por eso otra vez, estaba a punto de volverme loco.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, desesperado por tener noticias, cada vez que salía una enfermera corría a ver si tenía noticias pero nada.

Alice trato de consolarme un par de veces, al igual que Emmett y Rose, pero no lograba tranquilizarme, si perdía a Bella me moriría con ella.

Después de un tiempo, que para mi fueron horas, salió Jasper y fue directo a mí.

**-Edward, ella está bien ha despertado, pero antes de que la veas necesito hablar contigo.**

**-¿Le pasa algo grave?**

Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

**-No, nada grave, le hicimos estudios y algunas pruebas de sangre y hemos encontrado algo, por eso necesito hablar contigo. Sígueme por favor.**

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuando abrí los ojos, no supe donde estaba, el lugar era tan blanco y de repente recordé a Jacob y el fuerte dolor de cabeza, trate de incorporarme pero alguien me lo impidió.

**-Cálmate Bella todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo. **La voz de Jasper me llego de repente y sentí que tomaba mi mano.

**-Jacob me golpeo.**

**-Si pequeña todo está bien solo fue un golpe escandaloso no tienes nada malo, ni siquiera necesitaste puntos, te hicimos algunos estudios para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.**

**-¿Y Edward?**

**-Esta allá afuera no quería apartarse de ti pero no podía permitir que entrara a urgencias hasta que tú no hubieras despertado, ahora mismo voy a traerlo para que hable contigo. No trates de pararte, puede que te marees si lo intentas. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Sí.**

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos y creo que me quede dormida de nuevo porque cuando los abrí, Edward estaba sentado junto a mí y tenía mi mano entre sus manos.

**-Hola** murmure

El me sonrió

**-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Me duele la cabeza un poco, **Trate de llevar mi mano a la cabeza pero el agarre de Edward me lo impidió, en eso me vino a la mente una pregunta mas importárteme** ¿Cómo me encontraron? **

**-Cuando paso un rato y no regresaste a la mesa, fuimos a buscarte, una señora escucho todo y nos alerto de lo que pasaba dentro del baño, cuando entre estabas tirada y Jacob contra la pared viéndote.**

Lo mire de nuevo, sus ojos demostraban que había sufrido muchísimo por lo que había pasado.

**-Lo siento**, me disculpe, el me vio de nuevo y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

**-No princesa, no te disculpes si de alguien es la culpa es mía, todo esto es por mi culpa.**

**-No Edward, no es tu culpa que Jacob este tan enfermo.**

Suspiro

**-Puede que no sea mi culpa eso, pero si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algunas cosas hace unos años, esto no te hubiera pasado.**

**-No entiendo Edward.**

Suspiro de nuevo.

**-Bella hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy difícil para mí, pero ha llegado el momento de confesarte algo. Yo he estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, pero por cobarde nunca te dije nada, te veía tan tímida y tan frágil que me daba miedo que te alejaras de mi y no podía soportarlo por eso calle este amor por tanto tiempo**.

Su confesión me dejo sin aliento, el había estado enamorado de mi tantos años, no sabía si gritar de alegría o besarlo o que hacer.

Solo lo mire.

**-Yo también te amo Edward**. El me miro y sonrió.

**-Eso ya lo sé princesa, lo sé desde hace algún tiempo, pero aun tengo que confesar otra cosa y no sé si el amor que me tienes sea suficiente para que me perdones.**

De nuevo se portaba duro consigo mismo, no podía imaginar que podía ser tan grave para que el pensara que yo no lo perdonaría, de hecho no había nada en este mundo que yo no le perdonaría al hombre que esta frente a mí.

**-Edward yo…**

**-No pequeña déjame hablar a mi primero. Hace un par de semanas le pedí a Jasper que tratara de convencerte para que te hicieran unos estudios, no me gustaba como te estabas comportando con respecto a tu hábitos alimenticios, al principio pensé que estabas enferma pero como fueron pasando los días me di cuenta que no se trataba de eso y hoy Jasper te hizo esos estudios mientras estabas aquí y mis sospechas han sido confirmadas.**

Me miro de nuevo pero no siguió hablando.

**-¿Estoy enferma?, ¿Algo grave?** El pánico se apodero de mí, no podía ser había encontrado al hombre de mi vida y me separaría de el pronto, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

**-Bella no te preocupes amor, no estás enferma**…. Silencio….** No… se … como… decir… esto.**

**-Edward lo que sea que me este pasando necesito que me lo digas.**

**-Bella amor, cálmate. Ponerte nerviosa no te hará bien necesitas estar tranquila, por tu estado.**

**-¿Y qué estado es ese?**

Yo creo que escucho la exasperación en mi voz, porque por fin lo dijo.

**-Estas embarazada.**

Creo que escuche mal porque dijo que estaba embarazada, eso es casi imposible, siempre habíamos usado condón cuando nosotros.

**-Edward escuche mal, yo no puedo estar embarazada nosotros siempre tomamos precauciones.**

Suspiro.

**-Lo sé amor, pero no escuchaste mal, lo que pasa es que tienes un poco más de dos meses de embarazo.**

Yo lo mire a no dada, yo no me había acostado con nadie excepto el y Jacob y el bebe no podía ser de Jacob, de eso estaba segura.

O por todos los cielos, la noche de la fiesta de navidad, no fue un sueño, tuve relaciones con un desconocido, no sabía quién era el padre de mi hijo.

**-No, no, no, no puede ser, no fue un sueño, fue verdad, dije casi al punto de la histeria.**

**-Bella cálmate que no puede ser, cuéntamelo por favor amor.**

Lo mire, ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso?, ¿Cómo contarle al hombre de mi vida que me había puesto tan borracha que me había acostado con un extraño?, ¿Cómo?

Que alguien me ayude.

**-Edward me da pena contarte esto.**

**-Mi vida no hay nada en este mundo que no me puedas contar, por favor dime lo que recuerdes.**

**-Bueno, ¿recuerdas esa fiesta de navidad del año pasado en la empresa?**

**-Si lo recuerdo.**

**-Bueno, yo estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de mi padre y por lo que había pasado con Jacob así que tome un poco más de la cuenta, aun que yo no sabía que el ponche tenia alcohol, yo solo estuve tomando ponche y como me sentí mal, fui a buscar un lugar donde recostarme un rato y entre a una oficina bacía y allí…**

Me quede callada, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi cara, era por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

**-Cálmate amor, no te preocupes dime que paso.**

Su voz era tranquila y me transmitió la seguridad que necesitaba.

**-Bueno yo estaba en el sofá recostada y alguien entro, nunca vi su rostro porque me había quitado los lentes y ya sabes no puedo ver muy bien sin ellos. Entonces él se acerco y trato de consolarme porque yo lloraba, yo le hable sobre mi padre y sobre cómo me había dejado Jacob, sus palabras me hicieron que le pidiera que me hiciera el amor y él lo hizo, pero no sé quién es.**

Edward se quedo silencioso por un rato, no supe si era porque estaba enojado o porque pensaba algo.

Después de un rato él empezó a hablar.

**-El te dijo que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y que Jacob era un idiota por abandonarte, tu le pediste que te besara y él lo hizo, se tomo el tiempo para disfrutar tu boca y para empezar a tocarte, ese hombre aprovecho que le pediste que te hiciera suya y así lo hizo, pero antes saboreo tu cuerpo, tu piel, probo tus senos y los rincones de tu cuerpo que jamás habría soñado con tocar, ese hombre te dijo que eras la cosa más rica que había probado y que eras como la miel dulce, y después de eso te hizo el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho a una mujer, se entrego por completo a ti, así como tú te le entregaste por completo a el.**

Cada una de sus palabras entraba en mi mente y en ese momento recordé todo como si hubiera sido ayer, lo mire confundida.

**-¿Edward?.**

**-No Bella no digas nada, te preguntas como sé todo esto, aun no te has dado cuenta que ese hombre era yo.**

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ese hombre con el que había soñado una y otra vez, era él, el hombre que pensé que era un ángel, mi ángel y me había consolado como nadie en el mundo, era Edward Masen, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Primero me decía que me amaba, luego que estaba embarazada y ahora que el era el desconocido de la fiesta de navidad.

Todo era tan confuso.

Como voy a poder entender todo…… Esperen eso quiere decir que él es el padre del bebe que espero.

**-Tú eres el padre del bebe.**

El sonrió por primera vez, desde que entro en la habitación, tomo mi mano con la suya y fue directo hacia mi vientre.

**-Si yo soy el padre de este bebe.**

**-¿Pero cómo?**

Me vio y suspiro.

**-Bueno como ya te dije yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mas de 6 años, desde que te vi esa primera vez recogiendo los papeles que te habían tirado al piso, no sé como paso pero supe que era amor, por primera vez mi mundo se detuvo y solo fuimos tu y yo en la habitación, no entendía porque un ángel como tu podía estar arrodillada frente a mí, era como si por fin la vida me diera una señal de que alguien me quería en algún lugar y por eso habías llegado a mi vida.**

**Después de ese día trate de hablar contigo, pero siempre eras tan reservada y nunca me atreví a invitarte a salir, por más que pensaba en las formas de hacerlo.**

**Y así pasaron los años, ocultándote el amor que sentía, día tras día pensaba que pronto me armaría de valor y te pediría salir conmigo, pero ese día nunca llego por el miedo a perderte para siempre.**

**Eso nos trae al día de la fiesta de navidad, como ya sabes yo tuve un viaje esos días y tuve dificultades para regresar, pero cuando ya iba para mi casa, me arme de valor y pensé en verte, tenía la esperanza que aun estuvieras en la fiesta, pero cuando llegue y no te vi, me desmorone, pensé que había perdido otra oportunidad para por fin invitarte a salir.**

**Por eso entre en el despacho para descansar un poco antes de ir a mi casa, pero tú estabas en el, recostada en el sofá como una diosa, llorando y mi corazón no pudo mas, por eso me acerque a ti ese día, por eso te dije todas esas cosas, por eso te hice el amor por que yo tampoco podía esperar más te necesitaba como nunca he necesitado a nadie.**

Suspiro

**-Pero cuando desperté ya no estabas allí, me dejaste**. Dije con un dolor que nunca había sentido, aun recuerdo haberme despertado después de ese maravilloso sueño y regresar a la realidad sin nadie a mi lado.

**-Eso fue un error, después de hacer el amor, te acomode la ropa mientras dormías, no sabía si esperar a que despertaras o hacer algunas cosas, cuando me di cuenta que habían estado bebiendo en la fiesta, me enoje muchísimo, no podía entender como ponían su vida en riesgo, así que te deje dormida en el sofá mientras iba a asegurarme que todos fueran a casa en un taxi, pero creo que me tarde más de lo que debí, porque cuando regrese ya no estabas allí, te habías ido.**

**- Por eso pensé que había sido un sueño, no vi indicio en mi ropa de estar fuera de lugar. ¿Y por qué no me buscaste o me dijiste lo que había pasado?**

Su mirada se volvió oscura, como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado de su vida.

**-Ese ha sido otro error mío, después de la fiesta yo investigue donde vivías pero tuve miedo de que me cerraras la puerta en la nariz, así que espere hasta el primer día en que tendrías que regresar a trabajar, cuando fui a buscarte, tú me miraste como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo trate de sacar el tema pero tú no dijiste nada y yo como el idiota que soy tuve miedo de decirte lo que había pasado y perderte. **

**Sé que suena tonto pero todo esto ha pasado por el miedo de perderte de que no me permitas continuar en tu vida y sé que he cometido errores y no pocos, si no muchos, pero si me das una oportunidad, prometo que no me alcanzara la vida para tratar de compensártelo a ti y a nuestro hijo.**

Edward empezaba a llorar, yo podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y en su voz, el había sentido miedo de que yo me alejara, no lo podía culpar, pero no entendía porque no me había dicho esto antes.

**-Y que te hizo que te atrevieras a proponerme el trato.**

Se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

**-Bueno yo te había estado observando día tras día después de la fiesta, buscando un indicio de que recordabas algo, pero tú siempre te comportaste igual, hasta ese lunes hace poco más de un mes que llegaste toda cambiada, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, yo sabía que eras una hermosa mujer, pero el cambio me hizo darme cuenta que ahora cualquier hombre podría llevarte para siempre de mi lado, también ayudo verte con el idiota de Mike en aquel restaurante, el saber que él quería meter sus manos bajo tu vestido me hizo armarme de valor y hacer algo para no perderte para siempre, cuando me dijiste lo que buscabas, se me ocurrió una idea para que saliéramos y nos conociéramos un poco más, mi plan era hacerte enamorarte de mi tan perdidamente que no pudieras dejarme nunca.**

**Quería que me conocieras que te dieras cuenta que yo podía ser digno de ti, de tu confianza de tu amor.**

**-¿Y las reglas y el trato?**

**-Bueno como te dije el trato se me ocurrió ese día mientras hablábamos fue algo que me llego para que me aceptaras en tu vida, las reglas las pensé mientras pasaban los días, sobre todo la de no enamorarnos, esa regla no valía porque yo ya te amaba con toda mi alma y alguien alguna vez me dijo que tenía que usar la psicología inversa con las mujeres si querías que una mujer hiciera algo, debías pedirle que no lo hiciera, por eso te dije que no habría amor entre nosotros, pero a los dos minutos me arrepentí, porque yo quería con todo mi corazón que tu también me amaras.**

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, me di cuenta que Edward nunca quito su mano de mi vientre y tampoco soltó mi mano.

Como todo podía cambiar en un momento, ayer mi vida no tenia mayor complicación, pero ahora iba a tener un hijo o una hija, fruto de mi amor por Edward.

**-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba embarazada?**

**-El día que te vi, en el restaurante jugando con la comida me preocupe ya había notado que estabas bajando de peso, allí pensé que a lo mejor estabas enferma, pero cuando me permitiste entrar en tu vida, me percate que eso cambiaba, de repente tenias más hambre, algunos malestares estomacales y los cambios de humor, eso me hizo sospechar que estabas embarazada.**

Como es posible que él se diera cuenta que yo estaba embarazada y yo no.

**-No entiendo cómo te diste cuenta tú y yo no.**

El sonrió y se sonrojo.

**-¿Qué? **Pregunte.

**-Bueno, tengo que confesarte que hubo algo que me dio una idea de lo que pasaba, yo soy el que sufría los antojos y los malestares matutinos. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque siempre me paraba antes que tú?**

**-Bueno si, pero pensé que era para preparar el desayuno o el café.**

El empezó a negar con la cabeza.

**-Esa era la escusa, pero la verdad es que me despertaban las nauseas y las ganas de vomitar, al principio creí que estaba enfermo, pero al paso de los días, relacione las cosas y me di cuenta que era una buena respuesta, aparte que últimamente tengo un antojo muy grande de chocolate y salchichas.**

**-¿Chocolate y Salchichas?**

**-Si, lo sé la combinación es asquerosa y tenía que comérmelas a escondidas pero de eso tengo antojo todo el tiempo, por eso la botella de chocolate liquido en el refrigerador.**

Había escuchado que algunos hombres tenían los malestares y los antojos, pero nunca creí encontrar a alguien que compartiera esas cosas en el embarazo, pensándolo bien, Edward y yo estábamos tan unidos que, seguro por eso el se había dado cuenta de todo antes que yo.

Pero ahora teníamos que resolver otras cosas.

**-¿Y ahora que Edward?**

**-Bella, mi bella princesa, yo no puedo pedirte nada, no lo puedo hacer, yo solo puedo decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón a ti y al bebe que esperas y que si me das una oportunidad, no te defraudare nunca más, yo solo voy a hacer lo que tú quieras que haga.**

**-Y si te pido que te alejes de mi y del bebe.**

Hizo una mueca de dolor y los ojos se le llenaron de agua de nuevo.

**-Tú me puedes pedir eso, pero no lo voy a hacer, yo voy a estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante, si quieres buscar un departamento para ir a vivir, yo lo hago, pero no me pidas que me aleje, yo quiero estar contigo en todo momento, disfrutar de cómo tu cuerpo va cambiando día tras día, ir a clases prenatales juntos, adornar el cuarto del bebe, comprar ropa y juguetes, quiero estar cuando el bebe nazca. Por favor Bella no me apartes de tu vida, puedo darte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo, puedo ser paciente y darte lo que quieras para que me perdones y confíes de nuevo en mi, puedo darte el mundo si lo quieres, pero si me pides que me aleje no lo voy a hacer.**

Lo mire de nuevo y vi que sufría ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, haciendo que el corazón se le rompiera a Edward, que si había cometido un error o dos o cinco, nadie es perfecto, yo también había cometido errores, Jacob había sido el mayor de ellos.

Pero Edward se veía arrepentido y quería formar parte de mi vida y la de nuestro hijo, tal vez formar una familia, yo no había tenido una familia completa y sabia lo que se sufría por que algún miembro faltara, yo no quería eso para mi hijo, ni para mí.

Yo amo a Edward y sé que puedo ser muy feliz a su lado.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, en este momento yo sola había confirmado todos los miedos de Edward, por eso el no me había dicho nada.

Era el momento de saber si el amor que sentía por él, era tan fuerte para borrar todo y comenzar de nuevo, no solo por nosotros, si no por nuestro hijo, este hijo que no tiene la culpa de nada, que es una criatura inocente.

Y la respuesta llego a mí de inmediato, claro que yo podía borrar todo, Edward era el amor de mi vida, y por más que tratara, no podría vivir sin él, era el hombre más cariñoso, más inteligente, honrado, sincero, perfecto que podre conocer.

Eso era todo. Así que sonreí.

**-¿De qué te ríes**?, pregunto confundido.

**-De ti.**

**-¿De mi?,** su voz fue más tranquila ahora.

**-Si de ti, como puedes pensar en verdad que te pediría que te alejaras de mi, si eres la persona que más amo en esta vida, nunca podría enojarme tanto contigo como para pedirte que vallas y no solo por mi sino también por nuestro hijo, el te va a necesitar para que hagas de él un buen ser humano, así como tú lo eres Edward Masen.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir?**

**-Que te amo, que puedo perdonar cualquier error porque todos los cometemos, solo eso.**

**-Bella yo también te amo con toda mi alma y como te dije no me alcanzara la vida para demostrártelo.**

Suspire y sonreí

**-Eso espero porque en pocos meses me voy a poner gorda y fea. Y voy a necesitar que me hagas sentir la mujer más hermosa y amada del mundo.**

Edward negó con la cabeza.

**-Eso jamás ocurrirá para mi tu siempre vas a ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo y cuando tu vientre crezca voy a pensarlo aun mas, porque algo nuestro esta creciendo dentro de ti.**

Yo sonreí y Edward se acerco para besarme en la boca, nuestro primer beso sin mentiras, sin secretos, una alegría creció en mi corazón, siempre me han dicho que una madre ama de inmediato a sus hijos y yo no podía creerlo, pero es la verdad, en el momento que supe que una nueva vida crecía en mi ame a este hijo y en el beso que nos dábamos Edward y yo, supe que él sentía eso también, ese amor tan grande por nuestro pequeño.

**-Bueno parece que todo salió bien. **La voz de Jasper hizo que Edward y yo volteáramos hacia la puerta.

Edward sonrió

**-Así es hermano, todo está bien ahora.**

**-Me da gusto por ustedes, por los tres.**

Cuando le iba a contestar una mujer entro detrás de él, una enfermera.

**-Bella esta es Joanna ha venido a ayudarte a cambiarte la ropa, quiero hacerte una ecografía para ver cómo está el bebe.**

**-¿Le pasa algo malo a nuestro hijo?**

Edward apretó mi mano.

**-No Bella todo está bien, solo quiero ver al bebe y asegurarnos de que está sano.**

La enfermera dio un paso al frente y me mostro la bata.

**-Gracias señorita, pero prefiero que Edward me ayude, si no les importa.**

Jasper alzo una ceja y empezó a mover la cabeza.

**-Está bien, pero no se tarden, vamos Joanna démosles un poco de privacidad a estos futuros padres.**

Jasper y la enfermera salieron de la pequeña habitación, pero antes la enfermera dejo la bata en la cama.

Edward me ayudo a incorporarme y a quitarme lentamente el vestido, paso sus manos por los moretones que tenia después de la caída, se inclino y empezó a besar cada uno de ellos, yo empecé a reír.

**-Edward no es el momento para esto, pero prométeme que cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa haremos el amor.**

El me vio y sonrió.

**-Nunca me voy a cansar de hacerte el amor.**

**-Ni cuando este enorme como una ballena.**

**-Bella si tú me sigues deseando mientras estés embarazada, yo seguiré haciéndote el amor, quiero que nuestro bebe sienta cuanto amo a su madre, ahora ponte la bata antes de que entre Jasper y te vea en ropa interior y me vea en la obligación de golpearlo por ver a mi mujer semi desnuda**.

Cuando Jasper regreso, venia con la misma enfermera, hicieron que me recostara sobre la cama.

Y me explicaron cómo sería más o menos el estudio, Edward se paro junto a mí y siempre mantuvo su mano sobre la mía.

Jasper puso un poco de gel sobre mi vientre y me estremecí, estaba algo frio, Edward sonrió y apretó mas mi mano.

Cuando Jasper paso el aparato sobre mi vientre, en la pantalla empezó a aparecer una imagen, un latido, dos latidos y así, el corazón de mi bebe.

Jasper empezó a mover de un lado a otro el aparato y de repente, otro corazón apareció en la pantalla.

**-Jasper ¿le pasa algo al bebe?**

El negó con la cabeza.

**-Tengo buenas noticias, estos bebes están perfectos.**

**-¿Bebes?** Edward y yo dijimos al unisonó.

**-Sí, son 2 pequeños vienen en la misma bolsa así que serán gemelos, aun es muy pronto para saber el sexo de estos pequeñines, pero en un par de meses lo sabremos.**

Me quede embobada viendo la pantalla, hasta que sentí una gota que me caía en la cara, cuando voltee hacia arriba, vi que Edward lloraba como un niño.

**-Edward, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada solo estoy feliz, de pronto mi vida está completa, tengo una mujer a la que amo con todo mi corazón y la cual hoy me ha demostrado que me ama de igual forma, y si eso no fuera suficiente hoy me ha dado el mejor regalo de mi vida, dos bebes que llenaran nuestro corazón aun mas. **

La vida no podía ser más perfecta amor.

Edward tenía razón, la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON EL FIC, COMO YA SABEN ESTE NO ES EL FINAL, SIMPLEMENTE LA PARTE DE BELLA SE TERMINO Y AHORA VA LA DE EDWARD.

MUCHAS DE USTEDES YA SABIAN QUE BELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA FUE FACIL DE ADIVINAR, AL IGUAL QUE ESE ANGEL ERA EDWARD, DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO QUE LAS SORPRESAS DE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYAN GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLAS.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ESCRIBIERON UN RR Y MIL DISCULPAS A LAS QUE NO LES CONTESTE PERO LUEGO SE ME VA EL AVION PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LEI CADA UNO DE LOS MENSAJES QUE ME MANDARON.

SEGUIMOS EN CONTACTO.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Lenguaje fuerte **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**BPOV**

La luz de luna entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en las paredes blancas de la habitación de hospital. Jasper había insistido en que me quedara a pasar la noche en el hospital para que me tuvieran en observación por el golpe en la cabeza y dependiendo de mi evolución saldría en un día o dos.

Al principio trate de negarme, lo único que necesitaba era ir a casa y hacer el amor con Edward, y después sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor mío para recuperar mi tranquilidad, después del incidente con Jacob.

Pero Edward y Jasper se habían negado diciéndome que lo mejor era prevenir cualquier complicación, que no pensara en mi si no en mis bebes. Si mis bebes, lo pueden creer, hoy había iniciado mi día como una chica normal, con un futuro incierto y ahora horas después soy una persona total mente diferente, mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, tengo el amor de un hombre hermoso que ni en mis mejores sueños me lo hubiera imaginado, y por si eso fuera poco ahora vamos a ser padres. Padres esa palabra que nunca creí que se relacionaría conmigo y con Edward. Todo lo que he deseado se está haciendo realidad, Edward y yo estamos formando la familia que tanto he deseado, nunca más volveré a estar sola.

Fijando mi vista en el hombre acostado junto a mí en la cama, la luz que se filtra por la ventana me deja contemplarlo completamente, así dormido parece una estatua de un dios griego, no es guapo de la manera clásica, pero tiene ese algo que atrae a las mujeres, como un imán. Puede ser su cabello cobrizo o se piel tan blanca que podría ser la envidia de cualquier modelo. Pero creo que son sus ojos, solo una mirada en ellos y te puedes perder en ellos como pozos sin fondo.

Cuando me trasladaron de urgencias a una habitación Edward insistió que tuviera una cama grande. En su momento no lo entendí. De hecho estaba un poco asustada de pasar la noche sola aquí. Pero al pasar unas horas y preguntarle a Edward a qué hora regresaría a casa, pude ver la determinación en sus ojos. Se acerco a mí, tomo mis manos y me dijo:

_**Pequeña, nunca me apartare de ti de nuevo. Como podría dejar aquí, lo más preciado que tengo. Pasando la noche sola, cuando la cama es tan grande que los dos cabemos perfectamente y queda espacio. **_

Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y salió de la habitación.

Al rato entro una enfermera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Su marido sí que es un hombre insistente. Le hemos dicho que no se podía quedar aquí con usted que lo mejor sería que se fuera a su casa y regresara mañana. Pero se ha negado. Ha dicho que si no lo queríamos aquí que llamáramos a seguridad para que lo sacaran, que él no iba a ningún lado sin usted. Chica tienes suerte nunca he visto a un hombre tan determinado en algo. Se ve que la ama y realmente está preocupado por ti.**

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Mi corazón salto, la boca se me seco no pude formular las palabras ni explicarle a la enfermera que Edward no era mi marido.

La enfermera reviso mis vitales, apretando unos botones del monitor antes de dar media vuelta, y salir, no sin antes decirme que si necesitaba algo apretara el botón junto a la cama.

Cuando Edward regreso solo me vio, me sonrió y me dijo: **Todo listo, es hora de dormir. Tienes que descansar para que puedas salir lo más pronto de este lugar.**

El se paro junto a la cama se quito la camisa que estaba llena de sangre y se quedo en camiseta, pude ver sus esculpidos músculos, por un segundo se me olvido respirar, su cuerpo es tan perfecto, no creo que nunca me acostumbre a esto.

Me sonrió de nuevo

**Pequeña hazme espacio.**

Me moví para dejarle espacio suficiente. Él subió a la cama, se puso de costado y me jalo entre sus brazos.

**Duerme, necesitas descansar, yo velare tu sueño. **

No sé en qué momento me venció el sueño y me quede dormida.

Pero ahora horas después estoy despierta y tan alerta, escuchando los ruidos de los monitores a los que estoy conectada.

Con tantos pensamientos sobre el futuro que nos espera juntos, con todos los preparativos para la espera de nuestros hijos o hijas.

Pero no siento miedo, ni soledad, solo una alegría inmensa por estar en los brazos del hombre que más amo y al que más amare en mi toda mi vida. Siento unas ganas inmensas de gritarle al mundo entero que estoy enamorada de este hombre. Que mi vida junto a él tiene un sentido que nunca imagine.

Sigo mirando a Edward, no creo jamás cansarme de hacerlo.

Suspiro.

**Princesa deja de mirarme y trata de dormir.**

La voz adormilada de Edward me sorprende.

**¿Cómo sabes que estoy despierta y mirándote?** Le pregunto.

Sonríe

**Porque siento tu mirada y puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos como si estuvieras gritando, parece que tu cerebro está muy ocupado trabajando. **

Sigue con los ojos cerrados.

**Duerme pequeña, recuerda que tienes que descansar por tres. **

Esta declaración me hace sonreír.

Edward abre los ojos y me mira.

**Te amo pequeña.** Deposita un beso en mi frente.

**Yo también te amo.** Le contesto.

Me acomodo entre sus brazos, coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acompasados con el mío. Ese sonido es el mejor arrullo que puedo tener y sin darme cuenta el sueño me vence de nuevo y me entrego a él tranquila y feliz.


	13. El InIcIo De ToDo

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Lenguaje fuerte **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Para cambiar tu vida por fuera debes cambiar tú por dentro.**

**En el momento en que te dispones a cambiar, es asombroso cómo el universo comienza ayudarte, y te trae lo que necesitas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Edward POV

6 años atrás.

_(Sonido de tráfico)_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
_

_**-Uff- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah **__(Suspiro)_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_-Y acabamos de escuchar Your Song con el gran Elton John, esperamos que estén teniendo una maravillosa mañana soleada. (Voz en la radio)_

**-Maravillosa mañana soleada? Son idiotas o qué?**

_-les recordamos a nuestros radio escuchas que si están en las calles principales de la ciudad encontraran tráfico por las obras de mantenimiento en el asfalto… (Voz en la radio)_

**-A buena hora me dicen que hay tráfico, ya cuando no puedo moverme ni para adelante ni para atrás, estúpido tráfico, estúpido coche, estúpido locutor de radio..**

_-… No desesperen el flujo es lento pero se mueve a continuación los dejamos con la canción…_

**-El flujo es lento pero se mueve!, claro como el no está aquí en medio de dos coches y no llega tarde a una importante reunión, odio esta estúpida ciudad de mierda.**

Golpe el volante, cerré los ojos y tome una respiración profunda, pase una mano por mi cara, mi vida es una porquería, hoy justamente que tenía que llegar temprano para la reunión con los accionistas de la empresa y algunos empleados, tenía que atorarme en el trafico. Necesito vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones para descansar y no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

_Suspiro_

Pero ¿cómo irme y dejar a mi familia en la deriva?, ellos dependen de mi para sacar adelante la empresa, mi mama y mis hermanos confían en mí al 100%. Pero como me gustaría dejarlo todo y seguir adelante, ser un trotamundos, o un pintor, o simplemente dejar de pensar en la miserable vida que llevo. Si a esto se le puede llamar vida.

_Suspiro_

Como odio tener tiempo para pensar, no me gusta saber que mi vida esta vacía, que no encuentro el sentido de esta por más que la busco. No sé qué pasa conmigo, soy un hombre inteligente, con dinero, con una familia que me ama y soy bien parecido, pero ninguna de estas cosas llena el vacío tan grande que siento dentro de mí.

Ring, ring, ring, (un brinco por sobresalto)

**-Estúpido teléfono celular, ¿dónde está?**

Ring, ring, ring.

Busque debajo del asiento, en las bolsas de mi saco…

Ring, ring, ring.

…en mis pantalones y después de pensarlo un segundo me di cuenta que lo tenía frente a mí en el tablero de mi coche…

**-Bingo**

Ring, ring, ring.

Rápido tome el teléfono y lo abrí. **-¿Qué?** Silencio.

_Suspiro_ (de Edward)

Una respiración (proveniente del teléfono)

**-MMMMM, ¿Sr. Edward Masen?**

¿De quién es esa voz?, mire la pantalla de teléfono para reconocer el numero y era de la oficina, pero no reconocida la voz, era tan tranquila, con un toque de miedo, pero algo pacifica, que al instante de escucharla el enojo se fue.

**-Sí, el habla. ¿Quién eres?,** genial Edward así o más directo.

**-Buenos días Sr. Masen, soy la nueva secretaria de su hermano el Sr. Emmett, y le llamo porque va iniciar la juta con los directivos y ejecutivos de la empresa y su hermano quiere saber si…** **… ¿tardara mucho en llegar?**

Esa hermosa voz, me hacia preguntarme como seria el rostro de la mujer, ¿sería dulce o común?, ¿de qué color serian sus ojos?, ¿me mirarían con recelo? o ¿simplemente se interesarían en mi por ser su jefe?

**-¿Sr. Masen?**

**-¿Qué?**

Silencio

**-¿Qué le digo a su hermano?**

_Suspiro_ (De Edward)

**-Dígale que llegare cuando tenga que llegar, estoy atorado en el trafico de la mañana, el tendrá que hacerse cargo de iniciar la junta y tratar los puntos que ya hemos discutido mientras yo llego.**

**-Está bien señor.**

Y sin más me colgó.

¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué me colgó? ¿Por qué me estoy preguntando todas estas tonterías?

Definitivo necesito vacaciones

_Suspiro_

El trafico lentamente empezó a avanzar, no tan rápido como yo quisiera pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que no iba a llegar a esa junta, Emmett tendría que hacerse cargo de todo y ya luego el me daría un resumen de todo lo ocurrido.

Una hora después… y muchas maldiciones mas, llegue a la empresa.

Estacione mi coche en el lugar asignado de los ejecutivos Gerenciales. Y me dispuse a iniciar un día que no había comenzado muy bien.

Camine hacia la puerta de entrada del edificio y salude al policía y al guardia de seguridad con una inclinación de cabeza. Me dirigí directamente a los elevadores y pulse el botón para llamar al elevador. Los minutos pasaron y la puerta no se abrió, parecía como si estuviera atorado en algún piso, mi desesperación empezó a crecer, cuando estuve a punto de llamar a mantenimiento el indicador del piso empezó a moverse de nuevo.

Con impaciencia empecé a mover mi pie, el día de hoy el mundo está conspirando para molestarme.

La campanilla sonó avisándome que el elevador esta aquí, las puertas se abrieron lentamente y mi mirada encontró una escena algo peculiar una pareja acomodándose la ropa. En un edificio con tantos empleados es difícil conocerlos a todos a ella por supuesto no la reconocía, con su falda corta y su blusa que dejaba ver más de lo que debía, podía pertenecer a cualquier área de la empresa.

El era otra historia claro que lo conocía y esto era una pesadilla.

Tenía dos opciones esperar un nuevo elevador o subir a este y tragarme el enojo.

Rápidamente tome la segunda opción y subí al elevador, los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormes y su cara se torno de 3 diferentes rojos hasta llegar a una tonalidad que delataba lo que habían estado haciendo en el elevador, (si su cara no lo hubiera hecho, seguro el olor a sexo en el elevador si lo haría), contuve la respiración, y mi carácter.

**-Buenos días Señor Masen**, la voz de él me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-Buenos días Mike.**

**-Bonito día, ¿No?**

_Suspiro_ (de Edward)

**-No.**

**-Bueno yo lo decía, porque ha salido el sol y …**

No lo deje terminar la frase, me voltee para verlo fijamente, mi mirada decía todo lo que mi boca no podía, que por favor se callara y dejara de decir tontería.

La chica se puso más nerviosa y la mire fijamente como un padre mira a un hijo cuando ha cometido la travesura de la vida y no sabe si pegarle o simplemente ignorarlo porque es un niño. Ella empezó a retorcer sus manos nerviosamente.

De nuevo mire a Mike y cuando pensé en despedirlo la puerta del elevador se abrió para dejarlos salir en su piso.

Me moví hacia un lado, para dejarlos pasar.

**-Que tenga un buen día Sr Masen.**

**-Gracias Mike, ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR!**

Le grite cuando la puerta ya se cerraba.

Mike Newton era todo un caso, desde que había entrado a trabajar aquí hacia unos 6 meses se había formado una fama de mujeriego que estaba bien sustentada, todas las mujeres estaban en cierta forma atraídas hacia él, y se aprovechaba de esto. Si no fuera porque era un excelente trabajador ya lo hubiera despedido. Emmett decía que el muchacho era joven y tenía que vivir al máximo su sexualidad, cuando llegaban rumores sobre sus conquistas lo único que hacía era sonreír y decir que algún día sentaría la cabeza, pero ese día no había llegado y mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. TENER SEXO EN UN ELEVADOR.

Por fin llegue a mi piso, cuando baje del elevador sentí alivio mi mañana desastrosa por fin había terminado.

Camine por el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas, pero un segundo después la puerta se abrió y un mundo de personas empezó a salir. Diablos llegue muy tarde.

Me recargue en uno de los ventanales del edificio para dejar pasar a todo mundo y fue cuando la vi, saliendo de uno de los pasillos entre los cubículos, un ángel de cabello castaño y la piel más blanca que había visto. Iba caminando con un montón de papeles entre sus manos, iba en contra de la multitud y me sobresalte, alguien podía lastimarla, al parecer nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Trate de caminar lo más rápido posible para quitarla de en medio de la gente, pero fue demasiado tarde, todo sucedió en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos.

Uno de los ejecutivos de nombre Aro venia platicando con otra persona y no se fijo que ese pequeño ángel iba a tropezar con él.

En un segundo ella estaba bien y al siguiente montones de papeles volaron por todo el pasillo, todos se quedaron quietos viéndolos volar, todo quedo en absoluto silencio, Aro la miro con ojos de odio.

El pequeño ángel se encogió y no escuche que murmuro.

Un segundo después todo se movía, la gente hablaba y caminaba a su alrededor sin detenerse a ayudarla.

Estúpido Aro, esto no se iba a quedar así.

La vi hincarse rápido tratando de recoger todos los papeles, camine rápidamente hacia ella y me pare enfrente. Estaba tan sumida en su apuro que tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta que yo estaba allí, cuando una de sus manos tropezaron con uno de mis zapatos ella alzo su cabeza y fue cuando la vi de frente.

No me había equivocado un ángel con la piel más blanca que había visto en mi vida estaba allí, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me miraron asustados, el mundo se detuvo nada tuvo sentido y una verdad que había buscado por mucho tiempo se rebeló ante mí en ese segundo. Mi vida no tenía sentido porque no la había conocido a ella. Ese pequeño ángel me pertenecía.

Sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos, me hinque frente a ella y la ayude a tomar algunos de los papeles que había a mi alrededor, ella me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo trataba de poner mis ideas en orden.

Cuando termine me puse en pie y ella me imito, extendí mis manos para entregarle los papeles, sus manos temblaron un poco mientras se estiraban para recibirlos, su piel rozo mi piel y sentí una descarga eléctrica que me puso duro de inmediato y me confundió de nuevo. Ella también lo sintió lo vi claramente en sus ojos, su sonrojo me divirtió, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí observándola y no me importo hasta que escuche que alguien, se aclaraba la garganta y me llamaba por mi nombre.

**-Edward, por fin llegas hermano.**

Tuve que apartar mi mirada de sus ojos para ver de dónde provenía la voz de mi hermano, y fue cuando me di cuenta que todo mundo estaba mirándonos con curiosidad.

**-¿Qué no tienen trabajo? **Gruñí, todos corrieron a encargarse de sus asuntos como si hubiera gritado que se estaba incendiando el edificio, si no hubiera estado tan confundido eso me hubiera hecho reír.

Moví de nuevo mis ojos para mirarla, tenía las mejillas de nuevo acaloradas, mi mano pico porque quería tocarla, pero me detuve. Suspire y le dije en un susurro.

_**-Ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte.**_

Ella abrió sus ojos mucho y solo asintió con la cabeza. Hice un fuerzo sobre humano para apartarme de ella, pero lo logre y me dirigí directo hacia donde estaba Emmett.

Mi hermano tenía esa sonrisa de complicidad que los hermanos se dan cuando han descubierto un secreto que nadie más debe saber.

Emmett se hizo a un lado y me hizo entrar a la sala de reuniones de donde él había salido.

Camine de largo hasta el gran ventanal, este edificio era uno de los más altos de la ciudad y la vista era hermosa, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no me detenía a ver la vista? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no me sentía así por una mujer? ¿Solo sería una atracción momentánea o sería algo más?

_Suspiro_

**-¿Edward estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? Estas muy raro hermano ¿qué te pasa?**

La voz de Emmett me regreso a la realidad.

Hice una mueca. **–Nada ¿Por qué dices que estoy muy raro?**

Me voltee para verlo.

**-No lo sé hermano, será que estas como zombi, estas muy retraído, y sobre todo cuando viste a Isabella parecía que nunca habías visto a una mujer en tu vida.**

**-¿Isabella?** Pregunte ¿Así se llamaba mi ángel? ¿Pero quién era ella?

**-Si, Isabella, mi nueva asistente. Te hable de ella, la contrate hace poco. Mientras tú estabas de viaje. Es joven apenas tiene 20 años pero es muy eficiente. En verdad hermano, ¿te sientes bien? A ti no se te escapa nada, siempre tienes todo bajo control. Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones o conocer a una mujer o por lo menos deberías salir con Jessica seguro ella te da un buen momento. Porque estas muy raro.**

Yo sonreí mi hermano siempre creía que todo se resolvía conociendo mujeres o estando con ellas. Emmett nunca cambiaria.

**-Puede que necesite las vacaciones, justamente venia pensando en eso, mientras me dirigía hacia aquí. Pero por el momento no puede ser. Mejor pongamos a trabajar. Te cuento como me fue en mi viaje y dime que es lo que a sucedido en mi ausencia. **

Horas después sentado en mi oficina no pida sacarme de la cabeza a Isabella, por mas que había tratado de borrar su mirada de mi mente no podía, le daba vueltas y vueltas al recuerdo del momento en que la vi, ese momento mientras caminaba en la multitud y cuando la empujaron, toda la mañana había tratado de controlar mi genio pero no podía tenia que hacer algo de inmediato.

Toque el botón del interfono para hablar con mi secretaria.

**-Sra. Tanya dígale a Aro Vulturi que venga a mi oficina de inmediato.**

**-Si señor Masen.**

Fue todo la Sra. Tanya era la secretaria más eficiente que podría tener, era discreta, organizada y para mi fortuna nada chismosa. Había sido la secretaria de mi padre y cuando el falto y yo tome la dirección de esta empresa ella se quedo aquí ayudándome y guiándome en todo lo que necesite, en cierta forma se podría decir que sin ella mi inicio en esta empresa hubiera sido un desastre.

El intercomunicador sonó de nuevo.

**-Sr. El Lic. Vulturi está aquí.**

**-Hágalo pasar. **

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Aro paso, era un tipo extraño, su mirada daba miedo, lo observaba todo tan fijamente como si en cualquier momento quisiera atacarte y comerte. Un escalofrió bajo por mi espalda.

**-Sr. Masen ¿Me mando llamar?**

Ni si quiera lo invite a que se sentara se quedo parado frente a mi escritorio.

**-Si Aro y voy a ir directo al punto. Hoy en la mañana he visto que empujabas a una secretaria y ella tiro todos los papeles que tenía en sus manos por tu culpa y ni siquiera te detuviste a disculparte o ayudarla. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?**

El me miro asombrado, como si le estuviera diciendo una tontería y el no lo comprendiera.

Esto hizo que me enojara más.

**-Sr. Solo era una secretaria, ella tiene la culpa por pasar tan distraídamente. Yo iba saliendo de la junta y tenía que regresar rápido a mi oficina para juntar los archivos que su hermano me había pedido, no podía perder el tiempo con ella.**

Apreté las manos para no pararme y darle un golpe, este tipo era un cretino.

Respire profundamente y conté hasta 10.

**-Mira Aro creo que no has entendido, en esta empresa nadie es mas que nadie. Todas las personas que laboran aquí tienen su importancia en la empresa, desde el señor que hace la limpieza hasta el ejecutivo más importante. Todos somos engranes en esta corporación, si uno falla todos fallamos. Así que tú no eres más que una simple secretaria como la has llamado. Quiero que vallas y la busques y le ofrezcas una sincera disculpa por tu comportamiento de la mañana.** Lo mire por un minuto. **Y si no lo haces creo que tendremos que dejarte ir y es una pena porque se veía que tenias futuro en esta empresa. **

Aro abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

**-Me está despidiendo por una simple secretaria.** Su voz mostraba la incredulidad que sentía.

**-No, no me has entendido. Esto no es por la secretaria, si no por tu comportamiento, como puedo confiar en alguien que no tiene el mínimo de decencia en pararse y ofrecer una disculpa por algo que obviamente fue su culpa. Lo único que te interesa es tu beneficio y eso me hace pensar que en cualquier momento si te conviene puedes traicionar a esta empresa. Así que piénsalo. Quiero que vallas y te disculpes. Y esta por seguro que me enterare si lo haces y si no lo haces. Ahora si me disculpas como el dueño de esta compañía tengo mucho trabajo. Así que retirare. **

Aro me miro por un momento, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Pude sentir como la puerta fue cerrada más fuerte de lo necesario pero no me importo. Alguien tenía que poner a ese tipo en su lugar.

Esto iba a ser un escándalo cuando todos se enteraran que el gran Aro Vulturi se disculpara por algo.

Me gustaría ser una mosca junto al escritorio de Isabella para ver su reacción.

No pude dejar de sonreír.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo oOooO**

BPOV

Mi escritorio tenía papeles amontonados en pequeñas pilas. Los que podían esperar, los importantes, los urgentes y los súper urgentes. No podía creerlo tenía poco tiempo trabajando aquí, pero la anterior secretaria había dejado un desastre y yo tenía que arreglarlo. Tome una de las pilas de papeles y me levante para archivarlas.

En ese momento sentí que alguien entro en la oficina. Termine de archivar y me voltee para ver quién era. Y allí parado ante mí estaba el Lic. Aro Vulturi. Ese tipo me daba miedo y el mañana había tenido un incidente con él.

**-Lic. Vulturi, buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?**

El me dio una mirada despectiva y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

Yo lo mire esperando su respuesta.

-**Solo vengo.** Silencio. **– Solo vengo, a disculparme por lo de esta mañana.** Lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento creí haber escuchado mal.

**-Disculpe.** Dije sorprendida

**-Mire Srita. Swan no lo voy a repetir, vine a disculparme por empujarla esta mañana y tirarle los papeles de las manos. Solo eso.**

Me miro, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Yo me quede parada allí como una tonta tratando de comprender que había pasado. Ese tipo nunca se disculpaba por nada, sus secretarias decían siempre terminaban llorando. Y había venido a disculparse conmigo.

Realmente el mundo está loco hoy.


	14. CoN Un bEsO

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Este momento de la historia se sitúa unas semanas antes,**

**De que Bella se entere que esta embarazada.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.**

**Pablo Neruda**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Edward POV**

Una lenta música nos envolvía, bailando por la pista con el cuerpo femenino de Bella contra el mío. Sus curvas se acoplaban a la perfección con mi cuerpo, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido hecho para ser el complemento del mío.

Había decidido que íbamos a tener una noche romántica, cena, baile, flores todo esto sería el preludio de una noche de pasión.

Lo había planeado todo muy bien, hice la reservación en uno de los lugares de moda de la ciudad, después de algunas copas, tendríamos un poco de baile y eso haría que nos pusiéramos a tono, para la noche de pasión que quería experimentar con Bella. Lo que no planee fue que en el momento en que vi a Bella con ese ajustado vestido azul el seducido seria yo.

Era tan ajustado que toda la noche me había estado preguntando si traería ropa interior y la duda me estaba matando, manteniéndome en un estado continuo de excitación, era una lucha perdida lo único que quería en este momento era sacarla de este lugar y llevarla al lugar más apartado donde poder comprobar las promesas de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo único que me mantenía caliente, Bella me miraba con un hambre en sus ojos, una necesidad que solo podía aplacar con mi cuerpo.

La luz era tenue, nos movíamos por la pista, una de mis manos recorría el escote de su espalda, podía sentir el calor de su piel, mientras la otra la tenía en su cintura para mantenerla apretada contra mí. Estaba seguro que podía sentir la dureza de mi erección acomodada entre su cuerpo. Mientras mi cabeza descansaba acomodada en su mejilla el olor de su shampo de fresas llenaba mis sentidos. Y es que en mi cuerpo había una dualidad, la primera la del deseo, no podía controlar mi deseo por Bella, pasaba todo el día deseoso de estar dentro de su calor, si por mi fuera nos mantendríamos en la cama todo el día y no saldríamos jamás de allí, pero también estaba mi lado romántico, esta mujer despertaba una ternura en mi que no podía comprender, quería que ella sintiera todo el amor que tenía que dar.

Seguimos moviéndonos por la pista de baile. Aunque era una tortura, una deliciosa tortura.

_**-¿Edward?**_ Bella susurro.

_**-Sí, pequeña. **_

_**-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento ya?**_

Levante mi cabeza y la mire, sus ojos estaban oscuros, llenos de pasión, y lo comprendí ella tampoco era inmune a mi cercanía, ella también me deseaba.

Sonreí como un león que acaba de oler a su presa.

_**-¿Ya quieres irte? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?**_ Respondí como si me sorprendiera.

Me miro con sus enormes ojos color chocolate y me sonrió. –Claro que me estoy divirtiendo, pero creo que podemos encontrar otras formas de divertirnos más. Me dijo con una voz sensual.

_**-Srta. Swan, ¿Está tratando usted de seducirme?**_Dije en broma.

Ella siguió mirándome, mientras movía una mano entre nuestros cuerpos y llegaba hasta mi dura erección, que ya era enorme pero ahora con su tacto crecía más.

_**-¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?**_ Me pregunto en un susurro que si no hubiera sido porque estábamos tan cerca con el ruido de la música no hubiera escuchado.

Gemí. _**–Bella, ¿Tratas de matarme hermosa? ¿Dónde quedo la Bella que se sonrojaba por todo?, ¿la mujer que se escandalizaba cuando hablaba de sexo duro?**_

Ella volvió a sonreír. _**–Se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de toda la diversión. **_

No sé si fue por el vino que habíamos estado tomando, pero de repente me sentí embriagado, su mano continuaba moviéndose, haciendo de mi excitación una dolorosa tortura, quería jalarla a la oscuridad, sacar mi miembro y enterrarme en ella y si Bella no paraba de tocarme no llegaríamos a lo bueno.

Me aparte un poco y tome su mano. La mire fijamente a los ojos. Pude ver todas las emociones que cruzaron por sus ojos, en un momento mi vampiresa se convirtió en un pequeño corderito inseguro.

_**-¿Edward?**_ Dijo en un susurro.

_**-Hermosa, si no paras de tocarme esta fiesta terminara antes de que los dos podamos disfrutar. Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas y vamos al departamento. Te necesito como no tienes idea. **_

La seguridad regreso a sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

En silencio nos dirigimos hacia la mesa, le pedí la cuenta al mesero y mientras esperábamos no pronunciamos ninguna palabra, simplemente nos mirábamos como dos niños que comparten el secreto de una travesura que están a punto de realizar. Esto era algo que me hacía sentir un calor en mi corazón, nunca había compartido esta complicidad con alguna mujer, Bella era la primera y si por mí dependiera seria la ultima. Estaba deseoso de gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el amor que siento por ella. Pero aun no era ni el momento, ni el tiempo. Unos minutos después de pagar, tomar nuestras cosas, llegamos a la calle donde el Valet parking tomo el boleto del coche y se fue a buscarlo. Bella tomaba mi brazo con fuerza como si yo fuera su ancla, podía sentir la tención en su cuerpo. Me voltee a mirarla, ella miraba sus zapatos como si fuera muy interesante. Con mi mano tome su barbilla, y la hice que me mirara. Me incline y la bese suavemente en los labios, ella cerro sus ojos y nos perdimos en el momento. Entregándonos a ese dulce beso como si el mundo no existiera a nuestro alrededor.

El sonido de unos neumáticos frenando rompieron la burbuja, nos separamos rápido como si estuviéramos cometiendo un crimen y nos acabaran de encontrar infraganti.

Abriendo la puerta del auto ayude a Bella a subir y acomodarse en el asiento, luego corrí y subí al lado del conductor, emprendimos la marcha en completo silencio, de reojo la mire y me di cuenta que seguía muy tensa.

Apreté el volante a lo mejor ya se había arrepentido, yo no quería presionarla a nada, asi que busque un lugar oscuro donde estacionar el coche.

Bella me dio una mirada interrogante.

_**-¿Por qué nos detenemos Edward?**_ La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana del coche y hacia que su piel blanca brillara un poco, era la visión más hermosa del mundo.

_**-Porque estas muy tensa y si sigues así de tiesa te vas a romper en mil pedazos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Te sientes mal?**_ La mire directo a los ojos. Tratando de descubrir todos sus secretos, y en ellos podía ver la promesa de todo lo que ella deseaba aunque su boca no lo expresara.

Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y me voltee para verla frente a frente, Bella estaba mordiéndose el labio, solo hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa o insegura. Roce con mi mano su mejilla.

-_**Dime Bella.**_

_**-Edward, no sé cómo decirte esto.**_

Sus palabras me hicieron reír.

_**-¿Dónde quedo la mujer aventurera que me seducía en la pista? Hermosa sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Ya sabes que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos, solo dime lo que quieres o lo que necesitas.**_

_**-Es que Edward, Yo… No sé cómo decirlo… me siento avergonzada… Yo te deseo tanto… que siento que voy a morir si no hacemos el amor pronto…**_ Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, fue claro aunque estuviéramos semi oscuros, no pude dejar de sonreír. Allí estaba la chica tímida de nuevo, la chica que me volvía loco.

Desabroche su cinturón de seguridad y empecé a acariciar sus brazos, la noche era fresca y Bella solo se cubría con un pequeño chal.

_**-Eso es muy bueno porque yo también te necesito así o mas… no puedo esperar para quitarte este vestido que me está volviendo loco.**_ Acompañe mis palabras con caricias sobre sus hermosos senos.

**-Bella baja la parte superior de tu vestido, quiero ver tus senos, saborearlos.**

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras.

_**-¿Aquí?**_

_**-Sí, aquí nadie puede vernos, solo estamos tú y yo. Y he fantaseado toda la noche con chupar tus senos. Y saber que ropa interior traes. **_

Su rostro pasó por diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Eso me hizo sospechar que había estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo.

_**-Bueno, yo no traigo ropa interior, trate de ponerme, pero se marcaba con el vestido asi que preferí prescindir de ella.**_

Tuve que gemir de nuevo, me acerque más.

_**-Bella bájate el vestido.**_ Mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo que quise, pero de inmediato vi que reconoció la orden en mi voz. Con manos temblorosas por el deseo lentamente bajo la parte superior de su vestido dejando al descubierto su cremosa piel y sus hermosos senos.

La contemple por un momento así, hermosa semi desnuda a la luz de la luna.

Pase uno de mis dedos por su cremosos pezón, que al instante se puso duro, una descarga nos atravesó al mismos tiempo y escuche que Bella gemía.

No lo pude soportar más y me incline para saborear su piel, con mi lengua tocaba su cuello dejando un camino hasta su seno, cuando no pude más me metí su seno en la boca, amamantándome con él.

Podía escuchar los ruidos que hacia Bella, sus manos enterradas en mi cabello jalándome más hacia ella.

_**-Bella**_, gemí contra su piel.

Me separe un poco y la mire, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, puse mis manos en su cintura y la jale en el asiento haciendo que se recostara un poco en el acomodando su cabeza en la puerta. Lentamente subí su apretado vestido hasta la cintura y allí fue cuando vi su hermoso sexo desnudo para mí.

_**-Bella, abre tus piernas para mí.**_ Le ordene. Ella seguía en la neblina de lujuria ya que no puso objeción, lentamente abrió sus piernas, acomodándolas una bajo el asiento y la otra arriba. Para mantenerse abierta en todo su esplendor.

Baje de nuevo he inhale su aroma de mujer. Era el olor más dulce que había olido, no podía esperar para probarla. Lentamente la acaricie, y fue como ver a una flor abrir sus pétalos para mi, su centro estaba húmedo pero con cada caricia de mis dedos se abría y se mojaba mas. Lleve mi boca a su monte y empecé a dejar besos allí, mientras mis dedos seguían acariciando el centro de Bella. Me moví lentamente hasta sus muslos y seguí jugando con su piel sin tocar su sexo, quería llevarla hasta el límite. Así estuve jugando un rato hasta que no pude más y lleve mi boca hasta su elixir, empecé lamiendo lentamente mientras sus jugos salían mas y mas, mi lengua lamia su raja como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso, buscando su botón lo lamí con la punta de mi lengua. Eso me gano que Bella jalara de nuevo mi cabello y gritara mi nombre, exigiéndome que continuara. Yo lo hice con gusto. Podría pasarme horas adorando su cuerpo, comiendo su crema, impregnándome de su sabor.

Seguí un ritmo, lamiendo sus labios, apretando su botón, metiendo y sacando mi lengua de su centro caliente. Mi pene estaba a punto de estallar, quería sacarlo de la jaula de mis pantalones y correrme allí mismo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Este momento era solo para Bella. Mi liberación tendría que esperar hasta que llegáramos a casa.

Supe que Bella estaba cerca de correrse, empezó a subir y bajar sus caderas, a embestirme mientras yo la follaba con mi lengua y dedos. No podía soportar más así que apreté su botón con mis dedos mientras metía profundamente mi lengua en su sexo. Eso fue todo lo que necesito, grito mi nombre y sentí como sus músculos apretaban mi lengua, al mismo tiempo sentí como mi pene soltaba un poco de presemen, tendría mojados los pantalones cuando bajara del coche.

No me detuve seguí lamiendo su crema mientras ella seguía disfrutando de la ola de su orgasmo. Lentamente fue soltando su amarre de mi cabello y cuando la deje limpia subí lentamente dejando besos por todas partes, su monte, sus caderas, su cintura sus pechos, su cuello, su oreja, estaba sobre ella cuando llegue a su boca y la bese, con toda la intensidad, deseo y las promesas que tenia para ella. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad apretándome fuertemente con sus piernas que ahora estaban envueltas en mi cintura. Por un momento pensé solo bajarme el cierre de los pantalones sacar mi miembro y enterrarme fuertemente en ella, sería tan fácil llegar al fin así. Pero quería prolongar esto un poco más.

La acaricie para calmarla, sentí como fue relajando su cuerpo bajo el mío mientras yo la tocaba y la besaba. Cuando sentí que cedía, me moví para acomodarme de nuevo en mi asiento. Suspirando me pase las manos por el cabello, me moví para ayudarla a acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento.

_** . . . í. á. . .más.rápio posible. . . . . . . **_Le dije tan rápido que no estuve seguro de si me entendió.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Vi que iba a acomodar su ropa pero le tome las manos.

_**-No te acomodes nada, quiero ver tus senos mientras conduzco quiero que sepas lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa. **_

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo pero bajo las manos y dejo sus senos fuera del vestido.

Nos abrochamos el cinturón de seguridad y empecé a manejar de nuevo. Trate de concentrarme en el camino, pero mi deseo por Bella me hicieron manejar más rápido de lo permitido. También de reojo veía la redondez de sus senos desnudos, mientras se movían acompasadamente con el movimiento del coche, varias veces tuve que acomodarme en el asiento porque mi erección iba a explotar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegamos al edificio donde vivíamos. Metí el coche hacia el estacionamiento en el sótano. Ya era de madrugada así que todo estaba muy tranquilo, y no se veía a ninguno de los otros inquilinos del edificio por ningún lado. Aunque no debía haber ningún problema yo era el dueño del edificio así que cualquier queja que tuvieran tendría que dármela a mí.

Estacione el coche en mi lugar designado y apague el motor. Me voltee a ver a Bella que se mordía el labio de nuevo, el coche empezó a sentirse tan pequeño, que tuve que respirar muy profundo para no ahogarme. No sabía que había hecho para merecer a esta mujer, pero no la iba a dejar escapar. Desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad. Y baje rápidamente del coche. Di la vuelta y abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero, Bella se había acomodado el vestido y desabrochado su cinturón también. La ayude a bajar. Le tome la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el elevador.

Solo tenía que ser paciente unos minutos más y podría tenerla desnuda en mi cama.

Caminamos hacia el elevador apreté el botón y las puertas se abrieron, empuje a Bella suavemente al interior y yo también entre, apreté el botón de nuestro piso y cerré las puertas, cuando me iba a girar para hablar con Bella, ella me jalo y empezó a besarme ferozmente, al principio me sorprendió pero cuando me recupere correspondí al beso. Aquí estaba mi vampiresa de nuevo. Me encantaba la dualidad de su personalidad. Empecé a acariciar sus senos sobre la tela de su vestido y Bella empezó a ser más osada, restregando su sexo con el mío, gemí contra sus labios. Lo único que me separaba de estar dentro de ella era el fino vestido que traía. No sé que me poseyó en el momento, pero ya no podía soportar más esta tortura, tenía que estar dentro de ella ahora mismo o moriría de bolas azules. Toda la noche había estado con una erección, y había tratado de ser paciente, pero ya no podía más. Busque a tientas el botón de pánico del elevador y lo apreté, de repente el elevador se detuvo por completo. Bella no se dio cuenta porque seguía besándome y restregándose. Lleve mis manos hacia su escote y lo baje de nuevo. Empecé a jugar con sus senos amasándolos con mis manos, por momentos y después jalando sus pezones, hasta que estuvieron tan duros como pequeñas piedras.

Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más lleve una de mis manos al cierre de mis pantalones y lo baje saque mi erección que ahora era enorme y goteaba presemen como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba tan excitado y necesitado. Busque los bordes del vestido de Bella y empecé a subirlo hasta su cintura. Toque su centro con mi dedo y me di cuenta que estaba húmeda de nuevo, lista para recibirme, esto fue un alivio porque no creía tener la suficiente fuerza para prepararla.

La empuje hasta que quedo contra la pared, lleve mis manos hasta sus nalgas y empecé a cargarla, Bella comprendió de inmediato lo que quería hacer, porque sin necesidad de palabras enredo sus piernas en mi cintura.

Sin soltar sus labios murmure. _**–Agárrate bien Bella porque esto va a ser rápido y duro. **_

Y sin más la penetre, su dulce vagina estaba apretada aunque ya había tenido un orgasmo, se que la lastime un poco porque gruño, pero no me detuve, después de unos segundos empecé a embestir rápido y fuerte, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para sostenerse y pegarse más hacia mí. Los movimientos me hicieron estar en el punto culminante tan pronto, pero quería que ella llegara al cielo conmigo, apreté mas sus nalgas y empecé a moverla de tal forma que mi pelvis pegaba contra su hinchado clítoris, pude sentir que sus paredes vaginales se contraían estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Un segundo después grito mi nombre. _**– ¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!**_

Cuando empezó a succionarme, no pude resistir más, con una última estocada me corrí sentí como salían de mi pene chorro tras chorro de semen, llenando su vagina. Siempre que estaba con ella me corría tanto, como con ninguna mujer.

Nuestra respiración era entre cortada, mi frente estaba recargada en su frente. Sentí como sus brazos empezaban a relajarse y aflojaban su agarre de mi cuello. Mis rodillas estaban tan débiles que fue un milagro que no me callera con ella al suelo. Bella fue la primera en recuperarse empezó a moverse y sentí como mi semen empezaba a chorrear por sus piernas.

Empecé a reír.

Bella me miro extrañada.

_**-Va a ser difícil explicar esa mancha en el piso.**_ Dije, ella comprendió y también rio.

_**-Lo bueno es que nadie sabe que hicimos esto en el elevador así que podemos salir inmunes.**_ Me dijo sonriendo. _**–¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora Edward?**_

**-De un baño caliente, para relajar los músculos, y después hacer el amor en una cama. **

_**-¿Cómo sabes que quiero eso?**_

La mire un segundo tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos, aun no era el tiempo…

_**-Porque estamos sincronizados hermosa, y eso exactamente es lo que quiero yo.**_

Me beso en los labios y desenredó sus piernas. Me dio una mirada que no pude descifrar.

_**-Espero que estés listo para pasar una noche de sexo alocado Edward, porque yo estoy más que dispuesta**_. Me dijo con coquetería.

Yo le sonreí porque ella iba a ser mi muerte y también deseaba esa noche de pasión con ella.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si fue así mándenme un mensaje ya saben.

¿No les gusto? ¿Tienen alguna queja? Mándenme un mensaje. jajajajaja

Sé que he tardado pero es que tengo en la cabeza una historia y por más que trato de concentrarme y escribir un capitulo solo puedo pensar en la otra historia, así que me decidí y empecé a escribirla. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es el nombre.

"_**EL ANGEL UNIFORMADO"**_

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste y me manden su opinión, quiero aclarar que por el momento solo voy a trabajar en tres historias, esta de renovándome, amor y juego y la nueva la del Ángel uniformado. Así que les pido su paciencia para mis otras historias.

Otra cosa, hace algunas semanas una chica me pidió prestada esta historia para subirla a su blog, pero ahora que la leí de nuevo para empezar a escribir de nuevo me di cuenta que tiene muchos errores. Entonces quiero pedirles ayuda, alguna chica que tenga tiempo, que tenga buena ortografía (porque la mía es pésima), que quiera ayudarme a corregirla se los voy a agradecer mucho. Ya saben si quieren ayudarme solo mándenme un mensaje y con gusto nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Otra cosa, como saben o si no lo saben me encantan los fics así que les voy a recomendar 4 historias que eh leído y me encantaron, espero que ustedes también las disfrutes y si tienen una historia favorita o ustedes están escribiendo una y creen que me puede gustar por favor recomiéndenmela, me encanta leer nuevas historias.

La primera es una traducción es una historia buenísima y ya está terminada, se llama Ride y la tradujo cindyg87. Les dejo el link para que pasen y la lean, y le dejen un review a cindy por su trabajo.

www . / s / 8387571 / 1 / (Ya saben la dirección va toda junta)

La segunda es viejita pero bonita hace algunos años había aquí una chica que tenía una forma de escribir muy especial y diferente, ella fue la que me inspiro para escribir mis primeros fics, me encontré con esta historia de ella y quise compartirla.

Se llama Boy meets girl y la escribió Daddy's Little Cannibal muchas de ustedes deben conocerla y si no es asi es un buen momento para hacerlo. Es una traducción de Estrella´Black. Quiero confesarles que yo no soy mucho de leer fics que no sean de Edward y Bella pero este es de Alice y Jasper es muy bonito pero tiene un final diferente como todo lo que escribió Daddy's Little Cannibal espero que les guste y le dejen un review a estrella por su trabajo de traducción.

www. fanfiction s/ 4978756 /1/ Boy-meets-girl

La tercera y cuarta también están muy bonitas, como ya dije arriba no soy de leer fics que no sean de Edward y Bella pero estos one shot son tan hermosos que no me pude resistir, los personajes son Jacob y Renesme , nunca había comprendido el amor que estos personajes que se tienen hasta que leí estos, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

El nombre del tercero es **Love Bite y la autora es **Estrella'black

www. fanfiction s/ 4934089/1/ Love-Bite

y el cuarto se llama **Cuando ella me mira la autora es lostxinxthexmusic pero es una traducción de **Estrella'black (Si ya se esta chica tiene muchos fics)

www . /s/ 4911727 /1/ Cuando-ella-me-mira

Bueno ya por último (Pero no por eso menos importante) quiero agradecerles a todas las chicas que me mandaron un review por el ultimo capitulo que subí, los leí todos pero se me fue la cabra y no les conteste, pero estoy muy agradecida por el tiempo que se toman para leer la historia y para mandarme un mensaje. Por eso quiero que tengan una forma más directa de contactar conmigo. Aquí les dejo mi twitter agréguenme y escríbanme. Voy a estar muy feliz de conocerlas a cada una de ustedes.

Schmetterling 69 (Todo minúsculas y todo junto)

Que tengan una súper lectura y nos leemos pronto…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa antes de que se me olvide subí un one shote hace unas semanas se llama: una fría noche, si ya la leyeron muchas gracias y si no pásense a verla y me dan su opinión, ahora si ya me voy….


	15. El amor de mi vida

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**Lenguaje fuerte**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección.**

**Antoine de Saint-Exupery (1900-1944) Escritor francés.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**Edward POV**_

_**-Edward, bájame. Puedo caminar yo solita muy bien hasta el departamento.**_ La voz quejumbrosa de mi amor me hizo sonreír.

Después de pasar unos días en observación en el hospital por fin la habían dado de alta. Y en este momento no quería que nada la tocara. Jasper nos había dicho que estaba muy bien y que los bebes también lo estaban. Nos había recomendado que Bella descansara un par de días mas y que después de eso. Se reintegrará a su vida normal.

Yo la apreté un poco más contra mi pecho.

_**-Lo sé amor. Pero déjame darme este gusto. En poco tiempo ya no podre ser capaz de cargarte a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Así que déjame hacerlo mientras pueda.**_ Le di una de mis sonrisas más devastadoras sabiendo que no se resistiría. Recuerden en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Ella me vio con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estudiándome. Y luego se encogió de hombros y recargo su rostro contra mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Camine con paso decidido a la entrada del edificio y vi que el portero abría la puerta y me sonreía.

_**-Buenos días Señor Masen, Señorita Swan. **_

_**-Buenos días James.**_ Le sonreí al portero. Mientras escuchaba como Bella también saludaba.

James corrió hacia el elevador y apretó el botón para llamarlo. No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Entre con mi preciosa carga. Y la puerta se cerró mientras escuchaba a James desearnos un buen día.

_**-Edward te das cuenta de que James va a pensar mil y un cosas de mí. **_ Quise reír. Amaba a Bella pero sobre todo amaba esta parte de ella que era tan tímida, penosa y encantadora.

_**-Amor, ¿Qué importa lo que James piense? ¿Qué importa lo que el mundo piense de nosotros? Lo único que importa es que te amo. **_

Escuche que ella suspiro y se acomodo en mi pecho.

_**-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?**_ Pregunte rápido. Podía regresar corriendo al hospital si ella lo necesitaba.

Ella alzo su cara y la vi sonrojada. –_**No no pasa nada Señor Masen.**_ Paso sus brazos por mi cuello. _**–Simplemente no me canso de escucharte decir que me amas. **_Me sonrió.

Me relaje un poco. El miedo había dado paso a la excitación. Su mirada y su sonrisa me prometían el cielo. Su cálido cuerpo era una invitación a que la tomara.

_**-Yo espero que nunca te canses de escucharlo. Como yo nunca me cansare de decírtelo. Te amo Isabella Marie futura señora de Masen.**_ Lo último lo dije como un susurro.

Bella alzo su rostro y sus labios tocaron los míos. No era un beso hambriento como los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de ella. Este fue más lento y tierno donde ella expresaba lo que sentía por mí y yo hacía lo mismo.

La campanilla del elevador sonó avisándonos que habíamos llegado a mi piso. Hizo que nos separáramos como dos jóvenes enamorados que fueron descubiertos haciendo algo indebido. Los dos sonreímos.

Salí del elevador con ella en mis brazos y camine por el pasillo

Cuando llegue a la puerta del departamento me di cuenta que estaba en un pequeño dilema. ¿Cómo iba a sacar las llaves del departamento de la bolsa de mis pantalones?

_**-Agárrate bien di mi cuello Bella.**_ Ella lo hizo de inmediato. La recargue en la pared y la solté sosteniéndola con uno de mis brazos y con el libre busque las llaves.

_**-Edward puedes bajarme ya.**_ Dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

_**-No, no quiero. Te mantendré así todo el tiempo que pueda.**_ Me queje.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, antes de que Bella quisiera ponerse en pie. La tome de nuevo en brazos y entramos al departamento. Camine dentro y cerré la puerta con una patada. Estar en el departamento, me hacía sentir en casa. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo viviendo con ella pero desde el momento en que ella se instalo aquí. Sentí como que todo tenía sentido.

Bella suspiro.

_**-Es bueno estar en casa. **_Me susurro

Yo bese su cabeza.

_**-Yo pensaba lo mismo. Ahora ¿Quieres ir a la recamara o nos sentamos un rato en el sofá y vemos televisión?**_

Ella me miro pensativa.

_**-La verdad me gustaría estar un rato en el sofá. Ya estoy cansada de estar acostada en una cama**_.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al sofá. Sentándome lentamente con mí carga entre mis brazos. Cuando estuvimos cómodos, Bella con sus piernas estiradas en el sofá. Yo con las mías frente a nosotros sobre la mesa. Cambien mi agarre y la abrace por la cintura, enterrando mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

_**-Extrañe hacer estas cosas.**_ Dije en un susurro.

Bella movió su mano y metió sus dedos en mi cabello.

_**-Solo sentarnos aquí y platicar.**_ Yo asentí. Aun que nuestra relación no estaba basada en este tipo de cosas. Bella y yo habíamos establecido una agradable rutina. Algunas tardes solo nos sentábamos aquí y platicábamos de nada en sí. Pero Juntos. Sin importar el mundo a nuestro alrededor.

_**-Amor, quiero preguntarte algo. **_

Bella me miro con curiosidad mis palabras sonaron más serias de lo que yo esperaba.

_**-Dime Edward.**_

La mire unos segundos y luego aparte la mirada. Me sentía nervioso. La apreté más contra mí. Bajando una mano y acariciando su vientre plano aun.

_**-Yo, bueno… Tu sabes… sé que he sido un idiota por no acercarme a ti desde el principio. Pero en realidad siempre estuve al pendiente de ti, a mi manera claro está. Pero eso no quiere decir que te amara menos. Porque ya sabes. El amor es extraño y yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie… Pero bueno… Yo…. Y no quiero que pienses que te pregunto esto por los bebes, no tiene nada que ver, lo haría igual solo que ahora me parece que tendremos que hacerlo más rápido. **_ Iba a seguir hablando cuando Bella puso un dedo sobre mis labios y la mire sorprendido.

Parecía que ella quería reír, mordía su labio de forma sospechosa.

_**-Edward, cálmate, no me estás diciendo nada. Solo dime lo que quieres preguntarme y ya.**_ Me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

Respire profundo y lo dije.

_**-Quierescasarteconmigo.**_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miro.

_**-¿Qué? **_

_**-¿Eso es si o un no?**_

Ella movió su cabeza. Y empezó a reír.

Yo empezaba a inquietarme, estaba yo aquí abriendo mi corazón y ella se reía.

_**-¿Por qué te ríes de mi?**_

Bella tomo su estomago y parecía que no podía respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la risa. Y empezó a hipar. Genial. Ella tenía un ataque de risa y yo aquí esperando.

Después de unos minutos ella empezó a calmarse. Su respiración se calmo y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Yo empezaba a desesperarme.

_**-¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso?**_ Le dije ya molesto.

_**-Edward, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería tan nervioso. Tu Edward Masen, presidente general y dueño de una de las empresas más importante del país. Que ha tenido que estar tranquilo para cerrar negocios multimillonarios, nervioso. Y no me rio de ti, si no de la situación. Empezaste a hablar incoherencias, algo de que me amas y que quieres hacer algo lo más rápido posible. Y luego dices algo que no comprendí porque lo dijiste muy rápido. Creo que la situación es digna de risa. **_

Pensándolo bien ella tenía razón. Así que respire. Y lentamente la baje de mi regazo. Ella se veía sorprendida. Mientras Bella quedaba de pie. Yo me hinque frente a ella. Si iba a hacer esto lo iba a hacer bien. No tenia flores, ni había preparado una cena especial. Pero podía hacerlo.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y la mire directo a los ojos.

Respire profundamente.

_**-¿Isabella Marie, quiere hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y compartir toda tu vida junto a la mía? ¿Estar en las buenas y en las malas? ¿En el primer día de la vida de nuestros hijos y cuando se casen, tengan sus hijos? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? **_

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude comprender si era por la felicidad o por el miedo.

La incomodidad regreso. Y el pánico me invadió, ¿y si ella me decía que no? No podía ser tan terrible, siempre podíamos vivir juntos y criar a nuestros hijos así. Y yo no dejaría de insistir, se lo pediría de mil y un formas diferentes, todos los días que me restaban de vida si fuera necesario.

Bella abrió la boca. _**–Edward…**_ mientras yo esperaba que contestara el timbre de la puerta sonó. Cerré los ojos.

¿Quién podía ser tan oportuno?

A lo mejor si lo ignorábamos se irían.

Mire de nuevo a Bella, ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno. Creo que ni siquiera estábamos respirando.

Y en eso escuche el golpe en la puerta.

_**-Edward, abre la puerta, queremos ver a Bella y no nos ignores sabemos que estas allí. **_

Bufe. Genial Emmett.

Me pare y camine directo hacia la puerta.

Emmett seguía golpeando la puerta como si la vida le fuera en ello.

La abrí, y los mire a todos con ojos de odio, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice.

_**-Que oportunos, ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer que venir a importunar? **_

4 pares de ojos me vieron, y vi toda clase de reacciones, Emmett parecía divertido, Rose no comprendía, Alice apenada y Jasper parecía entender todo a la perfección.

_**-Eddie no te enojes, solo queremos ver como esta Bella y los bebes. BELLA ESTAS VISIBLE**_. Emmett grito lo último.

Yo rodé los ojos.

Emmett pasó a un lado mío, como si fuera dueño y señor de mi casa. Rose lo siguió y por ultimo Alice y Jasper, este ultimo me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

_**-No me llames Eddie Emmett. ¿Y que no saben que Bella necesita descansar?**_

Nadie me prestó atención, todos estaban centrados en Bella, que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá rodeada de Alice y Rose. Mientras mi hermano y mi futuro cuñado parados enfrente de ella.

_**-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?**_ Rose le pregunto.

_**-Bueno, Edward y yo…**_ Rose no le permitio continuar.

_**-Es que fuimos al hospital para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien. Y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que no nos habias esperado y te habias venido para aca. **_

Bella se sonrojo y yo rode los ojos.

_**-Rose, sentimos mucho haber lastimado sus sentimientos. Pero como comprenderan Bella y yo queremos estar solos. **_Asi o mas claro.

Rose me sonrio y movio la cabeza.

_**-Edward ustedes pueden pasar mucho tiempo solos, pero este momento es para estar con la familia y compartir la alegria de las nuevas vidas que vienen en camino.**_ Y sin mas sigio hablando con Bella.

Genial mi familia de lo mas oportuna.

Emmett me miro. _**–Hermanito ¿tienes algo de comer?, ya sabes con las prisas, no nos dio tiempo de desayunar y yo tengo mucha hambre. **_

Genial, aparte de que venian a importunar, tenia que alimentarlos.

_**-Te tendras que conformar con pizza, porque no tengo nada en el refrigerador. **_

Emmett me sonrio como un niño en la mañana de navidad y fue a acomodarse en el otro sillon mientras, Rose y Alice, bombardeaban a Bella con pregunta.

Como nadie me prestaba atencion a mi, me gire y camine hasta la cocina donde tenia el telefono de la pizza.

Despues de una llamada rapida, pidiendo unas pizzas, refrescos y jugo. Me movi al refrigerador para ver que era lo que tenia. Tendria que hacer una lista y encargarme de llenarlo de nuevo. Bella necesitaba comer muy sano de ahora en adelante. A lo mejor la pizza no era la mejor opcion. Seria mejor idea que saliera y le buscara algo mas nutritivo, a lo mejor pasta o ensalada. Tal vez leche.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que cuando senti una mano que toco mi hombro, salte del susto.

Puse mis manos en mi pecho y me di cuenta que era Jasper.

_**-Hombre casi me matas de un susto.**_ Le dije.

Jasper me sonrio y movio la cabeza.

_**-Hermano ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Tengo diciendo tu nombre hace mas de cinco minutos y tu no me contestas. **_

Suspire

_**-Estaba pensando en las cosas que tengo que comprar a Bella. ¿Qué comida tengo que darle? ¿Frutas, verduras,granos, lacteos? ¿Estara bien que coma pizza o mejor salgo a comprarle algo mas nutritivo?, ya sabes esta esperando gemelos y no me gustaria que ella tuviera dificultades mientras mas sana se encuentre mejor. **_

Jasper rompio a reir. Y yo lo vi con mala cara.

¿Ahora que?

_**-Puedo saber, ¿porque te ries?**_ Le dije con un tono de voz asido.

Pero el sigio riendo.

Resople.

Genial, venian a invadir mi casa, tenia que alimentarlos y se reia de mi. Estaba a dos segundos de tomarlos a todos y correrlos de mi casa.

_**-Calmate hermano, no me mires asi. Es que nunca crei que llegaria el momento que te veria, asi.**_ Lo mire extrañado.

_**-¿Asi, como? **_

_**-Pues, asi tan enamorado, tan preocupado por la salud de tu mujer y tus hijos. **_

Sus palabras me calmaron un poco. Suspire y alse los hombros.

-_**Solo quiero lo mejor para ellos, ya sabes aun no me lo puedo creer voy a tener dos hijos o hijas. O puede que sea un niño y una niña. Pero eso no importa mientros ellos esten fuertes y sanos.**_

Jasper volvio a reir.

_**-¿Qué?**_ Dije

_**-Nada, solo que ahora te imagino, preguntando que tipo de ropa les compraras, de que color vas a pintar su habitacion. A que escuela iran, a que edad se casaran. Como todo un hombre de familia. La verdad es que el amor cambia a los hombres. Y no te preocupes por la comida, Bella debe comer sano, pero tambien se le antojara la pizza, los tacos, enchiladas, y eso esta bien. Y tambien, ahora tiene que dormir mas horas, para que su cuerpo tome fuerza, tambien estan los cambios de animo. Ya sabes cosas de mujeres embarazadas. **_

Yo lo mire, y despues de escuchar todas sus palabras me di cuenta que tenia un largo camino por delante. Ni siquiera habia pensado, en la ropa, la habitacion de los niños, nada. Este lugar nos quedaria chico en poco tiempo. Y es que el departamento de soltero de un hombre no es el lugar adecuado para iniciar una familia y criar hijos. Los niños necesitaban mucho espacio, un jardir grande para correr. Tenia que empezar a buscar casas. Llamaria a la inmobiliaria.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando, el timbre sono de nuevo. La pizza habia llegado rapido. Sali de la cocina y me di cuenta que Bella estaba platicando muy animadamente con Rose y Alice. Eso me hizo sonreir, mientras Emmett le cambiaba a la television como un niño de 3 años.

Empece a sacar de mi cartera el dinero, cuando abri la puerta y pregunte distraidamente.

_**-¿Cuánto te debo?**_

Mientras contaba los billetes, pregunte de nuevo, _**-¿Cuánto es?, **_pero no obtuve respuesta. Alse la mirada y me di cuenta que no era el repartidor de pizza el que estaba en la puerta.

Era mi madre, ella me observaba con esa mirada de desaprobacion que siempre nos daba cuando no estaba contenta por algo.

Por un segúndo me senti un niño de cinco años a punto de ser regañado.

_**-Hola Madre.**_

_**-Edward.**_ Fue su contestacion. _**–Hable a tu oficina buscandote y me dijeron que estarias aquí.**_

Yo la mire de nuevo esperando algo mas. Pero ella solo me miraba. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

_**-¿No va a invitarme a pasar?**_ Pregunto en voz seca.

Me senti ridiculo de nuevo.

_**-Claro pasa. ¿Para que me buscabas?**_ Pregunte sin rodeos mientras ella entraba a la casa.

Mi madre volteo y me vio mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

_**-Me he enterado de una ridicula historia sobre que te vas a casar con una de tus secretarias de la empresa, y vine a que lo desmintieras. **_

Suspire, no podia esperar menos de mi madre, siempre habia sido esa clase de mujer que si no ibas con sus planes te hacia sentir miserable.

Pero ella no ganaria en esto.

_**-No es una historia Madre, pero tiene algunos errores. No me caso con una secretaria. Me voy a casar con Bella la ex asistente de Emmett. Y no le veo nada de malo.**_ Dije con la voz mas neutral que pude.

_**-Edward, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando en casarte con ella? No pertenece a nuestra clase social. Hijo te vas a arrepentir de esta decision. ¿Por qué no lo piensas mejor? Hay muchas chicas adecuadas para ti. **_

Hice una mueca.

_**-Bueno en primer lugar madre, la clase social no tiene nada que ver con este matrimonio y pero el amor si. Amo a esa mujer y no me importa que no tenga nada de dinero. No me importaria si fuera una indigente, porque yo trabajare para los dos. Y en segundo lugar madre, Bella es perfecta para mi. Inteligente, amorosa, una excelente persona. Y la verdad no puedo encontrar esas cualidades en ninguna de esas chicas adecuadas de las que tu hablas. **_

_**-Eso es ridiculo hijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo te durara el amor o eso que crees que es amor? Esa chica solo te tiene embobado, pero se te pasara. Tarde o temprano.**_

Me empezaba a poner furiozo por la actitud de mi madre. Respire profundo y le iba a contestar cuando Bella me interrumpio.

_**-¿Edward, con quien hablas?**_ Pregunto asomandose por el pasillo.

Mi madre volteo y se vio asombrada de ver a Bella alli.

Bella le sonrio y la saludo amablemente_**. –Buenas tardes Sra. Esme. ¿Cómo se encuentra?**_

Mi madre nunca perdia la compostura, asi que rapidamente recompuso su rostro.

_**-Isabella, no sabia que estabas aquí. **_

Bella se sonrojo y yo me movi hacia ella y la tome por la cintura.

_**-Bella vive conmigo desde hace unas semanas madre.**_ Si lo se, no era el mejor momento ni la forma para decirle eso a la mujer que me trajo al mundo pero queria dejar claro que Bella era importante para mi.

Esme hizo un gesto de dolor como si la hubiera golpeado, pero sus ojos se prendieron con furia.

_**-No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable Edward. Traer a vivir a esta mujer aquí. Es absurdo. ¿Sabes las habladurias que probocaras? Edward Masen dueño de empresas Masen, liado con una simple secretaria. Pense que te habia educado mejor hijo. **_

Esto era el colmo a mi podia insultarme lo que quisiera pero a ella no.

_**-Mira madre, lo que tu creas es tu problema y tampoco me importan las habladurias de las que hablas. A nadie tiene porque importarle mi vida personal. Y como ya te dije hace un momento Bella es la mujer a la que amo. Para dejarlo mas claro, el amor de mi vida. Te guste o no me voy a casar con ella. Y tu ni nadie lo va a impedir. Asi que mientras no puedas expresar sincera felicidad por nosotros, te voy a pedir que no regreses aquí. **_

Esme se sorprendio y pude sentir como Bella se tensaba.

_**-¿Asi es como te enseñe a comportarte con tu madre? ¿Asi es como me agradeces todo lo que he hecho por ti?**_

_**-Claro que te lo agradesco. Te quiero mama, pero no hay nada en este mundo que me puedas decir para que deje a la mujer que amo. No me importa nada mas solo ella. **_

_**-Entonces creo que lo mejor es que dejes la direccion de la empresa a tu hermano Emmett, el es mas confiable que tu. Esta mujer te llevara a la ruina.**_

Sabia lo que estaba haciendo, lo sabia perfecto y no iba a caer en su juego. No iba a conseguir que yo dejara a Bella con chantajes. Asi que sonreir ampliamente.

_**-Claro no tengo problema. Emmett ven aquí,**_ grite.

_**-¿Qué pasa hermano, ya llego la pizza?**_ Emmett aparecio con cara de felicidad pero cuando vio a nuestra madre, su cara se transformo.

_**-Madre, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto tambien. **_

Esme se veia sorprendida de nuevo.

_**-¿Asi que tu tambien sabias esto y me lo ocultaste? **_Cuando dijo eso nos señalo a Bella y a mi.

Pude ver movimiento atrás de nosotros. Asi que supuse que todos estaba alli viendo que pasaba.

Esme volteo y vio a todos alli.

_**-Soy la ultima en enterarme como siempre. Todos ya sabian que Edward esta arruinando su vida y nadie hizo nada por impedirlo.**_ Dijo acusadoramente.

Mire a Bella y ella tenia los ojos cerrados. La aprete mas fuerte y ella me miro, le sonrei para tranquilizarla, pero se que no surtio el efecto deseado.

_**-Emmett, madre cree que lo mejor es que tu te quedes con la direccion de la empresa, ahora que se ha enterado de que Bella y yo estamos juntos. Y yo no tengo problema. No me importa dejar todo. Puedo trabajar en otra cosa, aparte tengo la herencia que me dejo mi padre. Bella y yo estaremos bien. **_ Lo ultimo lo dije por Bella, para tranquilizarla, queria que supiera que yo cuidaria de nosotros y los bebes.

Emmett se veia confundido, me miro a mi, luego a Bella y por ultimo a nuestra madre.

_**-Eso es ridiculo.**_ Dijo sin mas.

_**-Emmett, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso hijo?**_ Lo reprendio Esme.

_**-Madre es la verdad, eso es ridiculo, Edward saco la empresa a flote el ha trabajado muy duro por todos nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo aceptare su puesto, solo porque tu crees que eso es lo mejor? Sin duda no sabes nada de negocios. **_

_**-Emmett, no me hables asi, soy tu madre. Tu hermano esta arruinando su vida, se quiere casar con esta mujer. **_

_**-Madre te quiero mucho, pero nos conoces poco. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta lo feliz que es Edward desde que esta con Bella, es un mejor hombre, ella lo hace mejor persona. ¿Cómo le puedes pedir que deje a la mujer que ama, solo porque a ti no te parece bien esa relacion? Bella es estupenda, es una gran compañera para Edward. Los dos van a ser muy felices con tu aprobacion o si ella. **_

La conviccion de las palabras de mi hermano hicieron que el corazon se me estrujara. Nunca me habia sentido tan orgullosos de él.

_**-Emmett tiene razon madre, Bella es perfecta para Edward, y es una pena que tu no lo puedas ver, pero yo los voy a apoyar en todo y si eso te molesta es tu problema. Desde ahora te digo que veo a Bella como a mi hermana.**_ La voz de Alice se escucho tan molesta como la de Emmett.

Mi madre sin duda estaba sorprendida, nunca nos habiamos puesto en contra de sus decisiones. Ese siempre habia sido nuestro error. Siempre darle la razon para que ella no sufriera o no se molestara. Pensando que ya habia sufrido suficiente por la muerte de nuestro padre.

_**-Debes de estar muy contenta, poniendo a toda mi falia en mi contra. **_

Bella suspiro.

Y la miro directamente a los ojos.

_**-Sra. Esme, siento mucho que las cosas esten pasando asi, yo nunca he querido poner a su familia en su contra. Pero siento mucho ser tan egoista, amo a su hijo con todo mi corazon y por alguna extraña razon el tambien me ama de la misma forma, de eso estoy segura. Y si, para mi podria ser facil darle la espalda a esto que los dos sentimos para que el no tenga problemas con usted. Pero estoy cansada de dejar a un lado mi felicidad por los demas, primero por mi madre, despues por mi padre y por un sin fin de circunstancias mas. De ahora en adelante voy a ser la persona que quiero ser, una mujer fuerte y decidida, voy a tomar lo que Edward me ofrece, y solo voy a pensar en nuestro amor y felicidad y si Edward quiere casarse conmigo y hacer una familia yo lo voy a aceptar y voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas de hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Y si usted no puede aceptarlo, lo siento no puedo hacer mas. **_

Esperaba que mi rostro mostrara la sorpresa y la emocion que sentia. Nunca hubiera creido que esta maravillosa mujer luchara asi por mi.

Ella volteo y me miro y me sonrio. Sus ojos mostraban todo el amor que sentia por mi y yo le sonrei de nuevo.__

_**-Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**_ Dije sin mas. Sin rodeos, sin palabras complicadas, solo lo que mi corazon sentia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con una luz que no estaba alli antes.

_**-Si, Edward quiero casarme contigo y pasar toda nuestra vida juntos, ver nacer a nuestros hijos, verlos crecer, llevarlos a su primer dia de clases. Enseñarlos a ser personas de bien, ayudarlos con sus primeras tareas. Estar alli el dia de su graduacion, el dia de su boda, jugar con nuestros nietos. Quiero hacer todas esas cosas contigo y no me imagino haciendolo con nadie mas. **_

La emocion me gano, y la bese, queria que el mundo entero se enterara de que la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo me habia dicho que si.

Mis hermanos empezaron a gritar de emocion.

Pero nada importo, ni que mi madre estuviera alli parada mirandonos, ni los gritos de mis hermanos, nada solo la mujer que tenia entre mis brazos y ese beso.

No se cuanto duro, no se si fueron horas o minutos. Pero a regañadientas me separe de ella. Y mire a mi madre.

_**-Bueno ya lo has escuchado, nos vamos a casar, con tu bendicion o sin ella. Solo quiero que sepas madre, que tienes que pensar bien la decision que vas a tomar, o nos das la espalda completamente y te olvidas de nosotros, o aceptas a Bella como mi esposa y la respetas. No quiero nada a medias. Si decides lo primero. Me va a doler mucho pero respetare tu decision, pero si nos aceptas a los dos, seremos muy felices de que participes con nosotros de nuestra boda y de nuestra nueva familia. **_

Mi madre me miro, sus ojos llenos de orgullo. Se dio la vuelta y salio del departamento. Yo mire por un momento la puerta. Asi que solo el tiempo diria que pasaria con mi madre. Me encogi de hombros. Amaba a mi madre, pero amaba mas a la mujer entre mis brazos. Me doleria no volver a verla, pero ella tenia que ver que ya no era un niño si no un adulto, un hombre al que no puede manejar a su gusto.

_**-Bueno, creo que es el momento de organizar una boda. No podemos permitir que estos niños nazcan sin sus padres unidos legalmente. **_Dije mientras tocaba el abdomen plano de Bella.

Una nueva vida comensaba para nosotros, una vida juntos.


End file.
